Broken Vow
by HPangel589
Summary: Fifteen years ago Kagome left Inuyasha. Nine months after that she had Yuta. What happens when Yuta, dieing to discover who her father is, falls down the well? will the family be reunited? The long awaited ch. 22 is up! Pleaz R&R!
1. Yuta & the wedding

hey guys. Well I was having some writer's block On _'Paradise in Your Eyes'_ and then I had a dream about Kagome and Inuyasha having a daughter, And the dream was so good I thought I would make it into a story! Ok here it goes!

DISCALMER: I don't Inuyasha, But I can dream can't I?

_**A BROKEN VOW**_

-**BEEP**- Yuta Higurashi shielded her eyes from the morning sun that had invaded her peaceful slumber.-**BEEP**- The annoying clock just wouldn't shut up! She placed her pillow on top of her head hoping to drain out both sun and noise. -**beep**- Yuta knew she had to wake up, but sleep was just too good. She had been having a great dream too, one she longed to finish. It was about a man with long silver hair and dog ears. Yuta had no idea who he was, but she had dreamed of him often. -**beep**- _'Damn alarm clock!_' a tanned hand reached out from under the blanket and smacked the snooze button hard.-**silence**- _'that's better'_ Yuta sighed into her pillow. Maybe now she could get some sleep.-**KNOCK**-

"Yuta Higurashi!" came her mother's voice from the other side of her door. "Yuta, get up NOW!!"

Yuta slumped up against the bed frame. "Mom it's summer! It's a crime to wake up this early!"

Her mother chuckled. "Well then we'll both go to prison! Come on, get dressed! We need to get to the shrine." Yuta rolled her eyes and got up slowly. She undressed from her pjs and pulled on the dress they had bought for her grandmother's wedding. It was a dark blue festival kimono, with a baby blue sash around her waist. She threw it on and then faced the mirror. It hugged her thin form tightly, showing off what little growth she had had since puberty. But she was still growing, she was only fourteen, but she would soon be fifteen.

Yuta was tall for her age with a slightly muscular figure. She had dark ebony hair that glistened and fell down to her waist. At first glance, Yuta looked like a completely normal Japanese teenager, that is accept for her eyes.

Yuta had bright golden eyes with very dark pupils. At first glance people always assumed that they were contacts, but Yuta had above average eye sight and hearing. She had no idea why, she just did, she had always had it. She always was a bit different than everyone at school, Yuta had constantly got into fights at school(which she always won by the way, even against boys) she was a very fast runner, and was abnormally bright even if she sometimes didn't act it (A/n sound like anyone we know?) Yuta ran her long finger nails through her thick locks when her mother knocked on the door once again. "You ready yet?"

Her mother stepped into the small room and eyed her daughter. She smiled and said, "You look beautiful Yuta."

Yuta smiled as well, "So do you mom." Her mother too had long dark hair, but she had deep blue eyes, not the strange gold. Her mother had always looked beautiful, but today she looked gorgeous. Her hair was tied into an elegant bun and she wore a powder pink kimono, that was the exact same style as Yuta's. "I mean, for a thirty year old woman you look pretty damn good!" But her mother didn't look thirty. She looked 25 in the least. How she managed to keep so timeless was beyond her.

Her mother furrowed a brow. "Yuta! What did I tell you about cursing?! Come on were gonna be late," She said as she dragged her daughter behind her and headed to the front door. Yuta froze when her stomach rumbled.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yes, Yuta?"

"Will there be food there?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Of course Yuta. It is a party."

Yuta shook her head. "I mean will there be ramen there?"

Her mother looked at her incredulously. "It's a wedding Yuta! Why would they have ramen at a wedding?"

Yuta looked unmoved. "Will there be ramen there or not?"

Her mother shook her head and kept dragging Yuta out the door and to the car. "Just like your father," she mumbled under her breath.

Yuta looked up forgetting her stomach. Her eyes were wide in shock. Her mother had hardly ever mentioned Yuta's father and secretly, she longed to know more about this strange figure. "What did you say?"

Kagome inwardly cursed herself. Why did she mention Inuyasha? She had always been short about the fatherly situation so Yuta knew nothing about him and Kagome intended to keep it that way. Best to save her from heart break as well… "Nothing Yuta. Now get in the car!"

Kagome could tell by the look that Yuta had given her that she didn't believe her. She was too smart, and she had been blessed with her father's hearing but not his ears. _'to bad, they had to be his best feature'_ Kagome inwardly giggled. She had definitely tried to hate Inuyasha since she had left, but never could. No matter how much her mind would tell her to hate him, her heart knew better. She still loved the hanyou deeply and not a day went by when he wasn't constantly in her thoughts. Not to mention the fact that Yuta's spirit reminded her so much of him. At least she was blessed with something of Inuyasha's that wouldn't break her heart. Yuta stared out the car window, her hair blowing much like how his used too in the wind. Kagome smiled to herself and went back to driving. Yuta would never break her heart.

They arrived at the shrine about half an hour later. Both women stepped out of the car and walked briskly up the steps to the shrine.

"You would think they would put an elevator here or something," mumbled Yuta grudgingly. Usually she walked up the stairs with ease but, then she had been wearing tennis shoes, not heels.

Kagome chuckled from above her. "Your late great-grandfather would never allow that. Besides it's good exercise!"

Yuta rolled her eyes. Her balance was thrown off kilt by the odd shoes. She sighed to herself, I wish I could just fly up all these steps, like the guy I dreamt about. Yuta played with the idea and when she reached the last fifteen steps she thought she just might try that. Yuta swallowed and looked back down the steps. If she tried this ..she would either make it or she would end up on the road bellow.-**Gulp**-. Kagome was calling her from the top of the stairs. "Hurry up, Yuta!"

Yuta took off her heels and griped them in her hands. She bent her knees down, and a feeling of confidence flowed through her body, along with another strange emotion of power. Yuta jumped high into the air and landed gracefully onto the level ground. She looked down to see that she was perfectly unscratched. Yuta grinned. That was definitely a rush! She had to do that again! But not now. Her mother was no where in sight and she needed to catch up with her. Yuta ran as fast as she could, which turned out to be pretty damn fast. She stumbled across white linen decorations and elegantly placed tables. Chairs sat on either side of a long white carpet that led up to the alter that was covered in pink cherry blossoms. The many seats were already filled with people. Yuta followed the other bridesmaids, cousins, and friends of the family, into the house. Her grandmother was wearing a long simple white dress and had a bouquet in her hands, following western tradition. She smiled at her only grandchild as she walked up. "How are you, Yuta dear?" she asked giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm fine grandma. How are you?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled widely. "I'm just dandy! Remember I am getting married today!" The woman wasn't that old, in her early fifties, but still it was rather odd to be married so late in life. Yuta smiled, even if it was odd, she still felt happy that her grandmother had found love. Maybe that meant her mother had some hope…

It was obvious that her mother was lonely. She had seen it long ago. According to her uncle, Souta, Kagome was still "hooked up" on Yuta's father. This whole idea confused Yuta. If her mother was still in love with her father, why did she leave him all those years ago? Why didn't she ever go back?

The ceremony was starting. Both Yuta and Kagome lined up in a row with the other two brides maids. They walked down the isle after her new cousins-in-law. She stood patiently as her grandmother walked down the white silken carpet. Yuta smiled as everyone stood, but then in eyeing her mother who stood next to her, her mind went back to wondering...who is my father? What does he look like? Is he even alive?...Without knowing him, how do I know my self?

**_8888888888888888888888THE RECEPTION_**** 8888888**

The wedding had been beautiful. Her grandmother and Mr. Ueda had wed and made quite a cute couple. Yuta watched them nuzzle together from the other side of the head table. They all sat outside in the shrine, near the Goshinboku. Her mother had purposely chosen to sit with her back to it. For some reason, Kagome couldn't stand to look at it. Kagome eyed the couple warmly and then looked back to her daughter.

"Aren't they cute together?" she whispered. Yuta nodded in agreement with a smile. The smile waned as she thought back to the ceremony. She had to ask her mother about her father, she needed to know what had happened that caused her mother to leave. She was just about to ask her mother everything right there and now when a hand tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Both women turned to face a pretty faced man with short, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked to be in his late twenties and he was smiling broadly, almost stupidly. "Hello Higurashi. Long time no see!" he said cheerily.

Kagome suddenly tensed and smiled a slightly fake smile. She got up and briefly hugged the man. "Hello Hojo. How are you? I mean I haven't seen you since high school!"

The man known as Hojo smiled again. "Oh I'm fine. I took over the store a couple years back and business is booming. How about you? You look great by the way. What did you do after you moved to Kyoto?"

Kagome gave a nervous little laugh. Yuta furrowed her brow.

"When did we move to Kyoto?" she asked. Kagome shot her a warning look. Yuta gulped. Hojo took one look at a Yuta and froze. His silly smile was still on his face, and he gave the great impression of an idiot to the girl. "Hello," he spoke in happy carefree voice. "Who are you?"

Kagome pushed herself out of Hojo's arms. _'Why didn't he just let go?' _she though as she pulled Yuta out of her chair and placed her at her side. "Hojo," Kagome spoke rather slowly. If he was still the Hojo she knew then he was probably still not the brightest man in existance. "This is my daughter, Yuta. Yuta this Hojo, he's an old friend of mine."

Hojo looked slightly taken aback. This daughter of hers looked like she was already 13 or 14. That would have to mean that Kagome had gotten pregnant when she was a teenager. Worse. She had gotten pregnant while she was dating him! He had never slept with her, she was always too ill and always had to go home ill from their dates. He snapped out of his chain of thought and nodded in greeting to the young girl. Hojo noticed her eyes and there was something very familiar about them. He no longer had a smile on his face.

"Wasn't expecting that, now were you big boy?'' Yuta asked him sarcastically. She didn't like this guy, not one bit. Something in her gut told her to rip this guy to shreds, but she refrained herself.

"YUTA!!" screamed her mother, her eyes wide at her daughter's harsh words. "Watch your manners!" Inwardly, Kagome was cracking up. Not just because Yuta had said what Kagome had been thinking, but also because it reminded her of Inuyasha's jealousy. Kagome tried to keep a smile off her face, but Yuta saw it any way. "Yuta would you excuse us for a moment? We need to talk." Kagome asked her and then got up with Hojo.

Yuta looked around to see that no one was watching her and she hurried to go spy on her mother and this "Hobo" guy. She found them both around the corner of an old wooden building. Yuta listened with her delicate ears. The voices were still a bit fuzzy and she couldn't get any closer with out them seeing her. Then a thought came to her. Yuta took off her heels again and jumped up onto the roof of the building. She landed gracefully smiling at her new gift. _'I bet I can rub this into the long jumper's faces at school!_' She thought with an evil grin. Yuta then averted her attention on the two adults below her.

"Kagome when did you have a kid?" Hojo asked incredulously.

Kagome seemed emotionless. "Almost fifteen years ago, Hojo. Why do you care?"

Hojo looked on the verge of pulling out his chestnut locks. "Because you and I were dating fifteen years ago!" he exclaimed. Yuta held her breath. There was no way in hell that this guy was her father! He just couldn't be!

Kagome only looked at him blankly. "Don't worry, she's not yours." Yuta sighed deeply. That was close. But then another thought entered her mind. _'Then_ _whose kid was she?'_ Kagome spoke again, this time tiredly. "And Hojo, we never dated. I'm sorry that my friends led you on, but there was someone else."

"Yeah someone who left you with a kid! Who was he?" Yuta stopped breathing all together. Kagome only frowned. "Hojo I don't ask you about your past, so don't ask me about mine."

Yuta felt a harsh disappointment stab at her heart. She rolled over onto her back. The band from the party had just declared it was time for the _'father-daughter dance'_. Yuta closed her eyes. Would she ever experience what it was like to have a father? To be daddy's little girl? Her mother had grown up without a father. Kagome knew how it felt, but her father had died. Yuta's was somewhere in the land of the living. Would she ever find out who he was? Oh, how she longed to at least know his name.

"It was that Inuyasha guy wasn't? The one with the silver hair?" Hojo accused below her. Yuta hurriedly rolled back over, Her eyes wide. _'Silver hair'?_ That guy in her dreams had silver hair. It took a while for Kagome answer.

"That's none of your business, Hojo" she said monotone.

"It was him! That asshole left you when he heard you were pregnant, didn't he?" Yuta felt a low growl escape her throat. Her hand clasped her mouth. Why the hell did that happen? She had never growled before, she had sounded for a brief second like a rapid dog. Things were definitely getting strange…

Kagome looked up into Hojo's eyes, with sheer hatred. She brought her hand up and smacked him hard on the face. Yuta couldn't restrain a small victory dance at her mother's antics. Kagome breathed out the words "Don't you ever talk about him like that ever again, Hojo."

Kagome looked like a wild woman. _'How dare he say that about Inuyasha?'_

"He's ten times the man you'll ever be! He would never leave me! I left him for reasons, which are none of your business. Now I want you to stay away from me and my daughter," and with that Kagome stormed off. Yuta sat Indian style on the roof and crossed her arms, tucking her hands into her long sleeves. So the name of her father was 'Inuyasha' Huh? He was the guy from her dreams, he had to be! Yuta yearned to know more about this man. She walked over to the side of the roof and gracefully jumped down. She landed bent down with her head facing the ground. A pair of shoes were all she saw. Yuta looked up slowly into the man's face, praying it wasn't Hobo. Yuta was faced with the grinning face of her uncle.

"So you finally figured out how to do that, did you?" He asked giving her a hand up.

Yuta's brow furrowed again. "_Finally? _Who else can do it?" she asked incredulously.

Souta shook it off. "Don't worry about it. Have fun bouncing around the city like that!" Souta laughed and turned to head back to the party.

"It was Inuyasha wasn't it?" Yuta called out. Souta turned around wide eyed with shock. "He could do that couldn't he?"

Souta walked back to his niece and gazed down at her. "How do you know about Inuyasha?" She was the very essence of him. She may have looked like his sister, but her very soul was that of his hero. Yes, Inuyasha was still his hero, even if he was twenty three years old now.

Yuta shrugged as if wasn't a big deal. "I was spying on mom and that Hobo guy, when they started talking about him." she gazed back up into her uncles brown eyes, somewhat anxiously, "So he is my father isn't he?"

Souta smiled to himself. He put an arm around his niece and said, "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Yuta nodded slowly and walked with him as he searched for words. "Yuta, a long time ago when your mom was only fifteen, she found her destiny." He lead them to an old abandoned part of the shrine.

"And that was?" she asked as they climbed up the stairs to the dingy shed. Souta smiled and slid open the doors. He looked back into his niece's golden eyes.

"To be guardian of the Shikon no Tama," He walked forward and down to where a small well was placed right in the middle of the room. He beckoned Yuta to follow. She slowly did, taking step by step into the room. "While there she met Inuyasha and fell in love. Do you want to know more?"

Yuta nodded her head starring deep into the pits of the well.

"Okay," and with that her uncle threw Yuta down the well.

Yuta screamed and cursed the name of her uncle. She clamped her eyes down tight and threw up her arms in front of her face preparing to hit rock bottom, but strangely she didn't. _'the well can't be_ _this deep'_ she thought and then opened her eyes. Yuta gasped. Bright pinks and purples swirled around her. She felt a strange floating feeling in the pit of her stomach as if she were on some strange ride. Then just as soon as it had started, it had ended, and Yuta found herself in the bottom of the well. _'Was it all a dream? Did I hit my head?'_ Yuta looked back up the well. The edges of the well were covered with thick ivy, beyond that she saw a deep blue sky above her; no roof. Her body shook. This had to be a dream. Yuta, for the fourth time that day bent her knees and jumped up out of the well gracefully. She looked around her to see nothing but grass and a deep forest. No buildings, no cars, no people. Where the hell was she?

8888888888888TBC8888888888888

Well? should I keep going with it? I probaly will any way, But for those of u who liked Paradise don't worry I will finish it and have a chapter up as soon as I get over writers block! Oh and I'm pretty bad with names so if anyone wants to name some kids of some ppl we know pleaz send me a japanese name and wether it's a guy or a girls name. Ok well if ur reading this than you might as well hit that little button down there and review! Ok ttyl! And don't forget to R&R!


	2. Future in the Past

WOW...(clicks on Inbox and almost faints) That's alot of reviews! I had no Idea that this would be so popular! But I came to find that all stories I write from dreams are popular...(Looks up to the sky) God, is this your way of getting me to go to church it just might work!

**Angel's mom:** who are u talking to?

**Hpangel:** Ummm...Ok guys since ur so demanding(jk I love it when ppl ask 4 updates!) here's chatpter two for Broken Vow. Enjoy! oh & a special thanks to _'I love inu yasha' _for sending me that list of names!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Yuta and Hiroaki! So enjoy my property!(Sticks tounge out at lawers who grumble)

_**BROKEN VOW**chapter two: Future in the past_

**_88888888LAST TIME888888888_**

_'Was it all a dream?' Yuta looked back up the well. She saw a deep blue sky above her; no roof. Her body shook. This had to be a dream. Yuta, for the fourth time that day bent her knees and jumped up out of the well gracefully. She looked around her to see nothing but grass and a deep forest. No buildings, no cars, no people. Where the hell was she?_

**_88888888888888888888888888_**

Yuta stood, bare foot on the grassy land, staring at her surroundings. She was definitely not in Tokyo anymore. Had the well taken her to a different dimension or something? Yuta felt tears prick her eyes. She blinked them back. _'I will not cry' _She chanted as her mind started to run wild with panic. What if she was stuck here forever? What if she never saw her mother again?

"This is no time to panic" she told herself taking deep, soothing, breaths. With each breath Yuta slowly calmed down. _'Well it_ _is a lot cleaner here'_ she thought slowly, tasting the air like she had never done before. _'And a lot less_ _noisy.'_ All Yuta could hear was the rustle of the wind over the lengthy grass. 

**WAIT'** she did hear something else! Yuta turned to face the dark woods around her. It was much like the forestry at the shrine…but this…this was wild, untamed, and mysterious. She strained her ears and a soft muffled sound carried over the wind. It had to be far off. Yuta needed to get to that voice, something told her to follow it.

She began running as if her life depended on it. She pumped her legs with an ease she never had before. As Yuta changed acceleration, she jumped attempting to gain more speed, and instead she _flew_ about fifty feet. She dug the heels of her feet into the ground as if she was hitting the breaks. She skidded across the ground to a halt, sending dirt and rocks everywhere. _Did she really just fly? _It couldn't be...but hey maybe it was something to do with the air here.

'_Might as well try it again…' _

Yuta broke off into a sprint and once she hit a fast speed, she lunged into the air and flew another fifty feet, but this time when her feet barely touched the ground she kicked off again and kept going.

'_Sweet'_ she thought outwardly grinning. She jumped, gracefully, from tree to tree, never setting a foot on the ground. The voice was getting stronger, louder. Then, Yuta purposely stopped herself in the high branches of a tree, clenching onto the bark to slow herself. In front of her, erected tall and proud, stood the Goshinboku. It looked practically the same only the bark seemed younger and its branches were less dense. At its wide stretching base, sat a boy who looked about her age. He was resting on one of its huge roots and was hunched over saying some kind of prayer, like the ones she had heard monks chanting in a Buddhist temple. He wore a long dark blue haori and had his back turned to her.

Yuta had never seen him in her life, but something, something, about him seemed familiar. Yuta jumped out of the tree, landing silently on the ground below, and walked quietly over to him. She needed to some answers, now. Gently, she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. In an instant, he whirled backwards with a long, deadly looking staff, pointing right at her throat.-**GULP-** Yuta's eyes glanced over his face. She was met with the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever laid eyes on. The boy had long dark brown hair tied into a small ponytail at the back of his neck; His face was chiseled with bright violet eyes that were enlightened with wisdom; he had to have been the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. His eyes seemed to lighten as he eyed her up and down, and he lowered the staff slowly. Yuta, took her chance and jumped back a good ten feet away from being run through. "What the Fuck do you think your doing?" she cried out, regaining herself. "Trying to kill me?"

The boy smiled a rather charming smile. "I beg your pardon my lady. You just frightened me for a moment."

Yuta huffed "Feh," she cursed trying to pry her eyes off that smile. Yuta looked down trying to hide a blush. This guy was good looking.. and charming... But she couldn't let that interfere. "That doesn't give you the right to try and kill me!"

The boy nodded with a smile. "And I am very sorry about that. Did you want to ask me something or should I go back to praying?"

Yuta nodded slowly, eyeing his clothes. The fabric seemed rather rough, not like the clothing from home. The guy waved his hand in front of her to gain her attention again. "Oh! Sorry," she said. "It's just-where are we?"

The guy gave her a peculiar look. He eyed Yuta up and down one more and then smirked rather boyishly. He took a step closer to her slicking back the hair that fell into his face slyly. "We," He started out. "My lady, are in Inuyasha forest. This here," He patted the tree behind him. "Is the Goshinboku, where the hanyou Inuyasha spent fifty years pinned to it in a coma like slumber. Are you new around here? A distant traveler perhaps?"

Yuta paid no attention to answer his questions, but more to his answer. Her eyes were wide with shock. This _was_ the Goshinboku. The sacred tree on the shrine, but now there was no shrine. Just a lot of trees in the center of a forest. He had also mentioned the name of her father. _Inuyasha_. What did he mean by the phrase _'hanyou'_? And that he had been pinned to the tree for fifty years? Is that why her mom didn't want her to know about him? Was he an old fart on his death bed or something?

"Hey, are you alright?" came the boy's echoing voice into her confused daze. Yuta looked back up.

"What year is it? What era are we in?"

The guy looked somewhat suspicious. "What do you mean what year are we in? No one knows for sure(A/N yeah, yeah I bet someone knows the exact year but I feel to lazy to have to do all the math!) But we are in the Feudal era of Japan. Are you feeling alright Miss?"

Yuta slunk down to sit on a large extending root. She cradled her head in her hands and fought off the horrible tears in her eyes. This could not be real. Yet her she was. Stuck five hundred years in the past, with a guy who probably thought she was a lunatic. Yuta desperately wanted to go home. How could pushing her down a well into the feudal era Japan possibly help her find out who her father was? _'Oh when I get home I'm going to KILL Souta!'  
_  
The boy sat down next to her slightly awkwardly. He put a soothing hand on her back as a comforting gesture. "Hey there's no reason to cry. My name is Hiroaki, what's yours?"

Yuta looked up into the guy's endless pools of violet eyes. They seemed so trusting… "Yuta," she answered wiping back the few tears from her cheek. "My name is Yuta."

Hiroaki smiled that charming smile of his. "Yuta? I like that name. Simple yet elegant." Yuta blushed. Normally she would punch a guy out for being that close to her, she never did well with the males at her school, but something about this guy was… different. Yuta broke their gaze and looked back down to her feet. "So what ails you, Lady Yuta?" he asked.

Yuta shrugged. "Well three things really. The first would happen to be that I've never met my father; The second would have to be that I can now jump to great heights and fly; And the third would most likely be that my uncle pushed me down a magic well and I ended up five hundred years into the past."

Hiroaki's hand, which had been slipping down her back, suddenly froze. He jumped up and stared at girl as if he only just noticed her. His eyes were wide with realization. He stared at Yuta in a slight awe. She was very stunning, her dark hair fell down to her back and fell gracefully into her face… she looked practically human as well. But now as he looked back at her, Hiroaki could see certain traits that belonged to the inu-youkai, especially her deep golden eyes. _'Great now mom is going to kill me for not recognizing what she was earlier.'_ If what this Yuta girl said was true about falling through the sacred well, and if his parents had been truthful in their tales, than this girl had to be the daughter of the miko of the future and the great Dog Lord Inuyasha. Hiroaki stared blankly at Yuta only having one thought go through his mind. _'I just flirted with a demon Lord's daughter. Oh shit... world, it was nice knowing ya!'  
_  
Yuta stared at the blank look he was giving her. He looked semi-frightened, as if she had just said she was going to rip out his balls or something. "What?!" she asked impatiently.

Hiroaki looked back at Yuta. Maybe she wasn't Inuyasha's daughter. Only one way to find out. "Are you related to the miko?" he asked urgently.

Yuta looked puzzled. Mikos were priestesses, or women who ran shrines.. "'_Miko'_ what are you talking about?"

Hiroaki gave an aggravated grunt of exasperation. "Are you related to Kagome?" he asked urgently. "Higurashi? The keeper of the Shikon no tama?"

Yuta's gold eyes widened. "She's my mother," she whispered faintly.

Hiroaki jumped up, forgetting that he might soon be killed. "Oh Gods this is amazing!" he exclaimed turning back to her, his eyes wide in delight. "Just wait until mom and dad hear about this! Oh and what will Inuyasha say? I never knew he had a daughter!" Hiroaki gazed her up and down and completely forgot his earlier fears. "And such as beautiful one at that…"

Yuta raised a brow, gave him a sour look, and blushed at the same time. He may be cute but he pushing it a bit far…

**WAIT!!** He just mentioned Inuyasha again! Yuta looked back at Hiroaki. "Wait, do you know my father?"

Hiroaki gave her a _'You gotta be kidding me look._'

"Of course I know your father! He's Lord of the western lands! The Great Inuyasha, Who defeated Naraku and saved the world from destruction!"

Yuta was thoroughly puzzled. _'What the hell was this guy talking about?_' His story sounded familiar, she knew she had heard it before… _'Lord of the western lands_?' Where has she heard that before?...**'THAT'S IT!!**'

"**Inuyasha!** I knew I heard that name before! I checked out a book on ancient myths and they had one on a half man, half dog demon who had been pinned to a tree and then saved by the priestess in charge of the sacred jewel!"

Hiroaki nodded proudly. "Yes. That's him. One in the same."

Yuta looked to him in disbelief. "But there's no such thing as demons!" she said flabbergasted. "They're just old stories made up for excuses like our _'crop burned down because of a demon.'_"

"Maybe where you come from there's no such thing as demons, but here, they pretty much terrorize anything in their path. I should know, I'm a demon hunter," Hiroaki said the last line with pride. Yuta tried to restrain a giggle at the way his chest puffed up. "What's so funny?" he glared.

"Well," she chuckled with a grin, "aren't you a little young to go and hunt _'creatures that wreak havoc on man kind?'_"

"Well I found one didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?

**"YOU!** Your father was half demon so that makes you quarter demon! That's probably the reason why you can jump so high and fly!"

Yuta pondered his answer for a while. Could it be true? Was she really part demon? Is that how she was so strong and had superb reflexes?

"Well I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you all this, but if you're who you say you are, and because of your eyes, you have to be Inuyasha's daughter." He said matter-of-factly. He then bit his lip before murmuring. "Now, um, before you go running off to him, would you mind not telling him about this?"

Yuta was becoming more confused by the minute. "About what?" she asked confused.

"This" Hiroaki's hand had miraculously found its way from shoulder to Yuta's bottom. Yuta's eyes widened. _'Oh he's in trouble now_!' Her right hand formed a fist and collided with the side of his head. Hiroaki was sent flying backwards and landed on the ground skidding on his back. Yuta jumped high up into the branches of the Goshinboku and glared daggers at the boy she had briefly been attracted to. "**PERVERT!**!" she screamed accusingly.

Hiroaki sat himself up on his elbows, massaging his jaw. "Why did you go and hit me for?" He asked as if she had done something horrible.

Yuta shook her head in disbelief. "Because you freakin' just grabbed my ass, that's why!"

Hiroaki shook his head. He glared at his right hand, cursing under his breath. He looked up at the beautiful part demon fuming up in the tree. _'Great now I have to apologize_!' he thought menacingly.

"GOD Damn hand," he mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry!" He called up to the raven haired beauty. "I couldn't help it! I mean my hand couldn't help it! I… I inherited lecherousness from my father. You see, even after the curse was lifted, his hand still had a mind of its own and continued to wander; and he just had to pass it down rest of his sons!"

Yuta felt utterly bewildered. "I have no idea what the hell your talking about, but how can being a pervert be inherited?"

Hiroaki didn't look upset. He was way too used to his hand traveling south of the border, especially since puberty. "The same way you inherited your father's eyes and mother's looks. Trust me if you knew my father, you would think it highly possible that he passed down the awful trait to his sons."

Yuta raised an eyebrow toward him, but he did sound as though he hated it. She jumped down and gave him a hand up. Hiroaki smiled, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Yuta smiled innocently. Her hand extended toward him and then grabbed the front of his haori tightly. "Don't you ever touch my ass again. Got it?"

Hiroaki gulped. Where was his staff when he needed it? "I swear, Lady Yuta," he said. Normally he would just smirk, but this girl had a great right hook.

Yuta let go of his shirt and then smiled. "So you seem to know a lot about my parents, how?"

Hiroaki looked puzzled. "Don't you know? My parents are the monk, Miroku and the demon hunter, Sango. They traveled around with your parents in order to find the sacred jewel shards and defeat Naraku. Didn't your mother tell you anything about coming to the feudal era?"

Yuta shook her head. "I only learned thirty minutes ago that my father's name was Inuyasha."

Hiroaki's eyes widened to the size of plates. "No wonder you didn't know anything! Come on, follow me." Hiroaki picked up his staff and started walking towards a nearby path. Yuta remained standing. Should she follow him? Apart from that horrible hand of his, he seemed nice enough…

"Where are we going?" she asked still standing next to the tree she knew so well.

"To my home. I can't give you all the details of the story, but my parents can. If you want answers, you should talk to them."

Yuta pondered for a moment. Should she follow this guy to get answers? Or just go find the well and jump back down it hoping it would take her back home? To her left lay her unwanted past where she knew nothing of her family. To the right was her possible future where her father awaited. _'Hmm...my future is in the past, how strange_.' With one last look at the sacred tree, Yuta turned to her right and headed for her future.

**_8888888888PRESENTDAY888888888888888888888_**

The wedding was long over. All the guests had gone home, but the family still lingered. Souta was outside with his long time girlfriend, Aio, and Mrs. Higurashi, well now it was Mrs. Ueda, and Mr. Ueda were up packing in their room for their honeymoon vacation they were taking.

Kagome searched high and low for Yuta, but she was nowhere to be found. "Yuta!" called the worried mother. She hadn't seen her daughter since she went to go talk with Hojo earlier. _'You don't_ _think she took what I told her seriously about watching her manners, did she? She wouldn't get mad over something like that.' _Thought Kagome wildly. Kagome stepped out of the house and searched through at least three wings of the shrine before she stumbled upon Souta and Aio. Kagome tried to sustain a giggle at seeing her baby brother in a storage shed with a girl.

"Opps, sorry Souta, but have either one of you seen Yuta?" Souta looked down to the ground. Should he tell his sister that he had purposely thrown her daughter down the bone-eaters well in order to teach her about her father? Kagome did seem quite worried. Yuta was her only daughter after all. Souta felt something in his stomach. He had to tell her…

"Nope, Haven't seen her all day. Why has she gone missing?" Ok, ok That's not the truth but he would tell her later. Yuta deserved the chance to know her father. He had few memories of his own father and could barely describe the pain it felt to not have one. Besides, it wasn't as if Inuyasha was a bad guy or anything. Just because he had said he didn't want Kagome anymore, didn't mean he didn't want Yuta. He didn't even know she existed! No, he would tell Kagome...

…eventually.

"Well if you see her, please tell me," said Kagome half-heartedly. _Where the hell could she be?_ Kagome's eyes fell upon the Goshinboku. "Inuyasha why does our daughter have to disappear just like you used to?" she asked it and then kept searching for her lost daughter.

__

****

_88888888888TBC88888888888888888888  
_  
Sorry It took a while to update! I went to see a movie in the city about an hour from here last night because the seats in our theater hurt my mom's boyfriend's back, and I didn't get home till 11:30 at night. I also wanted to give you a nice long chapter. Don't worry Inuyasha will be in the next chapter, and so will the rest of the gang. Well if you guys are in the mood for a REALLY good love story go read my story _'Paradise in your eyes'_! If you think it's stupid that i'm pluging my own story than don't read it, really I don't care. Ok well tell me what you think of this chap and click that pretty button down there! Well ttyl I'll start on the next ch as soon as this is uploaded!

-HPangel


	3. The Gang & Family

OMG! I really can't believe ppl really like this story! This is sooo cool! Someone actually told me that my story was addicting! Well that makes more sense. But then someone said it was the best fic in a long time! Thanks to all of my reviewers! Oh and a very big shout out to _'Cluelessinu'_ for finally telling me the name of that god damn tree! I really appricate it! I know this story has you on your toes about how Inuyasha and Kagome broke up, but I'm not going to tell you! You need to read and find out! as for the many questions about why is Inu lord of the Western Lands... Ok well thanks guys for the great reviews, they're really appricated(:Hugs reviews:)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha but one day when I'm rich and famous I just might! (:guy in background coughs "Yeahright": (Hpangel glares and than looks at Yuta who pounces the guy and beats him to a pulp)

_**BROKEN VOw**_

_chapter three: The Gang & family _

Yuta walked next to Hiroaki in silence. She did not know anything about this boy from the past. All she knew was that his parents knew hers and that he was taking her to find out the whole story. Yuta saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eye, and she sustained a blush with difficultly. Why did this guy have to be so cute? Especially his eyes. She felt a slight churn in her lower stomach, but quickly dismissed it as hunger. Yuta saw him smiling at her and this time she really did blush. _'DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!'_ she thought pathetically as he turned away with a small grin on his face. The two came over a rather large hill to see a rather large wooden house(A/N there's a reason they don't live in a hut). It was light brown oak color and down bellow the hill it sat on, was what looked like a village.

It was straight out of a history book. The last time Yuta had seen something like this house was in a museum or a movie. But this looked new. Well new-er than those ones had been anyway. Out front on the hard, grass free, dirt yard stood about a four kids that looked about her age or younger. They all were dressed in a old fashioned kimonos or haoris, and each one had a different weapon. _'Kids. With weapons...Scary_,' thought Yuta as she watched a girl that looked about her age with a giant boomer-rang type thing, that just chopped off a scarecrow's head.

Hiroaki eyed his younger siblings carefully. _'Oh great'_ he thought dreading the fact that two of his younger brothers where both outside. He turned toward Yuta, cutting off her view of his siblings. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to have them flirt with her... she might actually kill one of them… or both.

Yuta looked slightly taken aback.

"What's wrong Hiroaki?" she asked him, raising another brow. Hiroaki looked back down at his brothers. He sighed deeply and then looked back into her spectacular gold eyes.

"I just want to apologize before hand for anything my brothers may say. I swear I won't let them do what I…um… did to you."

Yuta chuckled at this. "Well, my dear Hiroaki, I think you already learned what happens when a guy's hand loses control on me." she said and pushed him to the side and started heading down the slope. The grass was warm and a little splintery on her bare feet. Yuta desperately wanted her shoes back, or any shoes for that matter. Hiroaki caught up to her and walked forward to his brothers and sisters.

They all stopped their training and watched as their brother made his way down the hill with a rather pretty girl.

All of the children had dark hair but the two oldest looking ones who appeared to be fraternal twins, had a dark brown, not like the other two who had long ebony hair. The twins both had light chestnut eyes that seemed to be full of warmth, especially the girl's. Standing next to the girl twin was a boy who looked around the age of eleven or twelve. Everything about him seemed dark. Both his hair and eyes held a certain darkness, but then on looking back into his dark eyes, Yuta noticed a curiosity that was the mirrored a small child's. The last sibling, a girl with dark hair tied up into a high ponytail and serious blue eyes. She was the only one who didn't look curious and instead looked like Yuta was new target practice. _'God kid_ _lighten up'_ Yuta thought sarcastically.

"Yuta, these are my brothers and sisters. The twins, Eizan," Hiroaki pointed to the male twin. "And Euiko. They're the second oldest, fourteen, under me of course. The dark one over there with the sword is my brother, Amane, twelve. He's a real pain in the ass," he whispered in an after note to Yuta. Yuta smirked; Amane scowled.

"And the girl with the ponytail is my little sister Arisa, eleven. Guys, this is my friend Yuta-**HEY!!** What the hell do you think your doing?" yelled Hiroaki as both of his brothers got down on one knee and took Yuta's hands in theirs.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" they both purposed at the same time. Yuta's eyes widened _'You gotta be kidding me, these guys are even younger than me!'  
_  
Just then a giant boomer-rang knocked out both boys and they collapsed to the ground. The culprit... the girl twin Euiko. Euiko smiled widely, "Hello Yuta, I'm Euiko. I apologize for my brothers' outrageous antics… It happens all the time."

Yuta lightly giggled. She was about to do the same thing… She liked this Euiko already. "I also apologize for this one too," she said pointing an accusing finger at Hiroaki. Hiroaki's jaw dropped. Euiko shook her head as her brother mouthed the word "_NO!"_

"Knowing him I bet he did the same thing." Hiroaki glared daggers at her not realizing that Yuta was watching his every move through the corner of her eye.

"Actually he didn't," Yuta replied. Hiroaki sighed in relief, thinking that Yuta wouldn't tell his sisters about the little _'slipping of the hand'_ incident.

"Really?" asked a shocked looking Euiko and Arisa together. Yuta nodded. Hiroaki stuck his tongue out at Arisa, who did the same thing back.

"Yeah he grabbed my ass instead."

Hiroaki closed his eyes bracing himself for the pain that he was soon to be faced with. He didn't wait long. Euiko's hand met the side of his skull rather hard. He opened his eyes and waited for the little white spots that blurred his vision to leave.

"OWWW!!" he howled. "I already got hit for it!"

"Yeah I did hit him pretty hard," admitted Yuta who restrained a giggle. Euiko rolled her eyes.

"And she's a hanyou!" Hiroaki exasperated, as the spots began to reside. "So it hurt even worse!"

Euiko looked back at Yuta so fast she almost got whiplash.

"Are you really?" asked Arisa wide eyed. "You don't look like a hanyou."

"She is," agreed Euiko slowly. "See her eyes Arisa. They're gold just like the dog Lord Inuyasha's, do you remember him?" she asked her little sister. Yuta in the mean time was feeling very self-conscious of her eyes. They seemed to be the only real noticeable thing that gave away her apparent heritage. Was that even a good thing? She felt as if she were some exhibit on display.

"Which one of your parents is a demon, Yuta?"

"Umm, my father I guess."

"And you would never guess who her father is, Euiko!" Hiroaki said excitedly now that the dots were gone.

"Who?" asked Euiko simply. She knew he was going to tell her anyway.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Hiroaki exclaimed.

Euiko's jaw practically touched the ground. "You're not serious! You mean to tell me that all the stories that mother told when we were little were true!"

Hiroaki nodded. "Yuta fell down the well from the future. She claims she's the daughter of the miko."

Yuta shot him another sour look. "I didn't claim. My mother is Kagome Higurashi."

"Don't take any offense of it Yuta," he said trying to calm her down. Yuta didn't like being called a liar. "It's just pretty amazing that our parents were best friends with each other and they never knew about you!"

Euiko and Arisa nodded. "Come on, let's go inside and introduce you to the rest of the family." the three turned towards the house, leaving the unconscious brothers were they slept. Yuta followed the three and then realized what Hiroaki just said. "Wait! There's more of you?" She asked incredulously.

Arisa and Euiko giggled. Hiroaki smiled in explanation. "Well… I already told you that our father was a complete pervert. Well our mother, in order to keep him loyal, promised him at least six kids," he said.

Euiko turned around and grinned, "Only they didn't stop there," she added.

"Well how many kids did they have?"

"Mom's pregnant with the twelfth." Hiroaki said (A/N Whoa! **Go MIROKU**! Lol!) as the four entered the cabin, taking off their shoes. Yuta followed them, having no shoes to take off and found herself in beautifully carved entrance room. A large fireplace stood, empty at the far end of the room surrounded by some luxury chairs and mats and what looked like a homemade sofa. A hall to the left, according to Hiroaki, led to kitchen, and the staircase to the right of them lead to the bedrooms. 

_I figured that shit out Sherlock'_ Yuta thought bitterly but did as her mother always told her, _'Be polite'_ But the real reason Yuta refrained from releasing her personality was, it looked as if every one in the family had a weapon, and she also secretly thought Hiroaki was...

_'Yuta, this is no time to be crushing on a guy'_ her brain scolded her as they entered the hall towards the kitchen. Arisa slid open the door to a long table surrounded by fourteen mats. Another fireplace was on Yuta's right, but this one was ablaze with a bubbling pot over it. At the table sat five more children, all of whom were definitely _not_ around her age. There were four boys and one girl. All of them except the youngest one had dark hair, but their eyes ranged from light blue, to dark brown.

"Yuta, these are our younger brothers and sisters, well Benjiro there is actually ten, but he's a lover not a fighter." Euiko pointed at a young boy with black hair and gray eyes.

"Ok Yuta, brace your self. This is Bussho, Daya, Hitomi," Arisa went around patting the head of everyone whose name she called. "And the little baby boy is Isao, he's four," she finished.

"Hana is the real baby, she's only two," informed Hiroaki. "Hey, where is she any way Benjiro?" he asked. Benjiro shrugged.

"Mother took her up and put her to sleep a couple minuets ago."

Just then as if on cue, entered Sango. "Hello Hiroaki, back from the Goshinboku already?"

Hiroaki nodded. "Yeah um, mom? Um, I just met a new friend, Yuta, and she was kinda hoping that you and father could tell her about her parents."

"Why would I know anything about her parents?" Hiroaki turned Yuta, who had been staring at Bussho and Daya pulling at each other's hair. Yuta was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. The woman had long dark brown hair that was tied back into a low ponytail and had long parted bangs that fell into her lovely face. She looked to be in her early thirties, not that much older than Yuta's mother. Except Sango had a bit of ware in her eyes and Yuta had no doubt why. _'She freakin' has eleven kids and another one in the oven!'_

Sango came off at having a usually slender form, but seeing as she was with child it was impossible to tell. Sango gasped after taking a good look at Yuta. Her eyes were wide, with shock and disbelief. Every eye in the room was on the woman.

"K-kagome? Is that you?" Sango mumbled, paralyzed in disbelief. This girl looked almost exactly like Kagome... Except, it wasn't the age that threw Sango off, it was the way the girl carried and presented herself. Kagome always had that cheery, hopefulness that seemed to make everyone around her smile. But this girl carried herself more like Inuyasha..._'And those eyes. Those_ _were Inuyasha's eyes.'_

Yuta shook her head slowly at Sango's proclamation. "Kagome is my mother," she said for what had to have been the millionth time that day.

That proved it. Yuta was the daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha-she had to be. Sango finally came back to her senses to notice that all of her children were staring at her oddly.

"Um, Hiroaki?" asked Sango taking her eyes off Yuta for the first time in about five minutes. "Would you go tell your father to come in here?"

Hiroaki, who still had his arm on Yuta's shoulder, squeezed it briefly as if saying _'I'll be right back'_. Yuta looked to him and nodded slowly. Hiroaki turned and walked out of the room, letting Sango take a moment to introduce herself. "Hello Yuta," she said warmly. "My name is Sango. I was a friend of your parents; well actually I'm still a friend of your father's. Please have a seat."

Yuta took a seat across from Sango and next Euiko. Hiroaki entered about a minute later, along with a man who must have been the lecherous monk Miroku. It was surprising how much Hiroaki looked like his father. Yes, Hiroaki had inherited his mother's hair, but Hiroaki had his father's eyes and appearance. Miroku smiled pleasantly at his family and then took a seat next to his wife.

_'Ok Hiroaki's smile is_ _definitely sexier.'_

Miroku pecked his wife on the lips and gave her swift spank on the bottom at which she hit him hard on the back of his head for.

"What was that for?" he asked playfully. Hiroaki sat down on Yuta's other side and gave her an _'I told you so look_.' Yuta nodded in agreement.

"Miroku, can't you see we have a guest?" asked Sango pointing toward Yuta. Miroku looked over at Yuta. His mouth didn't drop or anything. All he did was nod at the girl who his son seemed to take a liking to. Miroku smiled again and said "Nice to meet you," while giving his son a wink.

Both Sango and Hiroaki rolled their eyes. Sango grabbed her husband's head and turned it back to Yuta. "Doesn't this girl look strangely familiar?"

Miroku gazed back at Yuta after his wife had let go of his chin. He stared in confusion until understanding dawned over his face. He looked back at his wife and then back to Yuta, utterly bewildered. "Is that-is she-?"

Sango nodded. Just like what happened with Sango, Miroku's face warmed and he to introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Miroku. Your parents and I go way back. How is your lovely mother?" but in his mind he was thinking _'Inuyasha you DOG you_!'

Yuta shrugged, slightly confused at the situation. "Fine, I guess. She kept who my father was form me for more than fourteen years but besides from that, I guess she's fine."

Miroku's eyes showed his shock as he nodded and looked down at the wooden table examining its woodwork. Sango's shock visibly washed over her face. "Do you mean to tell us that Kagome never told you about Inuyasha? Or any of us for that matter?"

Yuta shook her head. "It was my uncle Souta who told me that mom was the guardian of the Shikon no tama. But aside from that and the name of my father, I know nothing." Euiko gave Yuta a comforting pat on the back, and Hiroaki looked deeply sorry for her. Yuta smiled at their unasked for tenderness. It wasn't like she was crying or anything. They could just see through her tough exterior. Miroku sighed and looked back at his wife.

"Well I think we should send for him," he whispered softly in her ear. Yuta could barely pick up what they were saying. '_Send for who?' _

"I'll go alert Shippo to bring him. You start telling her everything that happened fifteen years ago." Sango nodded as Miroku got up and left the table. She looked back at Yuta who smiled hopefully. Maybe she would finally get some answers. Sango sighed. "Ok Yuta, sit back and listen. I'm going to put together every bedtime story I ever gave..."

**_888888888888SCENCE CHANGE888888888888888  
_**  
Inuyasha sat in a rather comfortable wooden chair. A matching desk full of elaborate carvings of dragons and demons sat in front of him. The office was grand and huge, with bookcases as tall as the ceiling on every side with the exception of the wall behind him. That wall contained windows, or should we say one extremely large window-floor to ceiling. The hanyou sighed and looked up to the polished wooden rafters. Being a lord not on duty was boring. No it was fucking stupid. '_Why did that asshole of a brother, Sesshomaru, have to die all years ago'_ he thought bitterly. _'It's not my_ _fault he trusted that bitch Kagura._' Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought back to the night he learned that he had to succeed his brother.

**_8888888FLASHBACK888888888888888  
_**  
He and Kagome had just become mates shortly after they defeated Naraku, about three weeks earlier. He felt different now. He felt happy. Everything appeared to be so much more wonderful when Kagome was in your life. And now with Kikyo dead for good, he knew that Kagome was the only one for him. He loved her, he could see that now. He loved her more than anything in the world, and now she was his. Inuyasha looked up at the stars from underneath the Goshinboku. His hands grazed the bark of the ancient tree, following its flows to where he once had lay trapped.

That was until Kagome had freed him from his sleeping prison. He smiled as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned to face his blue-eyed love and swiftly seized her lips with his own. She had freed him more than just body and soul. Kagome had freed his heart of its stone prison and he owed everything to her.

The kiss was another earth shattering kiss that was as amazing as their first. He doubted that Kagome's kisses would ever grow old or boring. They would always stay spectacular, just like her. Kagome smiled sheepishly, as his hands wandered up her skirt. "Hello my love," he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Hello yourself," Kagome said and then pulled him into another brilliant kiss.

"Where is everybody?" he whispered against her delicate lips as they parted for air. His lips tingled and longed to bridge the closeness once more. His clawed hands gently stroked her up and down her smooth upper thigh, teasing the hem of her skirt. Kagome struggled not to whimper and to answer his question. "Miroku and Sango left to get the blessing from his old master, and Shippo is with Kaede."

"Does that mean we'll have a hut to our own?" he asked a lecherous smirk spreading across his face. Kagome nodded and blushed slightly at the thoughts that smirk gave her. They had already made love, but it was always hard to find nights alone in a group of five, and they always took the opportunity to do as they pleased, which was hardly ever often. Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his back and headed straight for their hut. He threw the beaded doorway aside and rushed into the second room.

He dropped her down onto the bed and looked back down to his, well by demon standards his wife. They had yet to join in human matrimony, which was something Inuyasha knew meant something great to Kagome, so he had agreed. At least he got all the perks of being a husband…

Kagome stood up from the bed and slunk teasingly over to her hanyou. Her delicate fingers graced the hot skin on his cheek. He moved into it and growled slightly in smelling the sweet scent of her arousal.

"Inuyasha, I love you with all my heart," she whispered, pressing her body against his.

Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome, I love you forever and eternity."

**_88888STOPFLASHBACK88888  
_**  
Inuyasha smiled at what had happened next. That had started out as such a good night, what happened? Sesshomaru died that night, that's what. _'Damn_ _him'_ he thought as Shippo entered the study.

Shippo was in his early twenties now and no longer was the runt of the litter. He was tall and muscular, mostly because after Kagome had left, Inuyasha offered to take care of him. Besides, Miroku and Sango already had their hands full with their own batch of beggars.

_'Shit Miroku most have worked her pretty damn hard all these years,'_ Inuyasha shook his head at the thought. Shippo came up to the desk and bowed slightly.

"My Lord," he said.

"Yes Shippo, what is it?"

Shippo smiled. "Miroku and Sango request a presence with you. Or are you too busy my lo-" Inuyasha had already reached the door. His boredom was getting to him. He turned around to the Kitsune.

"You coming?"

Shippo nodded and followed Inuyasha out of the huge oak front doors. They both headed toward the stable and picked out two horses.

"So what is it this time Shippo?" asked Inuyasha off-handedly. "Did Sango have the twelfth already?"

Shippo shrugged. "Miroku wouldn't say why. He just said it was extremely important and that we should get there as soon as possible." Inuyasha climbed upon the white steed and headed off of the grounds with Shippo close behind. The lord became engulfed in his memories once more.

**_888888FLASHBACK888888888_**

Inuyasha slept that same night with Kagome by his side. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his chest. He breathed in her wonderful scent that consumed his soul and sighed lovingly into her beautiful silky hair. _'This is how it should always be,'_ he thought blissfully. He should always be in the arms of his love, like the way he was now. This is how he wanted to wake up every day for the rest of his life. His eyes closed and slumber was beginning to pull him slowly into dreamland, when a throbbing pain etched his forehead. Inuyasha sat up quickly, his hand clamped tightly to his burning forehead.

_'What the hell is going on?_' he thought as he gasped out in pain. His eyes were watering horribly, so bad he could barely see. Kagome woke up from his sudden movements and looked worriedly at her mate.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked urgently as his other hand clasped the sheets, tearing small rips in them. Then as soon as the pain had started, it stopped. Inuyasha slowly let his hand down from his forehead and turned to Kagome.

"I don't know," he said uncertainly. Kagome gasped and ogled at his forehead. Her hand reached to it and brushed lightly against his skin. Her eyes were still wide in shock. Kagome quickly got up and went to that bag of hers and reached for a pocket mirror. She held it up for him to see his own reflection. Inuyasha gasped. There in the middle of his forehead, laid a purple crescent moon engraved into his skin. Kagome looked up at him. "Long live the lord of the Western Lands."

**_8888888ENDFLASHBACK 8888888  
_**  
Inuyasha rubbed the mark absently as they neared the wooden house of Miroku and Sango's. He smiled in seeing it over that hill. _'How could Sango give him so many brats?_' he thought as the scents of all the children reached his nostrils. So many scents… so many memories- **_'Wait!'_** there was another scent...this one smelled familiar.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized who's scent it was. He jumped off the horse and ran as fast as he could toward the house. Shippo was screaming, "What's wrong?" at the top of the hill but Inuyasha ignored him.

**_"Kagome" _**

It was the only thing on his mind. Nothing else mattered. Had she really come back after all these years? Is that why Miroku had summoned him? He burst open the front door and into the main room, where the entire family sat around the fire. Inuyasha looked wildly around for Kagome. His eyes came to rest on a girl with her back to him, sitting next to Miroku's eldest son.

"Kagome?" he asked uncertainly. Slowly the girl turned around to face him. Her eyes were mostly closed as she turned around, but besides from that she looked almost exactly like Kagome. But it was not her. He smelled her scent once more and his heart dropped slightly. This girl was not his love. No matter how much she may look like her. But something about her scent reminded him if his own…

_'No it couldn't be'_ he thought wildly. The girl opened her golden eyes and surveyed him up and down. Her eyes grew wide.

"It's you," she said as if she couldn't believe what she was saying. Inuyasha stared at the girl's eyes. They were exactly like his. _'Is she-is she-did they...?'_ Miroku got up from his chair and helped the girl to her feet.

He lead her over to Inuyasha. "Yuta, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Yuta-your daughter."

_**888TBC888**_

Soooo? What do u think? Alot of u were begging for them to meet so they met! There! Don't worry the next chap should be up tommorow (if my hands feel like moving that is) and there will be some moments between them after we see Inu's reaction. Well now you know why Inuyasha is now lord of the Western Land, but as for why Kagome And Inu broke up...you'll just have to wait! I know. I am evil. I apologize for all the misspelled words.Well don't forget to read and review! It helps me to want to work faster! OK till next time!

-HPangel589


	4. Emotions

I konw, I know I'm evil. But the last chapter was the longest one and it took me almost 6 hours to write it and my hand is still very sore, so sorry that I left u on that huge cliffhanger. **IT WAS 9** **FREAKIN' PAGES!** Well most of u liked any way, Oh and '_ACDCchicky_' u were right w/ the first guess! LOL! Well thanks for the reviews!

**Disclamer:** I don't own inuyasha but I do own Yuta, Hiroaki, Eizan, Euiko, Amane, Benjiro, Arisa, Hitomi, Bussho, Daya, Isao, Hana, and Juri. (That's the exact order of Miroku & Sango's Kids if u were wondering.) **THEY'RE ALL MINE U PIECE OF CRAP LAWERS!  
**:

:  
_**BROKEN VOW**_

_chapter four: Emotions  
_:

:  
**_8888LAST TIME88888  
_**

But something about her scent reminded him if his own…

_'No it couldn't be'_ he thought wildly. The girl opened her golden eyes and surveyed him up and down. Her eyes grew slightly.

"It's you," she said as if she couldn't believe what she was saying. Inuyasha stared at the girl's eyes. They were exactly like his. _'Is she-is she-did they...?'_ Miroku got up from his chair and helped the girl to her feet.

He lead her over to Inuyasha. "Yuta, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Yuta-your daughter."

**_88888888888888888888  
_**  
:

_chapter four: Emotions**  
**_  
A million emotions flowed through him and ate away at his gut. He stood still as a board, not moving, even to breath. His heart had just stopped beating but all he could hear was the thu-thump of the blood in his ears. _'How-how can this be?'_ He stared at the young girl in awe. Her eyes were full of expectancy. Of what? What was he supposed to do? What do you do when you discover that the woman who left you more than a decade ago bore your child? _'This couldn't be possible,'_ he told himself. Why would Kagome never tell him that he had fathered a child? Did she really hate him that much? His stomach lurched at the thought. Did she think that he didn't deserve the right to be a father or something? This is way too unfair.

The lurch in his stomach turned to an anger that burned through out his body. How could Kagome do this to him? It was bad enough that she had left but why did she never tell him that he had a daughter? _'That Bitch.'_ He growled slightly with a venom.

Yuta took a step back from the angry hanyou. She held fear in her eyes and a bit of despair mixed into her murky pupils. This softened Inuyasha. His anger receded and his hands unclenched. If this was unfair to him think how it must be for her…

Shippo just entered the house and almost stepped back out when he felt the tension that the room held. His emerald eyes fell onto both Inuyasha and young girl standing in the middle of the room. Shippo's eyes went wide when he gave her a second look. _'This girl looks exactly like Kagome,'_ he thought staring at the girl whose looks resembled that of his once surrogate mother. He sniffed at her scent find a perfect blend if the hanyou's and the miko's. _'This can't be possible'_ he thought bewilderedly.

Yuta stared at the man who she was told was her father, in reverence. He was the man from her dreams, only he was slightly older, and had more of an elegant quality that completely threw you off if you stared into the man's young face. It was slightly stern with a smugness to it, but not like one of those _'I'm a rich boy, flatter me'_ things either. This pride was earned; and according to the stories of Sango and Miroku, it was very hard to earn. His face was soft with hope when he had entered and changed to an unaware, uncaring bitterness that anyone else was there when he thought she was her mother. His face had paled extremely since then, especially when the monk had introduced them. Yuta didn't know what to expect of him, or what to do. Should she hug him? Shake his hand? Cower into Hiroaki's shoulder? She had heard an angry growl admit from his throat and took a step back in slight fear, towards the family. _'Why is he angry? Is he angry at her?'_

Sango took that as a hint to clear the room for the two. "Ok everybody up to bed!" All of the children started heading up the stairs with the exception of Hiroaki and Euiko. Sango gave them a questioning look.

"We want to stay with Yuta, is that all right?" Hiroaki asked as Euiko nodded in agreement. Sango looked over at Yuta.

"It's up to you, Yuta," Yuta tore her eyes off her father for the first time to look over at her two new friends. They had a pleading look in their eyes, as if they really wanted to be there. Yuta nodded slowly and then looked back at the sliver haired man.

He looked bewildered. He felt bewildered. Inuyasha backed up, shaking his head slightly. "No, this has to be a mistake," was his delayed response. Kagome would not do something like this to him…

Yuta looked as if he had visibly struck her. "What do you mean mistake?" she asked disbelieving that he would say such a thing.

"I mean that you are mistaken. I've never had a daughter." He seemed to be the only one this thought made since to. Miroku shook his head and Shippo looked at his surrogate father in disgust. Yuta looked up into the man's gold eyes that reflected her own. She had put her game face back on, refusing to look hurt by his disbelief. "Well you at least have one you didn't know about," she inquired rather harshly. 

_'How can he be so mean about this? I mean, **HELLO!** There's only so many people in this world with gold eyes!'  
_  
"No, it's not possible...Kagome would have told me if I fathered a child. She must have just thought up the first person that came to mind and told you that I happened to be your father," he stated, more to reassure himself, than anything else.

Yuta suddenly lost her composure. "She never even told me about you!" She yelled into the room. "She never told me who my father was! I found out everything on my own!"

She felt Hiroaki's hand on her shoulder and it caused her to stop yelling. But it didn't calm her… nothing could at this moment… Her blood still boiled at her father's ignorance, but that was just a cover up. Inside Yuta felt as if someone had stabbed a knife and twisted it. Here, standing in front of her, was the man she had dreamed of meeting since she was two and a half years old and he wouldn't even acknowledge her existence. _'This not how it was supposed to happen_,' she thought bitterly looking away from him. It was supposed to be a happy moment with her in his arms and maybe even some tears. Not having her temper flaring to the point of no return.

The man behind Inuyasha chuckled at her. The sound was strange and peculiar in the thick tension of the room-all eyes went to him. He stepped forward away from the door, his reddish hair bouncing as he walked. He was about half a foot taller than her with strong looking arms. He continued to chuckle as he came shoulder to shoulder with Inuyasha. "She was blessed with Kagome's looks, but disgraced with your temper," he said shooting Inuyasha a look.

"Poor kid," he stepped forward to Yuta and stuck out a hand. Yuta shook it confused. "Hello Yuta." he said cheerily, "My name's Shippo. Please forgive what our father just said back there, he's in complete shock."

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up Shippo. She's not your sister-"

"Inuyasha, wake up!" exasperated Shippo turning back to the hanyou. "She has Kagome's looks, your eyes, your temper, your scent, and also apparently your firm grip. I think that just goes to show that you really do have a daughter, so suck up your hatred for Kagome and talk to your daughter!"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo like he'd never truly seen him before. The kid's green eyes were hard and unmoving as he stared at Inuyasha as if telling him _'you do something like that to her again, I will purposely rip you to shreds'_ Inuyasha smirked. His eyes now alight with a hint of humor.

"You've been hanging around me way too much, runt," he said, shaking his head at him and pulling him away from Yuta. "I was going to say she's not your sister, because technically you're not my son."

He looked back at her and completely lost that smirk. All of the pride it once held briefly was lost. His eyes held a bit of sorrow for both himself and the girl. "Ka-Kagome never told you that she and I were mates?" he asked quietly. The other adults looked taken aback. _'What?'_ thought Yuta looking at the shocked faces. _'What did that mean?_'

Sango hit Miroku on the head, as if telling him not to say a word. "Inuyasha," she said timidly. "You never told us that you and Kagome were fully fledged mates. I mean we sensed that you to were together but..." Her voice trailed off.

Inuyasha nodded softly and refused to meet their eyes. "We were mates by demon standards but we had yet to marry," he said his voice cracking so softly that only himself and Yuta could hear it. Miroku nodded as if something just made since to him.

"So that's why you never re-married," he said off-handedly.

Yuta looked back to Inuyasha. "No she never told me anything," she told him.

Inuyasha felt his already broken heart, shatter. His eyes closed and trying to fight the despair that was struggling to consume him. He opened them to face Yuta… his daughter. At least something had come of his and Kagome's doomed romance. He smiled softly looking at her. Her face was practically the spitting image of the Kagome he remembered, except for the demon qualities such as her eyes and claws. But his smile grew wider when he sensed the girl's spirit was of his. Yuta was his daughter all right. Now what was he to do? Should he send her down the well, back to her mother?

_'No, Kagome has had her long enough._'

He could take her back to the castle. She could stay with him; he could get to know her. He could become a father…. **But wait!** Inuyasha had never known his father. He knew nothing of being a father, how would, no, how _could_ he be one without knowing what to do? What to say? _'How can I possibly pull this off?'_ he asked himself as a mild panic spread threw his veins.

Hold on a second. You practically raised Shippo for the past fifteen years, and he was only six when Kagome had left them, and Yuta was already fourteen. She could take care of herself, and how much more difficult could it be to raise another teenager?

...Inuyasha gulped at the thought. He left his chain of thought and looked back down at Yuta who had on a small hopeful smile. Inuyasha's smile grew larger at it. It reminded him so much of that one Kagome used to use.

"Well, Inuyasha what are you going to do?" asked Miroku breaking the silence that had drifted throughout the room.

"She could stay here," offered Hiroaki. Inuyasha eyed him and sustained a low growl. '_Damn_' he thought wildly about what he almost did. He had only just met Yuta and he was already trying to keep the male species away from her. He shot Hiroaki a look at which the boy gulped and took his hand off Yuta's shoulder. He then glanced back at Yuta. "I guess it depends on you Yuta. I mean if you, um, want to um come with me then that's-er-fine."

Yuta looked at him puzzled. Was this really starting to go the way she had dreamed? Her stomach churned at the thought of having a father. "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly and uncertainly. _'Does she really want to be with me that much?'_ Yuta's face was alight with a huge smile that reached all the way up to her eyes. The gold of her eyes sparkled like the sun, with a great mirth. To see her happiness that reminded him so much of Kagome's… brought a warmth to Inuyasha's heart, that had been hurt too many times to count. Maybe this would be the one female who would not break it.

Yuta could not contain her excitement a moment longer. She threw her arms around her father smiling widely. A second later Yuta realized what she was doing and quickly let go. She stepped back, her face the shade of a deep magenta. "Sorry," she mumbled looking back at the floor. She didn't know what the hell just happened. Usually Yuta wasn't the hugging type…

Inuyasha had been completely shocked. He was definitely not expecting that of all things. Well when he left the castle two hours ago, he had not been expecting that he would meet his long lost daughter either. He watched as she quickly pulled away blushing. _'Just like Kagome'_ he thought.

"Um, no problem," He said. He didn't know what to feel from that hug. He didn't know her. But that would soon change. _'I'll be a great father.'_

"Um, I guess we should go before it gets real late," Inuyasha announced uncertainly. Sango nodded and started pushing both Euiko and Hiroaki up the stairs.

**"MOM**!" they whined.

"No. You're going to bed now! You can see Yuta soon, she is staying here remember?"

"Bye Yuta! I swear we'll visit you as soon as possible!" called Euiko from the stairs. Hiroaki caught Yuta's eye and held the gaze as long as he could before his mother started pushing him up the stairs. He smiled and then headed up after his sister. Yuta watched him go without any goodbyes and her heart drooped a little. Inuyasha surveyed the look on Yuta's face, and automatically recognized it. He stifled a growl that rose from his throat with a cough. He turned to Miroku who had a slight grin on his face. Inuyasha folded his arms and shook his head.

"You keep your son's hands away from daughter," he warned so low that Yuta, who wasn't paying attention, couldn't hear it.

"Ah, my friend, they are just growing teenagers with their emotions controlling everything they do. What's so wrong with that?" Inuyasha shook his head, choosing not to answer him in fear that Yuta might over hear.

"We'll talk about this later," he retorted grouchily. "Um," he looked back to Yuta who was currently saying goodbye to Sango._ 'What do I call her?_' Why not try her name you moron. "Yuta, are you ready?" Yuta nodded and followed both Shippo and her father out of the house.

After they left, Miroku gave Sango a small grin.

"What?" she asked slowly. This wasn't his usual perverted grin.

"I was just thinking," he said and looked at his wife, the grin growing ever wider.

"And what may I ask were you thinking?"

He looked back up at his wife, his grin turning slightly mischievous. "That if we play our cards right, then maybe in a couple years we could have a grandchild."

Sango rolled her eyes and smacked him hard on top of the head before turning to the stairs to their bedroom. "What?!" he called after her. "I said a couple of years!"  
:

:  
**_88888OUTSIDE8888888  
_**:

Yuta climbed up onto the horse in front of her father. She held on tightly to the saddle, having never ridden a horse in her life. Inuyasha climbed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her sides to steer the horse. Shippo climbed a top his horse and they set off into the night. It was rather late. The full moon was high and lit their journey over the ancient world.

_'Things were_ _so_ _different then,_' thought Yuta as they passed a village full of huts and then out through the rice fields that belonged to it. Yuta itched slightly at the kimono she wore. It seemed to make her look of this time. How Yuta desperately wanted her jeans back! Or any pair of pants for that matter. Euiko had let graciously let her borrow a pair of shoes, but these were no tennis. They were comfortable anyhow and Yuta was thankful to already make a new friend.

She had never been one to make fast friends... It always took a while to get to know the person before she actually could trust them, but some how both Euiko and Hiroaki were different. '_Hiroaki,_' she smiled as his charming smile crossed her mind. Slowly with the pleasant thoughts of her cute friend and the rock of the horse, Yuta fell asleep.

Inuyasha jumped a bit as her back pressed heavily against his chest. He soon lost his rigid ness and sighed. Yuta looked so beautiful while she slept, like an angel. His angel. He knew nothing about her but that she was the product of the greatest and worst thing that had ever happened to him. But that was enough. _'The other things will follow,'_ said an intelligent voice in the back of his head. Inuyasha still couldn't believe that Kagome had never told him, but that would soon be fixed. He would learn everything he needed, in time…

About two hours later the demon horses arrived at the castle. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He gently shook the sleeping girl awake. Yuta opened up a blurry pair of eyes and looked up at the gigantic house in front of her. She blinked and then looked back, wide eyed at the huge manor. It was of sheer white wood, the same color as her father's silver hair. A vast garden was placed in the front of the manor and to the right, almost tucked away from site was a huge stable. Yuta stared in wide-eyed wonder at her father's brilliant domain. Inuyasha smirked at Yuta's mouth that was hanging slightly open. "Welcome home."

:__

__

****

__

**_888888TBC888888888888  
_**  
Awwwee! poor little Hiroaki! Inuyasha is going to kill him(No not really, but-hmmm...that's an idea...) Sorry for the wait, but I basically do write every day! Well thanks for the great reviews! I have very little ideas for the next chap so if you have some ideas i'll be glad to consider them! I'm feeling pretty bad that I've been neglecting my other story but I think I just might finish it after this one because u seem to love this one so much. Well I hope u enjoyed this chapter! Oh and please review! I find that it gets me to work faster! ok ttyl!

-HPangel589


	5. Mark of the mate

(Breath caught as she sees inbox) O.O!...Cant breath...  
**YUTA**: wake Up angel! What's wrong? Say something!

**ANGEL:** (looks around at her finding her voice) DAAAAMMMMN! OMG! ppl really do like this! Thank u all for your wonderful reviews amd I am deeply sorry that my spelling may be off. But if u were to read my bio it says that my computer hates me and i'm stuck writing this on notepad where it has no spell check, and i don't know any other languages yet besides from English. I am only 14(yeah soon to be 15) and it is summer and my brain cells tend to dry up from the heat. I myself do go back & find way to many misspellings. Well you all seemed to enjoy the last chap so i hope u enjoy this one!A shout out to _'HardCoreInuyashaFan'_ and '_LadyofDemons45'_ for sending me ideas, critism, and love:

**DISCLAMER:** I Don't own Inuyasha but i do own this and it's 50 plus reviews! Thanks again:  
**_BROKEN VOW_**

_chapter five: Mark of the mate_

**_8888888PRESENT DAY88888888  
_  
**"Mom where can she be?" squealed a frantic Kagome. They all sat around the kitchen table with troubled looks on their faces. Especially Kagome. Her daughter had been missing for practically the whole day, and panic swept throughout her veins. No one had seen her since the wedding and the most horrible sense of guilt made her stomach feel uneasy. Aio had gone home about an hour before, after saying goodbye to Souta who had said he needed to be here. Kagome felt comfort that her little brother would rather be with his prude sister, helping her search high and low for her child, rather than be with his lovely girlfriend. She let out a frustrated groan as she felt hot tears prick her eyes. Where was the one thing had kept her going all these years? The one person who kept her from going through emotional break down after emotional break down?

Mrs. Ueda's(A/N Mrs. Higurashi remember?) hand gently rubbed her daughter's back. This helped Kagome pull herself together, barely. She looked up into her mother's eyes seeking comfort from their chestnut warmth. Mrs. Ueda smiled slightly to see the look she hadn't been given since Kagome had came home heartbroken from her final confrontation with Inuyasha. This struck an idea in the old woman's head.

"Kagome dear," she started slowly, "You don't think there's a chance that Yuta might have fallen down the well do you?" she asked ignoring her husband's peculiar looks. Kagome blinked hard. The thought had crossed the back of her mind, but she always pushed away. But now, looking back at her mother's eyes it seemed like a huge possibility. _'No'_ she thought.

"No," Kagome voiced her thoughts, "No she wouldn't go near that side of the shrine unless either one of you told her about it?" Kagome saw her mother shake her head no and then eyed Souta.

Souta looked very uneasy, a look of guilt crossing his face. Maybe it was time for his little confession. _'I mean it is pretty late and I've never seen Kagome look so upset, well except for that one incident_' he thought back to the night his sister had come back the final time. Souta looked up and noticed the wild look in his sister's eyes. She'll get over it...right? Souta looked back at her.-**GULP-** _'Oh shit she's going to castrate me'_ he told himself as he hurriedly sat up and backed away from the table slowly.

"**SOUTA!** You didn't!" Kagome screamed, oblivious to the fact that her baby brother would or could do something like that. "Please tell me you didn't tell her about Inuyasha?" she warned. It took every ounce of control she had to not run up and strangle her brother. Souta automatically stopped moving and stood his ground. He would not run away. He would stay there and confess everything.

Souta admitted his guilt. "Yes I threw her down the well." he said straightly. Kagome's eyes bulged out. _'This could not be happening'_ her mind ached. She was infuriated. Kagome yelled, "**WHY?** Why would you do that Souta?"

Souta looked at her, oblivious to the fact that his own frustration was rising. "Because Yuta deserves to know her father, Kagome. She came to me having overheard your discussion with Hojo so I told her, and I don't feel a bit sorry about it." Souta crossed his arms as Kagome stood to face him.

"You had no right to do that Souta," she seethed. "If I didn't want Yuta not to know her father then that's my business."

"Kagome you had no right to keep Yuta from him!" he yelled shaking his head in anger. "You never even told Yuta anything about him! Do you not see that she longs to know him?" he asked incredulously.

Kagome had seen it. She had seen it often. This very morning she had seen it. Yuta had yearned to know him, as Kagome had yearned to hold him. But yet, the memory of their break up fogged everything in her mind. "I will not have my daughter suffer the way I suffered. She deserves to stay away from the heart break-"

"_You_ went through," interrupted Souta. "You went through it Kagome, not Yuta. You can't shelter her from life. She needs to know Inuyasha for herself and if that means going through heartbreak, then she'll know for sure why you hate him and she can always come back-**HEY** where do you think your going?"

Kagome flew out of the kitchen door and down the steps heading to a very familiar part of the shrine. She couldn't listen to his ravings any longer, even if they happened to be true. "I'm going after my daughter that's what!" she huffed back to her family.

Mrs. Ueda followed her as fast as she could out of the house. "Wait Kagome," she called. Kagome turned to her mother, tears in her eyes. _'I can't stay_ here' she told herself. She needed to find Yuta. She needed to get to her before she too was fooled by Inuyasha's charm. Mrs. Ueda put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. She needed to talk a bit of sense into her daughter but Kagome shook her off. "Mom, I'm leaving there's nothing you can do to make me stay."

Mrs. Ueda nodded, "I know Kagome dear, I know but just think about it...It's almost one in the morning and your exhausted. You won't be able to find her with out passing out. Come inside, rest and then you can set off, I swear I won't stop you."

Kagome looked up into her mother's loving face.

"Really?" she asked watery. She wiped the tears on the sleeve of the shirt she had changed into since the wedding. Why would her mother be so nice about this? Kagome knew her mother still enjoyed Inuyasha despite the hurt her daughter had felt. _'That's the way he is'_ she thought._ 'No matter how awful he was to you, you still had a soft spot for him.  
_  
Her mother smiled reassuringly. "Yes, Yuta is your daughter. But I do agree with Souta that you should let Yuta get to know her father. You now how it feels, you can barely remember what your father looked like. But it is your decision and being a mother I have to respect that. Now come in and sleep."

Kagome headed back to the house with her mother's arm draped over her shoulders. Kagome passed by Souta, neither one of them looking at each other. Kagome climbed up the stairs and to her old room. It was so childish now that she looked at it…

Kagome sat down on the springy mattress. She felt exhaustion sweep through her. Little weights tugged at her eyelids, urging her for rest. But yet she could not sleep. No matter how her body wanted to, her brain refused. Kagome looked into her reflection in the mirror on her old bureau. Her looks had changed little in the past fourteen years. She still looked in her twenties, not thirties.

_'It was_ _because of him'_ Kagome unbuttoned her blouse and pulled the shirt down, so it hung off her left arm. A small, very unnoticeable little discoloration of the skin lay on her upper chest. It was perfectly square and unknown to all. Kagome took her right hand and pressed it somewhat hard to it, having the square in the middle of her palm. A fleeting sensation rushed through her veins. A soft tingle spread from her chest out to her toes. Kagome raised her hand to see the perfect outline of a handprint on her left chest, over her heart. The mark began to glow a deep silver. The mark of the mate. It hadn't been used for the past fifteen years. Inuyasha would soon feel his any moment now. Kagome closed her eyes and covered her heart again. _'Inuyasha where have you taken our daughter?'_

:

**88888FEUDAL ERA88888888**

Yuta was asleep now. Inuyasha had given her the entire east wing seeing as it was hardly ever used. He stormed into his own room on the opposite side of the grand mansion, kicking over his desk chair in rage. Shippo idly followed him. He watched as his father turned around with wild eyes. "How could Kagome do this to me?" he seethed towards the kitsune.

"Rather easily," explained Shippo now finally knowing the facts of life. Shippo felt torn between both Kagome and Inuyasha. He felt sorrow that Kagome felt she had to leave them all those years ago, but why would she never tell Inuyasha about Yuta? That just felt wrong, so wrong. To never know your own child. _'Poor Inuyasha'_ his heart truly went out to his surrogate father.

Inuyasha chose to ignore Shippo's words and headed straight for the long closet that connected to his rooms. It was a room in itself. He threw on his old fire rat kimono as quickly as possible. He missed its feel almost as much as he missed Kagome. Why had he never gone after her? Why didn't he force her to come back? Did he think it better for her to leave with her new love than to stay with him? If he had known that Kagome had been pregnant, than he would've dragged her back in a heartbeat. Inuyasha picked up tetsusaiga and came back out to face Shippo.

Shippo eyed him up and down and stopped leaning on the door. "What are you doing?" he asked. He hadn't seen the fire rat clothing in a good ten years, unless it was in battle or something. Inuyasha headed toward the door, practically pushing the grown Shippo out of the way.

"What does it look like? I'm going back down the well and scream at Kagome for being a such a bitch all these years!" Inuyasha stormed out of the room with Shippo trying to talk some sense into him. He didn't care. He had every intention of ripping Kagome to shreds for keeping something like that from him. Inuyasha had almost made it to the end of the corridor when he pulsed. A soft tingle flew through every one of his nerves. His pulse quickened and a soft burning appeared over his heart. Inuyasha's eyes widened._ 'Kagome is calling me'_ He rushed back to his room and kicked out a very confused Shippo. Inuyasha pulled off the his shirt and there, glowing like the sun, was the mark of the mate. Inuyasha put his clawed hand up to it to feel it's soothing heat. It had not burned in fifteen years. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Kagome. Her voice, as if whispering in his ear appeared.

"_Inuyasha where have you taken our daughter?"  
_  
Inuyasha's brow furrowed in the anger he had wanted to release for the past few hours. "**'OUR' daughter Kagome? Funny now you acknowledge the fact that we had a daughter,"** he thought back to her bitterly. He heard a frustrated sigh. He could feel her anger burning through the mark. It almost matched his rage.

_**"Yes Inuyasha you have a daughter, but I will never give you the chance to get to know her. Now where is Yuta?!" **_Her voice sounded struggled, as if she were about to burst. Inuyasha smirked. Maybe he shouldn't tell her where Yuta was...make her worry her heart away. _'No he couldn't do that no matter how angery he was'_

**"She's fine, she's with me," **he told her.

**88888888PRESENT888888**

Kagome sighed a deep sigh of relief that she was unharmed. But then the thought of her with Inuyasha had to be the second worse place for her daughter to be.

_**"Kagome, how could you not tell me I fathered a child?" **_his voice asked calmly. The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She missed it and yet hated it at the same time. It continued back with that old huskiness that she knew so well.

_**"I mean, I get a message from Miroku, and then the next thing I know is that there's this girl who shares our scent, and is calling me her father! How am I supposed to take this?"  
**_  
Kagome cast a stern look as if he could see her. His voice was slowly getting louder and louder with each word. She felt the words echo through her brain. "**Your not supposed to take it. And don't worry, you won't have to, I'm coming to get her tomorrow."  
**:

**888888FUEDAL ERA88888888**

Inuyasha burned with hatred. She would not; she could not keep something like this from him. And as soon as he discovered his daughter Kagome wanted to take her away? _'No'_ he thought. "**No" **he told. Kagome seemed shocked. She didn't speak for a couple minutes. She seemed to find her voice.

_**"What do you mean 'no'?"**_

**"I mean you had Yuta for far too long, and I intend on getting to know my daughter**."

_**"She's not your daughter! As far as I'm concerned Yuta doesn't have a father! And I don't care what You say Inuyasha, I'm coming for her!" **_Kagome shrieked but only he could hear it. _'Aww the joys of matrimonial telepathy, no one can hear you argue_.' Inuyasha chuckled in his thoughts. He could tell this angered Kagome, but kept going. _'maybe she'll know how I feel_.'

**"Wench, you are not a demon. Therefore you cannot make it to the Western Lands in one day. It will take you at least four days to make it here. And in that time I swear on my father's grave that I can get Yuta to chose me over you."** He had no idea why he had just challenged Kagome. Was it his way of saying that _'You hurt me, I hurt you?'_

**"Why do you treat this like a game?!" **remarked Kagome with abhorrence shaking throughout her veins. **_"Inuyasha I'm coming for my daughter, even if it takes four long grueling days, and I will make sure that you won't break her heart like you broke mine."_**

Inuyasha's face was alight with absurdity**. "What's that supposed to mean? You left me, remember**_**?" **'For someone else'_ but he didn't voice that.

_**"You know what I mean Inuyasha. That's it. I'm leaving. I'll see you in a couple days and Inuyasha don't you DARE hurt Yuta. Physically or emotionally." **_The words echoed through his head and the mark stopped burning. He surveyed it as the glow disappeared and turned once again into the small white square. To lay dormant forever. The hanyou laid back onto his bed and stared into the ceiling. _'What in the seven hells did that mean?'_  
:

:

**888888888888888**

Yuta woke up slightly early, to her distaste. She turned over and pulled the covers over her head. _'Why is it that whenever you feel the most exhausted in the morning, you never seem to be able to go back to sleep?'_ Her bed was soft, and the silk sheets were rather comfortable. _'Wait silk sheets?'_ Yuta threw the blanket off of her and stared down at the elegant comforter and watched it's design swirl and twist. Yuta's gold eyes surveyed the room she was in. "Wow," she breathed.

The room was huge. It had engraved white walls with a tall ceiling that Yuta didn't even think she could reach. It was nicely furnished. A book case along the wall to her left held many scrolls, which were probably held knowledge in her time unknown. A settee (A/N for those who don't know that's a type couch) stood positioned next to a humongous fireplace, which lay dormant at the moment. A light breeze refreshed her face. Yuta stared around in wonder in how she got into such a fancy place when the memories from the day before rushed into her mind.

_'So this is Inuyasha's pad, huh?_' Yuta climbed out of the bed, still wearing the kimono from yesterday. The floor looked to be made of polished wood and its iciness made her jump back onto the bed. Slowly realizing what just happened Yuta cursed the stupid floor and then headed to the closest door. Yuta blinked in its brightness. Once her eyes adjusted, Yuta was met with a sight even more awesome than the room.

_'The bathroom is freakin' bigger than the room!'_ Yuta stared, her jaw hanging open at the bathroom. Completely white...everything was white. _'Does this family have an obsession of white, or what?_' Must be the hair or something. Yuta looked into the mirror above the marble sink. Was she to be the only one in the family without white hair? She tried to picture herself with silver hair but then shivered at the thought.

A knock at the door made her practically jump. She turned around having caught her breath answered the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Shippo. Yuta had a hard time picturing him as the cute little boy from Sango's stories. He wasn't that much taller than Yuta and his form was normal but still she couldn't picture him. _'Well everyone has to grow up'_ her mind told her. "Hey Yuta, good morning. I'm glad to see someone is an early bird well except from your father-he hardly ever sleeps. So how do you like the room?"

Yuta chose to not correct the kitsune about her being…ack it hurt to think about it. She looked around the rooms instead. She tried to appear not interested that the entire room happened to be the size of their house. "It's cool," she lied in an offhanded voice.

Shippo looked at Yuta sarcastically. "'_Cool_' hmm wasn't expecting that. Oh well there are some outfits in there," he pointed to a wardrobe. "Change your clothes and come down to the first floor dinning room. Inuyasha wishes to talk to you at breakfast about something," he eyed the look on Yuta's face.

"Don't ask about what," he said, "I just live here. Come on, get dressed and I'll take you down to the dinning room. I doubt you already know your way around." Shippo stepped out of the room while Yuta went to the dresser and pulled out a red haori. She put it on and flicked her hands through her hair before tying it loosely into a long ponytail. She put Euiko's shoes back on and stepped out into a long corridor, where Shippo waited. He smiled and started walking down the hall with Yuta following at his heels. Yuta had a burning question on her mind. Should she ask it?

"Shippo?"

"Hmmm?" was his oh so intelligent reply.

"Why did-Why did my mom leave Inuyasha?" she asked trying to cover up her anxiousness. This was the second question that had bee on her mind since she was at least four. Shippo turned around to face Yuta and seemed to contemplate the question. He looked doleful at the very idea.

"You know Yuta, I don't think it's my place to tell, seeing as I don't know very much about it, you'll have to ask your father." And he kept on walking down the corridor.

**_888888888TBC88888888888_**

Hehe I know i'm driving you nuts. Don't worry I'll reveal it soon...if by the word '_soon_' you mean in about 4 or 5 chapters than yes. Oh and The thing about the _matromonial telepathy_ thing, well I was getting sick of bite marks and this seemed rather interesting. Oh fine, I'll give you a clue; things aren't what they seem...remember that...ok well i hope u have a good weekend! I'll try and update asap. so while you anxiously await the next chapter why don't you hit that pretty little button down there...go on, you know you want to. Oh and if your wondering why it will take Kagome 4 days and it took Inuyasha like 3 hours well I already said they were really REALY fast horses! ttyl!

-Hpangel589


	6. Breakfast & Hiroaki's torture

Hey ppl i'm back! well my weekend was uneventful. I wasn't home at all though, so i couldn't update and I was experiencing the horror of writer's block again, and i still have it but i will try to get over it in the next few seconds...(deep Breath)...Nope still have it, oh well i'll do my best to bring u this chap as soon as possible.  
:

:  
**DISCLAMER:** We've been thru this, i don't own Inuyasha, but seriously, i wouldn't want him...I'd want a certain violet eyed, purple robed, ass grabing monk...(sigh)

**_BROKEN VOW_**

_chapter six: Breakfast & Hiroaki's torture_

_:_

_Yuta entered the dinning room astounded. If her bedroom and the corridors of this place were big, then this thing was gigantic! One very long low table reached through out the length of the room. At the far end sat her father. He was looking down to the table in a troubled sort of way, but looked up upon hearing her enter. He smiled half-heartedly in greeting and then nodded his head, motioning her to sit down. Yuta smiled back, somewhat awkwardly and sat down on the cushion closest to her. She had no idea why she chose there to sit of all places, perhaps because it already had food there. Yuta stared down at the plate full of exquisite foods and then back up at Inuyasha. 'Does he really expect me to talk to him all the way down here?' Inuyasha was looking back down at his plate and Shippo stood by the door claiming not to be hungry. 'What the hell is with these people?' she thought wildly. 'If they're supposed to be a family shouldn't they start by sitting near each other?' Yuta picked up her plate and carried it to the Inuyasha's left and sat down._

_Inuyasha stared in a slight wonder at the girl. "What are you doing?" he asked, though actually pleased that she would chose to sit with him rather than sit alone. Yuta gave him one of those 'what are you talking about' looks._

_"I'm sitting here, do you have a problem with that?"_

_Inuyasha shook his head and went back to his food. He still felt her eyes watching him. He tried shaking it off, hoping she would eventually avert them. She didn't. He looked back up to be met with the girl's gold eyes that were so much like his own. 'Creepy' he thought as he sustained the shivers that blew down his back. "Um, Yuta? Is there something wrong?"_

_Yuta shook her head and finally looked down to her plate. Well for a few seconds anyway. Yuta observed her father as he slurped a noodle not so gracefully and left juices on his chin. He didn't seem to notice. Yuta sustained a giggle. He looked back over to her with a questioning look. 'What the hell is she laughing at?' he thought. Yuta pointed at her chin indicating the mess on his own. Inuyasha seemed baffled by this at which caused Yuta to roll her eyes and toss him a napkin from the center table._

_"You might find that these come in hand," she lectured sarcastically. 'Whoa, I just sounded like mom...scary.' She had just lectured him much like her mother had lectured her when she was little. Ok, her mother still lectured her to this very day, but that's not the point! Inuyasha frowned and wiped his chin as Yuta finally started to eat her food._

_The food was wonderful. Yuta had not tasted cooking like this unless she was at a fancy party or something. But not even yesterday's wedding held such delicacies as these! Wait, was that really yesterday? It seemed like it was a thousand years ago. Yuta smiled. 'Actually it's five hundred years in the future but whose counting.' A thought wandered its way into Yuta's head._

_"Um," she started. 'Wait a second! What do I call him? I mean he is my father, but I really don't know the man well enough to call him '**Daddy.' **Inuyasha looked up at her words or word would be more suitable._

_"Yes, Yuta?"_

_"Um, well first off what do I call you? My Lord? Mister Inuyasha?" 'Dog Boy' but Yuta decided it would be better not to use that one… Inuyasha pondered this for a second. He had had the same controversy the night before with her. Well since he had decided to call Yuta by her name then she should call him his._

_"Inuyasha is fine, Yuta," he conveyed._

_Yuta nodded her head in understanding. 'Well at least I have a name to call him now' she remorse._

_"Ok, Inuyasha it is. Well um," how could she put this the right way? "I've heard a lot of stories about you being pinned to the Goshinboku for fifty years, and I mean you look so young, like you're only in your twenties, just like mom, but what I'm trying to ask here is, just how old are you?" Yuta had said all of this rather fast, with only one breath. She gasped afterward, taking a deep breath and then sighed._

_Inuyasha tried to keep from having his noodles come out his nose. He swallowed his mouthful and then looked at Yuta with a gleam in his eyes. No one had ever asked him that question so nervously, usually they were quite assuming... Even angry… "Well, if you're asking how long I've been on this earth, including to your time, than I would be," Inuyasha calculated for a second and then answered, "781 years, but then only 281 years actually."_

_Yuta's eyes widened. She practically choked on her rice cake. "**DAMN**! Mom really did marry an old fart!" she exclaimed out loud. How was that possible? Could it be the demon in him? Or was it that the feudal era had great remedies for youth? Probably the first one. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her out burst-he wasn't that old... Yuta finally came out of her thoughts only to realize what she had said out loud._

_"Shit," she cursed under her breath. Inuyasha raised another eyebrow at her curse. Yuta hurried and attempted to apologize before her stupid mouth got her into more trouble. "I mean, I'm not saying you're an old fart. What I meant to say was, um-er, That's pretty damn old!" she sighed in defeat that she couldn't fix what she had just said. The sound of light chuckling reached her ears. Yuta looked over to Shippo, who had his hand covering his mouth, trying to muffle his laughs._

_"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked rather irritably._

_Shippo just waved a hand, still laughing. "It's just, she's right, that is pretty old! Hmm, so how's the diaper keeping ya old timer?" he asked playfully. Yuta tried to restrain from laughing as a growl emitted from her father's throat._

_"You want to come over here and say that runt?" he growled jokingly. Shippo nodded smugly and marched over to sit on Inuyasha's right. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked back at Yuta. "I said I have been on this earth for 281 years, not that I'm actually 281. Seeing as I didn't age on the God tree then that makes me about 231… and demons don't age the same as humans… So I'm really about 30. Do you get it now?"_

_Yuta blinked. She nodded her head as if agreeing but then said, "Not really."_

_Inuyasha waved his hand airily. "Don't worry a lot of people don't get it. Let's just say I'm 31? Ok?"_

_Yuta nodded and looked over at Shippo who sat across from her. "So exactly how old are you Shippo?" she asked ._

_Shippo shrugged. "Twenty-one. Unlike this old timer here, I just grew up and aged. No curses what so ever."_

_"Well not yet anyway," mumbled Inuyasha. Yuta giggled at the two. You could tell they had the type of love-hate relationship thing going on, and it was actually pretty cute. It was silent now. All talking had ceased. The only thing to be heard was the soft clang of their chop sticks on the bowls and chewing. Someone needed to break the disturbing silence._

_"So," started Yuta, racking her brain for something to say. "Um, Shippo said you wanted to talk to me about something. What?"_

_Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he strained his memory. 'Oh yeah!' He quickly swallowed his food and said, "Yuta would you-"_

_Inuyasha didn't get to finish what he was going to say. At that second the doors burst open. A young demon burst through them caring a scroll in one hand and a sword in the other. He had long black hair, gray eyes, and pointed ears. He marched up to Inuyasha, bowed and handed the scroll to him. Inuyasha accepted it with a nod._

_"My lord," was the demon's humble response. As Inuyasha read the scroll the demon's eyes fell onto Yuta. He smiled somewhat flirtatiously towards her, which made Yuta shift uncomfortably and turn away from his gaze. 'What's with this guy?'_

_Inuyasha sighed and handed the scroll back to the guy. "Fine, I'll go," he mumbled while standing up. Both Shippo and Yuta gave him questioning looks. "Oh, patrols again. It seems like wolf boy and his fucking pack are finding their ways on to our lands again. Asshole."_

_Shippo got up and followed Inuyasha to the door. Inuyasha turned around to face Yuta. "I'm sorry, Yuta but I have work to do. Maybe we can talk later? Jaro here can give you a tour if you like," her father nodded at the demon. Yuta eyed him for a second. He walked over to her and put a light kiss on her hand._

_"Hello lady Yuta, is it? My name is Jaro. Are you by any chance related to the lord?" he asked eyeing her gold eyes._

_"She's my daughter, Jaro," commented Inuyasha coolly. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like the closeness of Jaro and Yuta. He knew it was just a simple 'hello' but… he still didn't like it. It was very much the same thing as when Hiroaki had offered for Yuta to stay with them. He sustained a growl but was pleased when Jaro stepped away not even hearing it._

_"You're his daughter?" he asked Yuta incredulously. She nodded at his wide-eyed face and then looked over him to her father. Yuta really did NOT want to be left alone with this guy. There was something about him she just didn't like._

_"Would it be okay if I went with you?" she asked her father. Inuyasha was taken slightly aback. 'Should I let her come with us? Well think about it. If she comes with us then I don't have to worry about her being exposed to any men, but then there's the chance Kouga might want to wage a small battle and she could get hurt.' How could he ever explain to Kagome that in less than a day he had gotten her attacked? 'Well she seems brave enough'_

_"Yuta?" he started after pondering it for a while. "Do you know how to defend yourself? You know, like have you ever won a fight or anything?"_

_Yuta rolled her eyes. "I've won every fight I've ever been in and I've taken martial arts since I was six. Is that good enough to tag along with you?"_

_Inuyasha grinned. 'Maybe Yuta is more like me than I thought.' He nodded and waved a hand for her to follow. Yuta pulled her hand away from Jaro and quickly followed her father and-'What is Shippo to me? My adopted brother? Yeah I guess,' out the door and into the hall leaving nothing but Jaro and the left over breakfast._

_8888888SCENE CHANGE888888_

_"Did you see me waste that demon?!" exclaimed an overly excited Amane to his older brother's and sisters. Now that Sango was pregnant, so often at that, it was up to the five oldest to be the exterminators of the land. The five had just encountered a ferocious jackal demon, who had been terrorizing a nearby village. They were on their way home and felt as if their ears were going to fall off because of their brother's endless bragging."I was so awesome!" Amane exclaimed for the 346th time in the last few hours. His comments earned him nothing more than a roll of eyes from the twins and a sigh from Arisa._

_"We heard, we saw," chanted the twins in a sort of dead-like drone._

_Arisa piped up too. "Yeah and it wasn't just you! Euiko already had hit it with hiraikotsu and Eizan, Hiroaki, and me kicked its butt so bad it was practically dead already! You just happened to get the last hit to bring it down."_

_Amane frowned at his little sister. "That's not true. Your just jealous, right Hiroaki? Hiroaki? Are you alright?" he asked when his eldest brother didn't answer him. Hiroaki had been staring off into space, to absorbed in his own thoughts to listen to his brother. He snapped out of it briefly and looked to his brother, "W-what?"_

_Amane gave him a peculiar stare. "I asked if you were alright. You've been silent practically all day."_

_Hiroaki was about to answer when Arisa cut him off with her all knowing voice. "Oh, he's fine. He just happens to be infatuated with Yuta." Euiko gave him a big smile at the comment._

_"Really now?" she asked, turning around and folding her arms._

_"**NO!!"** exclaimed Hiroaki whirling around to face them all. "I am not infatuated with Yuta! What in the seven hells gave you that idea?"_

_Euiko smiled slyly, watching her brother. "Maybe it was the fact that you haven't spoken a word since she left-"_

_"Or that lovey-dovey look you kept giving her last night," interrupted Arisa with her own clue._

_Eizan was next: "Or maybe the fact that you called her name in your sleep." All five children froze and stood completely still, while processing this information. Four bemused faces turned toward the pale Hiroaki. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit' he chanted in his head. Yes he had been dreaming about Yuta last night and he couldn't hide the fact that he did feel something spectacular when she was around him, but… to let his siblings know this would be pure torture. Euiko's face lost its smile and gave way to an evil grin. "Did you call out her name?"_

_**"NO!"**_

Euiko turned to her twin who nodded. _'Why couldn't I have my own God damn room_?' Hiroaki asked his head wildly. _'Oh I know why, because my parents like to bang each other that's why!'_ Eizan then answered to Hiroaki's horror, "Yes he did, a couple times in fact."

"Shuttup, Eizan. I was not talking in my sleep and I am not infatuated with Yuta," growled Hiroaki. Eizan started walking again, now leading the group. He was about four feet away from them when he turned around and said, "Well now that that's settled, you wouldn't mind if I made a move on Yuta, would-"

Eizan found himself being pinned to a tree by his brother's body and his staff less than an inch from his Adam's apple. Eizan looked into his brother's serious violet eyes and was met with a menacing glare.

-**GULP-**

"Don't even think about it little brother," warned Hiroaki in a deadly voice. Eizan gulped again so hard it looked like it hurt. Laughter met the two boy's ears. Hiroaki turned his head to look at his other brother and sisters. Arisa and Amane were leaning on each other to keep from falling over and Euiko clutched a growing stitch in her side."What?" asked both boys simultaneously, but they didn't receive an answer. Slowly a small grin came to Eizan's face as he realized the joke. He chuckled and pushed Hiroaki's staff away from his throat.

"I guess I just proved you really do like Yuta," he said smugly before walking off leaving a baffled Hiroaki by the tree. Hiroaki stared dumbfounded at his brother and then finally gained control of himself. "EIZAN!!" he yelled.

Eizan turned around, grinning from ear to ear. "**Your DEAD!!"** and Hiroaki charged after his brother, with his staff held high. Eizan lost his grin and ran for his life while Euiko, Arisa, and Amane were left on the ground laughing until tears came to their eyes.

888888TBC88888888

Sorry to end it right here but it was either finish it here or You guys wouldn't get another chapter till Friday. I had to add this little end scene, i thought it would be perfect humilation for poor Hiroaki. I know you guys want more father daughter time which I plan on putting in the next chapter, but you gotta understand, they don't know anything about each other so I'm starting with the little things. And You still will have to wait about the 'Break up' ok? well I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! 70 REVIEWS! Yay! Please keep them coming! Well ttyl! And Please Review!

-Hpangel589


	7. Offspring

Hey guys! I'm back and I've really felt like writing all weekend so here it goes! I'm glad u guys thought the last chapter was funny, I know I did, and I got some of the greatest reviews ever from u guys! They were all so sweet! I'd like to give a shout out to _'HardCoreInuyasha Fanatic' _who is a reader and new friend of mine, because she will no longer have Internet for an entire month! Poor girl, I wouldn't be able to live...Well good luck to her and thank all of u for your wonderful reviews!

**DISCLAMER:** Been thru this 6 times already...I don't own Inuyasha...wow is this really the 7th chap? woah I have to start getting my life back...  
:

**_BROKEN VOW_**

_chapter seven: Offspring_

_:_

Kagome climbed out of the old well to be greeted by a strong breeze. It flowed through her hair and carried her thick ebony locks off her shoulders. Kagome sighed at its coolness, but she could not stay to enjoy it. She had more important matters to attend to, like finding her daughter. Kagome looked around her to see that the time was practically unchanged. It still held its magnificent beauty and mysteriousness that she had experienced when she had first arrived all those many years ago. The murky, darkness of Inuyasha forest still possessed that strange magical sensation as before, as if more mysteries and secrets lay behind those tall trees. The top of the Goshinboku was clearly spotted by the woman, who had searched for it many a time. She had tried countless times at home not to look at the tree, but here there would be no dismissing it. It was the one thing that life seemed to surround. The Goshinboku was the center of the universe here and at home. The axel of the wheel.

Kagome made her way to the ancient center and had to lean on the tree next to her as memories rushed through her head, almost rending her motionless. She could picture him...pinned, in a death like slumber, to that very spot in before her. The arrow through his chest, his hair veiling his face as he had mistaken her as Kikyo; The countless times Inuyasha would meet the two women there; The place that Inuyasha had asked Kagome to be his at...

Kagome wiped the tear from her eye. She would not cry. She would not let memories consume her and take over again. She had a mission to do, and that's all that mattered. Not the heartbreak, not her feelings of love she still held for Inuyasha, nothing would stop her from getting her daughter back. Even if a shunned part of her mind told her that Yuta deserved to know her father. Honestly, Yuta did need to know, but she would rather have told her herself, and not have the two together to talk and bond on their own. _'But I guess I was foolish to not ever tell her_,' she thought knowingly.

Kagome peeled her eyes off the tree and set off to the roads that led around the village. She didn't feel like having to stop there and be held up by the constant stares of its gawking people.

_'Maybe_ _Kaede is still alive,'_ she thought while walking in a fast sort of pace. _'And maybe I'll run into Miroku and Sango, The last time I saw them Sango was 5 months pregnant with their first child…I really don't want to know how many more they've had'_ she thought as she remembered spying on the two as Miroku had proposed and asked if she "would bear him ten even twenty children." Sango had agreed much to Kagome's giggles and Inuyasha's roll of eyes._ 'Well Miroku must have_ _had some fun these past couple years'_ thought Kagome with an outward grin on her face.

Kagome adjusted the huge bag on her back. As usual it held every necessity known to man. _'Wait, did I just think **'as usual**?' _she asked herself. There was nothing usual about this. She was in the feudal era trying to recover her daughter from her husband. _'Ex-husband'_ she told herself, but they had never even married._ 'Ex-mate?_' No, they were basically still mated even if they hated each other…

"I don't hate Inuyasha," she said after the bitter thought crossed her mind. "No matter how much I try I can't hate him." Kagome stared down at the dirt road. Her anger was fueled by these thoughts. She kicked at a small pebble to let out her frustration.

"Damn Him!" she yelled to the poor, innocent rock. Kagome looked up at the cheery blue skies that seemed to mirror the exact opposite of what she was feeling within her own heart. "Why can't I hate him?! He deserves to be hated! I should hate him for everything he put me through but I … but I just can't!"

Kagome wiped the angry tears away from her eyes. "Curse him," she huffed. "Curse the day I ever laid eyes on that demon! The only thing I ever got out of him was heartbreak, bruises, and a child." Only the last had been a blessing. Her dear daughter that she loved body and soul...Yuta.

**"_I really don't know what his problem was_**," came a voice from around the corner of the road she was walking upon. The voice broke through Kagome's chain of thought and she hurriedly pulled herself off the road and into the trees to her right. She looked around to her surroundings to make sure no demons were about her. _How long had she been walking? _By the time on her watch it read about a couple hours. _'My how time flies when you're angry_.' Kagome heard the voices again and this time it was that of a little girl's saying, "Well you did get him to confess his love for her."

_'So it was nothing but a couple kids.'_ thought Kagome. She pulled herself out of the trees and kept walking till she met with a group of children not much younger than Yuta. There were four in all, two boys, two girls. They were all dark headed but their eyes ranged from a deep violet to a light brown. The eldest looking girl looked somewhat familiar as did the eyes of her younger sister, but...no they couldn't be…

Once the children caught sight of the woman who was starring at them they froze. Kagome watched as the eldest boy, with a dark swollen left eye, griped tighter to his sword. Kagome walked pass the four with a simple smile, which they returned it and kept on their way. _'Come on Kagome_,' she told herself. _'Your not going to be held up by a bunch of kids.'_ But Kagome couldn't help but listen to their regained conversation as they distanced apart.

"Hey it's not my fault he fell for her. He needs to stop calling out in his sleep. **_'Oh Yuta! Yuta_**!'" mimicked the boy with the black eye. Kagome swung around at the sound of her daughter's name being called. The children were about twenty feet away from her now.

**"WAIT!"** she called to them. All four turned around with questioning looks on their young faces. Kagome jogged over to them. "You know Yuta?"

The eldest girl boldly asked, while gripping tightly to her Hiraikotsu, "Yeah, Who asks?"

"I'm Kagome, I'm Yuta's mother. Have you seen her?"

The children's eyes widened. They looked at one another in disbelief. The youngest girl found her voice first. "You-you're the miko? You're Yuta's mother?"

Kagome nodded and asked, "Yes, I am. Now do you know her?"

The boy with the black eye shrugged and stated, "Sure, our oldest brother is in love with her."

The girl who looked to be his twin hit him hard on the head with her boomerang. She then looked up pleasantly to Kagome and smiled rather sweetly. "Hello, Kagome it's nice to meet you. We've heard so much about you. Please forgive my baka of a brother."

Kagome smiled at the girl's pleasantness while her siblings clearly thought _'Suck up._'

The girl continued to introduce herself. "My name is Euiko. This is my twin brother Eizan, and our younger brother and sister, Amane and Arisa. Our elder brother Hiroaki, um, is not here due to...oh well he's not here right now. We are the oldest children of Miroku and Sango."

Kagome's jaw dropped in shock. "You-you four belong to Miroku and Sango?" They all nodded in unison. Kagome exploded in a burst of questions. "Well how are they? I mean I haven't seen them in over a decade, did you say your the oldest?"

Eizan answered, "Yep, well Hiroaki's the oldest but um-we had an-uh-"

"He gave him that black eye," interrupted Arisa. Eizan gave her a look that could kill, but she didn't care.

"Shuttup, Arisa no one asked you!" he snapped angrily.

"Well I'm sorry Sir Stutters-A-lot, but if I had let you go on we'd be here for days!"

Kagome watched as the two siblings started to go at it. Euiko stepped in front of her after rolling her eyes. "Once again I'm sorry for them. Our parents told us all about you. They're fine by the way. Mom is pregnant again and we are the new demon slayers."

Kagome looked over Euiko's shoulder at the siblings now rolling on the ground kicking each other's asses and then back to the blushing Euiko. "I didn't say we always got along," she mumbled under her breath.

Kagome smiled at her and then rushed forward to pull the two apart. Eizan was sporting another black eye with small scratches on his cheek and Arisa had a large bruise forming on her left cheek and dirt was matted into her hair.

"Eh, no fighting in an adult's presence, didn't your father ever explain that?" scolded Kagome.

"Yeah but then mom told us to kick their ass if they tried something stupid," answered Arisa glaring at her brother.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "I think she meant that about guys and wandering hands, not beating the crap out of your brother. So where's Yuta?"

Eizan huffed and brushed the dirt off him. It was the second beating he took that day and he was sporting more than just a black eye from Hiroaki, even though he'd rather not mention the reason he walked bow legged. He started off the road onto a small trail that led to a large hill. Euiko shook her head before answering Kagome's question. "She's with Lord Inuyasha. He came last night and took her to the western lands. We just came from the border by the way. It's about half a day's walk from here. Our place is just over that hill, would you like to join us for supper?"

Kagome thought about this. She was rather hungry and she would very much like to see her old friends again...but what about Yuta? Kagome needed to get there as soon as possible. But perhaps I should give Inuyasha more than just four days…maybe Yuta should know her father...maybe… maybe Souta was right. Yuta did want to know Inuyasha; maybe she should let them bond. _'What am I thinking_?'_ this is Inuyasha were talking about! He broke my heart with that stupid charm he somehow managed to catch me with. Yuta can't be caught up with that.'_

**'You make her sound like a fish,'** said that little voice in the back of her mind. _**'What's one more day? You'll get to see Miroku and Sango, Your best friends in the whole world, and their kids. One day wont hurt.'  
**  
_The voice seemed to be winning the battle. Kagome looked at her friends' children. She nodded.

"That would be nice."

:

_8888888888888888888888_

"So where are we exactly?" asked Yuta on the back of the huge demon horse. It was much larger now that she saw it in daylight. She was still a bit nervous, having only ridden a horse the night before-granted she wasn't doing any of the work. But now, Yuta was by herself, on a horse twice the usual size, that ran at practically the speed of light. _'Ok calm down Yuta'_ she told herself. _'It's just a horse, a demon horse but still, the same thing. Just hold on and you'll be fine._' Yuta clutched the reigns for dear life despite what her mind assured her.

"We're almost on the border of the western lands," called Shippo from in front of her. Inuyasha had been silent most of the journey, with the occasional growl about, "Stupid wolves."

Yuta had no idea what the deal with the wolf tribe may be, but her father definitely did not like them. Especially someone named Kouga. _'Now I've heard that name somewhere too, but it wasn't in the book, where was it?_' All three horses slowed to stop. Inuyasha sniffed at the air and then growled once more. He jumped off the horse and strode into the trees to the right.

"Inuyasha?" asked Yuta uncertainly as Shippo jumped off his own horse. Yuta followed their movements trying to keep from falling on her face. After some brief struggle with her footing, Yuta swung herself off the beast and landed gracefully next to Shippo. _'That wasn't that hard,'_ she smirked to herself. Yuta could no longer see Inuyasha, who had disappeared behind a small thicket. Shippo went after him and Yuta followed close behind, still not knowing exactly what to do. She swore she heard the sound of running water...

The thicket gave way to a small lake complete with waterfall. Large boulders surrounded it, forming a tall mountainous cliff. It was astounding. Utterly breathtaking. But why were they here?

Inuyasha turned around and motioned for Yuta to stay down. He knew Kouga was bound to smell her sooner or later, but he would rather postpone that for at least five minuets.

"Hey ass wipe! Get down here!" he barked the cliff side. Nothing happened. "Kouga I know your hiding out here! I can smell your stench for miles! Now get down here before I decide not to be too lenient."

Something or someone stirred behind the falls and stepped out. The person looked rather young, probably Yuta's age. The person was tall with a rather short fur skirt that made their legs look even longer. The person had a deep red hair tied into a long ponytail at the back of their head and piercing, pupil-less blue eyes that were visible even from this distance. They were dressed in strange furs and armor and the way the person wore it, made Yuta think they had just come from some primitive jazzercise lesson; fur sweatbands and leggings included. They had pointed ears and Yuta swore she saw the flick of a rather bushy tail. The person glared down at them with those intense blue eyes. There was something memorizing about those crystal eyes, but the were nothing like Hiroaki's beautiful sapphires. Yuta stepped out from behind the tree to watch the wolf.

"Shippo, who is she?" She asked after her calculating stare at the wolf demon.

Shippo began to laugh as the scowl on the wolf's face deepened. Inuyasha smirked as well. "That," answered Shippo. "Is Koshiro, the son of the wolf lord Kouga." (A/N I really think I'm over doing the fact that everyone has had kids don't u?)

Yuta looked back up at the wolf prince and said the first thing that came to mind: "That's a guy?"

Inuyasha was chuckling uncontrollably. He soon ceased and looked back up at the boy. "Koshiro, where is Kouga?"

The boy huffed and then looked to his fingernails as if about to clean them. _'If I were him, those would be the last thing I'd clean'_ thought Yuta looking at the guy's feet that somehow he managed to turn black with filth.

Koshiro seemed to notice her stare and glanced over to Yuta, the girl who had just called _him, the great prince Koshiro,_ a girl and glared. Her beauty was suddenly tainted to him.

"He's busy at the moment, why don't you try back in, oh say, a hundred years," Koshiro spoke with a deep voice that completely burst any thoughts that he may have been a woman in disguise out of Yuta's head. Inuyasha growled at the boy and his hand went for tetsusaiga. He pulled it out of its sheath and Yuta watched as a gold glow surrounded it and then that the sword had grown twenty times its own size! "Whoa," she breathed. Inuyasha looked back to his daughter with a smirk.

"Yuta, meet the tetsusaiga." He looked back up at the wolf, who tried not to look nervous at the appearance of the legendary sword. Inuyasha could see through that in a heartbeat. "Would you like to meet it too, Koshiro?"

Koshiro scowled and then re-entered the cave. A few seconds later, Koshiro reappeared with an older brunette version of himself and the rest of the tribe. There were at least fifty, maybe even more. They were all draped in furs but some were different colors, some white and some brown. The one called Kouga ran down to face Inuyasha. Even if he no longer had the jewel shards in his legs, he was still pretty fast.

"What do you want dog-" Kouga's eyes widened in the middle of his sentence. He sniffed the air and then peered behind the hanyou to be faced with a young girl. He stepped around Inuyasha and walked over to the girl until he was only a few inches from her. He sniffed deeply at her and Yuta squirmed awkwardly. "Kagome?" he asked uncertainly, tilting his head in confusion. She looked and smelled of Kagome…but she was covered with the scent of the inu's.

Yuta shook her head furiously. "She's my mom," she told him rather squeakily.

Yuta really did not like the fact that the grown man was so close to her. She felt an arm pull her away from the wolf. She looked up to see her father with a very angry look on his face. Kouga's gaze kept reverting from Yuta, to Inuyasha, and back again. His jaw dropped in the process, it suddenly all made sense.

"You slept with my woman, Dog shit!" he yelled angrily.

Inuyasha huffed. "Feh, Kagome was never your woman, wolf. I had her claimed from the start. She told you that. I remember, I laughed my ass off afterwards."

A sly grin found its way to Kouga's face. "Was that before or after she left for someone else? Pity she didn't come to me..." Inuyasha rushed forward and swiped at the wolf in a wild rage. Kouga dodged by rolling away and then stood back up.

"So I take that as before," Inuyasha swiped again. This time Kouga barely made it and a few hairs from his furs dropped to the ground. Yuta grinned. _'Why do I have the feeling if Kouga keeps egging on Inuyasha this will end in blood shed?'_ A part of her grew excited in hopes to see her father teach this guy a lesson, but another more gentler side took over and told her that was wrong. _'Damn conscience'_

Yuta rushed forward and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, before he took another slice at the wolf. Inuyasha froze and then looked down at the small hand that rested on his shoulder. He looked back up into Yuta's deep golden eyes. "Stop letting him get you frustrated," she warned him.

Inuyasha didn't know what it was about her that caused him to stop, but he did. The only person to have that effect on him was-

"Kagome," smirked Kouga causing the two to look back to him. "She's just like Kagome. Lucky for both of us mutt-face."

"How would having Yuta acting like Kagome be lucky for you, Ass wipe?"

Kouga's smirk grew wider. "Koshiro, come down here son."

Koshiro sped down the rock face and stopped next to his father. Now that he was closer, he eyed Yuta up and down, without a scowl. Ok, maybe her beauty was better "Son this is-Yuta was it?"

Yuta nodded slowly as she watched the guy slightly nervously. She really didn't like that look that he was giving her. As a matter a fact she didn't like the look any of the guys gave her here. Well maybe Hiroaki's, but that was different. He didn't look at her with slightly hungry eyes like the rest had.

"Koshiro, Yuta is the daughter of that priestess I told you about. You know my first love."

Koshiro gave his father a penetrating stare. "What about mother?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Yes, Kouga what about Ayame? How is she doing these days?"

Kouga didn't look amused. "We're fine. Just had another cub actually. But that doesn't matter right now. Why don't we leave Yuta and Koshiro to get better acquainted and we can discuss why you so rudely called us down."

"I wouldn't leave my daughter alone with your son in a million years, Kouga. So we can just discuss stuff right here," growled Inuyasha pushing Yuta behind him protectively. Kouga looked to his son in defeat, but unnoticed to the father and daughter a small reassuring wink came from his right eye. Kouga motioned for Inuyasha to follow him and rather grudgingly he turned his back to Yuta once more and followed him…. only to hear five seconds later a scream followed by hurried footsteps.

Inuyasha didn't even need to look behind him. Just in seeing the fact that Koshiro was no longer next to his father was enough to figure out that Koshiro had just done what his father had done thousands of times before. Inuyasha growled at the thought of the cub touching his daughter and was practically seeing red when he looked to the grinning Kouga. Fury and venom dripping on every word he said, "Shippo go after them and bring Yuta back."

Shippo nodded and followed the two as fast as he could. Inuyasha gripped even harder onto the tetsusaiga. "Kouga I'm gonna skip the chat and move right to kicking your ass."

:  
_:_

_**88888888TBC8888888888888  
**  
Ok how was that for a long awaited chapter? So sorry it took a while but I've become addicted to this one fanfic and it's 54 chapters long! not to mention the fact that I did have a little writer's block on this last scene but I think it cam out quite nicely. I think I am using the kid thing a bit too much but I swear Koshiro's the last one!...maybe. Ok well I g2g I hope u liked this and don't forget to R&R! I'll try and update before next week ok? Well ttyl, the phone just rang and I need to go talk to 'him' so bye! and don't be mean to that little button down there!_

_._

_-HPangel_


	8. One Girl, Two Boys

Hi! what's up? nothing here. I'm glad you guys liked the last chap! i think it was one of my best actually(besides this one) I Just thought that since It took me soooo long to write that last chapter I'm gonna try to type this as soon as possible(seriously I started this right after i had 7 uploaded) and it does help that I do have most of this chapter already written so here it goes!  
**DISCLAMER:** I've said it once and I'll say it again. I don't own Inuyasha.  
:

**_BROKEN VOW_**

_chapter eight: One Girl, Two Boys  
_:

"Stupid brother," huffed Hiroaki. He was somewhere back near the border of the western lands, back near the village that he and his siblings had recently defeated that demon. It wasn't that difficult of a mission anyway. Just your average centipede demon...A hundred feet long, heavy bone armor, four-thousand legs, and weighs a little over a ton….

Just your simple, average, centipede demon. Who to think that something that big and that gruesome can be less scary than your little brother holding blackmail over your head? At least Eizan wouldn't be bugging him any more. Especially after that awful beating he gave him. Hiroaki chuckled at the look on Eizan's face as he screamed for mercy surfaced to the forefront of his mind. _'Yep he won't bug me any time soon'  
_  
Hiroaki sat down on a nearby boulder. It was flat topped and smooth. Hiroaki laid back on it to discover that it was actually quite comfortable. He stared up at the light blue sky surrounded only by the nearby treetops. They seemed to frame the endless blue that oh-so wonderfully reminded him of Yuta's form fitting kimono.

_'Yuta'_

Everything reminded him of her now. It was actually starting to sicken him as much as it sickened his brothers and sisters, but he couldn't help it. She had left an impression on him, one he couldn't forget. Or get out of his head for that matter. Her smile, the feel of her skin, the soft material of her clothes, the sweet smell of her long ebony tresses… Hiroaki raised his hand up to rub his eyes, as if trying to rub Yuta out of his mind._ 'Forget it Hiroaki' _his mind told him_. 'You can only have her in your dreams, You saw the way Inuyasha looked at you. He was about to rip you to shreds just from touching Yuta.'_ Hiroaki shuddered at the thought of what may happen if the Lord ever discovered the little groping incident. But even with his mind telling him it was sheer stupidity to go after a girl who had an over protective father, Hiroaki could not help the deep feeling that told him to do so. His siblings were right… He was infatuated with Yuta.

"**_PUT ME DOWN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"_** screamed a voice that caused Hiroaki to jump. It seemed to come from his right. It sounded like a girl. No, it sounded like-

"Yuta," he breathed standing up and grabbing hold of his staff to run after the screaming girl.

:

**_88888888888888888ELSEWHERE888888888888888_**

"**ASSHOLE**! I said **PUT ME DOWN**!" she screamed at the young wolf. She was flung over his shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes and she found it impossible to shift at all for risk of hitting the speeding ground. Not that she hadn't already tried. Every time she made a break, he caught her and slung her back holding her even tighter.

This only fueled the fiery hanyou's anger. _'Time to try a new approach,' _Yuta took her elbow and jabbed it hard into the back of Koshiro's skull. He lurched forward with a grunt and fell hard to the ground, releasing his hold. Unfortunately, Yuta didn't receive the chance to move before he tumbled onto her. Yuta grimaced as he cursed and pulled his head up to face her. His eyes were angry until he noticed the position-his eyes twinkled slyly gazing down to her. Yuta, frustrated at everything that seemed to be going wrong, pushed the guy off her and quickly stood up, trying to find a way to get back to her father.

"What's your rush Yuta?" drawled Koshiro, now standing himself up and dusting himself off. Yuta whipped around to glare at him. Her long ebony tresses were tangled and wild and her face was covered with a sheet of dirt. She looked rabid with her menacing stare.

"I want to get the hell away from you, that's what! Now point me in the direction where my father is!" she commanded to him. Koshiro just shrugged and leaned against a nearby tree, liking the wildness he saw. He looked over to her flaunting a false hurt in his eyes. But Yuta could see through that in a heartbeat.

"You don't even know me," Pouted the wolf. "So why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

Yuta was burning with fury. "Yeah I don't know you and I don't want to know you!" She shrieked. "You freakin' just kidnapped me! Why wouldn't I want to leave a pompous asshole like you?!"

Koshiro grinned, showing off his sharpened canines. "Such horrible language from such a lovely mouth… Besides, I'm not pompous. Maybe overly-confident...no, I think I'm confident enough... But like I said, you don't know me, so how can you make such a rash decision like wandering into the forest, where you don't know where you are. I doubt your little half-breed ass could find your way with out me."

Was this guy really trying to flirt and mock her at the same time? _'What an ass'_ she thought bitterly. Yuta looked to him once more, trying desperately not to tear this guy to shreds. She took a breath before barring her teeth and seething, "What do you want from me, Koshiro?"

Koshiro smiled. It had to be the first smile Yuta had seen on him. Not a grin, not a smirk. It was a smile. It actually suited him well, better than that scowl he constantly wore. "I would just like to talk to you Yuta." He said quietly.

Yuta eyed him warily. "Just talk? Your not gonna feel me up or anything right?"

Koshiro's smile faltered and was replaced with a scowl; he perked up suddenly alert.

"Someone already tried to feel you up?" he growled angrily, pushing himself up off the tree. Yuta tried to keep from blushing as she remembered the events of yesterday. She would definitely not divulge those to him. Yuta shook her head and Koshiro calmed and leaned back onto the tree. "Good, there is no respect in that. I would have rip out their throat if anyone tried that."

Yuta looked puzzled. "I don't know what to say. Um thanks, but um, I can take care of myself." Yuta said this very awkwardly.

What was with guys in this era? She wasn't used to guys being so interested in her. She had never even had a boyfriend, let alone a first kiss, and to have five guys already flirting with her within less than a day was pretty scary. Things definitely moved fast around here. Koshiro left the tree and stepped closer to Yuta, who took a step back.

"You're brave. I like that in a woman," he said softly, his voice still full of that undying confidence. His eyes locked onto hers and refused to let them go.

Yuta took another step back, biting her lip slightly anxiously. "You know Koshiro we really shouldn't be this close..."

"Why not?" he asked inching ever closer. Yuta wracked her brain desperately for an excuse. Well she could always say that she thought he was an over confident, kidnapping bastard, but that wouldn't be nice._ 'Why did I have to inherent my mother's stupid kindness at the exact wrong times?'_ she asked herself with a mental slap. Yuta wanted nothing more than to punch this guy in the face and tell him she had a boyfriend. _'That's it!'  
_  
"You see I'm already kinda seeing someone," she told him boldly. _'Wow that was even convincing to me!_' Suddenly, Koshiro froze where he stood. He looked as though he couldn't believe it.

"Really?"

Yuta nodded vigorously. Koshiro looked down at the ground before back up. His face was emotionless. "What's his name?"

Yuta was caught. Could she really lie and just give him someone's name? At the look on his face Yuta couldn't really tell if he would leave her alone or if he would charge the guy down and kill him. Either way she could get rid of him, but who should she say? Not a second after she opened her mouth, someone jumped out of the trees behind Koshiro. Yuta stared at the boy over Koshiro's shoulder in slight amazement before breathing out his name, _"Hiroaki."  
_  
Hiroaki turned his head to face them. Yuta could see the anger welling up inside him at the sight of her and Koshiro so close. Koshiro seemed unnoticed by the new presence. He still stared down at Yuta. "Hiroaki, huh? Yuta, you wouldn't mind introducing me to this Hiroaki would you?"

Yuta shook her head just now realizing what Koshiro had said and that he was still even there. She pushed away from Koshiro and hurried over to Hiroaki. Yuta felt the urge to throw her arms around the guy: Not only was he cute, he just saved her from whatever it was Koshiro was planning. She didn't though. He did. Yuta was shocked at this but then again why would she care? Hiroaki's arms were quite inviting and warm and she had to sustain a groan when he pulled them apart. Yuta looked up into Hiroaki's violet eyes and tried to keep the horrible blush that was on her face down.

"Thank you," she breathed which caused Hiroaki to smile that made her heart beat faster.

"What happened?" He questioned watching her face, "I mean I heard you screaming and-" Hiroaki looked back over Yuta's shoulder to the very unhappy wolf. Hiroaki glared at him before looking back to Yuta. He reached down to take her hand in his. "Come on, let's go find your father."

Yuta nodded and followed Hiroaki in the opposite direction he came from. Yuta was just about to sigh a sigh of relief when she looked forward and there was Koshiro. His arms were crossed and he looked at Hiroaki in utter loathing. Hiroaki returned the glare and kept walking forward but Koshiro held up a hand to stop him. Hiroaki glared again at the wolf. "What?" he asked coldly.

Koshiro re-crossed his arms. He only looked to Yuta, as if the Hiroaki was an annoying fly. He nodded his head towards Hiroaki still refusing to look at him. "So is this the guy, Yuta? He's nothing but a measly mortal. He doesn't deserve you."

Yuta was about to answer when Hiroaki's voice cut her off. His voice low and warning, "Back off Wolf boy. Like you do?!"

The wolf demon huffed after briefly glancing Hiroaki's way and then looked back to Yuta. He circled closer to her and sniffed deeply at her, which caused Yuta to grimace uncomfortably much like how she did when his father had done the same thing. Yuta dug herself closer to Hiroaki's shoulder. Koshiro pulled her away from Hiroaki to sniff at her again. He looked up to Hiroaki with a somewhat triumphant smirk. "I don't smell you on her, so she's not your girl."

Hiroaki scowled as Koshiro looked Yuta up and down leaning ever closer to her. "You should be mine," he whispered out huskily into her ear.

Yuta desperately tried to get away from him. She pushed him hard but his grip only tightened. Hiroaki rushed forward and pulled Yuta away from the cub. He wrapped his arm around her waist, almost as if claiming her, which caused Yuta to blush uncontrollably. Why was she blushing at a time like this? She felt like a human tug-a-war rope with both guys on each end. Why couldn't she just rush forward and kick Koshiro's ass? Was it because she really wanted to see if Hiroaki could rescue her?

Hiroaki's voice brought Yuta from her thoughts. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Yuta," he threatened.

Koshiro growled at being threatened. "What are _you_ going to do about it mortal? I happen to be the heir to leader of the wolf tribe, what could you possibly do?"

"Well I happen to be the head of the Demon Slayers and I'll kick your ass that's what, dog shit," said Hiroaki his voice on the breaking point. Yuta scowled at both boys as they started staring each other down, waiting to see who would get to take the first move. You could practically see the sparks fly between them. Yuta rushed forward and pushed the two apart with great strength. Both Hiroaki and Koshiro were forced back and stumbled trying to keep from falling. They stared at the girl who looked completely mad with frustration.

"Would you two fucking quit it?" she yelled, shooting icy glares to both of them. "First off I'm not some prize for you to battle over! I chose who I want to be with it, so you two should back off, hear me?"

They both nodded with wide eyes.

"Second, Hiroaki," Yuta turned to face the young man. Her eyes softened slightly as she saw the guilt in his face. "Hiroaki, maybe you forgot, but I'm part dog demon so watch your mouth."

Hiroaki nodded guiltily and glanced briefly to the ground. Koshiro started to chuckle to see the big bad mortal get scared by a girl. Then Yuta turned toward him and he completely forgot why he was laughing. If looks could kill then Koshiro would be six feet under, worms, and all.

**-GULP-  
**  
"And you," she growled, the flames practically flying from her eyes. "I don't give a damn whose son you are, or what the hell goes on in that microscopic brain of yours, but you do** NOT** insult my friends and if you** EVER** flirt with me again I swear I will dismember you limb from limb, starting with your shortest." Koshiro looked down to his fur skirt and then back up in bewildered fear.

"Got that?" Koshiro nodded furiously, all dignity practically lost. Yuta turned away but then turned back smiling. "Oh yeah," and Yuta's fist met Koshiro's cheek, sending him to the ground. "That's for kidnapping me."

Koshiro rubbed the already bruising skin on his face as he watched Yuta huff off grabbing hold of a laughing Hiroaki's hand and pulling him in the other direction. He stared as the girl of his dreams thundered away and felt surprisingly even more attracted. The words of his father came to mind..."_Son, there will be a time when you will find the perfect girl for you. She'll be beautiful, strong, brave, and most likely play hard to get. These are the girls you want."_ A grin came to the cub's face as he saw the last of Yuta's swaying form. "She must really want me."

:

**_888888888888888THE FOREST88888888888888  
_**_  
_"Um, Yuta?" asked Hiroaki rather uncertainly.

"Yeah?" huffed Yuta. She was still extremely flustered, no matter how good that had punch had felt. They were pretty far from the clearing now, somewhere near a stream deep within the forest. Hiroaki cleared his throat and looked down at their still enclosed hands. Yuta looked down as well and blushed, quickly let go. She mentally groaned at letting go of him, his hand was so warm, a bit calloused but still gentle. She already missed its feel. She struggled to find something to say. "Sorry," she mumbled blushing a little darker.

Hiroaki smiled at her and blushed slightly as well when he said, "Actually I didn't really mind that much." Yuta's heart leaped at the statement but she quickly hid it. She needed to get off this subject. Just then all of her memories of the wolf prince entered her head and the anger flowed through her once more.

**"What is it with men in this era?!"** she yelled more to their surroundings than to Hiroaki. Hiroaki looked taken aback. _'Why has she gone nuts on me?'  
_  
"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"I'm talking about ever since I freakin' came to this era, I've been groped, purposed to, claimed, flirted with, and kidnapped! I mean to say what's wrong with all of you? Every body seems so sexually oriented! I've never had anything like this happen at home!"

Hiroaki looked at Yuta with a smoldering intensity. He approached her, still keeping the connection in their eyes that made Yuta suddenly forget her problems. When he spoke it was calm and awed and sent cool shivers down her spine. "Yuta," He breathed, "maybe you haven't noticed this, but your gorgeous."

Yuta felt her face redden in a mixture of embarrassment and shock. Her stomach churned excitedly in a way she had never known. No guy had ever told her she was gorgeous, especially the way Hiroaki just said it with his eyes speaking to her. The only time she had been complemented by a guy was when Goemen Hashimoto had called her pretty in second grade; she had then hit him and he ran away crying…. But it definitely wasn't like this. Nothing could explain the emotions spreading through her body right now. "Do-do you really mean that?"

Hiroaki smiled and took a step closer. They were now less than a few inches apart. "I really mean that."

Yuta shuddered at the feel of his warm breath caress her face. Little shock waves fled through out her nervous system. _'Is he going to kiss me_?' Yuta's stomach gave another lurch at the thought. It would be her very first kiss. Hiroaki leaned forward inching ever closer to her lips. Yuta closed her eyes in a daze. She could now feel his body heat radiating to her, his breath on her lips...

"Yuta?" called a voice to their left. Hiroaki and Yuta pulled apart as quickly as possible leaving about five feet between them. Yuta was still in a daze by everything that had just happened. Disappointment now fled through her system. _'Why couldn't they find me just five minuets later?_' she thought bitterly as Inuyasha and Shippo entered their view. Inuyasha smiled at seeing his daughter unharmed but then in noticing Hiroaki, started glaring. Inuyasha had noticed the tension between the two teenagers and did not like it. Not at all. He tried to keep from growling but could not help the small one that caused Shippo to give him a _'back off the poor kid'_ look.

"Um, Yuta? Are you all right? We've been looking for you for about two hours," asked Shippo. He too had noticed the tension, but didn't take it as bad Inuyasha was. He was actually starting to pity the poor kid. Of all the hanyou's daughters he had to pick this one's.

Yuta nodded her head before she could find her voice. She quickly found it and then glanced over to Hiroaki. "Yes I'm fine. Hiroaki here saved me." Hiroaki looked at Yuta incuriously. Yes, he had indeed gotten Koshiro to back off, but it was Yuta who had threatened and punched the guy. Yuta's eyes looked to him pleadingly, telling him to go along with it. Inuyasha looked over to Hiroaki still resisting to growl.

"Did you really Hiroaki?"

Hiroaki glanced quickly at Yuta before clearing his throat and nodding. "Yes, my Lord. I was nearby and I heard Yuta screaming so I went to help her."

Inuyasha nodded and said somewhat forcefully, "Thank you."

Yuta beamed at both Hiroaki and her father. _'At least this is the first step to get them to like each other,'_ she thought proudly. Even if Hiroaki wasn't her boyfriend she still wanted to be around him with out having her father give him the death stare every time they went by.(A/N my step dad does this and it's really funny, except when he does it to me) It was rather quiet by the time that Inuyasha spoke once more.

"Well then, now that Yuta's back we should be on our way. Goodbye Hiroaki."

Hiroaki nodded and then turned to Yuta. "I should go," he squeezed her hand and then turned his back on the three. Yuta watched him and was just about to turn around when Shippo's arm caught her. She looked up to him confused, but he only shook his head.

"Hiroaki! Come back here, for a moment," he called. Inuyasha shot him a look, but again Shippo just shook his head. Once Hiroaki was back, Shippo placed his hands on both of the teenagers' shoulders and looked up to his father.

"Inuyasha, think about this for a second. It's late. It's about half a day's walk to Miroku's and Sango's hut. It'll past midnight by the time the boy gets home. Don't you think we should let him come with us? I mean, Sango did say that her and the children might visit." Yuta looked up happily at the kitsune and then to her father.

"Please Inuyasha?" Her eyes were pleading and Inuyasha could find that he could not stop looking at them. He really did not want to have Yuta and Hiroaki together…alone… in a huge castle. Not only did he not want to worry about if the boy had indeed inherited his father's lecherousness, and that Yuta may have more feelings for him, but also because that would mean he would have less time to get to know Yuta. Kagome would be coming in less than four days, and he still barely knew his child. But maybe, just maybe letting Yuta have what she wanted would earn him some points...Inuyasha saw the pleading in her eyes once more as they burrowed into his soul, and couldn't help but nod. Yuta squealed and thanked her father but instead of hugging him, she hugged Hiroaki instead. Inuyasha glared at the boy who was smilingly, but stopped instantly in seeing the Lord's face. Yuta sensing what was going on, quickly let go but not before blushing profusely.

"Sorry," she squeaked looking up to her father. "It won't happen again."

**_888888888888888888888888TBC8888888888888888888888_**

Awee! yay, finally I get to write a semi romantic sence! I've been so dieing to write this sence as soon as I thought up Koshiro(which I do need to thank all my friends who I wrote and voted on this name) Orginally I had the twins come in and break them up but after a review I thought, _"Hey, I should make it Inuyasha..."_ You see reviews are important to me! So please keep them coming! Yes but once again, Poor Hiroaki...he really needs to start watching his back! I don't know when I'll have the next chap up but I do need to make an appology: I will not reveal why they broke up next chapter, Maybe the one after it, or number 11. So** DONT HURT ME!** ok? It's either I tell you right now and mess up the story or you wait a little while longer and get a great story. Which would you prefer?(Therotical question, does not need an anwser) OK well I hope u liked this chapter and that you don't take the news too hard. well ttyl! and Don't forget to Review!

-HPangel


	9. Reminiscing

Hey! Sorry for the cuttoff last time but i just felt like ending it because If I wrote more than it would be the chapter that never ends. And U know what, I think she wanted this.._HieisLoverForeverandAlway_s (Damn u Smash! Why did u pick such a god damn long name?!) I give u a shout out but only because u are my friend and a major freak-jk...no not really. Oh and yes,_ Demonchik39_ it was Your awesome review that gave me that Idea last time. Praise to you! ok well I hope u liked the last chap and this one.

:  
**DISCLAMER**: (says monotonely) I don't own inuyasha and I never will...damn lawers, I'M ON A FREAKIN' FAN SITE! WHY WOULD I BE HERE IF I OWNED IT?

:

**_BROKEN VOW_**

_chapter nine: Reminiscing_

:  
Yuta sat up in bed. It was late. The four of them had made their way back to the castle, Yuta riding with Inuyasha because Inuyasha had refused to let her and Hiroaki share the same horse. Yuta was unsure of the time, but she had woken up about an hour before and could not go back to sleep. She ran her hands through her hair and then swooped back around to rub her eyes. It was dark. The moonlight flowed through the large window and lit up the magnificent room, creating long ominous looking shadows. Not as if Yuta was scared...well, perhaps a little creeped out. She sighed and pulled the blankets off of her. She placed her feet down onto the icy floors and got up. She stretched lazily and reached for the oil candle next to her bed. She lit the wick and the room reappeared as she proceeded out of her room and into the hall. It was so creepy here. The long halls reminded her of something out of the film _'The Shinning_.'

"Where to go?" she asked herself biting her lower lip. Just then her stomach rumbled as if to answer her own question. "I guess to the kitchen now huh?" Yuta headed down the hall and down the flight of stairs that led down to the kitchens, her candle and moonlight as her only guide. Good thing she could always see in the dark better than anyone else could. Maybe that had something to do with being a hanyou… Yuta made note to ask Inuyasha about that later... She stepped down through another hall with tapestries on each side. It was darker in here. There were no longer any windows, only paper door walls. She stepped on a loose floorboard that squeaked and moaned, causing her to jump and drop her candle. Miraculously it landed bottom down and very little wax had spilled from it and it was still aflame. Yuta bent down to reach for it and froze.

**-bump,bump,bump-**

The sound of hurried footsteps crossed behind her. Yuta could feel the anxiety light inside her. She whipped around, but could not see anything. She gave the darkness one last look before she continued walking forward. Maybe she was hearing things. She was tired and it was late-

**-Bump,bump,bump-**

Yuta swung around and punched through the air. She hit nothing. She held up the candle, cursing the fact that she was in an era without electricity. Still, she could see nothing. Yuta swallowed the lump in her throat and charged back toward the staircase. "Who's there?" she called bitterly.

No answer.

"I said who the fuck is there? It's late, I can't sleep and I'm hungry so you really don't want to piss me off right now!" Still silence. Yuta let out a long sigh. Maybe she really was hearing things. She _was_ tired and no one was there. She couldn't hear them and she couldn't smell them, but she still felt like eyes where watching her. She shrugged it off and hurried to the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind her. Very faintly at the exact moment of the door slamming the floorboard squeaked once more.

Yuta sighed at the small fire in the huge fireplace. Above it hung a large cauldron, black with char. She looked around the mountainous room. _'Where can I get something to eat in this joint?_' she flipped through cupboards and couldn't find anything to eat that didn't involve cooking. Not that she couldn't cook, she had learned much from her mother about cooking, but looking at the time and the historic utensils, it would be better to work in day light. Yuta settled with a block of bread and a bowl of milk from a rather early-looking freezer. Yuta sat down, with her back turned to the door a ripped a piece of bread off and dipped into the milk. She yawned as she swirled it around in the creamy liquid before popping it into her mouth. Oh how her mother would scold her for playing with her food. Yuta smiled softly to herself.

A rather bright light lit up behind her and Yuta turned to face it squinting at the man's form. The man jumped and then sniffed at the air. He sighed deeply. "Oh Yuta! Gods you scared the crap out of me!" exclaimed Inuyasha letting the door close and then stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

Yuta shrugged and pointed to the bowl of milk. "Couldn't sleep, got hungry," she sighed. Inuyasha nodded, lighting up a few more torches. The room was much brighter now, almost as bright as a room at home. Inuyasha took a bowl as well and poured himself some milk. He sat down across from her and eyed her snack. "Plain bread?"

Yuta shrugged again. "Beats cooking. Besides I really don't feel like making anything now-unless-no never mind"

Inuyasha looked up questionly. "What?"

"No well, I was just thinking I could really go for a bowl of ramen right now,"

Inuyasha almost choked on his drink. He looked up to Yuta smiling widely. "You like ramen?"

Yuta stared at him with wide eyes. "Like it? LOVE IT!! I freakin' go through 20 packages a week! It drives mom nuts!"

Inuyasha still grinning got up from the table. He lifted up a candle and nudged his head toward a door. Yuta slid off her chair and followed him in wonder.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he took them through the pantry to another door. Inuyasha picked the lock expertly with a claw and the pushed open the door. He held up the candle and once again motioned his head toward some large crates. Yuta slowly walked in and took the sheet off of the crate. She couldn't really see what was written on them but the froze when she felt them. _'That feels like cardboard_...' Yuta bent down to read the side of the box.

**'MARUCHAN RAMEN, CHICKEN FLAVOR'**

Yuta's eyes widened as she opened the box to see that they were all crates full of ramen. Yuta felt like she could die. Looking around she saw other crates, but these were empty. Yuta turned around in wide-eyed happiness. She felt like a little girl being told they were going to Disneyland for the first time. She couldn't speak. Yuta swallowed quickly. "How the hell did you get this?"

Inuyasha smiled and leaned against the doorframe. "When your mother moved in with me, your grandmother sent us crates full of ramen seeing as they're my favorite. Once this whole cellar was full."

Yuta looked at him and down to the package in hand, trying not to drool at the thought of a room full of ramen. "If this is your favorite and it's fifteen years old then why the hell are they still here?"

Inuyasha shrugged looking embarrassed. He looked down and then back up to Yuta, thanking the gods that it was too dark for her to see him blush. "I, um, well Kagome always did the cooking. I never learned how to cook the packages. Only the instants," he nodded over to the empty crates.

"Couldn't you ask Sango how to cook them?"

Inuyasha just shrugged again. "I really didn't want to bother her with something as stupid as ramen."

Yuta frowned. "Ramen is anything but stupid." She held up the package and inspected it. Yuta grinned widely looking up to her father. "Do you think these are still good?"

"They should be, why?"

"Cause unlike my proud father, I know how to cook it. Do you want some?"

Inuyasha grinned back. "Of course!" Yuta grabbed the entire case and headed up after her father.

:  
_88888888888888888888SCENE CHANGE8888888888888888888  
_:  
Kagome had reached Miroku's and Sango's hut about half an hour after she had followed Euiko and the others off the trail. It was late now. Darkness had swallowed up the daylight. She sat in the front room with Sango and Miroku, reminiscing about their many adventures and troubles. Kagome huddled next to the fire in hopes to keep from freezing in the cold night. She looked up to her friends who held each other so lovingly. So warm, so content they looked. Kagome longed to feel that way again. To have someone she loved hold her like they would never let go. Alas, Kagome doubted she would ever feel that way again. At least it was some comfort knowing that her friends had found true love.

:

_888888888888FLASHBACK888888888888888888_

Kagome came down the hill followed by the siblings. A cabin met her sight and she gasped at all the children in the front yard. Around the side of the house came a tall form of a man with a dark ponytail and dark clothes. Under his arm he carried a bundle of logs, as did the boy behind him. Kagome smiled when she saw his face. "WELL IF IT ISN"T THE LEGENARY LECHEROUS MONK MIROKU!" she called as he turned to look at her.

He glanced up and smiled widely and waved for her to come down. Kagome walked down with Arisa and Euiko. Miroku handed his wood to Amane and hugged Kagome when she reached him. It was brief and comforting, but Kagome was utterly shocked when there was no slipping of hands. "Well that's a first," she told him as they pulled away.

"What is?"

"The fact that you had a perfect chance to grope me but didn't."

Miroku smiled. "Aww, Kagome that was the old Miroku. I'm loyal now to only one woman. I'm a changed man," he said tilting his head up proudly. Just that second an out burst of coughing broke out around them and very clearly the words _"Yeah Right!"_ reached their ears. Kagome lifted up a hand to stifle a giggle as Miroku slowly turned around.

"Was I asking for your comments?" he asked his children jokingly.

An outburst of laughter met them. Miroku turned around rolling his eyes. "Out of the mouth of babes..."

"Ahem" came the sound of someone clearing their throat from the house. Kagome turned around to face a rather rosy-cheeked Sango, with a girl toddler resting on her hip. Kagome smiled and rushed forward to hug her. But then she did find the obstacle of the fact that Sango was as big as a house. They somehow managed it though. Kagome hung on to her friend fiercely. She had missed her so much. Sango had been the best friend she had ever had, and now she had a family and another child on the way. Tears practically came to her eyes. Kagome pulled away about five minuets later to see a teary eyed Sango and a rather distressed looking tot. Kagome smiled. She didn't know what to say. She looked down to Sango's overgrown belly and rubbed the top. "What number is this may I ask?"

Sango chuckled and placed her free hand on her belly. "Number twelve."

Kagome looked around to Miroku wide eyed._ 'I guess they really did have some fun.'_ "**TWELVE!!** Twelve times Miroku?!" Kagome looked back to Sango. "You poor thing." Sango just laughed. She shifted the child on her arm. "Well Eizan and Euiko were twins so I've only been through eleven pregnancies-"

"So far," came Miroku's voice as he re-picked up the wood.

"_**'So Far**_'?" asked Kagome preposterously.

Sango shrugged and then sent a light glare toward her husband. "I think he's trying to repopulate the demon exterminators village..." Sango sighed and then smiled again. "Well don't stay out here, come in, we've missed you so much..."

_8888888888888888END FLASHBACK8888888888888888888888888_

:  
The sound of crying met the three adults' ears. Miroku let go of Sango before giving her a chaste kiss in the cheek, and headed up the stairs to comfort poor Hana. Sango watched him and then turned back to Kagome. She smiled and then moved closer to her. She bumped her shoulder against her's. "So, how have you been fairing these last fifteen years?"

Kagome sighed. She stared deep into the flames of the fire. _'Should I tell Sango about how horrible my life has been over the past years?'_ The hardships of raising a child alone in her era? The fact that she hadn't been completely happy since the last day she had spent with Inuyasha? Kagome looked into Sango's deep chocolate eyes. "You've seen Yuta. You should know that raising a child alone is no fun."

Sango nodded. "Yes I have seen Yuta. She's the very essence of Inuyasha, even though she looks like you. Too bad you didn't get to meet Hiroaki. He seems very taken with her. Miroku has the strange idea that in a couple years we'll be grandparents."

Kagome laughed at that. "My Yuta? In love with a boy? Hmmm, never would have thought that right now. God they grow up fast don't they?"

Sango nodded. "Yes they sure do." Silence took over the room. Only the cackle of the occasional flame filled the room. Sango looked back to Kagome. She had to ask. They had come so close to the subject all day but never went into it. "Kagome, you are not the girl I once knew. There is no longer that spark in your eye. You know you were the string that held our group together. We had to force ourselves to remain friends. It was you that always brought those smiles to our faces. If raising a child alone was so hard for you, and your eyes look so despaired, then why did you leave all those years ago? Why did you never tell Yuta of our past? That should have been you to tell her about Inuyasha, not me."

Kagome felt the hot tears prick her eyes once more. When she spoke her voice cracked. "It-I should've told Yuta long ago, but I was just afraid she would've jumped down the well and forget about me as well."

Sango looked troubled. "Forget about you? Kagome, what happened fifteen years ago?" Kagome looked back into the flames. She had not spoken of it in fifteen years. No one but her mother and Souta knew what had happened. Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek. She looked blearily to Sango before crying onto her shoulder. "He didn't want me. He told me to leave that he needed a new life, that didn't include me or the baby."

"What?!"

:  
_8888888888888888888FLASHBACK888888888888888888_

Kagome headed into the study. This castle was huge. She was constantly getting lost in it. Inuyasha had been the new lord of the Western Lands for about two weeks now, and he was no longer as carefree as he was with her. The veil of hate and dread had spread back over him. He was now like he was right after she had freed him from the Goshinboku, full of hate and vengeance. Except to her that is. He had always been gentler in dealing with Kagome. Inuyasha had told her to meet him in the study at ten o'clock in the morning. After getting lost once, Kagome found herself finally in the right corridor and she slid open the door to the study. Kagome scanned the room for her silver haired love but could not find him. Just then Kagome realized that the back of the chair was facing her. She walked over to it slowly.

"Inuyasha?"

The chair turned around but it was not Inuyasha. Instead it was Nobuhiko, the ancient adviser of Inuyasha's father and brother. Kagome's hand went to her heart and then lowered. "Oh Nobuhiko, You scared me. Where is Inuyasha?"

Nobuhiko looked down to his interlaced fingers. He seemed sad. Kagome waved her hand in front of the old man. "Nobuhiko? Are you alright?"

The old man sighed and then looked up into Kagome's eyes. Their icy blue sent shivers down her spine. "Troubling business, dear Kagome," he said looking back down to his hands. This seemed to remind Kagome of Myoga and his troubling news. She didn't like it.

"What is it?"

His grip tightened, "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to put it bluntly. It seems the Lord wants you out of his castle."

Kagome's blue eyes widened in shock, "What? What are you talking about?"

Nobuhiko sighed once more and picked up the letter on the desk and handed it to Kagome. She scanned it and then gasped dropping the letter. She backed up into a column. "No," she said. "No, this is fake. It's not real. Inuyasha wouldn't do this to me..."

"Well I'm sorry Lady Kagome but you have seen the way he's been acting lately. He's not himself. He doesn't want this position-"

"And what does that have to do with him wanting me to leave?"

"I'm not sure but I say you better go-"

Kagome felt anger rushing through her veins as the old man grabbed her arm firmly. She shook him off and grabbed him by the collar. "No, I'm not going anywhere. You made this up, why do you want me gone?"

"I-don't, he did, now let go of me," choked the old man.

Kagome just held tighter. "Not until I see Inuyasha!" Kagome felt a firm grip grab her from behind her and twist her around. She let go of Nobuhiko and was faced with the menacing glare of her mate. Kagome gasped. He had never acted like this before, except in his full demon form, but his eyes didn't hold a tint of red. He held onto her arms tightly. Kagome could feel them starting to bruise.

"Inuyasha let go."

She could not sit him or he would land on top of her. What was wrong with him? For the first time that he was ever in his natural state Kagome felt pure fear from his presence. His intense eyes turned to the old advisor.

"Leave us," he seethed to him and the old man scurried out of the room as fast as possible. He then looked back to Kagome.

"Inu-yasha, what's happened? Why are you acting like this? Is what the letter said true?" squeaked Kagome. Inuyasha growled and pushed her down into a seat. He then swung over to another seat and instead of sitting just stood.

He looked back to her, his amber eyes full of fire. "Yes, it's all true."

Kagome felt on the verge of crying.

"Why?" it was the only thing she could say. She was shocked beyond all reason. What was happening to them? Inuyasha just glared. He glared at anything and everything especially Kagome.

"Why? Why Kagome? I'll tell You why. You sicken me. Your very essence is suffocating me. I feel the need to want a new life. I have been given power and I intend to use it. And it will be impossible for me to manage that and have a girl follow me around. You are what makes me weak. Therefore I must rid myself of you."

Kagome just shook her head. "No, No you don't mean this Inuyasha. We are not weak together. We are weak apart. It was the both of us that defeated Naraku and the Shikon Jewel! Our love has made us strong!"

"Love has made me weak. I will not be weak. I will not let the bloodline be spoiled any futher in making you my wife. Demons rule over the western lands not humans."

Kagome stood up. "Is this what this is about? You not wanting to wreck your stupid bloodline? Maybe you've forgotten Inuyasha, but in 500 years there are no demons! They've all been wiped out or their blood has been decreased by marring Humans! In 500 years it will not matter if I'm your wife because there won't be any demons left! And Love has done everything but make you weak! It has made us stronger." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"I love you Inuyasha," she cried into his shoulder. Inuyasha made a move as if to stroke her hair but instead pushed her against the wall. He pinned her so she couldn't move. His hands gripped tightly to her wrist. His claws dug into her and a small river of blood trickled down her arm. Kagome looked up in terror. This could not be the same man, he had changed. He was the lord of the Western Lands now.

"You, Kagome, are nothing but an object of lust. Nothing more, nothing less. We've had our fun, now it's over. Now I want you out of my castle." He let go of her and stormed out of the room. Kagome sunk down on to the floor. She pulled her knees closer to her. This could not be happening. He had never loved her. She was only a plaything. Kagome's face sunk in shame and heartbreak and cried.

_888888888888END FLASHBACK888888888888888_

Kagome gripped tightly onto Sango as she revealed the entire memory to her. The last person she had told that story to had been her mother, fifteen years ago. For fifteen years she had only let it consume her, and eat away at her already broken heart. She only talked brave. She had taken from the way Inuyasha used to act, with a tough facade and just let life pass her by. Kagome sobbed into Sango's clothes as the woman held her and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I never knew."

"No one did. I haven't told anybody but my mother. Oh Sango! Every night I re-dream that awful memory! It haunts me! It won't go away. I can't make it leave. No matter how much I push it away it just comes back! Sometimes I can't even look at Yuta because she reminds me of him. And now he just acts like it's no big thing and welcomes Yuta into his life with open arms! I don't see what happened to him...he just changed…"

Sango pulled Kagome away from her and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, Inuyasha hasn't been different since you left him. He's never acted the way you've said to any of us. In fact, Inuyasha's been as depressed as you. He's been heart broken for the past fifteen years as well. He thinks you…you left him." Sango faltered slightly. "He doesn't want us to know that he misses you deeply, but we can all tell. He hasn't had a true smile until he met Yuta."

Kagome looked at her for a minute in disbelief.

"No, he wanted me gone," responded Kagome, shaking her head and wiping her eyes.

Sango thought for a moment. "You said that Inuyasha didn't want you or the baby and by the way he talked in your memory it seems as though he knew you were pregnant. But when he came here to get Yuta he didn't know anything about it. He ran in here thinking you had come back to him."

Kagome looked at her friend wide eyed. She remembered his words from last night. "_**How could you not tell me I fathered a child?"**_ He hadn't known...but maybe he didn't to begin with...Kagome stuffed her face into her hands. She was so confused. One minute he wanted her, then he didn't, and then according to Sango he missed her. Nothing made sense...

Sango pulled Kagome's face away from her hands and forced her to look at her. "Kagome-chan, do you still love him?"

Kagome looked down to the fire. '_YES' _screamed her head. _'YES! YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD_!' Kagome felt a fresh trail of tears start. She looked up to Sango. She nodded slowly. "I never stopped."

Sango smiled slightly. "Then go after him," she said simply.

Kagome looked stunned. _'What did that mean?'_ "What?"

Sango's hands went to her belly. She looked back up to Kagome and smiled. She reached for Kagome's hand and brought it down to her lower belly. A small bump kicked right into Kagome's hand.

"You feel that Kagome?" asked Sango. "I never thought I would have children. I thought I would be an old prude and never fall in love. I had my family and my village and my life was wonderful."

Sango's voice cracked briefly. "Kagome my life was ripped from me. My family was ripped from me. I couldn't save them. I couldn't do anything. Then you guys came along. It started out just with me searching for vengeance and to save my brother but that didn't last long. You all became my family. I fell in love, I lived, I felt saved but in the end I couldn't save Kohaku..." Sango desperately tried to keep the tears back. Kagome was crying again too. "Kagome I couldn't save my brother. Maybe if things had turned out different..." Sango wiped away a tear. "Kagome after Kohaku's death, I felt so guilty. Like it was my fault. Like I hadn't done my best to hunt for him. I don't want you to feel that way. Nobody should. I think that you should give Inuyasha a real chance to know his daughter and then go back to him. I don't believe Inuyasha would do something like that. Give Inuyasha the chance to be a father and a husband. Don't live with the loss I have lived with."

Sango slowly got up reached for the bowl on the table. She leveled herself and then smiled briefly before entering into the hall. Kagome was shocked beyond all reason. _Did _Inuyasha still want her? Did he really mean everything that was said fifteen years ago? Was it all some cruel hoax...? Kagome felt like she knew nothing. Nothing. Kagome stared into the flames of the fire once more. They licked the sides of their walls in a desperate attempt to escape. _'That's how I feel.._' But then another thought came to mind. The entire reason she was here. Yuta. Should she give Inuyasha the chance to be a father, like Sango had suggested? Should she forgive him and forget about all these past years where she had never really lived? Kagome highly doubted she could forget everything. **_"'You, Kagome, are nothing but an object of lust. Nothing more, nothing less...'"_**

She turned her head away as if she had been burned. It had been so unlike him. But with all the stress and everything they had been going through Inuyasha had not been himself since the mark had appeared. The title had changed him for the worst. But just maybe if that really had been Inuyasha who had told her to go, than maybe, just maybe, Yuta could change him back...

The sound of a shattering plate and a loud gasp, broke Kagome's chain of thought. Kagome hurriedly stood up and headed into the hall. There in the dark light stood Sango, froze, one hand against the wall to support herself.

"Sango?" Sango turned around slowly with her other hand clasped onto her stomach. Something was glistening in the moonlight on the floor. It didn't take long for Kagome to realize what was happening. Sango was going into labor...

**_:  
8888888888888888TBC888888888888888888888_**

hehe I so through you off didn't I? ecspecailly since I told you you would have to wait a couple more chapters. But somewhere between what I had written on paper and between processing and typing, it turned into Kagome's memories. Do you guys get what's going on now? Some of you have already figured it out and I have to praise you reviewers for figuring it out a loooooonnnnggg time ago. If you still don't get it, just wait. In about 3 chapters I'll reveal what happened between both of them. God this chapter started out so happy ((Shudders at the thougtht of eating 15 yr old ramen)) and it turned into such a sad one...oh well I'm not ashamed to admit this But I cried..yes me the brave authoress cried while writting this sequence. Don't ask why but i did. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writting it. oh and just for _'Chrioriented'_ ttyl means 'talk to ya later' ok well then ttyl! ((groans at the awful sunburn i got yesterday. I'm never gonna be able to sleep))

-HPangel

PS: hey if you guys want an awesome story to check out while waiting for me to up date than I suggest _'I am A Girl, I am A Girl'_ it's hilariously funny and clever and rather dramatic. go check it out!


	10. I remember

Hello everyone! now that most of you know what's going on it makes a little more sense now huh? Well most of the reviews(all but one) said you loved the last chap and to that one well I just would like to say to all of you, yes I am almost 15 and yes there shouldn't be that much misspellings but hey have you ever tried to write something like that in less than a couple hours a day and sometimes u forget to add an extra letter, or your hand slips, or your keyboard has become frozen? And don't get me wrong you first time readers, I look back and see that I spelt WAY too many things wrong, but there's no fixing it. Oh yes and ppl, Do you really not know me well enough to know that I have everything, I mean EVERYTHING, planned for this story? which by the way you are barely in the middle of, So if there is a main character that has not yet made an apperance or has not died they will be in this story! You guys need to remeber that the begining of this story takes place over 5 days and we have just now entered day 3. So be pateint my lovely readers! Everything that you guys ask for has already been thought of and most likely decided on. Ok enough of this, READ!

:  
**DISCLAMER:** i, HPangel589, do not own Inuyasha but I do own most of this storyline(some of you have figured what this was based on) and every character you've never heard of b4!

:  
**BROKEN VOW**

_chapter ten: "I remember"_

:  
Kagome let what was happening sink in before running over to Sango's side. "Oh my god, Sango! Here let me help!" Kagome slung a supporting arm around Sango's waist and then slowly helped her back into the front room. Kagome felt Sango stiffen and groan. _'The contractions have already started,_' thought Kagome, utterly cringing at the memory of her own labor. Once they had reached the futon in the front room Kagome called, "MIROKU!"

She laid Sango down as gently as she could. Sango grimaced in pain and sweat was already starting to appear on her forehead. "MIROKU! Get your ass down here!" she screamed as the pain hit it's peak and soon relented.

Miroku hurried down the stairs with loud clogging that never seemed to end. This was caused by the body masses known as Euiko, Eizan, Arisa, Hitomi, Benjiro, and Amane had hurried after their father to see what was happening. Miroku took one look at the two women and then rushed to his wife's side. Euiko's strong personality took over from there. She, Arisa, and Hitomi ushered the boys back to the staircase. Little Isao's head stuck out from between the columns of the stairs, to see what was going on and why his mother was screaming. Eizan scooped up the four year old and through him over his shoulder.

"Eizan!" screamed the boy, his chestnut locks flying everywhere.

"Don't worry, Isao. Mother will be fine. But if you're male or younger than 10 ya gotta go." Came Eizan's explanation from the top step. _'He's not as bad a kid as I thought..'_ pondered Kagome briefly before remembering that Sango was in immense pain at the moment. She turned back Sango who was holding on to Miroku's hand. Euiko was at her mother's side already and had ordered her younger sisters to fetch boiled water and linens. Euiko pushed her hair out from her face and tucked them behind her ears. She looked driven and very take charge. This completely blew Kagome away. This girl was only the same as her daughter and she was acting like a regular mid-wife! Euiko caught sight of the look Kagome was giving her and blushed. "I'm the oldest girl," she said. "So with these two I've experienced 9 different births. You get used to them after a while. Just do what you need to do."

"Yes Euiko's practically a pro," stated Miroku. "She learned most of it from apprenticing with the local mid-wife." Sango let go a loud harsh gasp and clutched tightly to her husband's hand. Kagome heard Miroku gasp as well and swore that she heard a bone crack.

Miroku grimaced and then said, "Ah come on Sango, this is the eleventh time we've been through this. I swear you'll be fine, the baby will be fine."

Sango grimaced still in pain. "Keep talking like that and this'll be the last pregnancy we ever go through," she said gritting her teeth.

Miroku grinned slightly. "You said that five times ago my dear wife." he looked up to Kagome. "She's always saying that, but I'm really starting to think that she enjoys this-"

Sango grabbed Miroku by the collar and pulled him down so that he was about an inch away from her face. "You try pushing a coconut out your dick then we'll talk about enjoyment," she retorted harshly before gasping once more and lying back down. Kagome tried desperately to keep from laughing at the look of humor and sheer horror on Miroku's sympathetic face. 'Poor Sango' thought Kagome. _'I thought having Yuta was bad, but Sango to have to go through this eleven times...only one word for that-'  
_  
"Ow," Kagome breathed as Hitomi came back into the room carrying a large pile of cloths. Kagome was starting to feel useless. She turned over to Euiko. "Well mid-wife Euiko, is there anything I can do?"

Euiko surveyed the woman, as if thinking, and then nodded. "Yes, help mother control her breathing as the contractions get closer together. Then you can help later on." Euiko glanced over to Hitomi as Arisa entered with a pot of boiling water. "Hitomi," she said. "Go upstairs to Eizan and tell him to take Kirara and fetch miko Kaede"

Kagome looked back to Miroku, who was staring intently at Sango. "Kaede is still alive?"

Miroku nodded "You know Kaede, she won't let something like death lick her while someone is in need." Miroku's right hand stroked Sango's hair lovingly. There was no longer the curse that had kept the two apart for so long. They were together. They loved each other; no matter if Miroku was sometimes an idiot-their love could see past that. Miroku bent down and gently kissed Sango on the forehead. Sango smiled slightly through the pain. Kagome watched the affectionate couple with a mixture of mirth and deep remorse.

Even with Sango cringing in pain from her labor, her eyes still held the look of deep love and adoration, that was reflected her husband's eyes. Kagome longed, no yearned, to feel the love that they shared. The love she had so briefly known and had ripped so bitterly from her clutches. If only things had worked out differently. If only that awful memory had never occurred, maybe she would have the same look her friend's shared.

"_Don't live with the loss I have lived with_." Sango had told her to give him time and then to go back to him, but could she really do that? Even if it hadn't been the real Inuyasha every memory she had, was of him. Kagome reached to her sleeve and pushed it up slightly. There very faintly were three scars, the scars from Inuyasha prying his claws into her wrists. Kagome looked back over to the two lovers, with slightly watery eyes. Her heart went out for them in hopes that they would never go through what she had gone through, that many blessings would keep at least one of the couples together forever.

:  
_888888888888888888SCENECHANGE88888888888888888888888888888_

:  
:

"Sooo, how's the ramen?" giggled Yuta as Inuyasha choked down his eighth helping of the fifteen-year-old ramen. He looked over to his daughter mouth full of noodles that were practically bulging out of his cheeks. Yuta clutched her mouth to stifle all of her constant giggling. She practically fell out of her chair from all of her chuckling, but only didn't because she was holding onto the table top for dear life. Inuyasha chewed the large amount of food and swallowed it all into one big gulp that looked as if it would hurt. He shrugged and said "It tastes a bit weird but when you've been craving something for fifteen years, you basically don't mind."

Yuta nodded still laughing uncontrollably. They had cooked the entire crate and had already opened another. Yuta kept herself confined to only six bowls, it was after all a midnight snack. But Inuyasha just kept them coming and ate so much Yuta thought he might spontaneously combust at any second. She set down her chopsticks and looked over to him. It was way too quiet for her liking. "You know I still don't know that much about you." she said while drumming her fingers absently on the table.

Inuyasha shrugged again. "There's nothing much to know besides what Sango told you. What do you want to know?"

Yuta thought for a while. What could she ask him? She knew his favorite food already, but it's not like she could ask him what his favorite band or stuff was. "I don't know...I guess it would be pretty good for me to know my heritage. What was your Family like?"

Inuyasha grunted and shook his head. "What family?" he asked bitterly. "Only family I ever had was the gang when we were hunting for the jewel shards."

Yuta felt like she had really brought up a bad subject. "So...you never knew your parents?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "My father died before I could really remember him. I remember silver hair and amber eyes, but thinking back at that, it could've just been my reflection..."

Yuta nodded sadly, "And your mother?"

Inuyasha froze for a second. Yuta could see that he had stopped breathing. She had really said the wrong thing now. "I'm sorry, forget about it-"

Inuyasha shook his head and started to breath again. "No you need to know. She-she was murdered."

Yuta gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide. He wanted to talk about this? "What?! Why would anyone do such a thing?"

Inuyasha set down his chopsticks and stared at his bowl. "Let's just say being a half demon isn't a good thing, Yuta. You need to understand. People hate us for what we are. Spoiled blood. Half Breed. I was constantly plagued with anger and ridicule when I was little. I still do actually. People don't want a half breed ruling over them..."

Yuta looked at him slightly bewildered. "Don't you save their lives?"

Inuyasha looked up to the girl. She acted so innocent to this information. Did she not get that this was how life was for them? Horrible? He had only managed to barely scrape the chance of a normal life, but he would give it all up in heartbeat to be with Kagome again, even for a second. "It doesn't matter, Yuta. They're all ignorant bastards. They killed my mother for having me, for loving my father. They fear things that are so much like them, yet are so much different."

Yuta sighed. Were the people here really that racist? She thought it best to get off this horrible subject, but didn't stray to far. "So," she stated tentatively. "Sango said something about you having a brother?"

Inuyasha started to laugh manically. "**HA!** I had a brother, though he wasn't very brotherly. The bastard tried to kill me every chance he got."

Yuta was on the verge of slapping herself in the head. _'Great family I come from, huh?'_ Everyone seemed to hate each other or everyone else. "Why would your brother try and kill you?"

Inuyasha shrugged off handedly. "He wanted the tetsusaiga," He said as if it didn't really matter. "Father left it to me. You've seen it. Tetsusaiga is the most powerful demon sword ever created. But only those using it to protect humans are able to wield it. Sesshomaru despised humans, well except for Rin, but were not entirely sure what happened there."

"Who's Rin?"

"Rin was this human child he saved with his sword the tensusiga (A/N i'm not sure if that's the exact spelling but I'm gonna use it) and then she sorta became a companion to him. He let her tag along with him wherever he went. We see her every now and then. She lives in a nearby village. We had offered her a place here but she refused for some reason."

Yuta thought about this for a second. "So really Sesshomaru wasn't that bad a guy?"

"No, he was pretty bad. He did become a lot more-er-acceptable after he sorta gave me a hand with the panther tribe. And he did help us in defeating Naraku."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Naraku was a very stupid bastard to have made so many enemies."

"Well what happened to Sesshomaru?" asked Yuta.

Inuyasha looked a bit awkward. "He-um-was murdered as well."

Yuta looked puzzled. "By who?"

"One of Naraku's former detachments did him in," he said.

"How'd he manage that?" Yuta felt as if she were playing 20 questions and her father was starting to feel the heat.

"She," he corrected. "Well she um-she-I shouldn't be telling you this."

Yuta thought for a second as Inuyasha went for his glass of water. The words processed in her mind and she began to nod knowingly. "Ohhhh. So she made him an offer he couldn't refuse and then killed him?"

Inuyasha choked. Once able to breath again he felt like laughing, but didn't. "You're to young to know about such things," he told her quickly.

Yuta gave him another knowing glance. "Not where I live. Mom gave me **'The Talk'** two years ago. And besides you learn more than just math in school-" Yuta was cutoff as Inuyasha started choking again. Maybe she shouldn't hint at the fact that she might have learned a few things at school, which in reality she hadn't, well anything physical. "And actually I turn fifteen next month."

Inuyasha overcame his coughing and looked utterly bewildered. Had Kagome learned more than what was in those huge books of hers at school? Did that mean that she was already pretty experienced before him? It didn't seem like it. But what was even worse was the fact that Yuta had said she had learned...things. _'Oh how the hell did we even get onto this subject?'_

"So Yuta How's everyone in your era?"

Yuta laughed as he struggled to get off the subject. "Their fine, I guess. Grandma, recently got remarried."

Inuyasha nodded. He had always liked Mrs. Higurashi. "When was that?"

"The day I fell down the well. Souta pushed me after I heard Mom talking to this guy."

Inuyasha nodded, but his heart slightly sank. "I guess I owe the squirt. How is he?"

"He's fine I guess; well not after I get through with him. He's going to college right now. He's dating this chick named Aio. I guess she's really nice. Mom says he might be proposing any day now."

Inuyasha re-picked up his chopsticks. He needed to put off talking about Kagome as long as possible. But that was becoming ever-harder especially since that they were running out of family members. "And Grandpa?"

Yuta shrugged. "He died when I was five."

"Oh I'm sorry," replied Inuyasha even though that meant they would have to talk about Kagome any second.

"Don't be," said Yuta. "I really don't even remember him. Only that he was obsessed with scrolls and priest things and one time he threw a talisman at me." Inuyasha could relate all too well with that memory..

"I do remember something after he died," she continued. "I remember finding this book in his old room. It was about demons and it had some artist representations of them and I remember turning the page to see this certain demon and it's really funny, I can practically remember every brush stroke, even though I've only ever seen it once. I couldn't read the page with the summary 'cause I was still learning, but I still couldn't forget that face! Mom took it away and hid it somewhere. I still don't know where the hell she put it. But a little while after that I started to have dreams about the guy and a few days ago I met him."

Inuyasha looked up. He had not been expecting that from all the constant rambling. Yuta was nodding her head. "Yeah, It was you. I do remember reading another book of legends on you too, but they never had mom's name in there. I think they called her '_Miko'_ or something simple like that. It sorta makes you wonder, huh?"

"Wonder what?"

"If I had known you were my father would I have freaked out, or run to you in open arms?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Probably the first one."

Yuta looked at him sadly. "I don't think so," Inuyasha looked up into her smiling face and returned one. She was like her mother. She didn't care if he was a hanyou or human or demon. She liked him the way he was. Yuta got up and put her bowl in the sink. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go catch some shut eye. 'Night." she yawned and headed toward the door. Inuyasha quickly turned around in his chair.

"Yuta?" Yuta turned around. "Is your mother, is she happy?"

Yuta thought for a second and then looked back to her father. "I think she's content. Not happy. I don't think I've ever seen a smile reach her eyes." Inuyasha nodded sadly and then looked back down to the table. Yuta could see the despair that was eating away at him.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha lifted his head back up. "Souta says she misses you," and Yuta turned and left the kitchen. Inuyasha was in shock._ 'She misses me? Me? Then why the hell did she leave me all those years ago?'_ Inuyasha sat there confused, utterly, completely confused.

:  
_:  
8888888888888888888888SCENE CHANGE88888888888888888888888888888_

:  
Hiroaki was standing in the castle, alone in a deserted corridor. He didn't know where the hell he was or why he was there, but he was just there. A second later Yuta came around a corner and his heart started to pump faster. Her long raven hair swayed and her beautiful amber eyes glowed intensely in the moonlight. She spotted him and hurried over, her footsteps almost fluid like. Her feet left muffled echoes through out the room. Yuta stopped in front of him and beamed up to him, and Hiroaki felt himself melt. "_Yuta,"_ He placed a hand on her cheek and slowly leaned down to capture her lips with his. She froze for a second but then Hiroaki could feel her kiss him back. He felt an arm wrap around his neck and pull him closer to which he happily obliged. He then found himself leaning against the brick wall, kissing Yuta with as much force he could muster. His hands roamed over her thin figure and back up, to which she moaned into the kiss. Yuta's nimble hands reached up and pulled out his ponytail, letting his hair fall to his shoulders. They parted for air and chills fled through all of Hiroaki's system at the feel of her warm breath on his neck. Hiroaki lifted up his right hand and let it massage the length of her cheek, down to her chin. Not a second after his forefinger touched her chin did his hand start to burn.

Hiroaki gasped and clutched his hand. The pain was pulsing through out his right arm and hurt like hell. He looked back to Yuta who had recoiled slightly. She looked somewhat frightened and troubled and then her eyes suddenly bulged. Slowly they rolled back, her head hung, and her knees collapsed. Her limp form fell to the floor, crumpled with a sickening thud. "**Yuta!"** Hiroaki dashed down to her side to see that she was covered in blood. It was everywhere. He was covered in it too. But then he looked back to Yuta. She couldn't be dead no this was not possible. Something behind him moved. Hiroaki turned around to be faced with...

"**NNOOOOOOOO!!"** Hiroaki sat up in bed as quickly as possible and banged his head on the lamp that was hanging overhead.

"Baka," he called himself as he lay back down and massaged his head before realizing why he had sat up so fast in the first place.

_Castle, Yuta, dead, Yuta, blood, Yuta, figure_,

**"YUTA!"** he exclaimed. The moment he uttered the word, his hand started to burn. He looked back down to his burning hand in distress. In the center of his palm was a round scar he had held since birth. It was the remains of the wind tunnel that his father and his grandfather had been cursed with, but this one was dormant. Nothing but a scar. The look of it still creeped him out-It was a constant reminder that if the curse had ever been re-placed he would be the one to inherit it.

Hiroaki, the first born son.

** -SHUDDER**-

But once again that dream. What did it mean? Whenever his scar hurt it meant something bad. But the dream had been about Yuta..."No," he told himself. "I swear, I will protect Yuta with everything I've got, even if with my life."

_8888888888888888888888TBC888888888888888888888888_

_:  
_Well? this was mostly a filler chapter but I think the dream sequence made things quite interesting, Neh? Well I hoped you liked it and I must greatly apologize for the late update, my computer is having technical difficulties, I couldn't log on at all. well this will be the last chapter for a while. I'll try and get something up by Wed. School is starting next Thrusday and I'm going on a last minuet trip to Las Vegas today and I won't be back till Monday so SORRY! if you object, feel free to go out and buy me a laptop! ((wink wink)) YES!! ok ppl You are right! the main storyline for this fic is Based on the movie "What A Girl Wants" but I'll tell you one thing, this story will go beyond the parents reuniting, and onto the who, what, why, part. ok? Oh yes and as for who did break them up, well this doesn't go like the movie. ok well I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to R&R!! god I love you ppl!! 156 reviews!!

-HPangel


	11. Training & someone from the past

Hello! I'm back from Sin City which was rather boring but whatever i had fun. Sooo yeah alot of you guys loved Sango's coment about the coconut, Which ever since I thought of it I knew I had to put it in, because that's something I would say...even though I've never had any kids...or sex...((clears throat)) Yes and ppl that sequence in which Hiroaki and Yuta kiss is indeed a DREAM!! ok? ((laughs at the thought of Yuta and Hiroaki suddenly making out in a hallway)) Yeah sure, that'll happen any minute now, lol. And to those who were astounded by it((laughs at comment)) it was a 15 year old, boy's dream! If i had kept on going with it then probably this story would lose it's PG-13 rating. Well most of u enjoyed it.

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah Yeah the only person who owns Inuyasha is the great Rumiko Takahashi

**_BROKEN VOW_**

:

_chapter eleven: Training and someone from the past_

:  
:

Yuta pulled open the door of her room and looked down the hallway. Nothing. _'I guess I'm on my own today'_ she thought. It didn't seem that hard, she had gotten down there last night, right? Yuta had successfully got dressed into another red Haori and pants and left her hair trailing down the curves of her back. Her pants were billowy and roomy- Still these were not jeans but at least they were pants.

Yuta made her way down the hall with no trouble at all. It was still rather early for her taste, but the sun spilling from the open windows told her otherwise. When she reached the end of the hall she turned left instead of right, into another wing. She walked down the long corridor that mimicked hers, until she reached the third door on the left. She knocked lightly and slid open the door.

"Hey Hiroaki, you ready ye-" Yuta gasped and quickly turned around to shield her eyes. _'Hiroaki-with his shirt off, oh, I could die!'_

When she had walked in, Hiroaki had been in the middle of putting his shirt on and Yuta had gotten quite a show. Yuta bit her lip anxiously as she recalled his chiseled chest and abs. _'Oh that's gonna be a great memory'_ Yuta felt a hand on her shoulder and turn her around. Yuta looked up into Hiroaki's bemused blue eyes. A dark red came to her cheeks. _'Why oh why did_ _he have to be so cute?!'_ Yuta realized the silence they were in and quickly looked away. "I-I'm sorry! It's just-I wanted to see if you were coming down to breakfast or-" she rambled hurriedly.

Hiroaki put a finger to her lips. It was soft and gentle and to the main point shut her up. Yuta looked back into his eyes, her heart starting to pump faster. "It's ok," he told her. "Really, no one is gonna die. I'm dressed now and of course I'm coming down to breakfast."

It took every ounce of control he held to just pry his finger from her rosebud lips. He grudgingly pulled away and turned his back on her. Yuta's heart rate started to slow. _'Why does he have this effect on me? No guy ever made my heart race by a single innocent touch.'_ Well whatever it was it was getting harder and harder to control herself from pouncing him and kissing him senseless. _'Hmm, that's not that bad of an idea..._'

Yuta stepped out of the room while he fuddled with the sheets and placed on his shoes. She leaned against the cold wall to savor the memory of his touch. She closed her eyes and a large silly smile graced her face. She would definitely not forget that anytime soon. The sounds of hard footsteps pulled her from her reverie. She sat herself back up and nodded at the tall, dark haired figure of Jaro, who was walking down the hall. He smiled and nodded as well. "Hello Lady Yuta, lovely morning, isn't it?" he greeted. The sunlight glittered his stone colored eyes as he stopped in front of her.

Yuta nodded. "Yeah I guess so." Yuta blushed and grinned slightly as what had happened moments before re-entered her mind.

He stepped forward and bowed slightly. "Lady Yuta, let me apologize for yesterday morning. I had no idea you were the Lord's daughter."

Yuta smiled sheepishly. This guy was certainly a lot more charming than yesterday, _'and I guess_ _he is kinda cute'._ But he didn't have anywhere near the range of charm or looks that Hiroaki held. Nor did the thought of him make her heart beat in her throat. Maybe this guy could be a friend. "It's fine Jaro," She sighed. "I'm kinda getting used to it by now."

"What? How's that?" he asked her, looking puzzled.

Yuta shifted her weight uncomfortably and crossed her arms. "Oh, um yesterday I was sorta kidnapped by Koshiro of the wolf demon tribe."

Jaro's eyes widened. "You're not serious?!" he exclaimed a hand covering his heart.

Yuta just shrugged. "Yep" that memory had been so embarrassing. Jaro took Yuta's hand from their crossed position, which caused her to go into shock. She looked up into his serious grey eyes that felt like they could see right through her.** -SHUDDER**- Why was this guy always so serious? "Yuta, I do hope you came back unharmed?"

Yuta nodded and tried to force her hands free._ 'Please don't tell me this guy is going to be like Koshiro!_' "Yes, Jaro, I'm fine. Nothing happened. I just got really **pissed off**," she said hoping he would discover the emphasis on the words _'Pissed off.'  
_  
Jaro shook his head disapprovingly. "Still nothing like that should ever have happened. Feel free to use me as an escort to era-"

"That's what she has me for," grunted Hiroaki from behind them, closing the door with a loud snap. He stepped forward and Yuta wrenched her hands out of Jaro's reach. She wrapped her hand into Hiroaki's, who didn't argue and held tight. Once again Yuta felt grateful to Hiroaki, but then, Jaro didn't really seem like that bad a guy. Yes he had unnerved her yesterday but today he didn't seem that bad. Still she couldn't get over the fact that Hiroaki was once again holding her hand. Jaro noticed the connection between the two and bowed once more this time to hide his resentment toward them, or more likely to Hiroaki. "I'm sorry I had no idea Lady Yuta had already been claimed." Both Yuta and Hiroaki blushed profusely and stepped apart.

"My apologizes," Jaro continued. He stood back up and pulled out a scroll from a satchel on his shoulder. He handed it to Hiroaki who took it with his free hand, still refusing to let go of Yuta.

"This arrived for you this morning," Jaro stated stiff with business. "A message from your father. Excuse me I have other business to attend to." and with that Jaro bowed once more and left the way he came. Hiroaki let go of Yuta's hand to read the scroll. Yuta leaned over to see what it said. "What's up?"

Hiroaki smiled and looked back up into Yuta's gold eyes. "I guess I have one more sibling to bother me."

Yuta's eyes widened. "You mean Sango-?"

Hiroaki nodded smiling wider. He looked back down to the scroll and continued to read the message. "A girl by the name of Juri. Black hair, blue eyes."(A/N sorry DianaSelene but I had already named her about 2 months ago)

Yuta smiled giddily, and jumped up to hug Hiroaki. "That's great! Congratulations!" Hiroaki hugged her back briefly sand then quickly and grudgingly let go. His right hand had the sudden urge to explore forbidden territories again._ 'Damnit!_' he thought bitterly. _'If it wasn't for this hand I would be able to hold her for as long as I'd want. No, I wouldn't. It would depend if she wanted me to hold her.'_ Hiroaki highly doubted that. His smile shrank slightly at the thought, but he turned away so Yuta couldn't see it. He laughed as another, happier, thought crossed his mind.

"What?" asked Yuta hearing it.

Hiroaki turned back toward her still chuckling. "You know what my mother not being pregnant means right?"

Yuta shook her head even though she had an idea. Hiroaki grinned. "It means in another month mom will be pregnant again!"

The teenagers started laughing and headed down the hall together, hand in hand. (A/N everyone now; AWWWWWWWEEEE)

:  
_888888888888888888888SCENE CHANGE888888888888888888888888888_

"What do you mean you want me to go through training?!" shrieked Yuta preposterously, waving her arms in emphasis. Inuyasha covered his ears protectively and then looked back to his daughter.

"No offense Yuta but if your going to follow me around then you gotta know how to protect yourself. I can't always be there to save you. Neither can Hiroaki. I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

Yuta stood up. "I can protect myself just fine!! It's not my fault that, that asshole wolf kidnapped me! I could take him on any time! I don't need any training."

Inuyasha shook his head and rubbed his temple. _'Am I really that stubborn_?' **Yep you are**, said an annoying little voice in the back of his head. '_Hey why are you back? I haven't talked to you for a while._' **Actually our last discussion was six chapters ago so that wasn't that long.** _'Chapters? Never mind, why am I even talking to my own head?_' **Cause I'm talking back?  
**  
Inuyasha shook the voice out of his head and looked back to Yuta. "Yuta you might know how to fight but have you ever worked with weapons?"

Yuta crossed her arms, her ego slowly deflating. She had no idea how to fight with a sword, or any weapon for that matter. Her mother had never let her touch one, unless they were on a shelf or something.

"No," she stated softly. "Mom wouldn't let me." Inuyasha nodded understandingly. He knew she didn't want to do it, but it was necessary. If things were starting to do repeats of he past, like all those many frustrating times when Kagome kept getting kidnapped, he most definitely didn't want his daughter claimed by some horny demon. How would he ever be a good father if he let that happen? Kagome would never trust him with Yuta again. "Well then your training will take place in an hour."

"That still doesn't mean that I want to do it..." Yuta mumbled sitting back down. She stared at her half eaten rice bowl and over & to her plate. She was no longer hungry. She felt as if her entire decade of martial Arts classes was being beat down by a huge bat. She felt something nudge her shoulder and looked over to Hiroaki. He bent his head lower and whispered, "Yuta it's not that big of a deal. It's not like all your other training has gone down the drain. You're just adding onto it."

"And I suppose you know how to fight?" she asked him somewhat bitterly.

Hiroaki rolled his eyes. "I am head of the demon slayers. What the hell did you think the pointed end of my staff was for?"

Yuta thought back to when they first met and when she had come so close to getting stabbed through. She indeed was freaked out by it. Who would of thought she would be crushing on the guy a mere two days later? _'Wait 'crushing'? Am I crushing on Hiroaki?_' Yuta side glanced at Hiroaki who didn't notice. _'No other guy has made me feel like this...Maybe I do have a crush on the guy... he is really cute...and he does have a nice bod...'_ she thought ponderingly.

"Yuta are you ok?" asked Inuyasha waving a hand in front of her face. Yuta jumped and looked around hurriedly. She glanced quickly at Hiroaki and blushed lightly. She looked away and back to her father. "What? Sorry I wasn't listening."

Inuyasha frowned and set down his chopsticks. "That, Yuta, was obvious." Yuta blushed harder than ever and went back to eating her rice, in a slightly cheerier mood.

:**_  
888888888888888888888888SCENE CHANGE88888888888888888888888888888888_**

**_:  
_**"So, what's your pick?"

Yuta looked around the long room in awe. It had canvas doors that could be opened into a type of wooded patio with a fenced in area for fencing and archery. The room was made of dark wood, long and unpolished. Along the walls were weapons of sorts and on the wall to the right was what looked like a rather large dark wooded cupboard that extended the length of the wall. Inuyasha walked over to it and swung the doors open. Yuta's eyes grew to the size of plates at the sight.

"Wow," she breathed staring at the contents of the cupboard. She was met with a great abundance of wood and metal. Private shelving was made for large deadly spears that would rival Hiroaki's. Magnificent katanas and daggers were sheathed, displaying their beauty. Sharp pointed arrows stood in satchels, practically prepared to do battle next to their hand carved bows. Yuta gaped at all the many other weapons that she had seen in History books and had unfortunately forgotten what they were called.

"So, what's your pick?" Inuyasha had asked, grinning at her face. Yuta had no idea...swords, arrows, spears, a hiraikotsu, like Euiko's, or maybe a kusarikama (A/N the weapon Kohaku has other wise called 'chained sickle') like Amane had? Seeing the frustration in her eyes Inuyasha grinned and handed her a pack of arrows first. Yuta caught them and looked to her father with a raised brow.

"Lets try something simple, first. Then after that we'll move to kendo and then to demon techniques." (A/N is it just me or do you guys feel Inuyasha feels really at home here?) He slid open a canvas door and walked down the wooden steps into the enclosed yard. Yuta was at his heels when the sounds of hurried footsteps and a call of voices made her turn around.

**_"WAIT UP!"_** called Hiroaki and Shippo together stepping through the door and hurrying over to Yuta.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them as they stood in front of her.

"Like we would miss battle between father and daughter," grinned Shippo.

"And we could always help out with it too," said Hiroaki smiling.

Yuta smiled too, but more to Hiroaki than to Shippo. She slung the arrows over her shoulder, while turning her back on them, and followed after her father. Hiroaki's smile seemed to radiate through his body as he watched Yuta's swaying form walk down the dirt yard. _'Now that's a great_ _sight'_ he thought to himself, his head tilting slightly. He was so lost at the magnificent view, he didn't even notice the hand that hit him upside the head. "**OWWWW!"** he exclaimed looking into Shippo's emerald eyes. "What was that for?"

Shippo rolled his eyes and left the room. "For acting like your father." he sighed back to him. Hiroaki looked appalled at the thought, but then realized, he** HAD** been acting like his father! **AGAIN**!

"Damnit" he cursed to himself. He didn't mind acting like his father when it came to his wisdom, and caring, just when that caring turned to sudden lust over girls, was what he hated. Shippo overhearing Hiroaki's curse slowed down. "Don't worry, you're a lot better than Miroku was when it came to beautiful women."

Hiroaki nodded. "Yeah I know, but it's different with Yuta. She's different. I've never felt this way before. I-I think I'm falling for her..." he admitted softly.

Shippo just nodded and gave a comforting pat on the boy's back. "Yes, you are definitely a better man than Miroku."

Hiroaki looked to Shippo, rather disgruntled. "I thought you were friends with my father?" he asked. He had grown up with Shippo. He was like that cool older brother that didn't take up space and didn't live with them. But did what he said; mean he didn't like his father?

Shippo looked utterly bewildered. "Of course I am!" he exclaimed. "Miroku's like an uncle to me! But it did take Miroku almost half a year to figure out that what he was feeling for your mother was love, not lust. You seemed to have figured it out in a matter of days. You seemed to have gained your mother's brain, thank god for that or Inuyasha probably would have killed you already."

Hiroaki was silent as he let Shippo's words wash over him. '_You seemed to have figured it out in a matter of days.'_ Did that mean He was in love with Yuta? It seemed possible, yet it was rather hard to believe. Was he in love with Yuta? Not infatuated or lust after… love? "Do you really think that I love Yuta?"

Shippo stopped away from Inuyasha and Yuta so they couldn't over hear. "I see the way you stare at her and it is nothing like how your father stared at women before he met your mother. It was more like how Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another, like you could see their feeling pouring out of their eyes...Well that was before Kagome left."

Hiroaki nodded and then chuckled. "I don't think that's really comforting to say that I look like a couple who hates each other and separated when they were pregnant with the first child." he walked over to the fence and lifted himself up to sit on the top rail. Shippo joined him standing next to the fence.

"I guess it isn't, but they really didn't hate each other. I don't know what happened but it had to be horrible for Kagome to leave." He frowned at Hiroaki's questioning look and answered it before Hiroaki could even ask the question. "No I don't think Kagome left for another man. I could never believe something like that. They had found true love, you could see it in their eyes, they loved each other beyond reason. That's what I see when I look at you. I see Inuyasha starring at Kagome. Same thing when Yuta looks at you."

Hiroaki jumped and almost fell off the fence. He gripped hard to the railing and looked back up to Shippo, as he too climbed the fence. "You think Yuta likes me?"

Shippo laughed shaking his head. "And more some."

Hiroaki thought hard about that. Maybe Shippo was right. Yuta was constantly blushing around him, but did that mean she loved him? Well maybe not love but did she have feelings for him? She hadn't pulled away yesterday when he had hugged her, or when they had almost kissed. _'Kissed_

_'_ Something about that rang in his memory_...Kissing...hand hurting_...**THE DREAM**!! How could he forget? It scared the living daylights out of him when he had seen Yuta on the ground...dead. _'That will never happen.'_ he thought. He felt an elbow prod him in the shoulder. "Hiroaki? Hiroaki are you alright?"

Hiroaki jumped lightly and shook the thought out of his mind. _'Don't think about that'_ he ordered to himself. "I'm fine. I just remembered a nightmare I had...It was nothing," he added seeing the look on the Kitsune's face. "So do you think that Inuyasha would ever give us-you know-permission? To have something between us?"

Shippo shrugged. "I think it may take a while, seeing how he is already pretty protective over the girl, but he no doubt ably would end up giving you his blessings...as long as you don't grope her or anything..."

Hiroaki gave a nervous little chuckle as he sweat dropped and then looked away slightly embarrassed.  
:

:  
"Ok Yuta," Inuyasha started. "Take the bow with your left hand and then hook your arrow level with the index finger of your left hand. Yes that's good. Now aim the tip of your arrow slightly to the left of the bulls eye. Now pull back and let the fingers clutching the arrow go. Ok you ready to try it?"

Yuta aimed once more and then nodded. She pulled back on the string till it felt like it would snap and then let her arrow fly...into a fence pole a good six feet away from the target.(A/N this is going to be based on my experience w/ archery-no Anj. she's alot better than me so shut up!) "Damnit" she cursed.

Inuyasha shrugged and patted her on the back. "Hey it was better than the first time your mother used arrows," he said handing Yuta another arrow. "Try again, but this time keep the bow steady. You moved it after you let go."

Yuta nodded and took another arrow. "So was mom good at archery?"

Inuyasha nodded softly. "The ones you're using right now were her's. Since she was a miko she was able to conjure up purity arrows, which can purify any demon or attacks. Quite deadly to half-demons like us, actually. But most of the time she missed. She was rather good when she got pissed off though..."

Yuta nodded and then thought about the purity arrows. Could she make them work? Well what was the point of using powerful arrows when you can't even hit a target? She straightened her arrow and pulled back, this time steadying her left hand. She kept it firm as the arrow took off and hit the black of the target. Some small applause reached her ears and she grinned smugly at her attention. She did a joking bow and which caused the boys to laugh and Inuyasha to roll his eyes. "Don't go getting a big head on me. You still didn't hit the bull's-eye. A demon can still attack if you hit it in the arm. Now try again," he ordered crossing his arms. Yuta rolled her eyes and set a chain of arrows plummeting into the yellow then red paint of the bulls-eye, only stopping when she ran out of arrows. She grinned even wider as she turned around and watched the shocked faces.

"Now can I have a big head?"

"Ok Kendo. Archery and Swords are to different things. One is a distance attack, requiring focus, peace of mind; the other does require focus but deals with brawn and brain. It is harder to master but I guess that since you are my daughter, you'll master it fast," said Inuyasha about half an hour after the rather astonishing archery lesson. The blistered and punctured targets had been pulled out of the way and Inuyasha stood wearing a rather baggy, red, sweat suit looking, kimono and Yuta in similar clothes, only she had armor strapped to her. She itched at the heavy armor only realizing that she would never be able to get to the stupid itch till training was over. _'Damn armor'_ she cursed in her head. "Why do I have to wear this heavy shit anyway?" she questioned her father irritably.

Inuyasha gave Yuta a stern look. "I don't want you getting hurt," he told her, crossing his arms. "We're not starting out with wood swords…"

Yuta huffed and absently crossed her arms as well. "Feh, you're not wearing any armor."

Inuyasha untangled his arms and tugged at the sleeve of his kimono. "This is my fire rat kimono. It can with stand a great deal of power and still stay whole. No flames can burn it and it reflects stains. My father left it to me. I'll have to get you one made," he added as an after thought.

Yuta was completely baffled that such a material existed, even more so was that she would soon have one of her own. She would have to thank him for it later.

"You ready?" he asked her. Yuta nodded and took a brilliant katana in hand waiting for the lesson to begin.

"First off, attack with the front of the blade or the tip, got that?"

Yuta nodded.

"Ok, second then. When you block an attack, or perry, you use the strong of the blade, which is the side of the sword. Get it?"

Yuta nodded again.

"Ok then. I want you to show you to show me how to block." Yuta tilted the sword to the left of her as Inuyasha's met her in a slow practice. Next Inuyasha asked her to show an attack, which she did quite well for her first time. It was a matter of minutes before Yuta was able to defend herself against all normal attacks at high speeds, though she did lose most of the time to her father after he dodged her own attacks and turned the attacks around on her. Though he never even got close to harming her as he did it. This was now Yuta's eighth attempt to rid her father of his sword and she was sorely losing. Yuta shuddered to think what would happen if Inuyasha had been using the tetsusaiga instead of the training sword he held now. Yuta soon found herself on her butt and her sword in her father's left hand. He let the grip of the sword slide from his palm and grabbed onto the blade and handed it safely back to his daughter. Yuta scowled and took the sword while standing back and wiped the dust off her back. "Ow," she told Inuyasha bluntly.

Inuyasha chuckled and responded, "Training hurts but getting killed hurts worse." He took a step back and positioned himself into another battle stance. "Ready to go again?"

Yuta was just about to answer when a female servant ran over to them. She bowed and then looked to Inuyasha, who was now straitening himself. "My lord, lady." she said while nodded her head to both demons. "Sir there is a visitor here to see you."

Inuyasha huffed and then set down his sword. "I'm coming, tell them to wait a second. Don't worry I'll be back," he added to Yuta. He walked back into the manor following after the small servant. Yuta sheathed her sword and headed over to where Hiroaki and Shippo sat. Both boys looked amazed and it was Shippo who complimented her first.

"Yuta that was brilliant! Utterly amazing how you can pick up things so fast! I bet in no time you'll be fighting along with us."

Yuta beamed and blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Shippo."

Shippo's eyes fell onto the silent Hiroaki. He nudged him in the arm. "You got anything to say to Yuta?" he asked him.

Hiroaki glared shortly at the kitsune amd then looked back to Yuta. _'What should I say? She's everything I ever wanted? Yuta you blow me away? Damn you can fight!'_ he thought._ 'Oh hell I don't know.' _Hiroaki then said the one thing he could manage. "Wow,"

'_O great compliment' _he thought on the verge of slapping himself. Yuta smiled and looked down to the ground briefly and then back up. Sure it wasn't Shakespeare, but at least she knew that she blew Hiroaki away. But before she could even thank him she heard an excited shriek and felt two arms wrap around her.

"Rin," came Inuyasha's happy voice from the steps. "Let go of my daughter before she runs out of air."

The arms pulled her away and Yuta was face with a young woman, probably in her early twenties like Shippo. The first thing Yuta noticed about the woman was her smile. She had a big toothy smile with cheerful mirth shining from her very face. She was around Yuta's height, a bit shorter, with long dark flared looking hair, and a long checkered pale yellow and orange kimono. She had the most jubilated eyes Yuta had ever seen. "Hello Yuta! My name is Rin. Sorry about the hug. I just got a little over excited."

Yuta nodded still in shock. "Wait a second, your Rin?"

Rin smile grew, if possible. "Ahh, so you've heard of me? Hopefully something good! Yes, I was friends with your uncle Sesshomaru, and well after he," Rin's shinning smile faded slightly, "You know, I became closer with your parents. Gods you look so much like Kagome."

Yuta didn't know what to say. She had just been hugged by a strange woman who had been a companion to her father's evil brother, in less than two minutes. Not to mention Rin talked pretty fast as it was. Yuta just nodded slowly as Rin pulled away from her and greeted the two boys. Hiroaki just gave her a handshake, and while Shippo tried to do the same, but he received a hug as well. Shippo blushed as Rin's arms wrapped around him. He was beet red when she pulled apart three minutes later, and beamed up to him. "Oh Shippo! It's been to long! I've missed you so much!"

Shippo smiled awkwardly and then said, "I missed you too Rin."

It didn't take long for Yuta to see what was happening here. She nudged Hiroaki in the arm. He turned to face her questioningly as she grabbed his sleeve and yanked him out of earshot, into the weapon room. "What?" he asked her.

Yuta turned to him grinning widely, her eyes alight with an excitement that could rival Rin's. "Shippo is so totally scamming on Rin!" She exclaimed giddily.

Hiroaki's eyes widened. "Really?"

Yuta nodded and then glanced back at the two. "Yes it's so obvious!"

"Oh...Yuta what's 'scamming'?" he asked. Yuta's hand flew up to her head in a '_DUH_' type way, but it didn't last long. "Scamming means that he really likes her! He's checking her out! He wants her!"

"No!"

"Yes I see it all the time at home!" Hiroaki's heart sank slightly. Why did he think he would be the only one ever to have feelings for Yuta? He could deal with all the guys in this time, but what about in her's? It's not like he could ever go through the well and kick the guy's butt or anything. He wouldn't be surprised if every guy she met flocked after her. "So, have any guys ever scammed you?" he asked tentatively.

Yuta looked at him confused. When his words finally processed in her mind, she blushed lightly and answered, "Not before I came to this century. Then it seemed like every guy wanted me."

"So you didn't leave a courtier or boyfriend at home?"

Yuta chuckled. "Not one I know about... Why?"

Hiroaki just shrugged and stared off into space. "Just wondering. Nothing really." he thought of what Shippo had told him earlier. He grinned at her "Soooo, you scam on any guys lately?"

Yuta smiled, "You mean you?" she asked him flirtatiously.

"Maybe. So you've been checking me out?"

"Maybe," she mimicked him with a joking smile. He turned so now that his entire body was facing Yuta. She leaned against the wall and said, "Maybe not. I mean there are a lot cuter guys here willing to entertain me."

Hiroaki stepped forward and placed a hand over her head. He needed to see her reaction. "Is that so?"

Yuta chuckled at his cockiness and refused to let a blush pass this time. But her mind was screaming with hope that Hiroaki would close the distance between them. Hiroaki seemed to read her thoughts. He leaned closer much like yesterday and Yuta's knees almost went weak. Then it dawned on her that her father was just outside **-GULP-** "Yes" she whispered to him answering his last statement and then pulled away and headed for the door.

"Yuta! You know you want me!" he yelled cockily. Yuta gave him one last smile and stepped back into the sunlight.

"I know I do..."  
**_88888888888888888888888TBC888888888888888888888_**

:  
God this was a long a chapter! Damn! Flirting, another guy, archery, fencing, RIN!! YES PPL SHE'S BACK!! I had always planned on Rin coming into the story but some ppl didn't trust me...((grumbles)) oh well sorry for the whole '&' instead of 'and' I was running out of room & this thing kept popping up telling me to make room or delet a chapter. Let's see...I am now a high school freshmen, so the updates wont be for a while cause I won't have access to a computer till 7 at night. But maybe my mom will get me a lab top...hmmm...I really don't get what's that wrong w/ high school, Mine seems perfectly normal & like my last school except we have older hotter guys! **YAY!! LOVING THAT**!! ok g2g! DOn't forget to R&R!

-HPangel


	12. Finally Understand

Hi ya'll! What's up? nothing here. Lot's of homework little time. Well yes that was an interesting chapter, not to mention I had total writers block on it but then it came free flowing after that Shippo/hiroaki discussion magically made it's way out of my subconscious. Basically you all loved the flirting, and being the flirt that I am there will most DIFFENTLY be more! Hey it;s amazing! I acutally I had 2 guys read AND review my story! That's a first...all of you have been chicks(unless ur anonymous). So yeah praise to you Steve and Keja Toshiro and thank you very much on the facts about 'the art of the sword.' As for the spellings; tetsusiaga and tessiaga are the only 2 correct spellings but i use the first because the dvd I own has that spelling on it. As for the tree...yes it is the goshinboku or God tree and I do plan on revising and re-editing the past chapters just as soon as possible. The matter with the shoes...I never said Yuta put them back on after jumping onto the roof to spy on her mother, now did I? She was barefoot when she ran. If anymore of you have small questions that wouldn't leave you alone(NOT BIG ONES LIKE WHO BROKE THEM UP OR WHY!!) then feel free to ask.

:  
**DISCLAIMER:** I'm getting sick of writing these... MeInuyashalots of lawyers and Miroku's jealousy(hehe I wish)

:  
**_BROKEN VOW_**

_chapter twelve: Finally Understand_

:  
Kagome sighed into her pillow. She lay with her back facing the fire, staring at the door that led to Miroku and Sango's bedroom. It was a little past dawn and slowly the pink hues of the dawn broke into a beautiful gold light. Kami, was she exhausted and she wasn't even the one who had the child. Kagome pulled the blanket around her shoulders and rolled over facing the slowly dying flames. A stiff lump bumped into her stomach and Kagome looked down to see the small form of Hitomi huddled next to her. Kagome smiled and wrapped an arm around the innocent girl. Her small pig tails were free from their bonds and flowed down to the girls shoulder, much like how Yuta's used to before it grew longer than her mother's. Kagome ran a hand gently through the sleeping girl's hair. **-CREAK**- Kagome looked up to see a fatigued looking Miroku stepping cautiously out of his chamber. He smiled to Kagome and gave a silent chuckle about his daughter.

"I can get rid of her if you want," he said after slowly and silently closing the door behind him. Kagome shook her head and then looked back to the eight year old.

"It's fine Hitomi is quite sweet. How's Sango?"

Miroku smiled and blinked slowly. "She's fine just tired. She's sleeping right now. I don't blame her. Poor woman kept coming back for more and then look where she ended up...practically our own village."

Kagome chuckled as Miroku sat down on the floor next to her. "But isn't that what you wanted?" she asked him.

Miroku looked into Kagome's eyes. "I would've been happy with only one child from Sango, than ten villages worth from any other," he confessed to her. Kagome was lost for words. She felt the urge to wrap her arms around the monk. He was so impossibly sweet. She had never thought that he would say something like that, to her, or anybody, well with the exception of Sango herself. Kagome only gave him a small smile and stared back down at Hitomi.

Miroku watched his friend intently. _'Was that a tear forming in her eyes?_' he asked himself, pondering the idea about why Kagome would look so heavy hearted. He had an idea though...but did she really miss Inuyasha? It had to be. He had yet to talk to his wife about the conversation last night(A/N i wonder why?) but he could sense the heavy gloom that had hung in the air when he had ran down the stairs. It was back now. He reached forward and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome smiled and chuckled lightly in her mind. _'He really has changed_...' she thought, her eyes still on the girl. "I still can't believe you had so many. Sango's a very brave woman to go through two pregnancies in one year,(A/N ok yes it is possible because Hiroaki was born in late January/early February and the twins were conceived a month later) and she was only a first time mother too. I was so scared having Yuta…"

Miroku smiled and slid over next to her. "I was scared when Sango first gave birth to Hiroaki," he confessed quietly. Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" she asked him.

Miroku nodded slowly.

"Why?"

He smiled and leaned his head against the wall. "The first time, I wasn't allowed in the room with Sango. Kaede forced me out where I had to wait and listen to all of her screams..." Miroku gave an involuntary shutter. "I was practically scared to death, Inuyasha had to hold me back from barging in and holding Sango... But what I was really scared of was..." Miroku looked down to his right hand. Kagome looked to him sympathetically; even if it no longer held the curse, she knew that its memory still remained. She placed a hand on the monk's shoulder attempting to give him some reassurance. He smiled and looked up to her. "But luckily the curse passed on the boy. Hiroaki only had a small birthmark where the tunnel would be, nothing else, thank Buddha. Nothing else on any of the others but still I was scared, for me and Sango. She was the first woman to actually live after giving birth to a descendent from my family. My mother and grandmother both died giving birth. I… I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost Sango."

After a moment's silence Kagome said, "I really like how you turned out Miroku, you've grown up."

Miroku shook his head, "No, I am still the way I was before, I just display it openly now. Yes I was and still am a hentai, but once I figured that I really loved Sango I realized I couldn't live without her. She's my air."

Once again Kagome's words were lost within her throat. All she could do was smile and try desperately to keep Inuyasha off her mind. "Miroku, don't you wonder where Hiroaki is?"

Miroku shook his head and pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes. He unfolded it and read:

_'Father, Don't worry about me. I am perfectly safe and am in the presence of Yuta and her father, whether or not that is a good thing is beyond me. Yuta was kidnapped yesterday by that evil, pompous, egotistical, thickheaded, Koshiro of the wolf demon tribe, and I had helped her to escape. Inuyasha grudgingly decided to give me commendations for the night but only because of Shippo's help. I also received help from Yuta, in keeping Inuyasha from pouncing me and slitting my throat on the spot. I would rather not mention the details but let me just state that nothing happened. Well I hope that everyone is fine and I guess since mother did say that you were coming to visit, that I'll be staying here till then. Goodbye,_

-Hiroaki'  
  
Miroku folded it back up and replaced it within his robes. "He's a good boy. Sent it to me late afternoon yesterday when you and Sango were talking. It seems like Inuyasha isn't going to go easy on the boy." He sighed and then gave a feeble shrug.

Kagome pondered this for a second.**_ 'Keeping_** **_Inuyasha from pouncing me and slitting my throat'_** _'You don't think that Hiroaki may have had tried something on Yuta, now_ _would he?'_ It's not as if she really knew the boy but...Miroku's heritage, well it wasn't the greatest. But then yet again, didn't it just say that He had saved her? From Koshiro of the wolf demon tribe?... Something about this rang all too familiar in Kagome's mind. Mostly the words **_'pompous,'_** **_'egotistical,'_** and **_'thick headed'_**

"Miroku?" she asked. "Koshiro, from the letter, don't tell me that's-"

"Kouga's son? Unfortunately yes. And it seems even his offspring is chasing yours in a love triangle."

Kagome sighed shaking her head and rubbed her temples. "She's** WAY** too young to got caught up in one of those. Oh I hope she turns both guys down rather than go through what I went through with Inuyasha, Kouga, Hojo, Mouso, and every other man that suddenly fell in love with me.(A/N giggling uncontrollably...It might happen, might not...)"

Miroku looked at her a little hurt. "So you would rather have Yuta alone, than with my son?"

Kagome blushed for a second and then shook her head. "I don't know the boy. But hey if he's acting like you are right now then I give him my full blessings...except..."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Except what?"

"Well, once I get Yuta I had planned on taking her home for good, but I don't know now... Maybe it was supposed to be like this. Maybe Yuta was supposed to meet her father and the rest of you. But maybe she wasn't, maybe it was just some horrible accident..."

Kagome's voice cut-off and Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up into her friend's sincere violet eyes. "Or maybe," he started. "Maybe there are no accidents, That everything that has happened happened for a reason. I may not know the reasons but, as we all learned sixteen years ago when you first came to us, everything was meant to happen. You were meant to meet Inuyasha, to free him. You were meant to meet and mother Shippo. You were meant to meet me and help free me from my hand. We were all meant to be the one group that stood against Naraku and live. Kagome you should know by now that you can't change destiny, you can only live it."

A loud high-pitched cry came from the room across from them and Miroku hurriedly sat up to comfort the infant before his wife woke up. Kagome sighed and watched him go. She looked back down to the sleeping Hitomi and smiled a weak little smile, as she thought over Miroku's words. _'You can't change destiny, you can only live it._' She was really starting to get sick of all of her friend's words of wisdom. How was it that they all know what she thinks or feels? Why are they the only ones to make her see that she had made a horrible mistake? She could see it now. _'I never should have left Inuyasha..._' She had been living so long with only herself, no advice only listening to her harsh jealous brain. She should have sought help long ago, from people who knew her and could relate. But if Miroku's words were true, than what was the reason for the Gods to separate herself and Inuyasha? Why would they want something as horrible as that to happen?

A soft snap from behind her made Kagome turn around and face the ancient round form of Kaede, now 78. Kagome slid Hitomi off of her and hurrid over to help the old woman. Kaede smiled at the arm as she took it and sat down next slowly next to Kagome. She panted deeply and Kagome smiled at the old grandmother-like priestess. "Kagome it has been too long," she said slowly.

Kagome smiled and felt the horrible guilt in the bottom of her stomach start to rise. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you Kaede. I should've been there to assist you-" Kaede held up a finger to silence the woman.

"Kagome, I need ye to take over as village priestess." Kagome's eyes' widened. She had most certainly not been expecting that. Kagome stammered for words.

"But Kaede, you-I can't-I mean-"

Once again Kaede held up a finger. "Kagome, I am dying. I will not make it to see the next autumn. I have known that I could not stand much longer, so I only waited till thou returned and her ye are." Kagome started to ramble on again.

"But Kaede isn't there anyone else-?"

"There are no other priestesses." interrupted Kaede, her voice rather raspy. "Ye are the only one who knows the ways. And now you are back and may teach that daughter of thou's the same. Thou are the only apprentice I ever trusted in. I trust ye Kagome..." Kagome was speechless as Kaede soon passed out where she sat. Kagome rushed to her checking her pulse to see that she was still alive. She was. The old priestess had just fallen into a deep slumber after the exhausting events of last night. Kagome tried to blink the words away as they came to her in shock. She slowly leaned away from the woman to standup and walked out of the front door. She placed her hand on the column of the patio and watched the sun finish its peak over the hill and rise into the early morning sky. She looked to the heavens that were still a dark hue of blue and thought of all the words that she had been told in the past twenty-four hours.

-"**I was scared..."**

"**You were the string that held us together"**

-"I trust ye Kagome.."

"The heartbreak_ You_ went through Kagome, not Yuta. You can't shelter her from life."

-"You can't change destiny you can only live it."

"Give Inuyasha the chance to he a husband and a father. Don't live with the loss I have lived with."  
  
Kagome gave the skies a small smile and then whispered. "I think I finally understand..." and then she turned her back on the skies and scurried back into the house to pack.

:  
**_8888888888888888SCENE CHANGE8888888888888888_**

-**KNOCK-** Yuta pulled herself out of her bed to answer the door. Her feet slunk across the floor like dead weight. Gods she was tired. Every muscle ached and just this little bit of moving was enough to make her scream. She opened the door slowly and looked at Hiroaki's smiling face. If she had had the strength she would have punched him for disturbing her but instead just grunted and walked back to the bed where she collapsed face first.

"It hurts that bad huh?" he asked sympathetically. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. Yuta just nodded and rolled herself over, soon wishing that she hadn't.

Yuta grimaced and then shifted to get comfortable. "More than you'll ever know. Who knew that demon techniques take so much out of you?" she asked closing her eyes. Hiroaki nodded once more.

"Well maybe that's the reason it's called _'demon'_ technique. Only demons are able to use it because they recharge faster."

Yuta just groaned and looked over to Hiroaki her brows furrowed. "Well I aint re-charging here. My arms and legs hurt like hell. I think I pulled like 700 different muscles doing that 'Iron reaver' thing. Not to mention I didn't even get to try that 'blades of blood' and lets just say that the aspect of digging my hand into a bleeding wound does not sound to appealing."

Hiroaki chuckled. "Yuta you know there are only 600 muscles in the body," he informed her.

Yuta was silent for a second."...Shuttup..." She didn't know how the hell Hiroaki knew that, but he was probably right. "Maybe I pulled a hundred of them twice or something."

Hiroaki was laughing now. "So how did you pull your tongue?"

Yuta raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Hiroaki just laughed again. "The tongue is a muscle, how'd you pull that? Get too caught up in the words 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer?'"

"If you don't shuttup then I'll steal your soul right now." she growled to him. Hiroaki leaned down next to her.

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Really?

"Shuttup," she told him as he started to chuckle at her annoyance, his violet eyes alight with mirth. He could tell that this really annoyed her so he stopped.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. You look so cute when you're angry."

Yuta looked over to him with the intent of pouting but couldn't help but smile at his own gorgeous one. Her face started to grow red when she realized how close they were. She scooted herself over as if to stretch, ignoring her screaming muscles, and then looked back to Hiroaki. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Hiroaki smiled and reached into his haori. He pulled out a small leather bag and took a cup of water next to her bed. He tipped the bag over and out came a thin white powder. He swirled the water and then handed it to Yuta who sat up and leaned against the backboard. "Drink it," he ordered.

Yuta looked down to the concoction, and then back up to Hiroaki. "What is it?" she asked uncertainly.

Hiroaki smiled a sincere smile. "It's a herbal remedy for minor aches and pains. It will help sooth your muscles so you can move quicker. Demon slayers use it so that when they're injured they can move without their minor pains to restrain them. Now stop talking and drink up."

Yuta looked back down at the mixture and Gulped. She slowly brought it to her mouth and drank it. It tasted somewhat like cold mushroom broth, like from miso soup, rather bitter and left a strange after taste. She drank all of it and then quickly started rub her mouth dry to get rid of the after taste. Hiroaki watched her disgusted faces with a smile. Only she could make a face like that and pull it off as cute. "Well," Yuta stated handing the bowl back to him. "That was a rather an unpleasant experience."

Hiroaki smirked, "Either that or you could have stayed in your room for the next day crying to yourself. So how do you feel?"

After thinking it over for a second Yuta realized she could move without having to freeze and let her muscles get used to it. She slid herself back to the opposite side of the bed and then got up. After taking five steps of no pain, Yuta jumped up into the air and did a little victory dance. _'I can't feel a thing!!'_

"Are you ok?" came Hiroaki's voice through all of her victory. Yuta realized what she had just done and then turned beet red as she straightened herself up. "I was happy," she mumbled modestly. Hiroaki stared at her for a couple seconds and then cracked up in hysterical laughter, rolling around on the bed. Yuta blushed even darker and crossed her arms.

"It's not that funny," she mumbled.

"Oh-yes-haha-it is!" Hiroaki gasped out. Yuta frowned. _'Talk about embarrassing._' Yuta looked down to the ground and then noticed a pillow lying on the floor about two feet away. A devilish grin spread across her face as she ran for the pillow and then beat Hiroaki over the head with it.

"Now thanks to that little potion I can do this!" she yelled at him. Hiroaki cried out and reached for his own pillow before trying to block the hanyou's attacks. After what seemed like forever, and many thrown sheets later, Hiroaki finally managed to rid Yuta of her weapon and lay above her triumphantly. He grinned widely. "I win," he told her panting slightly.

Yuta panted heavily from their fight as well. She kept her battle face on, but inside her stomach gave another lurch. Hiroaki was so close. "Only the battle my dear friend, not the war," she retorted. Hiroaki smiled at her comment and the light flush filling her face. Hiroaki then slowly realized the position they were in. He blushed as he noticed he was almost on top of her. _'She looks so beautiful,'_ he thought. Then daringly he balanced his weight on one hand and reached out the other hand and slid it down her cheek.

"I shall win that too," he whispered, sending shudders down her spine.

"Ahem," cleared a voice behind them. Hiroaki turned around to face a slightly red-faced Rin and Shippo standing behind them. Both Hiroaki and Yuta pulled apart, Hiroaki so fast that he actually fell off the bed and on to the floor. Yuta sustained a giggle but both were inwardly cursing about how every time they seemed to be alone that someone would intrude. "Um well we were just, um coming to see how Yuta was, but I can see that you're busy," stammered Rin who turned around and faced the door starting out into the hall. Shippo just smirked.

"If you're going to do that, then first off wait till night fall and then try closing the door." Shippo informed, causing Hiroaki to blush and Yuta to cover her eyes in embarrassment. She pulled her hands away and then looked back to Hiroaki. She couldn't stay here any longer or who knows what might happen? Maybe this time they would actually kiss and Inuyasha might walk in on them. **-SHUDDER**- she didn't want to know what might happen to poor Hiroaki then. "Rin! Wait up! I'm coming with you!" she called running over to the door. She paused for a second and then turned back around to Hiroaki. Yuta leaned over and gave him a quick chaste kiss on the cheek. Hiroaki looked to her in shock to which she just smiled and headed out after Rin.

Hiroaki ignored the looks Shippo kept giving him and his hand slowly reached up to touch the spot her lips had graced. The tingle spread through to his finger tips as he remembered the conversation from earlier.

**_"You think Yuta likes me?"_**

Shippo laughed shaking his head, "And more some"

Hiroaki stood frozen to the spot even though his gut was boiling. Shippo's hand patting him hard on the back broke him out of his reverie. "Next time just get it over with and kiss the girl," he told him.

Hiroaki scowled at the kitsune. "Well maybe next time you'll admit to Rin that you fancy her and then you can go make out with her!" he stormed out of the room and after Yuta, leaving a pale Shippo in his wake. One question played over the kitsune's mind. _'How'd he know?'_

_**8888888888888888TBC88888888888888888888888888**_

Poor Hiroaki. I would start getting pissed off too. Yep much shorter chapter than last time but oh well. I gave you whatca wanted: flirting and a Kagome scene. I was really starting to get pissed at myself for writting ANOTHER sequence in which they don't kiss because someone breaks them up. Damn that's one unlucky couple! as for the flirting, certain aspects are real conversations between me and the opposite sex, but as for which are which...I'm not telling. Oh and another question thing about the last chapter. Someone said I wrote that Yuta had 2 left hands in archery. No, you weren't reading it correctly. It stated that Yuta held the bow with her left hand and then after she had stringed the arrow, to line up the arrowhead with her left Index finger. Understand now? as for the comment on Inuyasha getting Totosai to forge Yuta her own sword...I don't know...not just about the idea, I still haven't decided on if Totosai is still alive...hate to see him at that age though**...-SHUDDER**- ok well g2g soooo tired! thank god it's a 3 day weekend! But I do have to go finish the stupid book...ARRRGH!! high school is still pretty normal though...still tons of hotties...((grins)) don't forget to R&R you guys! You've helped me reach over 200 reviews!! I love you all! now why don't we try for 300...?

-HPangel589


	13. Day Four

((smacks Miroku)  
MIR: OWW! Lady authoress why the hell did you do that?  
Me: for rubbing off on me!  
MIR: oooo you groped somebody?  
ME: no...but I was sitting next to my step brother's hot best friend and..forget what I just said..ok well I can tell some of you are getting bored with the story, but don't! It will go back to it's glory! just needed to take a frustration break(High school, guys, Homework, guys, clubs, guys, keeping in touch with friends, eying hotties from distances, oh and did I mention guys?) Yep I'm obsessed but seeing as Miroku isn't real and as my own Hiroaki doesn't exist or only sees me as a friend(DAMNIT!) I have nothing better to do than drool...or write...yeah I should do that shouldn't I?...I think I'm hyper...the thing about that is-I don't get hyper! but I am now! And don't worry, I'm doing a first, instead of skipping ahead a few hours, I'm skipping a day! So now welcome to day number 4! As for "Will they ever kiss?" i only have one thing to say (sigh) god I hope so.

**DISCLAMER:** I own nothing but the shoebox in which I keep my Miroku shrine-HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO LOOK AT THAT! DAMNIT MONK!!DON'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH BRUISES!

**_BROKEN VOW_**

_chapter thirteen: Day four_

Inuyasha felt nervous. He sat in his room just staring out his window, not looking at anything in particular. Just outside the window as the rain poured down around them, dripping down the glass. Only one thought crossed his mind while he sat and stared.

Today was day number four. The day Kagome was to show up. The day Yuta would be taken away. The day his daughter would be ripped from his life. Inuyasha's heart sunk. He hadn't even known the girl for more than a couple days, and he already loved her. As if he was always supposed to. It was Yuta's smiling face that had brought back the smile upon his own. She, like Kagome had that effect on people. It was almost contagious. Even the servants around the castle could be heard gossiping about the girl's liveliness and the optimism she brought to the manor. Not to mention she was brave and strong and, like him, didn't take crap from anybody. How could he not love someone so perfect, so like him, but then so different. Now that he had glimpsed this much of the girl he couldn't bear to let go. _'If only Kagome would see things my way for once. Maybe she would see how much I love Yuta, and that I would never break her heart. Maybe she would see that I love both my daughter and the woman who bore her.'  
_  
Inuyasha slowly stood up and laggard over to the desk in the other room. He sat down behind its mahogany surface and then gradually slid open one of its drawers. He pressed the bottom of the drawer and up popped a compartment. Something gold glinted as the light reached its dusty surface. Slowly he pulled it out chain and all. A sad small smile graced his face as his clawed hands smoothed off the dust of the golden heart shaped locket. It was rather old and dirty but it still shinned through in the low lighting. He delicately pried a claw between the gap clicked it open. He smiled again. Inside were two pictures. One of him, fangs bared, eyebrows furrowed, preparing to attack the camera and the other of a worried Kagome trying to keep him from doing so. Not that he knew what a camera was then. All he knew was that Kagome had pushed him in an outside closet to avoid her friends, and that a bright flashing light kept blinking at them. Of course he had thought it was a demon, though why Kagome had to sit him was beyond reason.(A/N another spoiler, from 2nd movie)

Inuyasha stared longingly into Kagome's picture. If only he could see her once more. Not worried, not angry, not loathing, just with a smile. One that Yuta had said she had never even seen before. The way she used to look. _'What am I doing?'_ he asked himself, slumping down into the chair. _'Why am I just sitting here thinking about Kagome? Why am I not doing anything? Why can't I do anything?'  
_  
**-knock-** A timid knock at the door caused the hanyou's ears to twitch and look up. At the door stood Yuta. His Yuta, his daughter. She smiled uncertainly and waved. Inuyasha smiled softly and motioned for her to come closer. With a quick pace Yuta walked over to her father and then sat down on the chair across from him. "Hi," she said.

"Morning." They sat in silence for about a minute.

Yuta didn't know what was going on. She searched around for something to say, but found nothing. "Um Inuyasha?" she conveyed. "What's wrong? I mean, you look like someone just beat you up with a baseball bat or something. Why are you so depressed?"

Inuyasha sighed. He stood and then looked into Yuta's golden eyes. "Yuta do you like it here?"

Yuta felt taken aback. That tone in his voice, it was like the night when they had first met. Not the anger, or hate, it was the hurt and sorrow and it made Yuta squirm in her chair. She didn't like it, not at all. "What? Of course I do! I love it here. I mean it's unlike anywhere I've ever been to; it's like a home away from home. Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged and shook his head. "Do you like it here with me and Shippo?"

Yuta nodded. She did. She loved it here, as she said. Something about the air here, the fact that she knew who she was, the fact that she finally knew her father, it freed her. She felt carefree. _This was home._ Now if only she could put that into words. "Why Inuyasha, what's up?"

Inuyasha looked back at her. His eyes were the saddest eyes she had ever seen; so sad they almost caused her to cry. "Yuta...Kagome is coming later today to get you."

Yuta's eyes widened in shock. She stood up in a rush, causing the chair behind her to topple over. "WHAT?!" she shrieked. "No! I love it here! I want to stay here! I want to stay with you Inuyasha! I still don't even know you! She can't take me away now! I don't want to go home! Not now anyway, I mean for once in my life I have real friends and-and I've finally met you! I've waited my entire life to meet you! She can't take me back!" Yuta cried out, angry tears beginning to form in her eyes. She sunk her head down and wiped them away, bitterly.

_'No I_ _won't cry.'_ she ordered herself. _'You will not cry. Not now'_ But just the thought of losing what she had worked so hard to get, and just have it ripped out of her hands, terrified her. '_And what_ _about Hiroaki?'_ What would happen to the guy if she went to the future and he stayed in the past? _'I mean there are such things as long distance relationships but this was a little to big of a_ _distance.'_ She would never see him again. The very thought caused her to cry even harder. Yuta felt something warm wrap around her and she gave a small gasp.

Her father was holding her. Yuta leaned into his warm embrace and cried into haori. "I don't wanna go," she mumbled into his clothes.

Inuyasha nodded. He didn't want her to go either. But there was nothing he could really do anymore. He felt as if all of his power, all of his pride was lost, all because of this one little girl. He held her comfortingly, even though he felt no comfort himself. Inuyasha smelt her tears cease and then heard a faint hiccup. He pulled away and then took her right hand palm up and placed the locket in the center of it. Yuta looked up beadily and questioningly.

Inuyasha swallowed at the lump in his throat and then said, "Your mother gave that to me long ago. I always treasured it, and I want you to have it now."

Yuta felt like crying again. She looked down to the simple locket and then clicked it open. She gave out a combination between a hiccup, laugh, and sob. Inside were what had to be the most horrible/hilarious pictures taken. Inuyasha was on the left with a fierce, attacking picture, and her mother was younger and wore a worried surprised expression. Yuta looked back up to her father and swallowed hard. "Inuyasha, I can't accept this-You said it yourself that you treasured it. I couldn't possibly take something that you kept for over fifteen years..."

Inuyasha snorted. "You might as well. I kept you from your mother who treasured you for fifteen years..."

Yuta reached out and touched his arm. "You didn't keep me from her, I chose to stay here Inuyasha. And if I was to go through all of this again, I would most likely do every thing that I did over the past few days over, that includes that horrible training you forced me through yesterday."

Inuyasha smiled, his eyes shielded by his silver bangs. "Really?"

Yuta smiled and thought one thing. _'Actually I would've kissed Hiroaki a long time ago...but I don't think Inuyasha would really like to know that...'_ She nodded reassuringly and said, "Yes, Everything."

The stood in a slightly awkward silence, the rain dripping on the windowpanes the echoing throughout the room. Yuta stared down to her shoes. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know when mom will get here?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No I don't, but when your mother sets her mind to something she'll stick to it."

Yuta gave him a slightly fake smile. "Well I guess that means we still have a couple hours together, neh?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"You want to go for a walk then? The rain seems to have lightened up," she asked unsurely.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded again, turning out of the room and down the hall with Yuta at his side. They stepped out into a rain speckled lavish garden and Yuta watched intently at the deep sorrow buried deep into her father's eyes. Yuta wrenched her eyes away at he sight. She couldn't stand to watch him like this. He flashed her a small smile and she returned it, on the verge of tears once more. _'Oh, Inuyasha how can I leave you alone now that we've found out what we've both been missing'_

:  
_88888888888888888888LATER8888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING?" shrieked Shippo and Rin together. The four sat around the library (A/N Inu...library...why doesn't that sound right...?) around late afternoon. They had been sprawled out on certain cushions, just reading scrolls and chatting. But after Yuta grudgingly gave them the news, the two adults had jumped up flinging papers and scrolls everywhere. Yuta nodded and desperately attempted to keep her gaze away from Hiroaki. Hiroaki hadn't said anything. He couldn't. His voice seemed to be lost somewhere deep within his throat. _'She's leaving...?'_ the statement kept repeating in his mind. _'No it can't be, she-she can't leave me...'  
_  
"Why?" asked Rin, trying to decipher if this was just some cruel joke.

Yuta looked down to the wooden floors. "Mom's coming to get me. I guess she started out the night I got here. She-she wants me back."

Shippo shook his head causing his crimson hair to wave wildly. "That doesn't sound like Kagome at all," he said bluntly.

Yuta shook her head. "Not the one you know. Mom's different now...she's not happy..."

"So she has to make you suffer as well?" Rin asked wide-eyed. Yuta couldn't explain the feeling in her gut now. It was the strongest form of misery she had ever felt. Her heart was heavy and deep regret was starting to eat away at her soul. She regretted everything she had taken for granted these last four days. That she would never get to know Rin, that she would never be able to use Shippo as a sort of older brother, but mainly two things troubled her most, and that was her father and Hiroaki. Would she ever see them again? The two men she cared more than anything else? Even if she hadn't even known them for a full week, she had developed such strong feelings for the both of them. It was then that she noticed that Hiroaki was eerily silent. She walked around the two young adults and over to the boy. She knelt down next to him and gently lifted his chin so that he could face her. His violet eyes almost held the same look her father's had. You could see the emotions swirling within his dark irises. He wasn't a boy, she could see that now. Hiroaki lifted up a hand and took her hand in his. He stood up still holding onto her wrist and led them both out of the library, leaving behind a mess of books and two confused twenty year olds.

Hiroaki led Yuta into an unused room. It was stone and had large windows facing the clouded western horizon. The ruby sun was slowly sinking behind it and caused a pink glow to light the room. Hiroaki let go of her and then turned to the door and locked it. (A/N hehe I think he's learning) He turned around to face Yuta and his breath caught in his throat. Her features were extenuated by the light of the sunset and her eyes matched the glow of the horizon; Her hair glistened in the waning light and her skin seemed luminescent. She looked beautiful.

"Yuta," he spoke, his voice cracking slightly. Yuta nodded and sat down on a low bench. She reached out a hand for him to take and he smiled as he took her silky hand into his own. He sat down next to her but the words, the words he had been dying to say for the past few days, just wouldn't come out. "Yuta, I don't want you to go," he struggled out.

Yuta, hearing the emotion in the youth's voice, fought off the tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to go either Hiroaki."

Hiroaki shook his head and then looked down to his right hand. He needed to tell her. "Yuta, a long time ago, my great grandfather was placed with a generational curse. That means that it would pass down from generation to generation until a descendent were to kill the one who placed the curse. Father broke it, about nine months before I was born and when I was born, I had a small scar in the exact place where the wind tunnel should have been. It of course was inactive but then it does have its own power. You're the first person I've ever told this to... Yuta, when I have a dream about something, something important, my scar will hurt."

Yuta gave him a puzzled look. What?! Did this mean that Hiroaki was cursed? But How? Miroku beat the curse long ago. Maybe this was nothing to worry about. She remembered his last words and then looked up to meet his gaze. "Hiroaki, What are you trying to tell me?"

Hiroaki swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yuta, every time my hand hurts it means trouble. That something bad is going to happen. And-and a couple nights ago I was dreaming about you and it hurt worse than ever. I'm afraid that if you do leave and are out of my protection, or your father's, that something horrible may happen..."

The seriousness in his voice sent shivers up her spine. _'No this is not a good day.'_ she thought. Yuta looked back into Hiroaki's beautiful violet eyes and felt once more like crying. How could she ever leave those?

"Hiroaki" she hushed. "Why do you care so much? Why do you care about me? I really don't know what to say about this whole scar thing, but maybe it was a fluke or something-but it's just-Why?"

Hiroaki looked down to the floor as he spoke. "I don't want to lose you Yuta. Your the closest friend I've ever had."

Yuta's heavy heart sunk even farther._ 'He only thinks of us as friend,.'_ she thought morbidly. But then another, happier thought crossed her mind. "You-you dream about me?"

Hiroaki smiled a real smile, but his eyes were still sad. "All the time," he assured her.

Yuta smiled as her stomach gave a small lurch. She picked up Hiroaki's right hand; palm up, and delicately traced her fingers over the scar. It was more like a birthmark than a scar really. "Hiroaki," she told him. "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Hiroaki's long fingers enclosed over her own. Yuta's dark gold met his rich blue. "I can't help it," he whispered. The distance between them was rapidly dissipating. Yuta's breathing grew heavier. "H-Hiroaki" she stuttered as his breath caressed her cheek.

"Yuta."

And with that, Yuta closed her eyes as Hiroaki's lips finally met her own. A fleeting sensation fled through out all of her nerves, from head to toe. Her heart skipped a beat and soared at the same time. Her stomach held that floating feeling she had gotten so used to over the past few days, only this time it was multiplied by a hundred. Hiroaki's lips were so soft and gentle upon her own, the way a first kiss should be. It seemed to last forever, yet ended too soon. Yuta slowly cracked her eyes open as she felt Hiroaki press his head against her own. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said in that same hushed voice, almost like he was afraid this wasn't real the moment. "Yuta, I like you more than you'll ever understand. A billion times more than any friend I ever had. You are the most precious thing in my life. I couldn't stand to lose you to the future. I-I want you so badly it hurts, I need you."

Hiroaki's hand was slowly trailing down her back, feeling her firm body beneath the kimono, but Yuta caught it before it could fulfill it's mission. She entangled her finger with his and then pulled him into another earth-shattering kiss, this one a little more powerful than the last. She wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke after they broke for air, "I need you too, Hiroaki. I feel exactly how you do. Your the only guy who's ever made me feel like this." she admitted.

Hiroaki smiled, forgetting everything and his hand gently stroked her face. He was about to lean in for another taste of her sweet lips when a block of dim light entered the now twilight darkened room. There stood none other than Hiroaki's own younger twin brother and sister, Euiko and Eizan, a key in Euiko's hand. The couple watched as Eizan stared widened eyed, jaw hanging, and as Euiko blushed and turned around to face the ground. _'Oh how embarrassing.'_ she thought as she watched them not pull apart, only have Hiroaki tighten his grip upon Yuta. She turned to her twin, but only to see a sly grin beginning to etch across his face. Euiko frowned and smacked him upside the head, her face still beet red. Yuta looked at them puzzled, wondering if she was dreaming. "Euiko, Eizan, what are you doing here?"

Euiko still stared at the floors, pretending to find something of interest in them. "I, um, me and the rest of the family came to, uh, visit. Took Kirara you know, we um flew. Um Yuta do you mind coming with me? Your father wants to see you."

Yuta nodded and leaned her forehead onto Hiroaki's. "I gotta go," she whispered to him.

Hiroaki shook his head. "No, I don't want you to,"

Yuta smiled. "I know you don't, but I have to." she gave him a swift peck on the lips and gave him a 'see you later' glance. Yuta stood up and left with Euiko, a small skip in her step and humming a happy tune.

_88888888888888888SCENE CHANGE888888888888888888888888_

"So," Euiko started timidly. "Um what happened between you and that brother of mine, my dear Yuta?"

Yuta just blushed and stared straight ahead, determined not to make eye contact. Yuta desperately tried to wipe the silly smile off her face. _'Why can't I stop smiling?!_' she asked herself giddily. She needed to get rid of it before she saw her father, or else who knew what might happen? Her smile only widened as if a perfect answer to her friend's question, before taking a hand and brushing her fingers against the tingle that still lay upon her lips. Yuta still could not believe it. "That, my dear Euiko is none of your business. But lets just say I just experienced something so utterly breathtaking."

Euiko smiled and shrugged it off. She led Yuta up the stairs and into Yuta's own wing, but instead of turning to Yuta's bedroom door, Euiko walked down past it and to the next room. She motioned for Yuta to follow. Yuta did, though she was now very much confused and even more so when Euiko wrapped her arms around Yuta in a hug. "I hope things go well for you, Yuta. I'm gonna miss you."

Just then Yuta finally processed what Euiko meant and as she was thrown into the room, she was met by none other than the arms of her mother. Yuta's cheeriness evaporated almost as soon as it had appeared. Yuta felt her mother grab her by the arms and push her back, as if to inspect her. "Oh Yuta! Are you hurt? Did something happen? I missed you so much! Don't worry this'll all be settled soon-Yuta? What is it? Why do you look so pale?"

Yuta roughly pulled herself out of her mother's arms. She stubbornly crossed her own and then glared at the woman that was to pull her away from everything she loved. Kagome froze when the harsh glare met her. She had never seen something like that from admit from her daughter's stunning eyes. "Yuta?"

Yuta's scowl only deepened. "How could you keep me from him!?" she screamed into the room. "Why would you do such a thing?! What made you want to keep a child from her father?!"

Her hands now shook at her side as she released every emotion that she had felt over the past few days. "Why did you leave?! Why did you break Inuyasha's heart like that? He's not at all horrible! Yes he's stubborn and over-protective but he's still so loving! And you kept me from him for almost fifteen years?"

A small train of tears wound down her face. "I'm not going back with you, I'm** NOT**!" Yuta huffed turning her back to her Kagome, letting her angry tears flow. Kagome felt her heart virtually break. Yuta had fallen in love with her father so deeply that if she were to separate them...

Kagome's old fears came back to her. _'I** was afraid she to would forget about me**.'_ Kagome out stretched a hand to grasp onto her daughter's shoulder but Yuta shook it away. She turned to face her mother, her eyes burning with tears and fury. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked churlishly.

Kagome felt the tears well up in the back of her eyes._ 'She hates me'_ she thought horribly. Before Kagome could answer, the door behind them burst open. There, long silver hair veiling his face, amber eyes gleaming, chest pumping, stood Inuyasha. Kagome froze. She stared at him in disbelief. Emotions wrenched through her being. _'He looks almost the same..._'

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. His heart beat accelerating to the point where it seemed it might burst. His brain was flooded with millions of thoughts. Every emotion that he had ever experienced in his long existence fled through him. He gazed at the woman who seems to have only grown in beauty over the years. Her deep azure eyes were sad and brimming with deep emotions that he could not entirely place. _'She's here_,' it seemed that was the only thing he could think of. _'Is she really here?'_

Yuta watched the intensity between her two parents, flabbergasted. Why wasn't there any fighting or something? Didn't they hate each other? But in the midst of these awful thoughts Yuta couldn't help but notice what a match her parents made. Like they were a puzzle that had been broken for so long and had longed to reunite. It was as if Kagome was the moon and Inuyasha the sun, without the other only darkness would consume them. The look of longing held in both their eyes didn't disprove matters, only increased her hunch. "They looked meant for each other," she whispered out loud, causing both of her parents to finally break their gaze and look to her.

Inuyasha cleared his throat as best he could, but only found it to be as dry as dust. "Yuta go to bed." he ordered her. Yuta glanced at both of them before slowly making her way to the door. With one last glance at the two, wondering which one she would decide her fate she stepped out into the hall. Inuyasha walked over to the door and closed it tightly. He turned around and found his eyes automatically locked onto Kagome's. He found himself frozen to the very spot. He couldn't do anything but stare into her deep cavernous eyes. He finally managed to breath out one thing.

"Kagome..."

:

:  
**_88888888888888888888888888TBC88888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Wow...wow...cliffhanger...big cliffhanger...FEAR NOT my readers! I will start the next chapter as soon as possible! But...wow...is that bad if you can't comment on anything else? Well kinda bad weekend. Have homework and for about an hour an a half last night I drove all around 2 diff cities for Inuyasha the movie and either they didn't carry it or somebody just walked off with the last one...I was about to go mug the guy, but what ever...((bawls uncontrolably)) ok well make me happy and push that little button down there please?

-HPangel


	14. Broken Vow

OK 3 things! One, If you want something, DEATH THREATS WILL NOT GET YOU ANYWHERE SHESSHOMARULUVER4EVA!! Two, 14 is way too young to have sex, Yuta and Hiroaki will not have sex unless you want me to write a continuation. Three, Um...Serenity2020, did I ever say that Inu had another daughter? I don't know where the hell you got that "Hint" but it is completely false. ok whew glad that's over with! You know it's readers like you that make me regret that I had to kill off Sesshomaru, I don't hate the guy! actually i find him awesome and number 6 on my fav list. But alas it had to be done! OK less Babble more story! **NOTE:** this is the chapter from which the story recieves it's name. This will be surrounded by a song intitled_ 'Broken Vow'_ performed by Josh Groban. Enjoy.

**DISCLAMER:** nope neither the song, nor the show and I just recently discovered that Rumiko Takahashi has another story with the name of the lead is Yuta, which is quite eerie since I thought I made it up...O.O

:  
:

**_BROKEN VOW_**

_chapter fourteen: Broken Vow_

:  
_"Kagome..."_

Inuyasha found that he could not say anything else. His throat was dryer than dust and it felt as though a huge frog had jammed itself down his windpipe. His breathing was heavy and he wouldn't dare blink. _'She might disappear'_ he thought. He had dreamed of nothing but this moment. A moment in which he would sweep her up into her arms and ask her why she had left and why she never said anything, or why she had broke his heart so long ago, but no. Here he stood, the love of his life before him, and he couldn't move an inch. Was she really even there? Was he sure that she just wasn't another dream? After all she too was just standing there as if nothing had happened, but her eyes said otherwise. Deep down into her beautiful azure eyes, flicked a mixture of hate, despair, and-_'No that couldn't be love_.' Inuyasha looked again and noticed that only the despair was left within her eyes. Why was she the one who was sad? After all she was the one who left him for another man. Why did she look as heavyhearted as he? Inuyasha swallowed hard at the lump within his throat, desperately attempting to win his voice back. "Kagome," he choked out once more.

Kagome nodded slowly and asked "Yes, Inuyasha?" She tried to hide the fear and the somberness of her voice but it was no use. She couldn't hide from the hurt now. Here he was; In front of her; Nothing to hide her, and nowhere to run. He was here. She watched as he finally broke their eye contact as he looked down cast to the floors. "Who-who was it that you left me for?"

**_-Tell me his name I want to know-_**_  
_  
Kagome's stomach gave a huge leap of shock. "What?" she gasped out.

Inuyasha looked back up from the floor. Would she really make him ask such a horrible question over? He cleared his throat and repeated. "Who was it that you left me for all those years ago?"

-**_The way he looks_**

**_And where you go_**

**_I need to see his face I need to understand _**

**_Why you and I came to an end-  
_**  
Kagome breathed out the words so softly not even his demon hearing could decipher it. He felt his heart sink down past his stomach as he smelt the salty scent of tears reach his nose. "Who?" he asked again, his voice cracking less this time.

-**_Tell me again I want to hear_**

**_Who broke my faith in all these years _**

**_Who lays with you each night _**

**_While I'm here all alone_**

**_Remembering when I was your own-  
_**  
"Nobody," she said as loud as her weak voice could manage. A quick jolt bolted through the hanyou's system. His stomach gave another jolt but this one more out of shock than dolefulness. His throat re-dried it self to the point where he could no longer breath. Or was that the shock? He had no idea. "Nobody?" he asked dryly. He somehow found his voice. "But-but then why did you leave? Why'd you go? Weren't you happy here?"

Kagome felt the tears forming within her eyes. "Because you wanted me to." Her voice cracked as a single melancholy tear slid down her cheek.

Confusion painted itself across Inuyasha's face. His eyebrows furrowed in shock and disbelief. "I never said that! I-in what way would you think something like that?!"

Kagome cringed. "Well one Nobuhiku was on your orders to call me and he told me to get out-"

"Why would you believe a decrypted old man and not come to me?!" He questioned, his voice rising.

"I _DID_ come to you!" she yelled out. Inuyasha's eyes were the size of plates. "I mean you came to me! You grabbed me and told me you didn't love me and that you needed your own life, and then I got up and tried to hold you but you clawed me and told me to get out!" She pulled up her sleeve to show him the scars, "I waited months for you to come back and get me, but you never did!"

Inuyasha's heart sunk.

-**_I let you go _**

**_I let you fly _**

**_Why do I keep on asking why?-  
_**  
Inuyasha tried to grip onto reality as best he could. Someone had took his appearance and betrayed Kagome into thinking he hated her. But what was even the worse part was that they had kept them from reconciling by playing on the fact that Inuyasha was too proud to go after her if she wanted happiness, even if that meant sacrificing his own. If only he had went after her long ago. They never would have been in this position. He would have known his daughter, He may have had more. But of all the times to not go after her he chose that one.

**_-I let you go _**

**_Now that I found a way to keep somehow _**

**_More than a broken vow-_**

Inuyasha shook away the rage that was spilling into his veins. He gazed at the woman before him, her eyes begging for answers. "Kagome, I never did that. But I can't help but think that this was my fault. I should have came after you, I should've have ran to that well and dragged you back here, but I couldn't. I-I thought you hated me and wanted a different life, one with out me. I was told that you loved another man. If I had known that this was all just a lie, and that you still loved me, I never would have let you leave! Never! Do you understand that Kagome? Say something!"

-**_Tell me the words you never said _**

**_Show me the tears you never shed-  
_**  
The tears were now falling freely from her face. Kagome's head hung toward the floor as she stepped forward to him. As she gazed into his dark pupils, she saw nothing of the hatred and intensity of the last time she had seen them. Oh how she longed to reach out and caress his him once more. How she longed to have him hold her in his strong arms and never let go. Her hand slowly reached for his cheek. She cupped her hand over his smooth skin and his own hand reached up and clung to it as if afraid he may never feel it again.

-**_Give me the touch _**

**_The one you promised to be mine _**

**_Or has it vanished for all time?-  
_**  
Kagome's eyes brought on a new wave of tears as she stared up into his beautiful golden eyes; Every flake, every speck, engraved deep within her memory. Oh how she missed those eyes. Kagome noticed tears beginning to well up in them.

-**_I let you go_**

**_I let you fly _**

**_Why do I keep on asking why?-  
_**  
Inuyasha wished she would say something. Anything. The tears burned his eyes and he tried desperately to keep them back but it was of no use. So for the third time of his adult life, Inuyasha cried. _'Why won't she say anything?_' he thought bitterly. It would be better to know that he was hated rather than letting his mind take over his heart once more and imagine it. That would kill him. He knew now that he could not live another fifteen years, let alone another day, with out her. He had not lived in those fifteen years, he only was. Like how he had been while on the Goshinboku. He hadn't lived a day until Yuta had wandered into his life. He had only existed, day-to-day, week-to-week, year-to-year.

_-I** let you go **_

**_Now that I found _**

**_The way to keep somehow More than a broken vow-  
_**  
"Kagome?" he breathed her name with what little air his lungs would take. "I don't what happened fifteen years ago. I don't know if it was someone's dyhibolical plan to drive us apart, or who the mastermind behind it was. All I know is that every minute of every day I think of you, I dream about you. I don't know why or what lies we've been fed, but-but Kagome I love you!"

**_-I close my eyes _**

**_And dream of you and I _**

**_And then I realize _**

**_There's more to love than only bitterness and lies_**-

Kagome was crying uncontrollably as she through her arms around his neck and held him tight to her, preparing to never let go. She pulled her head up from his clothes so he could hear her words. "I love you Inuyasha, only you! I've never felt anything from any other man. You were my first love and you will be my last."

**_-I close my eyes-_**

Inuyasha held onto Kagome as if he would never again let go of her. He bent his head down and dug his face onto the crane of her neck, to breath in her beautiful scent mingled with the salty tears. He kissed her neck lightly and his clawed hands gripped tighter onto her form.

**_-I'd give away my soul _**

**_To hold you once again _**

**_And never let this promise end-  
_**  
"Kagome, Please don't ever leave me again." He whispered into her ear, "Stay with me here. You, Yuta and me can be a family. I let you go once, I don't intend on ever doing that again."

-_I** let you go**_

**_I let you fly _**

**_Now that I know, _**

**_I'm asking why _**

**_I let you go _**

**_Now that I found _**

**_A way to keep somehow-  
_**  
Kagome rested her head onto his shoulder and let her tears dry up before nodding vigorously. "Inuyasha I will stay with you forever. Someone caused to lose fifteen years of our lives. Fifteen years in which I too did not live. Nothing but death could tare us apart now."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not even that could separate us my love."

**_-More than a broken vow-_**

Inuyasha leaned back a bit and pulled Kagome's chin to face him. He stared into her azure depths and for the first time noticed, not a glint, but a mass amount of harmony and jubilation fly from them. _How I missed that smile_,' he thought warmly. He leaned down to capture her rosebud lips, like he had remembered. The kiss, though gentle and sweet compared to others they had shared, left both to another plane of existence in which only the two belonged. Everything mixed and melted around them. This kiss almost surpassed their first-no who am I kidding? This_ DID_ surpass their first kiss.

Kagome added her own pressure to it causing it to evolve from gentle, to heated, to passionate. Kagome entangled her hands into his long silvery locks. Inuyasha smiled as they finally broke away for air, and he picked her up and twirled her around giddily. Kagome let out a laugh and kissed him again. Neither of them wanted this to end, for fear that this was just a dream. But the heat between them and feel of each other's lips... no they were real. For the first time in fifteen years, both hearts were filled to the maximum point of mirth and love causing them to forget everything else. Inuyasha was lost in her sweet tasting lips. Oh how he missed them upon his own. He picked her up so they wouldn't have to reach so far and carried her to the low bed behind them. The sheets crumpled beneath them. Inuyasha slid onto her and left a trail of kisses upon her neck and chin and stopped teasingly at the frame of her mouth. A small heated tingle spread on the skin above his heart, which caused him to smile and his eyes to alight even more than what they were. The mark was renewed. Inuyasha's hand crept to the collar of Kagome's shirt and pushed off the shoulder to reveal a glowing handprint. Inuyasha's hand traced across it lovingly and smiled. He stared back into his love's eyes. "Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagome just nodded in agreement. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha caught her lips once more preparing to do what neither had done in over fifteen years...

_888888888888888888888888SCENE CHANGE888888888888888888888888888888888_

-(A/N on request from a reader, please set down all drinks and/or food while reading the next few paragraphs)

Yuta rustled the sheets once more as she tossed in her bed. She had followed her father's orders and got ready for bed, but only found she could not sleep. It was too big a night. Here she was in bed and her parents were in the very next room deciding her future! How could she possibly sleep? Her stomach had given an uneasy jolt when she had heard a yell about twenty minutes back but that was it. There were no other sounds that she could distinguish. The memories of the looks they each shared were now etched into memory. It was a hurt look of longing. _'Did they-? Was it possible-?_' Did her parents miss each other? It was obvious from Inuyasha; the look whenever Kagome was mentioned was that of want, but her mother? Souta had said that she desperately missed him but didn't she hate him too? Yuta let out a frustrated sigh and rolled onto her back to face the wooden ceiling. The truth was her parents were now alone in the same room and she had no idea how they would react.

Yuta sighed again. _'How can they just kick me out_?' she thought, grumbling within her own thoughts. Yuta desperately strained her powerful hearing for anything thing that might be emitting from the room next door. Some indistinguishable noises met her ears. Something was happening. Yuta pulled the covers off of her and tip toed over to the wall and pressed her ear against it. At first all she heard was the muffled hollowness of the wood but then another sound captured her interest._ 'Was that banging?_' (A/N omg I cannot keep a straight face right now) _Great what are they throwing?'_ but the next sound was that of a soft moan. Yuta's eyes immediately widened and she quickly pulled away, her hand covering her mouth to keep from screaming. That wasn't a hurt moan, it was more of a... Yuta couldn't bring herself to think of the word, but immediately after she told herself not to think of it, came the mental images. Yuta jerked her eyes shut and shook her head wildly.

_"NOOOO!!"_ she whispered, "Oh god don't think of that!"

Yuta's red face grew even darker as she could now hear the cries of her mother without straining her ears. Yuta bit down hard on her fist. Oh god she had not been expecting this. Screaming, yelling, crying, beating the crap out of each other, but most definitely not **_THIS! _**Yuta shook her head once more. She couldn't stay here a moment longer. _'Who knows how long they'll be at it?'_ Yuta tiptoed across the cold floor and out the door to the stone corridor. She glanced back at the door to the room her parents were currently occupying and thanking the gods that she could no longer hear them. But where was she to go? _'Well that's obvious'_ she told herself and grin spread across her lips. She hurried down the corridor and turned left into the wing that mimicked hers. The moonlight was her only guide but it worked well enough for her. She stepped down the hall to the third door on the left and silently entered. Yuta glanced over to the bed where the back of Hiroaki faced her.

"Hiroaki!" she hissed to his form. Hiroaki turned around, surprised and starred at her through the darkness. He sat up and surveyed her.

"Yuta? What-what are you doing here?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Yuta smiled at his rumbled hair slowly falling it's way out of its rat-tail. God how she loved it. She loved everything about him. Yuta eyes widened momentarily when she realized she hadn't told him that._ 'I never told him that I'm in love with him...I am aren't I_?' Yuta smiled and said, "I wanted to talk to you. Do you mind?"

Hiroaki sustained a lecherous grin with a smile instead. Here was the girl of his dreams, standing in her nightgown, asking to talk to him, in the middle of the night. How could the thought have not crossed his mind? He scooted over from his spot and patted on the bed indicating for her to sit down. Yuta climbed over and lay down on her side next to him. Imagine her surprise when nothing _"slipped._" Yuta stared deep into Hiroaki's wonderful violet eyes.

Hiroaki watched the surprise deep within her gold eyes, which shinned and almost glowed within the darkness of the night. "What's wrong?" he asked her, turning so that he too lay on his side.

Yuta sighed and took a deep breath. She needed to tell him now; she would not wait and end up like her parents. In their thirties, separated with an unknown child, and finally consummating their love in the room **NEXT TO THEIR DAUGHTER'S!** _'God what a soap opera, huh?_' Yuta took another deep breath. "Hiroaki, I love you."

Hiroaki's eyes widened in surprise and amazement as he leaned back trying to decipher if this was real. _'Did she really just say that? Did my Yuta really just confess that she loved me?_' But Hiroaki was cut from his thoughts as she spoke again.

"Yes Hiroaki. I-I know were still really young and this is our-well my first ever relationship, and that I really shouldn't be saying this, but it's true! I do love you and I really don't want to end up like my parents and I don't want to feel what they felt for the past fifteen years. I-I want to be with you."

Hiroaki was still silent as he listened to her speedy confession. _'She rambles when she's nervous'_ he noticed. But Hiroaki's silence was scaring Yuta. She looked down to her hand, that lay in front of her, determined to not look at him. _'Why doesn't he do anything? Hug me, hold me, or even grope me?'_ She was feeling such a complete rejection wash through her system that even groping would be alright now.

Just when she thought that she should go find Euiko's room and pull the blankets over her head to die, Yuta felt something pull her up and something warm met her lips. All of her doubts left her as she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms under his. This was as sweet as their first. A happy tingle spread throughout her body, starting from her lips and creeping down to her toes. She wanted him to say it back to her-no she needed him to.

Hiroaki smiled affectionately at her after they parted and his hand reached up to tuck a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. His other hand lay clasped over her left hand holding it lightly and warmly. Hiroaki did not feel the urge to do anything lecherous at the moment. He was perfectly content on just laying next to the beauty that had somehow stolen his heart with a mere glance. His left hand cupped her cheek and his thumb grazed her skin ever so lightly. His eyes caught hers and he forced her to understand not just with words, but with his very soul. "I love you too Yuta."

Yuta blushed. She smiled and gave him a swift kiss, before laying back down. She gazed deep into his eyes that looked so loving; she couldn't help but enjoy every rapid beating of her heart, or the lurches within her stomach. This was it, life was perfect. '_-Wait-life...O MY GOD! MY_ _parents!'_ Yuta jammed her eyes tight in embarrassment and she gave a mixture of a smile and a grimace.

"What's wrong?" asked Hiroaki worried. Yuta opened her eyes and looked back to him, slowly turning redder by the minute.

"Er-Hiroaki?" she asked meekly.

"Yes Yuta?"

Yuta tried to keep from reliving the memories from five minutes ago. "Um, do you mind if I stay here tonight-**WHAT?"  
**  
Before Yuta could even finish her sentence Hiroaki had let go of her hand and was now on his back laughing hysterically. He couldn't help it. Yuta stared at him as if were a mad man. **"WHAT?"**

Hiroaki rolled back onto his side, wiping a tear from his eye. "All this time I've been trying to act proper around you, but it turns out **_YOU_** are the lecher around here!" He exclaimed, causing Yuta to glow scarlet. She reached up and slapped him on the side in more of a joking matter.

"I didn't mean it like that **BAKA**!! It's just..." Yuta couldn't bring herself to say it.

Hiroaki looked at her concerned. "'It's just' what?"

Yuta looked back up into his eyes. She held back the river of giggles dying to escape from her throat. "My mother's room is next door to mine and I guess that after working out all their issues, all of those years of chastity got to them and they are now in the process of making up."

There was a moment of awkward silence before and uproar of laughter that threatened to wake up the entire castle. Over five minutes later they finally wiped the tears from their eyes and stared back at one another. Hiroaki smiled and groped for her hand in the dark. He caught it and interlaced his fingers within his own. "Yes you may stay here tonight, but just as a warning I may not be able to control my hands in my sleep, there is no assurance that I may not grope you."

Yuta chuckled and shook her head. "I think I can manage that. You'll just wake up with a bunch of bruises in the morning."

Hiroaki smiled as he lay back down. Yuta lay down next to him. It took her the better part of two minutes to succumb the courage to slide over to rest her head upon his chest. She smiled as a warm arm wrapped around her and hold her tight. She nuzzled into his chest as the words, "I love you Yuta." met her ears.

"I love you Hiroaki." Slowly but surely both teenagers drifted off into dreamland together.  
**_888888888888888888888888888888888TBC888888888888888888888888888888888_**

YES!! Everybody do a victory dance!! I have finally got both couples together! after 14 chapters! But let me just say; this is not the climax...the story has a while to be finished, but I promise lots of fluff, drama, intriege, and ACTION! yeah we've been really missing out on action, haven't we? Hmph, Now I know what the new frequently asked question will be...(adapts high preppy voice) "Who broke them up?" ha! **I'm still not telling!!** You have to wait! Where do you think we get the intriege from? well I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did while writing it. As for the comment on me being a slow updater.. I-have-a-life! it includes homework, key club, friends and school. Updating every 5 days is very good compared to other stories, believe me, i've been waiting on some for a month...(cough)maggie(cough) ok well g2g I have to go finish a biology report! bye bye!

-HPangel


	15. Authors Appology

Guys I need to apologize. My computer had a virius and my mother decided to reboot our system before I woke up this morning and in doing so lost all my files inculding the almost finished chapter 15 so now I have to re-write the whole thing from scratch. I also appologize for the delay that I didn't update _'5 day'_ thing, ecspecailly after that whole deal in which I snapped at one of my readers. I was grounded after losing my cell phone last weekend not to mention I had to work, and tons of homework. I also was having some major writer's block on the 15 and I am still thorughly pissed off at my mother, but I really am sorry! I'll try to get the new chapter up soon but for right now I would like to give personal acknolledgement to all of you and hope you forgive me.(In order recieved)**Demonchick39:** uh whose face wasn't red with that scene? I know mine was, it took me like an hour to write that one segment cause I kept laughing and blushing. As for _'Paradise In your Eyes'_ I was working on chapter 5 but it too was deleted.  
  
**Lil'killer:** Yeah this story does need more blood thirsty action doesn't it? As for what you mentioned-((grins)) chapter 15 is going to have **ALOT** of blushing and horribly embaressing moments plus some memorable new lines...  
  
**Inulove4lyfe:** yep together again! as for the village...I don't think she will, seeing as she is married(or will be) to the Lord of the Western Lands...but I'm still deciding on one major point that will decide where exactly they may be living in the end of this story.  
  
**Jess:** I forgive you and don't worry I know a lot of ppl who don't have lives  
  
**Hermoine10148:** Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and Yes Kouga and Koshiro will be making an appearance in a couple chapters, Koshiro will become a main character soon.  
  
**Tobias:** **HA!** that's what you get for not trusting me!! lol  
  
**Rezol:** Ah, someone who did listen. I'm very glad for your keyboard and hope you finally stop laughing  
  
**Whee!!:** Oh, I love you so much  
  
**Jennyroseangel:** I'm honored and hope you didn't spontaniously combust  
  
**HardCoreInuyashaFan:** I take offense in that! I do not have a dirty mind!...it just hasn't been cleaned in a few years....Loves!  
  
**Lady Netiri:** **_YAY! OMG MY FIRST COOKIE_**!! I'm soo happy! after 295 reviews I finally got a cookie! and once again I feel guilty that I didn't update on scheudle.  
  
**MichelleAnnSummers:** thank u, that's very sweet  
  
**Sesshomaru4eva:** ((Laughing ass off)) don't worry I forgive you! and I wish you well on your mission to hit all MALE hentais with a stick...yes males...not me...  
  
**DemonDragon000:** Aww thank you!  
  
**YumiSakura989:** thank you for the complements, I love hearing that I'm a great writer. As for Key Club, it is a service club, so I work on volenteer projects and stuff like that. I was just a waitress for free but I did make some tips, unforuantly had to give them up. But in November were going to 6Flags so I'm happy!  
  
**Naive Nostalgia:** **YEAH!** it has been a while! school is pretty evil ain't it? But-Wait-After that entire chapter the one thing that made u laugh was when I acted like a prep?.....ok....  
  
**HopelessSLGurl:** thank you! that makes me a warm inside! lol. I do take a lot of the aspects on emotion from my own life so yeah...hmm...30 chapters aye? I think I can manage that...  
  
**Little Chichiri:** Thank you  
  
**MirxSan4eva:** hehe yes poor Yuta, but things only get worse...hehe I had to call a male friend and ask for his perspective...it proved very interesting...as for the evil butler...sorry still not telling, but your willing to keep making suggestions  
  
**CMT:** Nope that was not the end and the end won't be for a while. Huh, maybe that's why this story is so popular...absolutly no Kikyo...I hate her so much and I couldn't stand to keep her in it so she won't be in here unless I happen to be making a refrence to the Goshinboku or Kagome being her reincarnation  
  
**Ray Hakubi:** ((grins back)) thank you, your making me feel guilter... as for the tenseiga, I know, and for the idea about it and toukijin well....I may have a few tricks still up my sleves.  
  
**Inuyasha's-dark-angel:** aww do you need a tissue? I have tons...and thank you for the _'captivate everything, even little details of life_' comment. It made my week  
  
**Sakura999:** I'm glad you liked it and my small comic relief  
  
**KuramasKitsuneGirl:** Thank you and I'll try and have it up asap-by the way, nice name...  
  
**Crzy4anime**: HA! I reeled you in didn't I? haha that's great! Didn't know I could write like this huh?  
  
**Mexican hat dance:** little lost for words? thank you and I hope that it meant you really liked it and wasn't shocked to death.  
  
**Kinda-Mavelle**: Why is it when I tell ppl not to do something they do it anyway? No I'm not telling who broke them up and Naraku is indeed dead.  
  
**Anomiako:** Yeah now you'll listen....  
  
**KionaInu-darkrose39:** lmao yeah 'twister' that's what they're doing all right(If you want to know what the hell were talking about read her story 'Journey to the Present')  
  
**Gabby:** ....why are Yuta and Kagome luckly? cause they both slept with hotties or what? Yeah ppl I'm also an artist and I created my characters and Hiroaki is majorly hot!  
  
**Darkmoon1:** ((does dance with you)) Yeah, I do not wish upon any child that they hear, see, or get into a discusion about their parents and sex. ((shudders))  
  
**Tetsukon:**_Question_; who could keep a straight face while reading that? _Anwser_- Only someone who didn't get what was going on  
  
**Rachel:** No ppl who ask me to update sooner are just fans and I don't hate them. They're just a little impatient.  
  
**Diana Selene:** Thank for all of your wonderful reviews! Your very much welcome and thank you for reviewing every chapter!  
  
**Paruety Redal:** **OF COURSE I KNOW _'NEVER LET GO'_!** I know my bio says that i'm majorly into rock and punk, but Josh is my one down fall. There's something in his voice and I always listen to him while writing-he's my '_muse'_. Ok, let me repeat this one last time: **_YUTA AND HIROAKI WILL NOT HAVE SEX!!_** I'm almost 15 and I'm soooo not ready!! Besides even if I wanted to write a lemon, I can't cause hence the rating for BV is PG-13 and i'm not about to change the it. No I have not seen the 3rd movie, so in this Inuyasha is only 81, but I do know that in the show, believe it or not, Inuyasha is actually 15 in human years, but I still don't by that so I made him a year older than Kagome.  
  
**AnimeGirl622:** Oh thank you! that's so sweet but also let this go for everyone-If you are logged into FF and love a story that isn't finished and can never find it again, go to your Review History and It will say what date and if the story has been updated.  
  
**Moonmage:** hmm...and what did you think of the rest of the story?  
  
**Llllittle-Oni-08:** Ok slow down...take a breath and proof read! It took me 5 times to finally get what you were saying. congrats on hitting 50 reviews! don't worry my other story didn't get nearly as many reviews as this. I think we all just have hits within us. As for emotion, thank you but as I said before, most of these emotions are what I feel personally. The lurch of want in your stomach, the dread that swells your soul, and the mirth of ecstacy that illuminates everything-yep I'm a teenager all right...  
  
**Lurking Shadow:** thank you and seriously, cool name

Yes these are all the reviews I have recieved since I posted 14.((counts)) damn 39....now you know why I don't thank everyone. Ok well I hope you understand and know that I'm working my butt off on the chapter 15 re-write. thank you guys I love you all!  
  
-HPangel589 


	16. A heated Morning

Aww you guys are so sweet and i;m glad you understand. ONE-I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! 2nd, big important news!! My dear friend **Kindie(Kin-die)** has done it! He has succeeded in finding the villans true identity. The first person to ever achieve this and he claims that this is because of being a _Case Closed_ fan...((rolls eyes)) well, I have a propostion for the rest of you. Write me in the next 2 chapters on who u think it is and if guess correctly, you will get an honor in this story and maybe a future roll naming job. ok well that's all I have to say...READ!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope I own nothing but this wonderful plot and my 300 plus reviews!! LOVE YOU ALL!

**_Broken Vow_**

_chapter fifteen: A heated Morning_

The early morning twilight peaked through the window and lit the darkened room. Hidden in the twilight and beneath a tangle of blankets lay two figures, entangled in each other's arms holding each other tightly. They gazed into each other's eyes deeply and for what to any other person may seem like forever. But for the two, it wasn't long enough. The love between them reverberated off the walls and thickened like a fog about them. Not an ounce of the room was left emotionless. "You know we really should go talk to Yuta," came the voice of Kagome who lay lazily in the arms of her lover.

Inuyasha stared deep within her azure diamonds. Slowly his hand slid along her form, grazing the skin ever so lightly with his dark claws. Kagome gave a shiver of pleasure. They lay, doing nothing but enjoy each other's presence as the dawn slowly rose upon them. Inuyasha yearned to get up and close the drapes that were awakening them from their night of pleasure, but he found the effort was too great. He was content anyway. No he was more than content, he was happy.

For the first time in many years he was happy. He was whole again. Kagome was here, with him; She loved him, as she had proved last night in their… sessions. He had a life now. The one thing he had always dreamed of. A life with love, family, and friends. He had thought that he would die a lonely hanyou with only the memory of that brief love that was constantly being given and then ripped from his clutches. But now, now he had a loving wife and a daughter that he held dearly. Though he still barely knew Yuta, he still needed time-Time that he would now have. Kagome had said that she would stay with him, and maybe she would even bear him more children. Inuyasha smiled at the thought of giving Miroku a run for his money. Who knows eleven children could always be a possibility.

But something in the back of the demon's head troubled him from these happy thoughts. One question dug deep in his mind until it was all he could think of. _'Who broke them up all those years ago? Who was it that had forced them to believe such awful things and take on his appearance?'_ Inuyasha moved his gaze and stared down at the three off-white scars upon Kagome's wrist. He brushed his claws along them in deep thought. Who was it that had scarred his Kagome both emotionally as well as physically?

Nobohiku was an old weak demon practically on his deathbed. As a matter of fact he died a few days after Kagome had left all those years ago. He couldn't possibly have broken them up. Besides he had always liked Kagome. Maybe someone took his form as well? But who? Inuyasha's first thought was, of course, Naraku. But Naraku had been killed months before Yuta was even conceived. Miroku's hand proved that. It wasn't possible. Even if it was him, wouldn't he have struck again by now? Why would he wait almost sixteen years to make another move?_'...You don't suppose he had a son?_' he thought as he realized that everyone they had known had had children. He and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, Kouga and Ayame...But, who in their right mind would fuck Naraku? He had never had an heir when they had started fighting him seventeen years ago, so if somehow he had impregnated a woman in that time and she bore the child then it would have only have been a pup. Too young to be able to learn such evils-Unless of course it happened to be an incarnation. But that idea led to another dead end. All of the incarnations had been freed, given back their hearts and souls. Kagura and Kanna had proved to be quite the ally...Well that was until the incident with Sesshomaru. But nobody knew why she had suddenly gone physco and felt like dicing him up into little pieces. Inuyasha felt a headache coming on. There were too many questions and way too many impossibilities.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha did you hear me?" came Kagome's voice interrupting his frustrating chain of thought. Inuyasha shook the thoughts away and stared down to Kagome with a smile. _'Maybe the light is a good thing'_ he thought smirking as the golden light washed over her beautiful features and reflected in her azure eyes. He noticed the questioning in them and smiled once more. He shifted his body to lean down and brush his lips against hers. As they pulled apart Kagome wore a small smile. "I liked that," she whispered approvingly. Kagome looked to him and saw the trouble stir behind his golden retnas. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha sustained biting his lip. Should he talk to her about it and ruin their moment? Inuyasha found that he couldn't do so. He searched around in his head. "Kagome?" he said after thinking of the first thing that came to mind. "What do you think of more kids?"

Kagome smiled. "I suppose you mean with you?" She giggled at the playful growl emitting from his throat. She shifted to face him again, her smile illuminating her eyes. "Yes Inuyasha I would like nothing better than to bear your child...again." she added uncertainly. Inuyasha smiled widely and kissed her again, only this one was less innocent than the last. Kagome kissed him back forcefully, clung onto his shoulders, and pulled him on top of her, to which the hanyou happily agreed. They parted the heavenly kiss and he placed to hands above her head to support himself. He smiled down to her beautiful form.

Kagome smiled as well, but then something else invaded her thoughts. "Inuyasha?" asked again, "What about Yuta? She was pretty mad at me last night. Don't you think we should go talk to her about us?"

Inuyasha smirked and rubbed his nose against hers. "I think she already knows," he told her.

Kagome shot him a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Her room's next door and lets just say you don't need special hearing to listen to you."

Kagome let what he said sink in before she flung a hand to her mouth and blushed a vivid scarlet. _'Had Yuta really been listing to us, **ALL NIGHT?!** Oh god what kind of mother am I? Why couldn't we have gone into his room?'_ Kagome removed the hand and looked to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha we need to go talk to her. Get off me so I can get dressed." She made a move to get up but Inuyasha didn't budge.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm perfectly content right where I am."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I can see that. Now come on move."

"Nope"

Kagome gave a frustrated sigh. "Why did I ever take those beads off you?" she asked desperately rubbing her forehead.

Inuyasha grinned. "It was a late wedding present remember? Actually...you took them off the night before you left."

_'That's right!'_ she thought remembering. She had taken them off, she had just forgotten. That imposter was wearing them though. He must not have seen Inuyasha that morning... But back to the present predicament._ 'There are other ways to get him to do what I want_' thought Kagome grinning internally as she leaned up and captured his lips upon her own in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha's eyes became half-lidded and soon he forgot what he was doing as he slowly gave himself over to her. Kagome smiled into the kiss. She shifted the weight of her legs and then turned them over so that he lie on his back and she was now free. Kagome broke the kiss and smiled victoriously as she nibbled on his lower lip. "Don't worry my love," she replied to the pout that etched his face. "There will be plenty of time for that later but right now we really do need to speak with our daughter."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Kagome I really don't see the hurry."

Kagome sat at the edge of the bed and surveyed him. "Inuyasha just imagine if..." _'Well I can't use his parents, he barely remembers them.'_ Kagome pondered for a couple more minutes until it came to her. "Inuyasha imagine if you over heard Kaede and some guy getting it on-"

"**KAGOME! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"** he screamed out, a hand flocking to his eyes as if the old woman were there. "Oh gods I'm going to have mental images for the of my life!"

Kagome tried to hide her amusement and gave him a knowing nod. "Now you know how Yuta feels." and she got up and searched for her clothes that were thrown carelessly about the room. Kagome picked up her clothes and after expecting them for any claw marks, put them on. The scarlet red of his fire rat kimono caught her attention. She picked it up and her hands flowed through its soft yet durable material, which she knew so well. Something hard was embedded deep within its folds. Kagome unraveled it and pulled out a rather large set of purple beads. Kagome's eyes went wide in realization. Inuyasha watched after pulling on his pants and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You kept it," she breathed out slowly.

Inuyasha nodded. "You know, it did sorta grow on me...I couldn't stand to throw it away." He nuzzled into her neck. "Have I told you how much I love you this morning?"

Kagome giggled and leaned into him while pocketing the rosary. "Once or twice."

Inuyasha brushed his lips against her neck and the excited shivers flowed through the mark on his chest. He grinned and nuzzled deeper. Kagome shook her head disapprovingly at the pleasure. "Face it Inuyasha your not getting laid again until we talk to Yuta," she told him handing him his shirt. She waited for him to put it on and then followed him as he walked out to the hall. He closed it and then glanced at her before setting off down the hall to their daughter's door. Kagome followed less than a foot behind him, guilt and embarrassment welling up within the pits of her stomach._ 'This is the longest eight feet I've ever walked in my life.'_ she thought as they finally reached the door. Inuyasha glanced to Kagome and with a deep breath she nodded. Inuyasha knocked on the door.

**No answer.**

Inuyasha knocked again this time a little harder. Still no answer. With a questioning look Inuyasha opened the door and stepped into the lavish room. Sunlight was pouring through both windows illuminating everything, but there was no sign of their daughter. The only thing that even showed evidence that she was even there was the rumpled bed sheets and her lingering scent. "Yuta?" called Kagome walking over to the doorway of the bathroom. She inspected it and then turned to look back to Inuyasha puzzled. "Where is she?"

Inuyasha thought things through and then one of the most horrible, terrifying thoughts crossed his mind. A thought that would both scare and infuriate any father in existence. "**_Hiroaki"_** he seethed in a low dangerous growl.

Kagome looked taken aback. Hiroaki she knew that name...that was the name of Miroku's eldest son...the one said to be infatuated with Yuta...Kagome felt deep anguish and fury cross her mark. Suddenly Hiroaki's letter to Miroku retraced her mind. **_'Keeping Inuyasha from pouncing me and slitting my throat on the spot.'_** Slowly things started to process within her brain. _'Oh god!'_ she realized just as Inuyasha sprinted out of the room and down the hall. Kagome ran after him as fast as she could and made it to his shoulder. "Inuyasha where are your going?" she yelled after him.

"Hiroaki's room," he grunted savagely. Kagome's eyes widened. This wouldn't end well.

"Inuyasha!" she told him as they entered into the twin corridor. She grabbed onto the end of his haori and yanked till he came to a hault. "Think this through! What if you march in there and it only Hiroaki?"

Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms. He was purposely trying to avoid her eyes. "Then the boy can go back to sleep."

Kagome's voice quivered slightly as she asked the next question. "And what if she is in there?"

Inuyasha's arms uncrossed and his hands clenched into fists. "Then he'll just have to go into a more permanent sleep." He growled savagely before yanking his sleeve away and barged into the room. His chest puffed as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Slowly in the darkness he made out two murky forms that lay together, on the bed. A low deep growl rolled its way from the back of his throat. There on the bed, in the midst of tangled sheets, arms and legs, lay Yuta and Hiroaki. Her head lay resting on his partially naked chest, her hair fanning out around them. The very sight angered the hanyou and he didn't even pause to think of the possibility that his shirt may have come open in the night.

The only thing he knew was that there was his daughter, in the arms of a boy, sleeping, with a **SMILE** on her face! A small sleepy moan met his ears and he watched in horror as she nestled deeper into him and noticed Hiroaki's own smile and his hands tighten their grip upon her waist. The boy's hands now stroking up and down her back and she looked even more pleased.

_'How dare he?'_ Inuyasha thought angrily. How dare this boy tempt his daughter? After all he had done for him he goes and beds her! They hadn't even known each other for more than a couple of days and were still too young! His hands were now clenched so hard that he could feel his claws start to puncture skin. _'Well at least this will end soon'_ he thought as he heard morning mumbles and watched their stirring forms, preparing for the pounce...

Yuta awoke feeling wonderful. She had never felt more rested or energetic. The warmth that surrounded her was phenomenal. It filled her inside and out, deep within the essence of her heart. Yuta snuggled her head deeper into the warmth and felt smooth flesh rub against her cheek. She looked up in the darkness and made out the beautiful form of Hiroaki. Her Hiroaki. Her love. Yuta smiled reminiscently at the memories of the night before. Something warm touched her opposite cheek and she smiled as his hand delicately graced her skin. Yuta look back into Hiroaki's doze filled eyes. "Morning," she whispered sweetly to him as he yawned.

Hiroaki looked back down to her lovely form and smiled that smile of his. "Morning yourself" and he leaned his head lower and closer to what he had claimed as his when a sound erupted from the opposite side of the room. Yuta turned her head and stared into the darkness. Some murky blur was growling at them and... _'Were they going to pounce?_'

A silver wave reflected as a crack of light from the curtain crossed the blur. Yuta's jaw dropped as she realized what the form was. _'Oh shit'_ Yuta didn't even stop to think. She looked wide-eyed to Hiroaki before pushing her love as hard as she could off the bed and then herself. She hit the ground with a loud thump that sounded like it hurt. Yuta rubbed at her sore rear when she realized she hadn't heard Hiroaki hit the ground. _'Oh No'_ she thought jumping to her feet.

Hiroaki looked to Yuta confused as she pushed hard against him. He was thrown from his spot but clenched the end of the mattress before he fell off completely. Hiroaki was just about to open his mouth when he caught sight of the razor sharp claws aiming for his throat. Hiroaki let go of his grip of the mattress just as Inuyasha's claws punctured the spot were he had lain only moments before.

**-THUMP-**

Hiroaki hit the ground hard and scurried away towards the wall. He looked up and into the face of the demon. Pure loathing etched his face and the very look within his eyes caused goose bumps to appear on the boy's flesh. Inuyasha turned around after ripping his claws out of the bed. Feathers flew around him and the very pupils of his eyes were flashing red. Yuta watched petrified at the look of her father. She had never seen someone so wracked with unleashed furry before. She watched as his form hunched over on the bed, giving him the animalistic form of a tiger about to spring for its kill. His knees bent and it was all too clear that he was about to attack again. Yuta scurried up and was about to run over to the two of them when she heard the rhythmic chanting of her mother. Yuta pried her eyes off the men and to her mother. Kagome had her two index fingers held together and her head was hung as she muttered words of nonsense. Yuta's eyebrow quirked as she notice the large beads wrapped around her wrist slowly start to disappear. Yuta pried her eyes back to the men and her heart leaped uneasily as she watched her father pounce. Hiroaki rolled out of the way and then rolled up to his feet.

_'Thank Buddha I've already been through training.'_ he thanked his head gratefully as he picked up his staff that was leaning against the wall and blocked the hanyou's vigorous attacks. He stared at the red that was slowly filling the demon's eyes and watched as his fangs grew larger, and his already lethal claws, sharpen.

"Please my Lord! **STOP!"** he cried trying to knock some sense into him. Inuyasha only attacked harder. With one great swipe, Hiroaki was rid of his weapon and now lay collapsed against the wall._ 'How did I know it was going to end like this?_' Hiroaki closed his eyes, still unaware of the glowing beads appearing around the hanyou's neck, and waited as Inuyasha reached his hand back...

**"NO!!"** screamed Yuta rushing forward. She ran forward as fast as she could and threw herself onto Hiroaki and clung, her eyes shut tight. Just as she had hit Hiroaki's body she heard a cry come from her mother.

**"SIT BOY!!"**

Yuta cracked her eyes open as she watched her father freeze where he stood. The beads that were once on Kagome's hands were now wrapped around his neck. They glowed white and then pulled him down hard face first to the stone floor.

**-BOOM-**

Everyone froze for a second and stared at the now flat hanyou that lay spread legged on the floor. Hiroaki gripped onto Yuta and she could feel him almost shaking beneath her. He slowly stood up with her still clinging to his waist and very quietly they stepped around the Hanyou and to safe ground. Yuta loosened her arms around him still staring at her father's limp form. He seemed to be being squished by a giant hand holding him down. Yuta let go of Hiroaki and turned to her mother. "Wha-what did you do to him?"

Kagome smiled and crossed her arms. "I gave him back that little rosary of his. Yuta a long time ago, before either of you were born, the old miko Kaede gave Inuyasha these same beads to keep him from killing me."

A loud grunt made its way from the dog demon. "And she continuously used them to make me miserable," he said trying to get up. He pushed his upper torso up and then looked back to Hiroaki. Another growl admitted when he saw the boy's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Sit," said her mother again and he hit the floor once more.

**"DAMNIT KAGOME!"** he cursed. Yuta tried to keep from laughing as she saw his form hit the ground once more. But something was still wrong. She could smell it. She looked to Hiroaki.

"Are you ok?" she asked him timidly.

Hiroaki nodded slowly still staring at Inuyasha. "Yeah," he said shakily. "Yeah, my girlfriend's father just tried to kill me, but I'm fine."

More growling met there ears as Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground and stood up. Yuta looked back to her father. He was glaring at Hiroaki and his hands were clenched once more. Her mother was clinging onto his right whispering hurriedly into his ear. He huffed and then yelled. "**I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WE HAVE JUST FOUND OUR DAUGHTER IN BED WITH A BOY! AND YOU EXPCECT ME TO BE CALM?"  
**  
Kagome's next words were, "Ever think for a second that maybe he really likes her?"

Inuyasha gave a mixture of a grimace and a bitter smile. "Trust me Kagome there's only one thing on a fifteen year old boy's mind and it's not at all innocent!!"

Yuta growled now. She let go of Hiroaki and stepped forward. "So what?! What if maybe he was thinking about sex! What right do you have to barge in here!?"

Inuyasha's eyes didn't soften one bit. "Maybe because the girl he was bedding was **MY DAUGHTER!!"  
**  
Yuta shook her head angrily. "So you try and **KILL HIM**!?"

"I have a right too! Besides why the hell are you in here? Why would you-you-**WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!?"  
**  
Before Yuta could even find the voice to answer her father, the door opened again. All four turned around to the sleepy eyed monk and demon slayer. Sango rubbed her eyes and leaned against the arm of her husband. Once both of their eyes focused they stared wonderingly at the scene before them. Miroku eyesight was still slightly blurry as he asked, "Inuyasha, what the hell are you screaming about? May I remind you that there are children across the hall?"

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms once more. He turned his body to face to the boy's parents, all the while glaring at Hiroaki out of the corner of his eyes. He huffed, his face glowering in fury. He stuck out a pointed claw toward Hiroaki and then stated, "you wanna know what I was screaming about?! I'll tell you! This morning I go looking for my daughter, and guess what? **SHE"S NOT THERE!!** You wanna know where I happen to find her? Well here she was, in your son's arms,** IN HIS FUCKING BED!"** Inuyasha was panting heavily and still breathing hard.

Miroku now looked fully awake as he surveyed his son and the girl. He glanced them up and down before shaking his head. "Inuyasha," he stated reassuringly. "There's a big difference between _'In his fucking bed'_ and _'Fucking in his bed'_ pardon my language. Besides, I highly doubt anything happened between the two."

Both Yuta and Hiroaki's hearts leaped as they realized they had someone else on their side. Maybe Miroku would be able to talk some sense into her father. Inuyasha grudgingly crossed his arms. "And what pray-tell gave you that information, Monk?"

Miroku crossed his arms as well with a hand holding his chin. "It's obvious, Inuyasha, they're both fully clothed."

Two aggravated sighs came from the opposite side of the room. Miroku looked questioningly at his son to see that Yuta had her hand cupped over her eyes and Hiroaki was shaking his head slowly, rubbing his temples. _'That really persuaded him dad'_ Hiroaki thought bitterly _'that completely eliminates the possibility that we may have re-dressed'_. Inuyasha, in fact, didn't look the least bit relieved. He still held his rock hard glare. Hiroaki stepped forward in an attempt to reason. "Look my Lord," he started but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Hiroaki, I don't want to hear anything. Just get away from my daughter!" he yelled.

Hiroaki made a move to back up a bit but Yuta only wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly too her. She looked back slightly weary to her father's menacing gold eyes. "Yuta, get away from him." he growled.

Yuta shook her head. "No way."

Inuyasha's eyebrows seemed to connect. "Yuta, there's no reason for you to even be in here! Why did you come in here anyway?"

The answer reappeared in her mind as with the sounds from the previous night. Yuta tried to keep the blush off her face as she mumbled out the only thing she could think of, "Because..." was her oh-so bold answer.

Inuyasha didn't seem at all pleased with her answer. His voice was still loud and heated as he said, "'**_Because'_** why?!"

Yuta didn't even think about her words and said the first thing that came to mind. "**_BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU TO FUCK EACH OTHER'S BRAINS OUT!!"_** she screamed out into the room. Yuta opened her eyes in a wide gesture as she let her words wash upon her. Everyone in the room was silent and all eyes had been moved off her and onto her parents. Yuta looked utterly bewildered at her parents' shocked faces and her hand flew instinctively to her mouth to keep herself from screaming out anymore.

Inuyasha's breath was slowing. Both he and Kagome had faces that could rival the red of his haori. He glanced at Kagome before looking down to the stone ground. He could hear the other couple moving slightly anxiously and Inuyasha tried desperately not to look at Miroku no matter what.

"Inuyasha...? Is-is this true? H-have you two reconciled?" came the timid voice of Sango. Inuyasha didn't look at her. He turned his gaze back to his daughter in the arms of the boy, feeling his anger start to re-fuel.

"Feh," he huffed. "We'll talk about that later. But for now, Yuta let go of Hiroaki."

Yuta scowled forgetting her embarrassment and wrapped both hands firmly around his waist.

"No," she stated.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and desperately held back the slowly shattering damn that was his fury. **"Yuta. Let. Him. Go."** he stated each word dripping with malice.

"No," she repeated clinging onto Hiroaki for dear life. "I won't! I will not leave Hiroaki just because you have some strange notion that Hiroaki has somehow taken advantage of me!"

Yuta noticed that everything happened to have a ten second delay. As she retraced her words in her head, she slapped a hand to her mouth as she noticed the peculiar looks from the surrounding adults. _'Damn my stupid mouth_ she curse as she eyed her father and then quickly broke into hurried hand movements. "N-no that's not what I meant-"

"Oh I think it is," Inuyasha said still staring at Hiroaki. "Hiroaki, What did you do?" he seethed in a low voice.

Hiroaki shrugged and looked to him exasperatedly. "Nothing my Lord."

"Hiroaki, what did you do?!" his voice a little stronger.

**"NOTHING HAPPENED!"** screamed the teenagers in unison fed up with frustration.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" screamed Inuyasha, completely ignoring Kagome's protests now. "I CAN SMELL HIM ALL OVER YOU!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

**"I TOLD HER THAT I LOVED HER, ALRIGHT?!"** Hiroaki screamed out into the room. The words seemed to echo off the walls. A small silence filled the room as the words seemed to sink into everyone's brains. About a minute later Hiroaki seemed to realize what he had just revealed. A panic and worried look crossed his face. Inuyasha seemed to pale dramatically and Yuta gave a frustrated shriek into Hiroaki's shoulder. _'Oh shit we are so totally screwed!'_ her mind told her as she rest her head on Hiroaki's shoulder and waited for her father's reaction.

**_88888888888888888888888TBC888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

HEY!! guys I am so so SOOOOO sorry!! it has been about a month since I last updated but seriously I have just experienced the worst writer's block ever created and I couldn't get over it till now. Thank you for being patient and waiting. I love you all and I will try and get the next chapter up soon. well this chapter is alot different than it's orginal but hey I still like it! I actually got commentary from a male friend about what he would do if he found his daughter in bed with a guy...It was very much like this...so I had to put it in. Yes as an answer to a question that most likely will happen, Inuyasha was indeed turning full demon. I know that he has fought against it but this time he WANTED to rip somebody to shreds so he didn't fight it...Poor poor Hiroaki. Well nothing else new, lots of homework, met a guy, school is boring, gonna go see The Grudge in an hour so I have to get going! BYES!  
-HPangel589

PS: remeber who do you think broke them up? review!!


	17. Disscusions

HELLO! well I guess I should end the polls...only one person guessed it correctly! but I'm not telling you who...only the winner, who will keep this a secret. hehe god I got some weird anwsers...someone even went as far to say they thought it was Lycra the villan from my other story! lol. OK well I have finally got the time to go re-download my old chapters and have started to revise them so that there are less spelling and gramaical errors, not to mention i am adding more detail and making the chapters flow better. For those of you who have just started reading this it may seem the same but for those who have been with me since this started, go back and check what i have fixed or added. Well i'm glad you guys liked my chappy and the thing is that I'm supposed to start making things dramatic after this chapter but...I really wasn't expecting to get a boyfriend so yeah...I'M ALL HAPPY!! lol. I'll just have to listen to sad music for the next couple days huh? well ok enough yackin', ON WITH THE SHOW! ...or chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** nope, just the story, and to my dear poor fictional teenage couple, I am starting to relate.

:

**_BROKEN VOW_**

_Chapter sixteen: Discussions _

All eyes were now on the two teenagers. An awkward silence seeped throughout the room. No one seemed capable of say any thing. They were all left in their own thoughts, as the words finally seemed to process. The same thoughts ran through both Sango and Kagome as they watched Yuta collapse her head onto Hiroaki shoulder and they both sustained **_'Awes'_** of affection. Sango smiled appreciatively.

_'I always knew Hiroaki would be the good one,'_ she thought as she watched her eldest son hold the girl close. _'Thank god he has more of my brains than his father.'_ She heard the man in question shuffle behind her and she looked over to him. He stood staring at the young couple with every trace of an encouraged grin on his lips. Sango didn't even need to wonder why he would be smiling in such a way. It was given away because of that mischievous glint in his eyes. _'I bet he's thinking something horrible that has to do with grandchildren...'_ Sango internally sighed and shook her head.

Kagome's mind was similar to Sango's. _'They look so cute!!'_ Kagome thought as she noticed the red building up in both of the teenager's cheeks. Even if it was her daughter there, she did not care about what may happen to them in the future. All that mattered was that Yuta was happy and if she needed a boy to make her feel this way then she would have her blessings. Kagome sighed at the circumstances, _'Even more of a reason for to be angry at me_' She was about to let out a silent laugh at the very thought that it was her fault that Yuta was even in here, when she noticed the shock and grave surprise written on her hanyou's face. _'He must be taking it worse of all...'_ she surveyed him with pity.

Inuyasha was in shock. He could feel the actual frozen blood coursing through his veins. His skin felt icy and his stomach turned uneasily. _'This could not be possible,'_ he thought, as his eyes seemed to be glued to his daughter who was clinging onto the mortal boy. How could it be possible that Hiroaki, Miroku's eldest, the boy he had always held respect for before now, had fallen in love with his daughter? Was it real? Did he mean it? But what really scared Inuyasha was that Yuta must have returned the feeling, why else would she be fighting so hard? Did she return the feeling? And even worse...had they…slept together? Inuyasha couldn't even bear the thought. He searched around for his voice only to find that once again his throat was dry to the point of no return. But something needed to be said, and said quickly. "So..." he cleared his throat. "Yo-you told Yuta that you love her..."

Hiroaki nodded slowly and looked up into the hanyou's eyes. Without even a blink, Hiroaki reached down and took Yuta's hand in his. "I do my Lord."

Inuyasha fought back the anger that was slowly filling him. He needed to be calm. He could not afford to get sat again. No way could that be good for his back. -**SHUDDER**- He thought around for words but could only manage the first thing that was on his mind. "And then you slept with her?"

"Ye**-no!"** Hiroaki quickly tried to fix his stumble. "I mean, not in a dirty way. We just came in here talked and slept _NEXT_ to each other. That's it my Lord, I swear."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to the boy. He must posses more of his father's genetics than he was letting on. "You swear, Hiroaki?"

Hiroaki interlaced his fingers with Yuta's and made hard eye contact with the demon's gold eyes. "I swear on my life. I love Yuta and I have done nothing but that since I met her."

Kagome couldn't sustain the adoration she was giving the boy. _'He's so sweet!'_(A/N yeah yeah I know but Kag is a sap for these things). She turned back to her husband who was still staring at Hiroaki intensely. Kagome could have sworn she saw something swirl within those amber eyes, but wasn't entirely sure of what it may be.

Inuyasha stared into Hiroaki's eyes in a interrogative way. He could see the ambition holding steady in the boy's eyes. It was obvious that he would not back down from such a statement. The very boldness the boy was showing was eminent. Inuyasha desperately tried to keep the smile off his face, the fact that Hiroaki was now trying to stand up to him was unimaginable. He could easily kill the boy with one swipe, and to see such bravery...But there was still the matter that Hiroaki and Yuta were...together. Inuyasha finally pried his eyes off the boy and then to his daughter. When he caught her eye he concentrated, heavily, on her scent. It was drenched in Hiroaki's, the very thought fueling the anger within him, but he dug past that scent. After a moment's pause and slight agitation from Yuta, Inuyasha sighed. _'Thank the gods she's still a virgin.'_

Inuyasha stared into Yuta's eyes for a brief second. Yuta thought she had saw relief flick across her father's eyes but it only lasted a second. Inuyasha turned his head away and down to the ground. His silver bangs now shielding his eyes. He cleared his throat and then stated, "Very well Hiroaki. I accept your excuse. This time only. Come on Yuta, you, your mother, and I need to talk."

Inuyasha turned his back on them and headed for the door. Before he reached it Miroku leaned closer to the hanyou. "Does this mean you give our children permission court?"

Inuyasha scowled and gave the monk a look that could kill. His teeth were clenched as he turned to face the monk and growled out, "We'll see."

Yuta looked over to Hiroaki and gave him a weak smile. '_Well it's a start._' she told herself. Yuta longed to hold Hiroaki for his bravery, but refrained herself. She didn't want a repeat of this morning. She clenched his hand and leaned closer to him. "I love you." Hiroaki smiled and nodded in return.

"I love you too," he mouthed silently. With one last squeeze of the hand, Yuta pulled away and followed after her parents.

**_888888888888888888888LATER888888888888888888888888888888_**

Yuta sat on the opposite side of the room from her parents. She stared down at her hands, determined not to look her parents in the eye. A vivid blush crept to her cheeks and she struggled to push the horrible sounds from last night out of her head. But when she looked up and saw her parents with their enclosed hands, they came back worse than before. Yuta closed her eyes in a grimace and looked hurriedly back to her hands.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome felt the awkwardness of the situation. The silence didn't help matters either. They each felt as embarrassed as their daughter did. Kagome looked down to her husband's and her entangled hands and sighed. Something needed to be said. "Yuta?" Kagome waited for her daughter to look up. Slowly Yuta's head lifted and she stared slightly mortified at the couple.

"Ye-yes mom?" Yuta struggled out.

"Yuta I-I'm sorry you had to...overhear what happened last night."

Yuta huffed and crossed her arms. "No, there's no reason to be sorry." she mumbled heatedly, letting her mind be consumed by her darker half. "I mean my parents who hate each other just happened to get it on in the room next door to mine, which I just happened to overhear and feel complete embarrassment and shock course through my young teenage system, so in an attempt to escape I go to my boyfriend's room and when we wake up there's my father trying to-"

Yuta was halted by a finger pressed to her lips. She looked up into the stern eyes of her mother. Yuta had never seen them look so menacing. When Kagome spoke her words were serious without a drop of comfort. "Yuta, do not dig yourself any deeper. You have the tendency to blab the worst things that cross your mind when you are angry, a trait you happened to inherit from your _lovely_ father over there."

Kagome used a significant amount of sarcasm on the word '**_lovely'_**, to which Inuyasha feh-ed and crossed his arms. Kagome looked back to her daughter and sighed. "Yuta, I said I was sorry. We did not mean for things to work out like that and I had no clue you were so close or I would have refrained myself-"

Yuta gave an involuntary shudder.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Yes I know. It's horrible. But you didn't help matters either. Especially this morning."

Yuta had another out burst. "Well I'm sorry but, but, **YOU HATE HIM! YOU KEPT ME FROM HIM FOR FIFTEEN YEARS!"**

"Yes and it was one of the worst things I had ever done. I was wrong."

Yuta completely froze. She stared at her mother in astonishment. Her words lost their bitterness and came out timid and confused. "But-but you're never wrong..."

Kagome gave her a smile and Yuta was shocked to see the sparkle within her eyes. "Yes I am. Yuta, both Inuyasha and I made mistakes fifteen years ago. We trusted each other and loved each other but then-" Kagome's voice faded out. "When your father gained the title it sorta put this wedge between us. We still trusted each other but now things were different. He was completely stressed and tired and always working..."

Inuyasha put a soothing arm on her shoulder. He looked to his daughter, his gaze nothing but serious. "Someone jammed that wedge deeper, Yuta. Your mother didn't leave me for another man or so I thought. And she thought I wanted her gone. We were betrayed against one another, and in spite, we left, but...we never hated each other." His voice faded out and the very reminder of Kikyo and the Goshinboku entered his mind, but he shook it away.

Yuta stared at her parents while processing their words. The room was heavy with bitter realization. Yuta's gaze seemed to be locked onto her mother as she rested her head on the hanyou's shoulder. Yuta let free a small smile. '_Even if they did put me through all of this...they do look perfect together.'_ Yuta told herself. She sighed. "I don't know what to say," she admitted.

"That's a first" chuckled Inuyasha. Yuta stuck her tongue at him and smiled again.

"So let me just get this straight," she said. Yuta held up her hands and then took 'Talking with your hands' into to overdrive. "You two loved each other, after the job Inuyasha got more edgy, someone tore you apart somehow, you-um-had me," Yuta desperately kept back a shudder. "Then a little more than fifteen years later you two are back together. Did I forget any other major points?"

Both of her parents shook their heads. Yuta sighed a breath of relief. "So you aren't gonna rip each other's throats out?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Not today."

Kagome gave him a playful hit on the shoulder. Her hands caught on the rosary. She slicked one finger across one of the fangs and to the purple beads. "Remember to watch what you say in case you don't want your back thrown out of whack."

Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled closer to her. He was about to lean in for a kiss when the hurried voice of his daughter met his ears.

"**PLEASE-stop, stop, stop!!"** she panicked, her face distorted in disgust. "I know you're new to this but can't you at least wait for me to leave the room?"

Inuyasha blushed while Kagome laughed. The air in the room seemed tremendously lighter. Inuyasha scooted away from Kagome but still had an arm around her waist. Yuta smiled and looked back to her hands. "Well then I guess I have to say sorry too huh?"

"That would be nice," Kagome stated offhandedly.

Yuta looked back to her parents and smiled a small smile. "I'm sorry for screaming at you last night mom. I was, um shocked. I didn't want to be taken away. Even though he can be rough at times and knows nothing of being a parent." Yuta caught Inuyasha's eye. "He still makes a great dad."

Inuyasha smiled a big toothy smile, his chest was practically swelling with pride. "Except for when he tries to kill my friends," she added to which Inuyasha's pride deflated. Yuta tried to keep from giggling. She looked back to her mother. "Truth is mom, I-I love it here. I don't wanna leave. I feel like I belong here. I have a father here, good friends, um a close guy friend," Yuta purposely tried to keep from saying boyfriend for her father's sake, "and well, there's nothing really there for us at home"

Yuta stared around at the old castle and concluded, "this is my home."

Yuta looked to her mother to see her nodding. "Yes," she said. "I feel the same way Yuta. This era became my home long ago. It was where both my heart and my future resided-The things that truly make a home. Love." Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and Yuta looked to her mother with slight anxiety.

"Does this mean that we're stay here?" she asked hesitantly.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. He seemed to want to know the same thing. Kagome nodded all the while starring into Inuyasha's eyes. They seemed to be mesmerized by each other and it was only their daughter's shout of joy that awoke them from their trance.

Yuta jumped up at the news. All of her childhood fantasies of having a real family had just come true! Not to mention she had fallen in love too. Yes her mother was right; their futures did reside in the past. This is where she would live. Where she would have a father, a brother, friends, and a boyfriend all in one place. Yes the past was a marvelous thing. Yuta came down from her reign of ecstasy and looked back to her parents. She no longer held any grudge against the two no matter how awful and how embarrassing everything had been. _'Ok well maybe just a little.'_ but they would work that out in time. Her own smile seemed to be reflected in that of her parents. She watched as Kagome got up and hugged her. Yuta leaned into the touch and felt completely comforted.

"I didn't get the chance to do this last night." Kagome whispered in her ear. "I missed you Yuta."

Yuta felt a twist of guilt in her lower stomach. "I missed you too mom." They pulled away from their embrace and Yuta looked to her father. A thought crossed her mind. She knew it would push the envelope but she needed to ask it. "Um, Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" he said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome.

"As Miroku said, do I have permission to you know...date Hiroaki?"

Inuyasha immediately started to growl. He was going to give the girl a flat out **'NO!'** He opened his mouth to speak when he felt an elbow prod him in the ribs. '_Ow'_ he mouthed. He looked to Kagome. Her face was stern and menacing_. 'Don't you tell her no'_ he heard in the back of his head. Inuyasha looked back to his daughter. Her eyes were practically begging him to tell her yes and she bit her lip apprehensively. She was mature for her age, and Hiroaki really was a good kid...even if he did own some of his father's genetics. Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms. "Can you promise me that you won't be like us?" he asked.

Yuta shook her head. "I could never let anyone come between me and Hiroaki," she stated.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I meant you won't go and have a rut with the guy and get pregnant within six months of the relationship." The hanyou received a hard smack on the shoulder for that comment.

"It's not my fault that I got pregnant!" Kagome said incredulously.

"So it's my fault that you stopped taking those pill things and insisted on having it every nigh-"

**"PLEASE, I HAVE ENOUGH MENTAL IMAGES TO LAST A LIFETIME, I DO NOT NEED ANYMORE!!"** Yuta screamed out. The couple turned a nice shade of pink before clearing their throats and apologizing. Yuta sighed. "I swear I won't sleep with Hiroaki until I'm at the rip old age of fifteen."

Inuyasha coughed in a sputtering choke. '_That's only a few weeks away._'

"Just kidding, just kidding. I swear I won't sleep with Hiroaki until we are both ready, which won't be for a very long time."

Inuyasha looked slightly relieved. He looked to his wife who nodded in return. Inuyasha took one very long breath before mumbling out, "Yes, you have my blessings."

The sheer shock that his words brought caused Yuta to think she had heard incorrectly. She retraced each word in her head and found them right. As the approval finally dawned upon her, a large grin found its way to her face. She couldn't help the loud squeal of glee she gave as she pounced her father in a hug, all the while repeating 'thank you' over and over. She finally let go and then stood back. Her face was all smiles as she looked to both parents. "Does this mean I can go now?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then back to their child. Kagome nodded. "Yes, Yuta you may leave."

Yuta sprang for the door and opened it in one swift motion allowing four forms to fall inward. Yuta froze and stared down at the raven-haired bunch. They were all entangled in a mess of arms and legs and their groans of pain were weak. Laughing met her ears and Yuta looked up into the violet eyes of her Hiroaki.

"I told them not to lean that close to the door." he said between laughs. Yuta smiled again and stepped over the mess that was his siblings and to him.

"Yeah were just fine," came the sarcastic voice of Eizan.

"Yeah, No need to help at all," said Arisa picking herself up.

Hiroaki nodded, "Well I did warn you."

"Hello! Were doing this because she's _YOUR_ girlfriend!" argued Amane.

"Wait! Is it official now? Are you staying here Yuta?" asked Euiko brightly.

Yuta nodded and everyone around her cheered. Eizan got up very slyly and walked over to Yuta and Hiroaki. He slunk an arm around her shoulder and gave Hiroaki a playful smile. "So now that your staying does that mean that Hiroaki is going to make you part of the family?" Before Yuta or Hiroaki could seize the chance to roll their eyes, a voice from the doorway caused Eizan to stiffen and freeze.

"Not anytime soon, Eizan." Inuyasha's bitter tone rang through out the corridor. Eizan lifted his arm and slowly turned around to then bowed.

"Sorry my Lord, it was only a brotherly joke."

Inuyasha feh-ed. "You kids get more and more like your parents everyday. You're all a big bunch of snoops!" Kagome laughed and walked out of the room and into the corridor.

"Yes they are like their parents, but I bet that all of them together cant eat as much as you!" She smiled wickedly at her mate.

"One day Kagome." Inuyasha fingered the rosary, "They've been taken off before, they'll be taken off again and then I won't refrain a second longer!"

"All the more reason for me to leave them on." Kagome turned to the youths. "Gods, I bet you guys are hungry, I know I am. Why don't we all go down and get us something to eat?"

All happy murmurs and agreements met her ears and they all took off down the hall. Hiroaki was just about to follow them when Yuta grabbed his arm. She turned him around to face her. "Yuta?" he asked looking puzzled. "What is it?"

Yuta bit her lip. "Hiroaki, I don't know how much you heard in there but..."

Hiroaki's eyes suddenly grew anxious. "But what Yuta?"

Yuta looked back up grinning. "I talked to Inuyasha about permission for us to date and he said **YES!!"**

Hiroaki's eyes grew wide. He went in to a brief moment of shock. Her smile seemed to take up his vision. "R-really?!"

Yuta nodded and threw her arms around him. "Yes, Hiroaki **YES!"**

Hiroaki arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly to him. He spun them around a bit and then pulled her away. "He said 'Yes'? The actual word came from his mouth?"

Yuta giggled out a "**_YES!"_**

Hiroaki smiled but his voice was a bit edgy when he said, "I'm sorry but the guy did try to kill me less than an hour ago!"

Yuta smiled. "And you were so brave too," she said slowly leaning up. "I liked it…"

Hiroaki lost the edge in his voice. A small grin came on to his face. "Really?"

"Really." and she brushed her lips against his for that morning kiss they had been deprived of. A few moments of bliss later the two pulled apart. Yuta opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at him. His eyes were still closed as he whispered, "Heaven."

Yuta's smile grew to the length of her face. Her hands slid down and took his hand in hers.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Hiroaki looked back to her and his blue violet eyes were full of such a warmth and affection she felt as if she could die right then. Her life was complete. Her parents were back together, she knew her father and even if he was stubborn, she loved him dearly, and she had a boyfriend that she loved and her parents finally approved of. _'Now if only I had woken up knowing this'_

:  
_**888888888888888888888888888TBC888888888888888888888**_

Well guys the long awaited chapter. I hope you guys liked it and felt the fluff run thru you. lol. Alot has happened since I started this...one thing, my boyfriend and i broke up last week(were both fine, we both wanted it)...I went to 6 flags w/ Key Club and met a hottie who sadly i didn't get his name(DAMN!) and my computer is finally being nice to me and letting me download clips! YAY!! lol so i guess this is it. Hold on cause next time I'm skipping ahead to about 2 weeks later in the story. there's gonna be some flashbacks to what happened, more Parental talks, and maybe a pompous wolf demon might make an appearance! well g2g ttyl! LOVES TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!  
-HPangel


	18. The Hunters and the Wolves

YES! it is finally December! And Tomorrow i Will Finally be 15!! HELLS YEAH! Oh, to those of you who read reviews pay no attention to the very very VERY long review by mioga1 who is a delusional friend of mine. lol. no both she and her sister are fans and they are both really cool. hehe Demonchik39 I love you too and who's saying it wasn't Barney of those damn Teletubies? lol. Sorry honey but unless u take a guess i'm not telling u!! sorry but that's how it is! Ask anybody who knows...oh wait..u can't...ok guys here ya go a nice long chapter with ACTION!! FINALLY!! lol. this chap is gonna have a lot of jumping around so be warned.

**DISCLAIMER:** nope but i do own the 400 REVIEWS!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! U GUYS ROCK!

_**Broken Vow**_

_**888888888888**_

_chapter seventeen:_ _The Hunters and the Wolves_

:  
**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MOVING TO KYOTO?!"** shrieked the two feminine voices in unison. Everyone in facility of WacDonalds stopped eating and looked at the spectacle. Yuta desperately tried to calm her friends down. She took two arms and shoved them back down to the booth. She looked around and waved a carefree hand at the diners and then glared back to her friends. This was definitely not the type of goodbye she had planned on.

"I mean that my parents are getting re-married and we're moving in with my father," she told them. Yes, it was a lie but it was better than having to explain why she suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth. It had been two weeks since her parents had reconciled and Yuta was getting used to her new way of life. She loved it so much! It was so exciting and you never knew what might hit you next, but moving there would mean she would have to leave behind her old life.

Yes, it wasn't much but and she hadn't even known herself in it but...Yuta looked up to her two best friends. They would be the only thing she would miss from this era...well that and maybe television, but her friends the most. They were both her age and they had been friends since grade school.

Tsuya was the eldest of the trio. Tsuya had shoulder length black hair that was cut sharply to create a textured look. Her hazel eyes were gleaming with dismay, which caused Yuta's stomach to turn in guilt. Tsuya's thin face turned to that of their other friend Mutsumi. Mutsumi sighed and her rounded face bowed in depression. Her soft chestnut eyes were heavy and her short brownish bangs fell into her face. Tsuya looked back to Yuta and held her gaze. "This isn't fair! You've been gone for the past three weeks without even a phone call and then you show up only to tell us your moving! Right before school is starting too! You expect us to become eighties without you!"

Yuta sighed. She looked down to her fingernails on the plastic table. "Yeah I guess I do. I'm sorry you guys but I know you guys can make it without me!"

Mutsumi looked up from her gloom and caught Yuta's eye. Her normally happy self was surrounded in gloom. "You didn't even explain how you ended up all the way in Kyoto in the first place!"

Yuta sweat dropped and then said after clearing her throat, "Well like I told you, We were seeing my grandmother off at the train station for her honeymoon and then I accidentally got stuck on a train heading for Kyoto, and then I got off, and I remembered Uncle Souta telling me about my father so I went out in search for him, and then I met a friend of his kid. And they took me in and called him up and then I stayed with him for a while until mom came and got me. Ok? Does that make sense?"

Tsuya and Mutsumi sweat dropped. The put on rather large smiles before clearly stating, "No"

Yuta sighed again. She leaned her back against the foam backings and sank in slightly. "All you need to know is that I met my father and I love him and mom loves him so yeah."

Tsuya sighed and slouched against her own seat rest. "Well I guess that makes a little since but it all sounds like one F-d up soap opera to me," she said drumming her black fingernails on the table.

Yuta laughed. "You have no idea," she added in an after thought.

This seemed to get Mutsumi's attention. "Oh?" she asked while pulling out of her gloom. "How so?"

Yuta gave a feeble smile before shaking her head. "Trust me, you don't wanna know." She waved her hand in emphasis trying to make her point and in the process knocked over their bundle of napkins in the process.

"Damn," she cursed. "Hold on," and Yuta reached down to pick them up. Her dark locks spilled over her shoulder and down the back of her cotton shirt. It had been two weeks since she had last wore any modern clothing and it felt somewhat surreal to be in jeans once more. That would definitely be something she would miss. _'Damn these napkins, just another thing to go wrong. Bad enough I have to say goodbye to my best friends._' Yuta shifted her body down and absently tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, unaware of what she was revealing to her friends. Yuta picked the remaining napkin up and set them back on the tray. Yuta looked up to her friends' expressions that were wide-eyed and shocked. Yuta looked hurriedly about her hoping to glance at what it was that had caught their attention. "What? What is it?"

Both Mutsumi and Tsuya smirked evil grins before they lunged forward to grab her and pulled her forward.

"Ow! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Yuta cried out angrily. Mutsumi, being the closer one, lifted Yuta's hair and studied her neck. Yuta froze when she realized what they were staring at._ 'Uh_ _oh'_ thought Yuta among with many other curses. She broke free of their grip and jerked backward sitting as far back in her seat as possible as if she had been burned. Her hand instinctively went to her neck before stating, "It's nothing!"

Tsuya was shaking her head with an audacious grin on her face. Her hazel eyes were glittering with laughter when she spoke, "No Yuta, it's something."

Mutsumi nodded in agreement. She too had a large grin on her face. "Yeah who would have thought you would be the first of us to have a hickey! I always thought that would be Tsuya…"

Mutsumi received a hit.

Yuta blushed and quickly began combing her hair over the mark. "It's nothing," she repeated.

Tsuya rolled her eyes after she had punched Mutsumi. She crossed her arms and stared at Yuta with a cocked brow. "Nothing my ass. Now don't be stingy! Tell us who he is!!"

Mutsumi nodded in a bubbly manner and stated. "Yes! Tell us!!"

Yuta looked to her friends' looks of pleading and sighed before giving a bashful smile. She bit her lip and looked down to the table and kept her concentration on her cuticles. She never thought she would have to tell her friends about Hiroaki, even if she had thought about describing him to someone else before. But she never planned on actually saying it. Too bad that mark he left on her neck from only two days ago seemed to be giving everything away. _'Damn him'_ she mused rubbing his mark with her hand. _'At least it was a good memory though_.' Yuta smiled again before looking up to her friends' anxious eyes. "His name is Hiroaki."

Tsuya and Mutsumi looked to each other before squealing in joy and leaning closer to Yuta, grabbing hold of her hands in case she tried to make a get away.

"How old is he"

"What's he look like"

"Where'd you meet?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"No wonder you don't seem sad about the move…"

"Is he cute?"

"No, Is he HOTT?"

"Is he marriage material?"

All the questions came to an abrupt halt when Mutsumi's last question dawned upon them all. An outburst of hysterical giggles rang throughout the restaurant. Diners stared at the noisy table with dismay and disgust before turning back around to return to their food. Yuta clutched the stitch in her side as Tsuya lay down on the rest of the seat in tear jerking giggles. Mutsumi blushed at her own remark but was still giggling with the rest of them. Yuta rubbed her side and tried to cease her giggles.

"**MUTSUMI!** It's not like I'm gonna marry the guy! I'm only fourteen!"

Tsuya smiled and pointed to her knowingly. "But you will be fifteen next week! And technically if you were living in feudal times you could already be married by now."

Yuta sweat dropped at the very idea and for once thanked Kami that her father would never let that happen... even if she was living in the feudal era now. "Yeah that's why I'm glad I live here." she sighed.

Mutsumi shook her head and finally stopped blushing. She leaned forward again. "Well, don't keep us waiting! Answer the questions!!"

Yuta took one deep breath before she started. "He is fifteen; He's tall, dark brown hair, nice face, charming smile, muscular and the most gorgeous violet eyes you will ever see!; We met at the-er train station. He's the guy that was the son of the people who knew my father; We've been dating for over two weeks now; He is very cute and **EXTREMELY HOT**!; as for the marriage material...I'm not about to go and get married any time soon so why would I even think that?"

Mutsumi was all smiles as she chained all the pieces together. "He sounds like a dream guy, Yuta."

Yuta blushed and looked back down to her nails. "I suppose he is."

Tsuya huffed and leaned back in her seat. The other to gave her peculiar glances. Tsuya crossed her arms indignantly and said, "I can't believe it."

Yuta frowned. "Can't believe what?"

Tsuya looked back to her in an almost pondering way. "First you ran away," she listed. "Then you met your dad, now your moving away to go live with your dad, your strangely more open than usual, and you have a boyfriend that you refused to tell us about until we found the hickey he left on your neck! Your just so-so different! What happened to the gloomy Yuta? The one who's sarcasm rivals my own! You seem so much...I don't know...Yuta your whole personality is diff-"

Tsuya's eyes went wide before shrieking out. **"IT'S THE CHANGE!!"**

Yuta raised an eyebrow. "_'The Change_'?"

Tsuya nodded. "Yes the change! My older sister went through it and now you are too!! You're complete mood is different and now your gonna change on us and before we know it you'll be captain of the pep squad!" Tsuya got up and flung her arms around Yuta.

"Come on Mutsumi! We can't let that happen!!" she cried out desperately while the girl in question erupted in giggles.

Yuta rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend by the wrists. "Tsuya! Get a grip! I am not going through the change and I will not become captain of the cheer squad! You know me! I hate cheerleading! It's as evil as the color pink! Besides my mood is different because I'm happy! I finally know my dad, and myself and I happen to have met a guy on the way who loves me. Life is just different."

Mutsumi sat up straight and her brown eyes were alert. "He said he loves you?"

Yuta blushed and Tsuya straightened out of her arms. Yuta swallowed at the lump in her throat. _'Now I know why Inuyasha hated me asking him all those questions_.' "Um..well...I-yes Hiroaki told me that he is in love with me."

Mutsumi smiled widely before mumbling, "Told ya he was marriage material…"

Both Tsuya and Yuta rolled their eyes. Yuta was smiling as Tsuya looked to her questioningly. Yuta didn't like that look. _'That can't mean anything good_,' she told herself. Yuta's smile immediately left her face and she noticed her friend's gaze at the mark on her neck. "What?" she asked slowly.

Tsuya sighed. Her elbow slouched forward onto the table and she rested her hand on it. When she looked back to Yuta, Yuta noticed a familiar glint in her friend's eyes. A sly smile crossed Tsuya's face. "So...have you...you know…gone there?"

Yuta's jaw dropped and she smacked her friend in the arm. "TSUYA! Damnit you're as bad as his brothers!"

Mutsumi was just about to comment when the cell phone in Yuta's pocket went off. Yuta reached down and flipped it open after checking the I.D. Yuta turned it on and placed it to her ear. "Mushi Mushi, Mom. What's up?"

"Yuta, your dad and I finished up packing. Were at the shrine right now."

"Oh that's cool, so um mom how are we getting everything there?"

Yuta could hear her mother giggle through the phone. "Your father is currently trying to throw boxes down the well but it doesn't seem to be working."

As if on cue Yuta heard the distinct growl of her father and some choice word's that spilled from his mouth. Yuta giggled.

"I can only image what is going on right now. So does that mean that we'll be leaving soon?"

"Yeah, you know we can only bring certain things back so there isn't that much stuff to take. We'll be leaving probably in half an hour so you should start leaving now."

Yuta sighed and her stomach gave a somber turn. "But I wanted to say goodbye," she said quietly.

Kagome sighed through the phone. "Fine, Your dad and I will go first with the things but I want you down the well in an hour. Meet us at Miroku and Sango's."

Yuta's stomach leaped at the aspect of more time with her friends and the chance to see her boyfriend. She quickly thanked her mother and said goodbye and then explained the situation to her friends. It wasn't until the girls sat back to relax, that Mutsumi whispered out "Are you saying that this Hiroaki is a perv?"

Yuta smiled guiltily. "Well..he's really not as bad as the rest of his family," she mumbled out. Yuta watched the shocked expressions on her friend's faces. "No! Seriously they're good people, except the oldest guys just can't seem to keep their hands to themselves. But Hiroaki's actually pretty good. He's really sweet and honest and smart and brave and-" Yuta sighed and her mind wandered off into the dreamlike state of thought as she pictured Hiroaki in front of her. Both Tsuya and Mutsumi looked to each other before they both leaned and whispered in unison. "Yep, She's in love"

**_8888888888888888888888SCENE CHANGE8888888888888888888888888888888888_**

"Damnit!" came Hiroaki's muffled curse as he dodged the great sweeping claw of the giant demon before them. The demon towered forty feet above their heads and its blood red eyes eyed him and his siblings with hunger. Hiroaki skid sideways as he slowed himself to a halt. His violet eyes studied the demon carefully at its response to the spear that he had just thrown. It had penetrated the skin and he could see the blood now spilling forth onto its fur coat, but the demon itself seemed untouched. It relentlessly clawed and attacked against him and his siblings, its blood red eyes catching their every move.

Euiko charged the demon, her Hiraikotsu, positioned and ready for the throw, was held like a streamer behind her until she let it go. The large bone swooped in a deadly motion but the demon merely deflected it with a paw. It growled in anger as did Euiko as she ran forward from her far off spot, to retrieve her weapon, that was all to close to the monster's feet. Amane ran forward with Kusarikama and tossed the sickle forward and onto the demon hoping to distract the beast away from his sister. The sickle caught and the boy yanked the chain down leaving a deep gash along the beast's front right arm. The demon burst out a cry of pain mixed with anger and it slashed its paw at Amane ready to slice him in half.

**"Amane! LOOK OUT!"** cried Hiroaki as he ran forward and yanked his little brother out of the way in the nick of time. "Are you alright?" He asked the boy.

The color seemed to be coming back into Amane's face and he slapped a look of determination on his round face. "Sure," he replied through his mask even though his breathing was still heavy. Hiroaki let go of his brother to see that the demon may be too dangerous.

"**EVERYONE BACK OFF**!" he commanded in warning. His siblings retreated back leaving a good space between them and the demon. Hiroaki was just about to call out his next order when he noticed Euiko hadn't turned back and now was in close proximity of the demon while trying to yank her weapon from where it was lodged in the ground. The demon's all seeing eyes caught sight of her as well as she turned and at a sprint ran as fast as she could. The demon charged after her.

"Shit," cursed Hiroaki before he ran out with his staff in hand.

Euiko heard the loud BOOM of the footsteps behind her as the demon's stalked her. She pounded her legs wishing to the gods that she had just left the weapon behind when Hiroaki had ordered it. She could feel its steps now. If she could, she would have thrown her weapon but the beast was far too close. There was nowhere she could run without it at her heel. Euiko turned around with her Hiraikotsu held out in front of her like a shield. The demon's attacks against her weapon shook her and moved her back with every swing.

_'There's no way we can defeat it, it's too strong and it seems to always knows what we're up too' _Euiko shifted the boomer-range and looked into her reflection that appeared in the blood red eyes. Then it clicked. She knew what to do. But in coming to her idea she must have waited to long for the demon swiped again and sent her flying to the left. Euiko hit the ground hard and dust flew around her.

"Euiko! Are you alright?" she heard Hiroaki ask her.

Euiko ruffled the dirt out of her hair. She looked up frowning though he couldn't see it because of her mask. "Just answer me one question," she grumbled, "Why is it that no one ever saves me?!"

It was Arisa's far off voice that answered her question. "That's easy! Your the second oldest! We expect you to take care of yourself!" Euiko only grumbled at the comment. The dust settled around her and she saw Hiroaki standing in front of her with his staff held out in front of him. It was just as strong as her Hiraikotsu and may be more so for their father had blessed it. The demon hissed at the two and then pounced forward; its eyes insane with revenge. Hiroaki twisted his weapon in a fast circular motion making it into one large fast spinning saw like object. The demon's nuzzle barely touched the rotating staff before it leaped back howling in pain.

"Get Back Euiko," Hiroaki cried out to her.

Euiko hurriedly got to her feet and ran backwards. When she was in a good enough position she stood and watched. Hiroaki's staff smacked against the demon's hide only to leave large bloody welts were it hit. When the demon reared back on it's hind legs and howled in furry, Hiroaki did a back flip and landed on his hand fifteen feet away and bounced off till he stood next to Euiko. "That was very foolish of you, you know that?" he commented as if they were at home sitting around a fire and not trying to kill a demon.

Euiko nodded. "Yes it was but now I know how to bring it down."

Hiroaki's head turned to her so fast he almost got whiplash. "Do tell."

Hiroaki could see the grin in her eyes. "It's the eyes." she confined. "We need to blind it."

Hiroaki nodded and then called out to Eizan. "EIZAN! Give this monster a taste of your stars, won't you?"

Hiroaki could have sworn he saw his brother grin. Eizan dropped his weapon and reached into his left pocket and pulled out three gleaming ninja stars. He held them all in their stance, aimed, and then let them fly hitting the demon in each eye. The Blood poured and the demon howled in pain, now visionless. Hiroaki smirked. He turned to Euiko. "Ready to get this over with?"

Euiko grinned and winked.

"CHARGE!" cried Hiroaki and all five of the siblings attacked the blind animal at once. It wasn't long till the demon was brought down.

**-BOOM**- the earth shook as the beast hit the ground. It's fur was matted and covered in blood as it lay on it side dead. The children puffed as their breaths were all shallow from the effort. Their outfits now stained in the blood of the creature. They each looked to one another waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Well," came Arisa's voice breaking the silence. She reached up and undid her mask. "That was invigorating." The rest of them snorted and laughed while each taking off their masks for the battle was now finished.

**_8888888888888888888888888SCENE CHANGE8888888888888888888888_**

Koshiro sat against the cliff wall, in a huffy manner. He stared down to his short rather dirty nails searching for nothing in particular. It was obvious that he was completely and utterly bored. There seemed to be nothing to do anymore. All the fun and passion that he had once seen in his life with was now empty. He no longer saw the fun of chasing the cubs around and attacking helpless demons. His friends thought him sick, especially after he turned down Kea one of the most sought after girls in the clan. Could they not see that he no longer thought about girls anymore? That he only had one woman on his mind and she had been the first to refuse him, ever.

"Damnit," he cursed and he brought his hands to his head. He couldn't get her face out of his head. She would have to be his. He would force himself on her until she finally vocalized her true feelings for him. It was a foolproof plan. She would become his and he would inherit the thrown and they would be happy. Yes, that was how it was gonna be. No matter what anyone had to say about it.

"KOSHIRO!" came the voice of his bumbling friends Buko and Haku. Koshiro let out an aggravated sigh_. 'Won't those bastards leave me alone?_' His friend's were annoying him constantly now. They had sought him out and wanted to get the full details of what had happened between him and _'that Hanyou'_ as they called her. **HUMPH!** Like he would really tell them of Yuta's tricks of deception? Ha, those idiots wouldn't even be able to concept it. They were too moronic and thick headed.(A/N this line coming from the heir of thick headedness)

"Oh Koshiro here ya are," said Haku once they reached him. "Whatca up too?"

"Nothing just thinking, a dangerous concept that you two should never try,"he snapped at them. His friends looked to each other and slouched their shoulders.

"It's about her isn't Koshiro?" asked Buko a lock of grayish hair fell into his face.

Koshiro eyed the lower wolf and then turned his back to him and folded his arms. "So what if I am. I have the right to pick any girl I chose and it just so happens that, that girl is the heir to the western lands."

"Gods Koshiro, we know but do you really have to mope around so much? Can't you at least act as if nothing's wrong? I mean go on a hunt with us again or something. Anything just get your mind off the wench for a second!" Koshiro eyed the wolf up and down before grabbing his fur tightly and yanked him closer. He held the demon by the collar and lifted him a foot off the ground. His teeth were bared and he held a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Don't ever call my woman a wench again or I will have no choice but to slay you, even if we are clan brothers. Got that?" Buko nodded hurriedly. Koshiro let him drop to the ground and he gasped for air, scrambling to get up. Koshiro looked down to the two wolves with a rather bitter stare before his nose caught the smell of blood. He breathed in the scent of fresh demon and a large grin painted his face.

"Boys there is one thing that can get my mind off her."

"And what's that Koshiro?" asked Haku sitting up straight.

Koshiro's face broke out into a wide menacing grin. "Fresh meat"

**_8888888888888888888888888888SCENE CHANGE88888888888888888888888888_**

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, village leader," Hiroaki said giving the man a bow as they were each given a bowl of steamed rice and fish. The older man smiled and waved a hand absently.

"No, no it is our pleasure Master demon hunter-" Hiroaki blushed slightly at the title. "You fought bravely and it is the least we could do for such fine crafters like yourselves. How old be you again?"

Hiroaki swallowed his rice before answering. He looked into the man's rather old brown eyes while he spoke. "I myself, am fifteen, My lord. My brothers are twelve and fourteen and my sisters are eleven and fourteen."

The man's eyes widened in surprise at the news. "Such talent you have! And you are barely a man! Truly remarkable!"

Hiroaki shifted uneasily. He didn't like to be the one to answer all the questions. The men would always make it seem like he was the soul reason they won each battle, when it relied on all of them. "Yes our mother started our training at the age of eight. She made sure that we would be able to defend ourselves and make a living."

"It seems that you are doing quite well for your self," the man declared. He seemed to be thinking of something. His hand reached up and rubbed his beard. He looked back down to Hiroaki and then to Eizan. The man smiled and then said, "Ahh I have children around your age two girls and a boy. Here you must meet them. Children!" after some incoherent shuffling and voices, three forms entered the room, the first two rather quick. The girls were the one's that had run in. They both had dark hair and rather pretty faces. It was true they did look about their age. Their eyes were a dark brown like their father's and they were each smiling somewhat bashfully while eyeing both Hiroaki and Eizan up and down.

Hiroaki mentally groaned. _'Not another bunch of_ girls,' he thought bitterly. Why in the world did he have to be so good looking? Yes maybe it was his looks that had gotten him Yuta, but now he was taken. He wasn't like his father. He would stick with one woman until he married her_...'WAIT?! MARRIAGE? I'm already thinking about it? Oh Buddha please help me_,' he thought as the older looking one sat down next to him.

"Greetings Master Demon Hunter," she said cheerfully. "Mine name is Miliko." She offered her hand but Hiroaki didn't take it. He eyed her before firmly sitting on his right hand to make sure it didn't go anywhere.

"Hello Miliko, my name is Hiroaki. Do tell me how old are you?"

Miliko smiled and finally let her hand drop. "I am fourteen, Lord Hiroaki" She answered.

Hiroaki smiled and then unleashed his turndown. "Remarkable that is the same age as my love."

Miliko's face dropped in disappointment. "Your love you say?"

Hiroaki nodded grinning on the inside. "Yes, she is the next heir to the Western Lands. Is there something wrong?"

Miliko quickly shook away her disappointment. "No nothing is wrong, please excuse me," and she got up and sat next to Eizan. Hiroaki shook his head. He wanted to get home now. Today would be the day Yuta would be back from her time. He needed to see her. He felt incomplete that she was missing. It didn't seem right. She needed to be there with him. He looked to Euiko who was currently being hit on by the lord's son. Her face was red and she didn't look too comfortable with the situation. Hiroaki growled and his instincts to want to kill this guy kicked in. No one flirted with his sister, especially when she showed no interest in the guy. Hiroaki cleared his throat and looked to Euiko. "Sister, would you mind giving me a hand on checking the demon for parts? We are running low on armor and we could always use more weapons."  
Euiko nodded quickly and got up.

"Where are you off to?" asked the young man.

Euiko looked down to him. "Oh just a patrol. Were going to check the demon you know, so you can just stay here." The young man was about to open his mouth and follow them when Hiroaki, staff in hand, cut him off. Hiroaki stared harshly into the guy's eyes before saying through clenched teeth. "You can just stay here."

The boy nodded before grumbling and sitting down next to his father. Euiko and Hiroaki left the hut and walked in silence back to the clearing where the demon's remains still lingered. It was some time before either spoke.

"Thank you, Hiroaki." Euiko said softly.

Hiroaki nodded and stared ahead. "No problem. Besides did you see the nerve of that guy? Hitting on you in front of three of you brothers." Euiko remained silent. She gripped onto the strap of her Hiraikotsu rubbing her hand along its leather. Hiroaki looked down questioningly. _'What's wrong with her?_' he asked himself.

"What? Don't tell me you liked it?" he asked as they reached the clearing. Euiko opened her mouth to answer but found the words could not come out. No she hadn't liked the guy that was flirting with her even if he was somewhat attractive, but...The truth was, Euiko liked the fact that she was getting hit on. Barely ever did a guy seem interested in her. It was her profession. Too many men seemed intimidated by her strong woman personality, that they steered clear of her. So in those few times, it felt very good to have someone tell you, _you_ were beautiful. But she could never tell her brother how she felt. It was too personal, and he wouldn't understand. Euiko felt her brother's eyes on her and was thinking about what she might tell him when she felt another presence.

_ A youkai presence._

Euikostared over the corpse of the demon to see three figures standing around it, tearing through its hide. She nudged Hiroaki and he looked up as well. It was hardly a second after eyeing the scene that Hiroaki froze. Euiko looked to him.

"Hiroaki? What is it?"

Hiroaki only stared ahead his hands were clenched into fists and his body shook in anger. One of the forms that was draped in fur and grayish hair looked up from the corpse and to the two humans. The member nudged the red headed one and Euiko was surprised when she saw the electric blue eyes stare at her intensely before turning to her brother to glare. The redheaded figure sprang up and stood on top of the massive corpse.

"Hello mortal." he growled to Hiroaki.

Hiroaki's hand clenched tightly onto his staff. "What are you doing here flea bag?" he spat at the wolf demon.

Koshiro bared his teeth and when he spoke Euiko caught site of his sharp pointed fangs. He was a demon. "I could ask you the same question." Koshiro sniffed the air around the mortal and his eyes erupted in flames. His hands clenched and his shoulders hunched.

"Where is Yuta?" he seethed. "I know she's around her somewhere because her scent surrounds you. Obviously you copped a feel on her or something perverted that got her in your arms."

Hiroaki grinned menacingly. "Now why would I have to do that?"

Koshiro scowled. "There would be no other reason for Yuta to be in your arms unless you did something to her. Now where is-" Koshiro's face broke out in smile. "Never mind. I can smell her fragrance all the way from here," and Koshiro took off at a run, leaving behind his friends and the two humans. Hiroaki thought about what the wolf just said before his eyes bulged and ran after him, Euiko at his heels. Buko looked to Haku questioningly.

"Did any of that make sense to you?"

Haku shook his head and remained eating

**_8888TBC8888888888888888888888888_**

phew, that took alot out of me! That's the longest chappy so far and i did it in less time that i did the last one! YAY! lol. kk well the next chap is gonna have more of Yuta in it and then finally Koshiro discovers Yuta and Hiroaki's true relationship. hehe kk g2g HAPPY EARLY HOLIDAYS! don't forget to R&R! LOVES!  
-HPangel589


	19. Jealousy

hey thank u for the reviews and b-day wishes. And sorry about the delay...i really should have been working on this but i'm afraid i've been flirting endlessly w/this guy so yea...i've been a bit busy ;)...too bad he's taken... As to Halliwell thank u, that's very sweet of you and i'm glad that you are fond of this story. kk i don't think i have anything more to say except Naraku is indeed dead and a clue is that most of the ppl who have guessed correctly have read the already existing chapters about 3 times each.(hehe Demonchic u have no idea how much i love ur oh so calculated guesses lol) kk! ON TO THE CHAP! hehe ...Koshiro and Hiroaki face to face...hehe i have so been dying to write this sequence! ENJOY!!

PS: MikaInuyasha's Baby Girl...winks and hands a cookie

:  
**DISCLAIMER:** Does it look like i do? I wouldn't be here if I did.

_**BROKEN VOW**_

_chapter eighteen: Jealousy  
_:  
Yuta heaved herself out of the well with an umph. The bag she carried was almost too heavy to jump with so she went the safer way. _'How could mom stand carrying this much?'_ she thought as she sat on the side of the well panting slightly. She breathed in the fragrance that was this era; A mixture of fresh air, pine, and dew. Even the air was wonderful here. She could make out the faint scents of her parents around the well. No doubt they had gone through only moments before, Inuyasha probably arguing about all the "crap" that Kagome had gathered in the last fifteen years.

Yuta sighed. It was good to have parents that loved each other, even if they didn't always show it. Yuta took another breath to rid herself of the thought. Thank Kami that she wouldn't smell polluted air for another couple hundred years. She looked down the well and felt a twinge of remorse course through her. She would not see her friend's or her family for another five hundred years. Five hundred years in which there was war, and trouble and peace all in one period of time.

Not to mention electricity wouldn't be invented for another three hundred years. _'Well goodbye to the easy way of life'_ she told herself. Yuta looked up to the skies and slouched her shoulders, basking in the warmth of the sun. It cleared her thoughts and she smiled to herself at the thought of seeing Hiroaki again. With one last glance to the portal and deep intake of air, Yuta stood with her bag on her back and headed down the dirt path toward the Goshinboku.

Her steps were slow as she walked down the path breathing in the fresh scent of the pine around her. _'Ah it's good to be home'_ she sighed. Yuta reached the sacred tree and was reminded once again of her love. How ironic was it that the same place that her parents met, she met Hiroaki? Images of him filled her head. His eyes, his hair, his lips, the way that little lock of hair fell right above his eye...aw it was to die for! Yuta's hand absently went to the mark on her neck and rubbed at it gently. Damn him for leaving it there for all eyes to see, especially her father's, but then again...it did feel good while he was leaving it. Yuta smiled reminiscently at the thought. She closed her eyes and imagined being in his arms once again, for once not having anyone interrupt them. Her stomach gave a jolt and she bit her lip anxiously. That had been a good time.

Yuta opened her eyes at the familiar sensation of want that he had put her through these past three weeks, which seems to have multiplied for some reason in the past week. Yuta swallowed the dry lump in her throat and looked up into the branches of the Goshinboku.

"Ah damnit, Hiroaki where the hell are you?" and she journeyed deeper into the forest of her father.

It was darker in here but she had traveled this path before...with her father that is. It wasn't as though she couldn't take care of herself if a beast was to attack her. She had been through enough training now to take care of herself. Yuta warned her mind not to wander while in here. It could be too risky. A rattle in the brush behind her caused Yuta to whip around. Her golden eyes were hawked as she searched intently for the creator of the noise. Her hand went to the side of her bag and gripped the steel that was strapped to the side of it. Her hand closed around the handle and she stared at the bush. She sniffed about the air searching for a scent of what was there. Yuta frowned and her hand gripped even tighter to the sword.

"Come out Demon!" she called to it.

It was a moment's pause of deadly silence. Nothing moved and the plant lay motionless. Yuta eyed it skeptically and breathed in the scent of the presence. It was still there. Slowly Yuta turned around, her hand still gripping tightly to the sword. The second she turned her back on the shrub there was an out roar of a grotesque savagery. Yuta whipped about with her weapon in hand and sliced threw the form that was in front of her.

The beast hit the ground growling and turned around so that is hard mahogany red eyes glared at her. Its eyes were alight with malice as it stood up, cradling its injured limb. It growled revealing sharp fangs, to which Yuta bared her teeth and growled back. "Come on I can take a worthless beast like you any day!"

That's when the creature stopped growling and broke into a smile. Yuta was taken aback. The creature that was canine like in appearance was now morphing up into a taller more human like being. Its head rolled and its thick bluish mane turned into a ruffled mass of hair from the top of a long faced man. His face was long and he turned his head slightly to reveal the long pointed ears to prove that he was the same being as before. He cradled his right arm, which was bleeding profusely and might have been broken. He was tall, about two feet taller than Yuta herself. She tried to keep back the shock that filled her when she stared up into his demonic eyes.

"A worthless beast, am I? That coming from a half demon!" he spat in a low voice.

Yuta glared and dropped her bag. "Half demon or not, I can kick your sorry ass into oblivion."

The demon smirked before letting his arm hang loose and ran towards her. Yuta charged as well gaining speed and kicking off the ground. She swung again but this time with his newly developed body he was able to turn more quickly, preventing him from getting hit. Yuta quickly touched down and turned as she starred at the man. He gave her a sly smile and re-clutched his arm.

"You'll have to move faster to catch me lady Yuta."

Yuta froze. "How do you know my name demon?!" she seethed to it.

He smirked again. Lifting his arm to inspect it he leaned back against the tree. The blood on his arm seemed to bring out the red in his eyes, making him look much more evil and menacing. He looked up to Yuta before speaking. "I know more than that hanyou. Much, much, more."

Yuta glared at his words. "I don't need another stalker." she held up her sword so that the blade faced him ready to attack. "Now tell me why did you attack me, or should I just kill you right now?"

The demon grinned and stood up. "Watch yourself hanyou. Someone is planning something, something that involves you and that little royal family of yours. Not that we can call that disgrace royalty. Human lovers, even the dead one! Soon there won't be any demons left in the world."

Yuta didn't budge. She kept her arm steady. "And why are you telling me?"

The demon's eye glowed. "I do what I can for entertainment. Seeing you put up a fight and failing will just make it all the more pleasurable."

Yuta stepped forward and thrust her blade so that it was at the demon's neck. "Tell me," she growled to him. The demon was on the urge of opening his mouth when another scent met them. Yuta broke her gaze at the demon and looked to her left to the scent. "Shit" she barely breathed the words when out of the trees popped none other than...

**_Koshiro._**

_'This is not going to be a good day'_ she told herself. She smelled the wolf journey closer and she watched him. He was striding triumphantly, with that small scowl that was always on his face. The corners of his mouth twitched into a grin and a bit of smothered blood outlined the side of his mouth. Yuta frowned angrily and her eyebrows clenched in bitter disgust. _'At least I can take out my anger on this scumbag'_ she told herself as she began to grin and turn around to face the demon. Yuta gasped and lost her grin. Her gaze followed past the tip of her sword and looked to ...nothing! He was gone! The demon had gotten away!

Yuta whipped her head around in search for the demon, but it was no use. He was nowhere in sight and his scent had disappeared with the wind. _'That's I,t'_ she told herself. _'Now I'm pissed!'_ Yuta sheathed her sword and looked to the wolf. "Look Wolf boy I'm in no mood to talk to you right now so back off."

Koshiro quirked an eyebrow at her tone, but still walked forward. "Oh now Yuta dear is that really the way you greet old friends?"

Yuta glared at him. "Well how 'bout this: Hello Koshiro, beautiful day, now what the hell are you doing here ruining it?"

Koshiro smirked and flipped the lock of auburn hair out of his eye before stating, "Awe, my how impatient you are my love."

Yuta sighed and turned her body to face him. She folded her arms and leaned back against a nearby tree. "I'm not your love, Koshiro," she told him. Her mind was calming slowly but she still was steamed.

"Sure you are. I have fallen for you Yuta, and a prince always gets what he wants."

Yuta glared. "Is that so? Well it seems your father never got my mother so it seems that that is not true." Yuta reached a hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear, knowingly giving Koshiro a glance at her long neck. She looked up to his face gravely. "You still haven't told me why you are here."

Koshiro's eyes were locked upon her neck. Its creamy complexion that looked smooth to the touch, and the perfect way it connected to her shoulders. Something stirred in the demon's lower stomach. He didn't even notice the imperfection of Hiroaki's mark, he just stared intently, licking his lips. He stepped forward slowly his eyes now resting on her beautiful face.

"I just smelled your scent and followed-" Koshiro froze._ 'Could it be?'_ He once again breathed in her scent, his eyes fluttering in ecstasy. He re-opened them and grinned looking directly into the hanyou's eyes.

Yuta gasped when she realized she knew that look and even more so when a second later she found herself wrapped up in Koshiro's arms. Yuta's eyes bulged to the size of plates and she felt him nuzzle his face into her neck, breathing heavily. Yuta's shock only lasted a short while before her rage started up again.

"**KOSHIRO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?**!" she screamed desperately trying to free herself of his grip. Yuta could feel his lips as they broke into a smile.

"Mm, I'm getting a better whiff of you," he replied slowly.

Yuta growled and her arms fought free to fold and push against his shoulders, but he wouldn't budge. "Couldn't you try that without having to be so close?!" she seethed to him.

Once again Yuta felt his lips twitch into a smile. "Not if I wanted this scent." Koshiro rubbed his lips against her hair causing Yuta squirm and become even more flustered. He reached her ear and whispered softly into it making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "You're in heat," he told her, his voice husky.

Yuta's eyes went wide and she stopped restraining against the wolf. "W-what?"

"I said you, Yuta, are in heat. I've never smelled anything more intoxicating."

The words hit Yuta like a punch in the stomach. Yes she knew what 'heat' was. It was kinda hard to avoid when you're young and see commercials about the Three-day plan on TV (A/N if u don't know what it is just ask in review). But now, it was different. She was the one in heat. It must have made it so that male demons can sense it. Or smell it as Koshiro here was doing. _'Oh Kami maybe I should have stayed home.'_ Something hard grazed across her neck and Yuta jumped as she was pulled from her thought. She gave an involuntary shudder as it repeated down to the joint of her neck. It took only a moment for Yuta to realize what was going on...Koshiro was rubbing his fangs down her neck. Yuta started to restrain against him all the more when she heard him mutter something about "getting that mortal stench off you".

Yuta broke into flames of rage.

"Koshiro, get the hell away from me!" she screamed. The anger flowed throughout her veins and she pushed him roughly so that he fell back. Koshiro hit a tree with a loud thump and looked up to her with a smug laugh.

"Aww come on Hanyou, you know you liked it."

Yuta glared at him while clenching her fists. "I did NOT! Do You Not see?! **I DON'T LOVE YOU!"**

Koshiro walked forward once again. "But that can change-"

**"NO IT WON'T!"** Shouted an angry voice behind them. Yuta just managed to get a glance at the flying object before jumping out of the way to safety and landing hard on her butt. Koshiro on the other hand wasn't so luckily. He had gotten hit with the full blast of the weapon and now lay on the ground, hiraikotsu pinned on top of him. Yuta got up slowly and looked to the direction of the weapon and voice. Standing there was none other than Hiroaki and Euiko, both panting heavily. Hiroaki caught sight of her and ran to her. He flung his arms around her and held her tight crushing her to him. "Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly. Yuta nodded before smiling again and leaning into his hold.

"I'm fine, I don't know about the asshole though." Yuta nodded in Koshiro's direction. Koshiro was lying with his back to the ground mumbling and cursing that the weapon had pinned him to the ground and was firmly jammed. Euiko stood over him, smiling widely.

"Hey demon, I'm doing a survey to all those who live after getting hit with this, now tell me: did that hurt?"

Koshiro glared up to her not taking in her looks what so ever and pushed more at the hiraikotsu. When his attempts didn't seem to work he looked back to Euiko. "**BITCH!"** he yelled. "Get this damn thing off me!!"

Euiko smiled even wider and leaned against the top of the weapon. "Course I will but answer me one thing," Euiko pointed down to the fur skirt. "Does that itch?"

Koshiro growled and the look in his eyes burned. "Why I oughta...**GET THIS DAMN THING OFF ME!!"**

"As you wish," and with a push and a hard tug, Euiko pulled the weapon off the demon and placed it on her back. Koshiro grunted and then sat up rubbing his stomach. He looked up and glared to Euiko. "Bitch! That hurt!"

"Don't talk to her that way," seethed Hiroaki. The two looked over to him and watched as he let go of Yuta and pushed Euiko behind him. He didn't even listen to his sister's protests he just glared to the demon in front of him.

"If you come near either of these women, if you touch or even think about Yuta again I will rip out your throat!!" Hiroaki yelled infuriated. Yuta felt taken aback. She stared at her love in shock. She had never seen him this way before...she sorta liked it...

Koshiro stood himself up and scowled bitterly at the human. "What? Are you jealous mortal?" he seethed.

Hiroaki's teeth clenched down and his fist clenched. "What's there to be jealous of? Yuta doesn't love you."

"Oh that may be, but it's not my fault she enjoyed our little session together. Like a bitch in heat she enjoyed every sec-"

**-WHAM-**

Before Koshiro could even finish his sentence he was caught off guard by the blue form that had pounced him and was now punching him senseless. The girls' jaws dropped as they stare at the fight before them. Hiroaki was on top of Koshiro, left hand gripping the wolf's armor and the other punching repeatedly at Koshiro's cheek. (A/N grins -) Grunts were the only thing that could be heard from the wolf but Hiroaki seemed to be yelling something in between each punch.

"You damn" Punch "Mangy" slap "WOLF!"

Hiroaki grabbed the front of Koshiro's armor and pulled him up to face him. "**YUTA DOESN'T WANT YOU! SHE'LL NEVER WANT YOU! GET THE HELL OVER** **YOURSELF!"**

It was then that the wolf decided to fight back. His arm pulled back and then nailed Hiroaki in the jaw sending him flying backward. Hiroaki looked up, his violet eyes veiled through his hair, and his hand massaged his jaw. Koshiro heaved, jumped to his feet and smirked slightly while wiping away the blood of his split lip. "That's what you say mortal, but we all know that a woman would very much prefer a full demon than a human any day-" this time Koshiro dodged Hiroaki's swing...but only barely.

"Is that so? Then why is it that she's told me that she loves me?" Hiroaki swung his fist again and hit Koshiro in the stomach, winding him for only a second.

"Maybe she pity's you," came Koshiro's panting reply as he dodged Hiroaki's next hit with a kick in the stomach. Hiroaki fell back and landed on the ground and Yuta made a move for him but he got up and joined the fight again before she could reach him, this time carrying his staff in hand. Euiko was the first to notice it. She looked to who she felt was her best friend.

"Yuta!" she cried. "Go stop them!"

Yuta looked back to the fight and then back to the slayer. Yuta bit her lip and tried not to smile. "Do I have to?"

Euiko's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped even lower. "YUTA! YOUR LOVE IS IN THERE!"

"But Hiroaki's winning!" she whined jumping up and down. Euiko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, unknowingly watching the wolf's every move.

"Maybe it's not me she pities." Yelled Hiroaki as he swung the staff to the side, hitting Koshiro in the ribs. Koshiro keeled over only to be met a second time with the staff hitting him up the chin and then again as it pushed him to the ground. Koshiro lay on the ground panting heavily before looking back up only to be faced with a pointed spearhead that looked deadly to man and demon alike. Koshiro's aqua gaze followed up the staff and up to the owner's violet eyes, which were filled with unadulterated loathing. Hiroaki prodded the staff closer to Koshiro's throat. "Give me one reason not to do it." He seethed watching the wolf's face intently. "Give me one reason not to kill you."

Yuta's mouth suddenly went dry and she could hear that both she and Euiko had stopped breathing. Koshiro reflected Hiroaki's hatred and gripped the ground. He smirked and then shrugged his shoulders laughing out, "You wouldn't have the guts to do it!"

Hiroaki took a step closer and the spearhead was now pressing against the wolf's throat. Hiroaki bent down so that he was level with Koshiro. "How would you know? I have killed countless demons, you would be no exception."

Koshiro let his smirk go and stared seriously into the mortal's eyes. "You would have done it already."

At this, Hiroaki clenched his teeth, gripping onto his staff. Koshiro closed his eyes waiting for the pain. Hiroaki pressed it forward before pulling away to stand up and turn his back on the wolf. A second later Koshiro gripped his neck to see that it was still there and then swallowed at the lump within his throat. A grin came to his face as he watched Hiroaki back away.

"Chicken"

Hiroaki whipped around and smacked Koshiro hard across the face with his staff. Koshiro was flung in the other direction and grasped his cheek tightly before looking back at Hiroaki. "You will never lay a hand on my Yuta again or next time I will not stop short of ripping you to shreds and feeding you to your pack."

Hiroaki turned his back on him and walked passed Yuta and into the forest. Yuta starred at Hiroaki's disappearing form while Koshiro started rambling.

"Yuta!" Yuta turned to look at him and stared into his distraught azure eyes. "You can't possibly want that mortal?"

Yuta opened her mouth on the verge of screaming but then looked back to Hiroaki's direction. Her face was calm and expressionless and the only words out of her mouth were, "Fuck off Koshiro," before she hurried off to follow her love.

_8888888888888888SCENE CHANGE8888888888888888888888888_

"Hiroaki!" called Yuta as she caught whiff of him. She began picking up speed and then she saw him. He was standing in a clearing his hand leaning onto a tree trunk and the other slicking back through his hair. The scattered sunlight caused by the trees left patches on his hair and shoulders. He turned his head toward her when he heard his name. Yuta gasped. His eyes were dark, bitter, and hateful. She had never seen him like this, never. "H-Hiroaki? Are you alright?"

"Back off Yuta." He spat and turned his back on her once more._ 'What's his problem?!'_ she asked herself. _'There's no way he's turning his back on me.'_ Yuta jumped over his head so that she landed right in front of him. "Hiroaki what's wrong?"

Hiroaki wouldn't look her in the eye and turned his head in the other direction. Yuta growled and reached up to grab his head. She turned it so that he could face her. "Stop trying to make me go away."

She stared into his violet pools as one of her fingers began stroking the length of his face. "I'm not leaving. Not until you tell me what's your problem. You just gave Koshiro the beating of a lifetime! You should be celebrating!"

Hiroaki tried to scowl but found it hard to do when such eyes looked at you with such love. His hand reached up and cupped over hers. "You want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you. Koshiro, my rival, has just copped a feel on the girl I love while I was chasing after him for ravaging a demon the slayers killed. After that, he goes on to tell me that you liked it, and then, this is just great. I don't even have the will to kill the bastard! After all that you expect me to celebrate?!"

Yuta let her hands drop as he once again turned his back on her. Yuta stared down to the ground and then looked back to him. Slowly she stepped forward and then pressed herself to his back and rested her head on his shoulder. Yuta's arms snaked around to his chest and she sighed when she felt his own hands enclose around hers. "Hiroaki...I'm sorry."

Hiroaki was silent.

"I'm sorry that you feel that you do not have the will to kill him, but...I think it makes you all the more stronger." Yuta felt Hiroaki shift slightly.

"Y-you do?"

Yuta nodded and smiled. She nuzzled into his shoulder blade. "I do. Koshiro would have just killed anyone in his way, but you, it took bravery to leave such a foe." Hiroaki turned around in her arms and wrapped his own about her. His violet hue gleamed as he stared down into her golden rays.

"And ...you didn't...you know...like it?" he asked uncertainly.

Yuta smiled and one of her hands trailed up to grace across his bruises and split lip. "I would never like any touches unless they were by you. I love you Hiroaki. Not Koshiro. Only you. I would never do anything with Koshiro because he doesn't make me feel the way I feel with you. I've said it before, I'll never let anything come between us." Yuta leaned into his hold and rested her head on his chest as her hands wrapped around his back. "I love only you."

It didn't take long for Hiroaki to accept this as he pulled her close and dug his face into her neck._ 'Thank Buddha I can't smell that wolf on her.'_ His lips rubbed against her neck and over his mark to where he grinned pervertedly.

_'I see it's still here,'_ he thought victoriously as he kissed it. He pulled his head back to see her eyebrow raised and before she could fight against him for leaving it, he bent down and captured her lips on his. Yuta stiffened for a second but then gave in. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back and a hand slid through his hair causing him to groan and pull her closer. His tongue slipped out and touched the hem of her lips asking for entrance. Yuta freely gave it and parted her mouth slowly to let him in. Hiroaki darted in to the wet cavern. '_Oh she tastes so good'_ he thought as he unknowing let a hand slid down her back and over her hip and rested on her rounded bottom.

_'Oh my god, he didn't'_ she thought opening her eyes to stare at him. She felt his presence on her bottom but Hiroaki didn't seem to notice. Yuta was just about to pull away when she felt his tongue again and as it touched lightly against hers. _'No...must stop...mm...oh, what the hell._' and Yuta tilted her head and kissed him back forgetting his lecherous hand.

Hiroaki was in heaven. Now he finally knew why his parents were constantly pregnant, this was just too good! Though he doubted that he would be getting that far with Yuta anytime soon. She wouldn't even let him- _'Wait! Where's my hand? Oh Kami, I'm in for it now!_' and he opened his eyes to see Yuta still kissing him. Did she not feel it? Or did she. _'There's only one way to find out._' and he then rubbed his hand while watching her face. (A/N ROTFLMAO!!) Yuta only moaned lightly and kissed him harder. Hiroaki was beaming on the inside. The lecherous part of his brain was celebrating. Yuta had let him grope her!! She did! And he was not getting smacked what so ever! His hentai side had fallen in love all over again. He was now whole. Hiroaki closed his eyes and kissed Yuta back. Yes, life was good.

_8888888888888SCENE CHANGE888888888888888888_

Koshiro sat in the dirt staring after Yuta. Had...had she really just said that? Had she really just gone after the mortal? Did she love him? "No she couldn't want that piece of shit," he grumbled pounding his fists into the ground leaving small indentations.

"She does and he's not a piece of shit." came a voice breaking through his self-torment. Koshiro looked up and was met with a pair of beautiful chestnut eyes. They were warm and soothing and held small flakes of a very light blue. Koshiro's eyes left the chestnut and studied the face they belonged too. It was a rather pretty girl. Her hair was a dark ebony and came down past her shoulder, as her parted bangs hung right before her eyes and showed a bit of pink eye shadow that just trimmed her long eyelashes and brought out the rosy-ness of her cheeks and lips.

Koshiro swallowed the lump that had just appeared in his throat. _'No I can't be looking at other women, I love Yuta! ...but this girl, she's...'_ Koshiro shook his head. He leaned over and took in a deep intake of her scent before growling again.

"You smell like that shit too," he grumbled.

The girl raised an eyebrow and then put a hand out in front of him to help him up. "Well I would, I am his sister, and stop calling him a piece of shit. He's not." Koshiro looked at her hand and then back to her face.

"If you're his sister, then why are you trying to help me?"

Euiko froze. She didn't know why she was trying to help the guy. Maybe she knew what he was going through. The girl he loved is in love with some one else, he would feel the loneliness-the loneliness that Euiko knew too well. She looked back down to the wolf. He had strong features, his face was smooth and his pupil-less eyes gleamed with that azure color that she had never seen amongst humans, only youkai...but not even they were as beautiful as his. He shook his auburn hair so that his ponytail whipped about him and then glared again. Euiko shook her head and then shrugged.

"I don't know why I'm helping you. I guess I know how it feels to like some one and not have them notice you."

Koshiro looked up to Euiko and dropped his glare. He then broke away and looked down to the ground. "Does...does the boy take care of her?" he asked softly.

Euiko smiled lightly, "With his life, yes"

Koshiro nodded. "Does her father approve?"

Euiko nodded. "Yes he does."

Koshiro then looked back to Euiko, who felt her heart break upon looking at him. "Y-Yuta really does love him doesn't she?" he asked softly.

Euiko swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "More than anything."

Koshiro's hand fisted and his teeth clenched. "And I fell for her too." he spat. "I turned down one of the most beautiful girls in my tribe to be with her and she's in love with someone else!"

"Well that's what you get for jumping to conclusions." Euiko mused.

Koshiro looked up to her shocked. "What did you say?"

Euiko set her hiraikotsu down and sat down next to the wolf. She bent her knees and sat with them folded to side so her skirt wouldn't ride up. She looked over to Koshiro and into his aquatic eyes. "Did Yuta ever give you any hint that she may have liked you?"

Koshiro scowled at her. "OF COURSE SHE--!" _'Wait, now that I think of it...she didn't. She never told me anything of the sort, she never loved me.'_

"She didn't." he finished miserably, barring his face in his hands. "I just assumed."

Euiko nodded and tried to sooth him. "Don't worry. There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

Koshiro looked up to her to scowl but found he couldn't. Those eyes were too warm and innocent to scowl at. "Girl...what's your name?"

Euiko smiled and looked down to her hands. "My name is Euiko"

**_88888888888888888TBC88888888888888888_**

HELLO! long time no write! sorry, like I said b4 i'm so busy. and it doesn't help that some storms screwed up my net so i can't get on! damn thing. hmm well about this chapter...at times the emotions may be different because i've been going thru them like mad lately. also I was trying pretty damn hard to keep this story from turning into a lemon, not like there's anything wrong with that( I happen to like lemons). But as u can see i'm getting as close as i can without having to change the rating. And NO!! YUTA AND HIROAKI ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX! ..even if he does start sounding like Chris...they will not! hehe as for what's going on between the wolf and the slayer...hehe interesting nay? hmm kk that's all i'm saying...HEY! I GOT THE 2ND MOVIE!! HELL YEAH!! i'm watching it for the 4th time in one day! hehe love it. kk then i g2g loves to you all and a happy New Year to everyone! byes!

HPangel


	20. A New Evil Arises

ok ppl this comments are going to have some split personality to it so just bare with me for a sec. Yes i know, U wouldn't really expect Euiko and Koshiro but it is interesting and basically all of u liked the idea so i just feel good about it. Thank u guys for the wonderful comment. ok now the other side, one comment frustrated me and angered the BV community(other writers that i have met thru this and support my work). Yuta is no slut. Yes in your eyes she maybe but she is not. A slut by definition is a lewd woman. What would make Yuta a slut is if she had slept with him and then Koshiro. Yuta is still a virgin(and will remain a virgin) and loves only one man, one that happens to be a pervert. And no if you did read the sequence carefully, Yuta was disturbed at first, she only let him carry on with it because she was too caught up in the moment. And it is not like she has just met Hiroaki, they have been dating almost a month. Maybe in your mind it did not seem right, but this story contains worse subjects and they may grow in number throughout this fic. If you are still having a problem with this then think of it as getting caught in a moment, or Hiroaki's congratulation present. ok I'm thru with that. Read on

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha but i do own the hot pics that i did of adult Shippo! Not to mention all my other boys that i have created )

_**BROKEN VOW**_

_chapter nineteen: A New Evil Arises_

"Kagome! Where is she? Yuta was supposed to be here an hour ago!" growled the frustrated hanyou as he watched from out side the house of his friends'. It was then that Kagome slid the door open and quirked an eyebrow at her husband.

"Calm down Inuyasha, she probably met up with Hiroaki and the rest of the kids, you know?"

Inuyasha's hands clenched slightly at the thought of the young couple but then relented. He looked to his wife with dissatisfaction as he folded his arms into his sleeves. "Why all of the sudden do I feel better when I hadn't thought of that?"

Kagome giggled and pressed herself against his back to hug him. Her chin rested on his shoulder and her small arms wrapped around his firm waist. "Ah come on, they're young and in love. That's nothing to be afraid of."

Inuyasha sighed and turned in her arms. He stared down into her azure eyes and bright smile and his heart almost melted. She had indeed grown in beauty these past fifteen years, but he will always remember her the way she was when they had first met. The way her angry face had always sat him; the way the hair swept around her face when the wind caught it; Her scent when it mixed with the summer rains, he would remember it everyday of his life until he would eventually perish from the earth with her by his side. Yes, Kagome too had become immortal, back when he had first marked her. She would never die of disease, or famine, but was given his lifespan, which would mean that she would live long enough to live to see her family again. She would always be with him. _Always_.

"I know it's not something to be afraid of, but that's not why I'm worried. Did you happen to catch that mark our daughter had on her neck?"

Kagome grinned and nodded. "Yes I did, I thought it was cute."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. "CUTE! YOU THOUGHT A HICKEY WAS CUTE!"

Kagome laughed a laugh that calmed him instantly. "Awe come on, we've done worse."

_'Yeah the worse we've done was sex, but I don't want Yuta doing that either.'_ he thought stubbornly. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to argue, when the door slid open again. He turned, with an arm still about the woman and faced his two friends with their youngest daughter, Juri, wrapped in Sango's arms.

"Exactly, how worse have you done Inuyasha?" grinned Miroku with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome tighter to him.

"I would think that obvious monk. How else would she have gotten pregnant?"

Miroku shook his head carelessly.

"Just wanted to see if you would admit it. You never would give me any details about your sex life-**OW!**" Miroku clutched his head as Inuyasha punched him hard on the side of his skull.

"What was that for?!"

"For being too nosy for your own good," he grumbled as baby Juri started to giggle.

Inuyasha looked to the child as Sango shifted her in her arms, and his face lit up in a smile. Oh how he wished to see what Yuta had looked like as an infant. Though he had seen those _photo-ma-graphs _that Kagome had, but it wasn't the same. At least he would get to see the next one...and the next, and maybe the next. _'Well we are going to be alive for a thousand years!'_ he thought with a large smile on his face.

Sango looked up into his face and smiled back.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha had a tendency to stay as far as possible from her infant children, almost as if he was afraid he might drop them. Sango watched the color instantly drain from the hanyou's face.

"M-me? You want me to hold her?" he stuttered nervously. Both women smiled at his anxiety. Sango nodded and stepped forward to Inuyasha and slowly placed Juri in his arms. She too was starting to feel slightly nervous when he flinched and she refused to let go of her daughter just in case. Sango looked up into his eyes.

"Inuyasha, you slaughter demons, but you're afraid of a child?" she asked him sarcastically.

Inuyasha scowled in return.

"Well if I'm going to kill the demon I don't have to worry about hurting it, 'sides, human children are so fragile..."

"Ah they're not that fragile, I remember Eizan dropped Benjiro on his head when he was little," stated Miroku leaning against the post. His hand came up to rub at his chin as if pondering something "Maybe that's why the boy isn't perverted..."

The adults around him simultaneously sweat-dropped. Sango shook her head from the thought and then slowly her hands left Juri, alone, in Inuyasha's arms. "Mind her head, there that's it."

Inuyasha felt more nervous now then ever. The small child in his arms weighed little and her form was small and rounded. He looked into her deep blue eyes of her father's and small face and watched as the tot cooed and gave him a wide toothless smile. Inuyasha couldn't help but return it. He carefully steadied his left arm and slowly lifted his hand and touched the infant's dark hair, careful of his claws. _'This isn't that hard...'_ he thought triumphantly and looked to his mate with a wide grin.

Kagome smiled back. She stepped closer to him and leaned up to peck his cheek. "You make a wonderful father," she whispered softly. Inuyasha beamed and both stared down at the infant contently.

Sango leaned back into her husband as he wrapped his arms around her form. They both watched as the couple showered each other and their child with affection. Miroku bent down and nuzzled his nose into his wife's hair. Yes it was true that men of their time never showed affection like he did, even after fifteen years of marriage. Most were what he once was, a complete pervert wanting nothing but women and a good lay. Not caring whether or not the woman wanted it or not. Miroku grew out of that. Perhaps it was the fact that he loved the woman in his arms more than life itself, '_She is my air,' _he thought once more. Miroku did not know what he would do with himself with fifteen years without Sango-probably die. His grip tightened on his wife and Sango shifted to turn her head and look at him.

Her gaze was worried as she looked up to him, but Miroku merely shook his head and cleared his throat. The other couple looked to him in questioning. Miroku just smiled and straightened himself a bit as he asked, "So Inuyasha? When are you and Kagome planning on having another child?"

Kagome blushed lightly as Inuyasha glanced at her briefly. He stepped forward and carefully handed Juri back to Sango, before he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist once more. He looked back up to the monk with a smirk. "Why Monk? You afraid Kagome and I can beat your record?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and stated, "Oh I highly doubt that."

"Well why is that, Miroku? I mean we are going to be living for the next couple hundred years..."

"I just don't think you have the ability to produce twelve children in 15 years, it's hard work"

"Ha! Hard work for me, maybe!" Inclined Sango. "You had the easy job!"

"Yes my sweet, I know that things were most difficult for you," Miroku nuzzled into her neck again. "That's why I love you." Sango raised a brow at him, resisting the urge to hit him but just leaned back into the hold of her husband, not caring about the looks that their friends were giving them. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Kagome giggled as they watched them, feeling completely sorry for the poor tot in Sango's arms. Inuyasha quickly cleared his throat to wake the couple from their embrace.

"Why do I have the feeling that in the next couple of months she's going to be pregnant again?" Kagome whispered to the hanyou. He smirked and then leaned down to her.

"You were gone for fifteen years, you didn't see them when they were getting started," Inuyasha gave an involuntary shudder.

Miroku grinned. "As I said, it is a difficult task to have as many children as us in such a short period of time."

"Oh I don't know Miroku," said Kagome as she wrapped an arm around her mate. "I remember reading somewhere in my time that the older the woman the more likely she is to have twins."

At this comment Miroku twisted around so fast that he might have gotten whiplash. He looked wide-eyed to his wife and took her hands in his. "Sango! You're a year older than Kagome! We can set a record! We-" Miroku was immediately cut off by Sango's glare.

"Miroku," she said in a low voice staring down at the infant. She looked back up to him with that same face she would have when he used to grope her.

"Twelve, count them, **TWELVE CHILDREN**! Seven boys, five girls. Be happy with what you've got." Miroku gulped and nodded but when Sango turned away from him, Kagome was sure she saw him grinning. Kagome shook her head slowly. Sango's chestnut warmth met Kagome's sky hue. When she spoke it was full of sincerity and love.

"But I do wish you good luck for your future children."

"Speaking of children," added Inuyasha. "Here they come now," the group of adults looked up the hill and watched as only three figures walked down, well one was sort of leaning on another, carrying what had to be heavy armor. Inuyasha watched the one that was leaning and within two great leaps was next to them. He stared down at the two boys worriedly.

"What happened? Is he ok?" he asked as the rest of the adults hurried toward them.

The girl carrying the heavy armor huffed and dropped it at their feet to stare at her two brothers. Her hands flew to her hips in frustration. "Feh, he had the time of his life," Mocked Arisa, staring at Eizan in disgust.

Eizan had a dazed look upon his face with a lecherous grin spreading from ear to ear. When he spoke it was slow with elation.

"Oh and what a time it was..." he stated dreamily as he leaned heavily against Amane, who groaned and rolled his eyes. He looked up to the adults that were gathered around them and took a deep breath before saying one word, "_Girls."_

If possible Eizan grinned even wider, "Two girls...two beautiful girls..." he sighed and turned his head to see small multiple imprints of a rose colored lipstick. All of the adults, besides Miroku, groaned and smacked their heads in unison. Miroku was beaming. He ruffled his son's hair in adoration. "That's my b-**OW!"**

Inuyasha turned away not wanting to watch Sango rough up her husband any longer. He turned his back to them, his eyes focusing on the swaying foliage of his forest. The wind picked up and rattled the woodland, the soft creak of the wood; the rustle of the branches and leaves, the very sound calmed his soul. Oh how he missed that forest, that small wilderness that had been his home for so long. Yes, living in a castle had its perks, but after living in the wilderness for almost two hundred years, one did tend to miss it. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh pine scent. He let out a deep sigh of contentment and reopened his golden eyes. If only he could just be back there...with no responsibilities other than his family...

A small hand rested on his shoulder. The hanyou smiled and crooked his arm to cup over his wife's hand. Kagome stepped around him and then hugged his waist. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him softly.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down into azure eyes and wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"Just of the past," he replied simply, leaning into her form. His hand trailed down the length of her back and then back. He craned his neck down and breathed in her sweet aroma. Inuyasha closed his eyes breathing in the euphoric scent and nuzzled back into her neck. '_Heaven_' He could stay in these arms forever...

**BOOM**

Inuyasha's eyes flicked open.

**BOOM**

All at once hundreds of birds cleared the forest and took off to the skies. "What the hell?" he breathed. Kagome let go of him and stared up at him.

"Inuyasha? Honey are you ok?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He stared into the dark recesses of the forest. Something within it was causing trouble...or maybe worse.

"Inuyasha! What is it!" asked Kagome shakily. She did not like the way he stood still...something was wrong.

As the wind picked up and smacked at his face the scent of a demon, blood, and..."No" he breathed letting go of his wife and took off running full speed in the direction of the forest. Kagome didn't linger. She ran as fast as she could to keep up with her husband, worry clenching within her stomach.

"It can't be," muttered Inuyasha as he jumped from tree to tree, heading deeper and deeper into the forest. The scents brought to him were...no...it couldn't happen, it just couldn't! His heart raced as his legs pumped harder and harder with each leap. He had to get there soon or...Inuyasha didn't want to think of what he would find. Finally he came to the spot where the scents were strongest. Inuyasha skidded to a halt and looked about the clearing. It was very dark, the tree tops were so close that no light shown through to the bottom level. It was only because of his demon vision that he could see through the darkness.

"I don't understand," he said to himself. "This is where the scent is the strongest. But… nothing's here!"

'_Where is Yuta?'_

"Hahahaha, do you really think so, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsusaiga and swung it in the direction of the voice. Nothing but air. "Bastard! Show yourself!"

Again the voice laughed, a deep sinister cackle. It was almost familiar. "I'd rather not Hanyou."

"What, are you chicken?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"No, just smart."

Inuyasha was growing frustrated. Here was this demon playing games with him when his daughter may be dieing somewhere!

"Shuttup!" he spat enraged. "Where the hell is Yuta! Tell me where my daughter is!" Inuyasha's voice echoed through the grim wood. All went silent. The only sound Inuyasha could make out was his breathing and the rustling of the trees overhead. It was too quiet. The sound of footsteps slapped at the ground behind him. He turned and watched as Kagome entered the murky clearing. "Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha ran to her, grabbed her by the waist, and crushed her to his chest. She was breathing heavily from the run and her pulse was racing, but aside from that, she was fine. "Inuyasha tell me what's going on! Why were you screaming about Yuta?!"

"Ah the lovely couple has reunited. How quaint. And to think of all that trouble I put you through fifteen years ago. I guess love does conquer all. Isn't that right Kagome?"

Kagome stiffened against his hold as Inuyasha gripped her shoulder tightly.

**"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SPLIT US APART!"** screamed Inuyasha. He let go of Kagome and stepped forward staring up into the branches of the nearest trees. "**COME OUT NOW AND LET ME KILL YOU!"**

More chuckling met their ears. "Why should I do that? If I did you would never find your daughter."

A low growl emitted from his throat. His hand clenched tightly around the grip of the sword. **"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS**!" He screamed out into the sinister gloom. His only answer was the sinister cackling that echoed around them both. The very sound was a haunting melody, mocking him, stirring the hanyou's anger. Inuyasha let out an animalistic cry and swung full force at the nearest trees. A deafening crack split through the air before three of the nearby trees collapsed to the ground.

**-THUMP-**

Two large rays of sunlight flooded the barren ground and Inuyasha had to squint his eyes at the sudden invasion of light. Something...beyond the freshly made stumps shifted. The figure stayed in the dark recesses of the wood, recoiling at the light. Inuyasha could feel the eyes on him, haunting him, and he glared at its direction and-_'That scent!_' There was a loud crackling and once again they were consumed by the darkness. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him in a panic stricken voice. Inuyasha took a step back toward her as a peculiar scent reached his nose. Suddenly he felt dizzy, tired even. His mind was clouding and unfocused. He couldn't concentrate. He heard the sound of Kagome crumpling toward the forest floor but his mind didn't seem to process it. All he could focus on when his legs gave out underneath him, was the figure. He heavily hit the ground in a crumpled heap still staring unwaveringly into the gloom. The figure took one slow step toward him, then another and another till all that the insensible Inuyasha could see before he finally gave into the fumes, was the harsh gleaming of blood red eyes.

_**888888888888888888888888TBC88888888888888888888**_

Ok first off I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the Huge wait but I have recently been distracted...such as the guy i mentioned before lol. Also i had finals, new classes, and to top that off i'm the Assit. Manager of a msngroup site called ThewondersofAnimeandmuchmore(run it togetherlike that)so if u feel like checking it out feel free to! Also i'm going to say this now NARAKU IS DEAD! ok? no that is not him! so i dont want any reviews asking about that alright? lol i love you all and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and get the next one up soon... ok love you!

-HPangel


	21. The Arrow's Message

Hey guys and I know i'm completely evil for that but it had to be done. I wanna thank u all for ur reviews and if u go to MediaMiner and look me up under this same name u can now see my artwork on Yuta, Hiroaki and the others. kk now u have to thank my friend ashley for forcing me to work lol. Ashley: mwahahaha! yes ALL RULE ASHLEY!  
Angel: Shuttup Ashley, ur actually one of the reasons I havent written(talking about fanart she wants me to do)  
Ashley: hehe shhhh

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but this fic and its art

**BROKEN VOW**

_chapter 20: The Arrow's Message_

Yuta walked ahead of her love, their hands cupped together in chaste romance. The sunlight above them gazed atop their shoulders, giving off a golden shine. Yuta smiled to Hiroaki as she turned her head to face him. Hiroaki smiled back and clenched her hand briefly, before taking the lead and leading them out of the forest of her father. Yuta followed behind him her smile widening and a blush coming to her cheeks when she recalled what had happened previously.

Yuta looked up from the forest floor and up to the setting sunlight to the front of them. The heavens above blazed in scarlet hue that could match her own blushing cheeks. If her father ever discovered what had happened...well she saw the way he stared in disgust at the mark upon her neck. Yuta giggled and looked back to the sunset. "Wait...sunset!"

Yuta skidded to a halt and pulled Hiroaki back with her. Hiroaki raised an eyebrow. "Yuta? Are you alright?"

Yuta looked to him with wide eyes. "Hiroaki! It's sunset!"

Hiroaki gave her an odd stare "So...?" he asked slowly.

Yuta gave him another distressed look. "So Inuyasha wanted me back three hours ago!" Hiroaki stared at her for a second before clenching her hand and running as fast as possible. Yuta tried not to hide her smile but couldn't help it when she heard him chanting the word "_shit"_ repeatedly. He was still afraid of her father. Yuta shook her head and took lead again. They burst down the hill and quickly began to slow. It was then that both of the lovers felt it. It was a strange, almost sad aura that was emitting from the house itself and Yuta felt her stomach churn uneasily into a knot.

Something was not right. She did not like this feeling-Not at all. Yuta glanced into Hiroaki's eyes to see that she was not the only one to notice the aura. Yuta swallowed the sudden dryness of her throat as she stepped forward and slid the door to the side. If she had thought the emotions were strong outside the house then she was quickly corrected when she felt those emitting from within. The room was cold with anxiety, which gave her the mere chills.

Sango rushed forward and hugged them both by their shoulders. She pulled apart and looked them over quickly. Yuta stared into her chocolate eyes that were filled with unsettling apprehension. The knot in her stomach tightened. "S-Sango?"

Sango looked to them both. "Are you alright?" she asked them quickly. "Did anything happen to you?"

Yuta looked to Hiroaki confused, but he looked the same as she. He cleared his throat "Mother?" he asked unsure. "What's wrong? Were perfectly fine-"

"Why are they here?" Yuta asked pointing in the direction of Shippo, Rin, and Jaro. _'What the hell are they doing? They should be back at the castle.'_ Yuta's golden eyes surveyed the heavyhearted façades of her friends and her stomach filled with a deeper emotion of dread and wonder. Yuta looked around at all of the faces within the vicinity of the room. Would anyone speak? She looked around desperate for answers when she realized just who was missing.

"Where's my parents?" she asked in a rush staring at Sango. Sango wouldn't look her in the eye and stood up to pick up the crying Juri and held her tight. Yuta looked to Shippo who also avoided her eyes as he stared at the wooden floors. Neither Rin nor Jaro looked at her either. Yuta started to feel desperate.

"Why won't anyone tell me!" she yelled into the room. "Where are my parents? What happened?"

No one said a thing. Desperate for the needed answers, Yuta looked to her last hope. "Miroku," she stated softly. Miroku looked up and into her eyes. "Tell me, please."

Miroku's eyes explained everything and before he even spoke the words Yuta knew something terrible had happened to her family. When he spoke, the words were strained almost as though he wouldn't dare speak them.

"We were just talking when your father suddenly ran into the woods with your mother close behind him. We knew something had to be wrong, so we ordered the children into the house and I took off running after them..."

_88888888888888888888Flash Back88888888888888888888888888888888_

Miroku ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He followed the rough path that his friends had left for him, following it deep into the forest. His breathing started coming in small pants from running so hard when he heard the familiar cry of a neko. Miroku turned around still running and grabbed hold of his wife's hand as she pulled him on top of Kirara. Miroku sat down on the old friend and balanced his staff as they rose higher into the air.

"Which way Miroku?" asked Sango as she steered the two tail. Miroku checked their area and then pointed.

"That way, into the depths." Sango nodded and then steered the two tail in the direction. He kept his eyes wide for any movements or something that would indicate that Inuyasha's position.

"There!" Miroku pointed with his staff at the falling trees. Kirara bound after it, but before she could even get closed the spot, she was repelled by a strong barrier. Miroku held tight to the cats fur as Kirara cried out and Sango was almost unseated. He quickly grabbed her and put her up right. "It's a barrier," he cursed.

"Damn. Miroku how are we going to get in?" asked the older demon slayer.

Miroku shook his head grimly. "I have no idea. All I know is that, that was the most powerful barrier I have seen since-" Miroku was cut off by the sudden gasp of wind and the dark purple miasma that conjugated at the collapsed trees and then up into the clouds above them. Sango quickly steered Kirara away from the on coming danger that swept so closely near them. Miroku watched as the sky above them turned dark and malevolent. Then, as soon as it had begun it had stopped, and everything went back to normal. Miroku stared at where the tornado of miasma had traveled up and into nothing. He finally finished his sentence. "Since..."

_88888888888888End Flashback888888888888888888888888888888_

"Naraku?" Yuta repeated the name softly, in shock.

"It had to be," said Miroku hoarsely.

It was then that Jaro made his way into the conversation. "That is impossible. Naraku has been dead for over fifteen years. There's no possible way that he could have come back."

Miroku eyed the young man once over and shook his head. "Jaro you are too young to remember such at thing and you were not even with us at that time. But I am sure that Shippo remembers quiet well."

Shippo nodded slowly. "I may have been young but I can recall almost everything that happened to us."

Yuta glanced at Shippo and then back to Miroku. Her mind was spun with every word they spoke. "Are you trying to say that Naraku kidnapped my parents? But...like Jaro said, isn't he dead?!"

Miroku took a deep breath and looked to his wife. She quietly held Juri and then set her down in her crib gently. She turned to her husband and nodded tediously. Sango then looked back to Yuta and her son. She let out a long sigh.

"Yuta...I don't know how this came to be, but there was only one person that could have taken your parents. Only one person with a miasma as strong as that one... it seems impossible but-"

"But no!" Yuta interrupted. She did not care if she was being churlish or how she appeared in front of her friends. All she wanted was to know who had taken her parents and why. "If he is dead then he is dead! I mean come on! Look at your hand! If he really has come back then wouldn't there be a wind tunnel!"

Miroku stiffened. He looked down to his hand pensively. Yuta could feel Hiroaki stiffen behind her and she could feel him as he lifted to inspect his own hand. Miroku took his time to answer her question and when he did, he did not meet her gaze.

"There was one incident in which he did relieve me from the curse only to reinstate it. I pray that this is not the case."

Sango put a hand on his shoulder. He looked into his wife's eyes. "Maybe it isn't Naraku. We know how impatient he can be, why would he wait over fifteen years to come back?"

Shippo nodded. "It can't be him. He is dead. We made sure of that."

"Maybe," a small voice spoke causing all to look her way. Rin spoke slowly not making eye contact with anyone. Her usually cheery brown eyes stayed glued to the floors. "Maybe it was Kagura."

At that second she looked up to face Shippo and he looked as though the will from trying to keep him from wrapping his arms around her and holding her close was wearing thin. Yuta watched as everyone seemed even more saddened by the thought. Yuta suddenly remembered the conversation she had had with her father so long ago.

"_**One of Naraku's former detachments did him in,**_" he had said. Yuta forgot her own worries for a second as they went to Rin. Kagura had killed Sesshomaru. A silence filled the room so heavily that Yuta thought she may go mad. This was killing her! Sure, it was sad that Rin had lost her father figure, but she needed to know what had happened to her own parents! Why were they taken anyway? What would they want from them? What possible motive could it be? Then it struck her hard.

_**"Watch yourself hanyou**_. _**Someone is planning something, something that involves you and that little royal family of yours."**_

Yuta's eyes opened in realization. That Demon! Her mouth dropped open and she took a step forward only to be pushed down to the floor a fraction of a second later. Yuta looked up at the body weight before her and glared.

"Damn it Jaro!" she cursed glaring at him. "What's the big id-" Her eyes fell upon the arrow that was jammed into the wood of the wall. Yuta slowly got up, her body shaking slightly as she stared in wonder at the weapon that had landed exactly where she had been a mere second before. Yuta's hand anxiously reached out to pluck it from the post, only to see that the head was lethally sharp. She looked to Jaro, unable to word the gratitude she was feeling. He smiled and nodded as if saying, _"You're welcome_".

Hiroaki eyed the look that Jaro was giving her and did not like it. Koshiro was one thing...but Jaro? He seemed almost perfect. He was older, good hair, big stony eyes, but his personality was that of a brick. He usually just humbly did his work, going on errands, nothing at all strange for someone of his stature. But... Hiroaki had never seen him act this way. He had never been more in touch with his emotions as he was now. He had smiled. Hiroaki had never seen a smile on the demon's face. He did not like it. The jealousy within his gut started to boil over as he forced himself to turn and watch Yuta.

Yuta studied the arrow carefully. Its scent was peculiar, almost mixed, but nothing traceable. Slowly Yuta studied the arrow over for peculiarities till she found one-A crease running along the side of the arrow. Yuta shifted the arrow into one hand and then slowly slid a long fingernail down it. It lifted. Yuta unraveled the arrow to see what it was. Parchment. She dropped the arrow and carefully unraveled the parchment. Her heart stopped.

"Yuta!" called a voice as it burst through the patrician. The group looked up as Koshiro burst into the room causing most of the adults to stare at the wolf in a bewildered state. Rumbling footsteps from the staircase revealed the daughter that had been spying on them all along. Euiko stood up and stared at the intruder.

"Koshiro?" she asked astounded. Everyone looked from the huffing wolf to the girl and then back again.

Hiroaki glared to him, taking a step closer to Yuta who didn't seem to notice his invasion. Behind Koshiro appeared two other demons. One tall with raven hair tied up into a ponytail, and an amber headed woman in white furs. Miroku and Sango looked to each other and then back again. "Wha-what are you two doing here?" asked Hiroaki completely stupefied by the events of the past hour.

The tall raven-haired man looked Hiroaki up and down carefully before eyeing Miroku. "Your heir?" he asked in a low deep voice.

Miroku nodded. Hiroaki looked back between them. "Who the hell are you people!" he cried out.

The raven-haired demon looked back to Miroku. "Funny monk, I thought they knew us. I, young slayer, am Kouga; prince of the wolf demon tribe and this is my wife Ayame. We are the parents of young Koshiro."

Hiroaki's eyes fell back on Koshiro and glared. "What are you doing here?" he seethed to the young wolf.

Koshiro glared back and folded his arms. "I was bored so I followed that sister of yours here. By the time we got here we had found out what happened so I went to get my parents."

"Momma's B-!" came a muffled insult from the staircase. Everyone looked around to see Euiko's hand clasped over Amane's mouth. Euiko just smiled at everyone as if saying "_everything's fine!" _Hiroaki didn't like the look on her face. He didn't like either of their faces. But he would not think of that now. His violet eyes fell back onto the girl he loved. Her eyes were wide and she was re-reading the parchment for the millionth time. Hiroaki steadily made his way to her and touched her shoulder ever so lightly. She did not move. Fear started coursing its way through his system. He gave her a small shake until her eyes finally left the note and looked up into his worried face.

"Y-Yuta?" he asked her slowly. "What is it?"

Her eyes were dark and her skin pale. Her body seemed to shake, from anger or fear no one could tell. Slowly she started to hand the note to her lover before passing out on the spot. The room gasped and everyone took a step forward. Hiroaki caught the unconscious girl from completely hitting the floor and laid her down gently.

"Yuta!" he called her name, hoping she would wake.

"Is she alright?" asked Rin who seemed to go pale as well with the sight. Hiroaki looked Yuta over and put a hand to her forehead. It was a bit clammy but she didn't have a fever. He looked around the room before inspecting the arrow. He tipped his sleeve to it and brought a small powder to his nose. "It's..." he mumbled softly. Hiroaki looked down to the crumpled parchment on the floor and delicately unraveled it. His eyes traveled across the scrawled letters and then back to his father.

"They've been kidnapped." He informed them.

"But why would they poison the message?" asked Kouga crossing his arms. He was starting to become unsure of the girl that his son had chosen.

Hiroaki did not look at anyone else but his father. He stared into the knowing violet eyes of the man who seemed to comprehend what was going on. "It's not that." Miroku said softly. "They wanted her weakened. We can get Inuyasha and Kagome back, but..."

Miroku stared down to the young girl in his son's arms. "They want Yuta"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(A/N) hehe no i'm not stopping here )

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

The adults had taken Yuta into Euiko and Arisa's bedroom. At first they were going to put her in Miroku and Sango but decided the girls' room would be more sanitary. Both Hiroaki and Koshiro had been barred from the room rather roughly, when their mothers told them that it was women only. Hiroaki now sat next to the door, his back against the wooden wall, with Koshiro across from him. Oddly enough, Hiroaki did not show any spite to the demon. He merely sat there and thought of the girl he loved and the turmoil she that she was faced with. He clenched his hands over his staff in rage. The woman he loved was hurting and he was not allowed to be with her?

_'She shouldn't even be in this situation, yet here she was! The ransom in the kidnapping of her parents. No child should be put through this! Better yet, why had they taken her parents? Why not her? Wouldn't she have been and easier target?'_ so many questions ran through his mind that his head began to pound. Hiroaki sighed and leaned the back of his head against wall, occasionally pounding it harshly into it, not caring if this added to the pain or not.

Koshiro watched the exterminator with a raised eyebrow. Why was this mortal purposely harming himself? Had he gone mad? Or was it something different? Was it that he felt so strongly for the half demon that the fact that she was in pain put him in it? Koshiro looked away from the mortal boy and down to his feet in heavy thought. _'My parents sometimes do that'_ he told himself._ 'They sometimes act as if the pain of one effects the other...I have seen in it in all the mates of my tribe but...'_

Koshiro looked back to the distraught Hiroaki. _'Hiroaki and Yuta are not mates. They have not bonded like that yet. I know that I do not wish to see it but...'_ Koshiro shook his head at the thought of getting over Yuta just like that. He could not just give her up so easily! Even if she didn't want him, he would protect her and her comrades as if they were apart of his tribe.

Just then the door opened a bit and out walked the thin form of Euiko. She looked a bit worn from the day, but her dark eyes held strong. Hiroaki immediately leapt to his feet and over to his sister, gripping her shoulder a bit.

"Has she sent for me?" he asked her quickly. Euiko gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Yes, she has just woken up though. She's still a bit weak. She is unsure of what is going on so be careful. Mother only wants you in there for a small period of time."

Hiroaki nodded gratefully and pushed his sister aside as he hurried into the room. Koshiro barely saw the image of Hiroaki firmly holding the girl tightly within his arms, before the door slid shut. Koshiro's stomach dropped a bit but he was surprised to not feel the jealousy he had known before. He averted his gaze up to the brunette next to him, who smiled softly in response before sitting down next to him.

"Will she be alright?" He asked softly.

Euiko nodded. "I...I'm not sure what happened...what the poison had done...she just...blanked out...her mind just seemed to...to shut down."

Koshiro nodded a bit and stared at the screen door. _'No matter what happens, Yuta will always be my first love and I will never let harm come to her or her friends._' The image of Hiroaki's fist meeting his cheek flashed before his eyes. _'Well...maybe I could let some harm come to him'_

_88888888888888888888888888_

Hiroaki held Yuta tightly to him and buried his head into her neck, afraid to let her go. Her small form clung to him and pulled at the material of his kimono. She needed him.

Yuta was confused by how she had woken up. She was on a bed and Sango and Euiko were by her side with herbs and remedies. She had no recollection of what had happened except that she felt weak. Strangely weak. But when Hiroaki had re-entered the room it all seemed to come back to her. Her parents were gone. They had been kidnapped and the criminal wanted her. Her. It was more then she could take. She gripped onto Hiroaki, afraid that he would be the next one taken from her. She buried her head in his chest.

"Oh, Hiroaki!" she said as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

Hiroaki rubbed her back soothingly, not showing the slightest inkling of letting go. He held on to her as if his life depended on it. His arms gripped her through the white gown she had been changed into and he buried his face into her hair. He breathed in her scent that was tainted with the saltiness of tears. He felt like he would die as her sobbing reached his ears. He couldn't bear it. He would fix things, he wouldn't let that miscreant have her to do whatever he planned. But...here and now, with the girl he loved withering and sobbing in his arms, he felt weaker then he ever had in his life. He wanted to do everything for her, to help her, save her, love her, but he could not succumb to leaving her to do so. Hiroaki had never felt more pathetic and that was when he truly realized the extent of how much he loved her. She was his everything. If she was heartbroken, so was he. He would do anything for her, anything.

Gently, he reached up and combed a lock of hair behind her ear. He leaned down and whispered against her wet cheek, "Yuta...I would die for you...We're getting your parents back."

And all the young demoness could do was look up at him. Tears streaming her red face, her eyes puffy from crying, her hair slightly ruffled and the smallest gleam of hope that shimmered within her golden eyes. She was beautiful.

**_88888888888888888888888TBC88888888888888888888888888888888 _**

:  
_(walks out guiltily and holds hands up high)_ throw anything you want at me! I'll take it! I'm sorry for the humongously long wait but I had one of the worst writer's blocks EVER. not to mention I REALLY wanted to have this one scene in here but that'll just be in the next one. But really thank my Bf at the time I finished this lol. He came up to me before we broke up and was like "How's BV going?" so yea then I was like..I should work on it so I got my ass up and wrote the last couple paragraphs. lol sorry that Yuta sorta came out weak in here...I still love her and who could blame her? well schools out now so i'll try and work on the story even though I have summer school (CURSE U GEOMETRY!) and I've been rping SO much lately (ITS ADDICTING! If you want to join just write to me and i'll send u the sites lol). ok byes ppls Loves ya!HPangel

**PS I HAVE ALREADY STARTED ON THE NEW CHAPPIE AND I WILL BE OUT OF SCHOOL SOON. AS SOON AS I FLIP THRU MY NOTES THE NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE SET! **


	22. Endless Questions

It was exactly two years ago that I started this epic story. For those of you who started reading with me back then, I thank you and it is my sincere appologies for the year long wait. I could make tons of excuses but the main reason is that I had lost interest in this piece. Yeah, I moved onto other things that kept my time while i suffered from horrible writers block... And what I did attempt to write only got worse until my last computer died with all my revisions, and works on the "original" chapter 21 were lost along with it. I'm actually happy it happened. I now have a fast up to date computer and this scene I have just writen I am extremely proud of.

A few notes before you actually read.

1) As a writer, I find it essiantial to be able to understand your characters. I also find it extremely difficult when your protaganist is 13 going on 14 while I am 16 going on 17. It is my decision for the future elements of this story I will be going back and changing a few characters Ages. (Yuta will be 14 going on 15, Hiroaki 15, Euiko and Eizan 14, and Koshiro 14) All other characters will remain their original ages.

2) I WILL be going back and editing this story as I edit ages. I found soooooo many problems that drive me NUTS and I will be editing this story (while this chapter is posted I will already have posted a revision of chapters 1 and 2)

3) Thank you all who continuously read this work. And now, onto the show.

:  
:

_**BROKEN VOW**_

_Chapter 21: Endless Questions.._

Light shimmered into the room through the paper windows. Yuta awoke in a small bedroom, her raven hair tangled out against the sheets which were somewhat damp with tears. She sat up slowly, placing her back to the wall and leaned back against it. Memories flooded through her mind. Everything that had happened the previous day seemed like a movie, as if it was some TV show and she had not actually lived it. What happened to the girl who was sitting in Wacdonald's talking to her friends a mere 24 hours prior? The girl who just found everything she ever wanted in life, everything she had ever dreamt about.

_And now it was gone…_

Yuta reached a hand up to rub away her tear-crusted eyes. She leaned her head back against the cool wall and the sweet call of a bird echoed through the empty room. To her, it seemed as if the world had stopped. That there was nothing to live for anymore. That everything she once had, was now being ripped through her fingers, all because of her. Why did this villain crave her? Why did he kidnap her parents when he could have easily just kidnapped her?

_Blood red eyes.._

Yuta flipped open her eyes as if fearing the eyes would appear in front of her once more. Nothing. Her golden eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the shadows, the emotions beneath her dark irises incomprehensible.

**_Someone is planning something_**

Who was that demon? Why did he feel the need to warn her? What did he know?

Questions flooded her mind. Endless Questions.

She shook her head stubbornly and tore off the blankets that covered her form. She couldn't take it any longer, the room was suffocating her. Yuta quickly got to her feet and then wished that she hadn't. A moment's lightheadedness kept her incapacitated with swirls of colors before her eyes. Yuta leaned a hand against the wall to steady herself and it wasn't long before the dizziness passed. She gazed up at the door and walked slowly to it, sliding the door open slowly and soundlessly.

She stuck her head out of the room and gazed down the narrow hallway, checking for any signs of life. Seeing none, the hanyou quietly stepped out of the room and was about to close the door when she noticed a blue form against the wall.

Yuta bit her lip as she gazed down to the brunette. '_He must have slept here all night,' _she thought as she eyed him up and down. His dark hair was frazzled, falling out of its tie; his long fingers lightly held to his staff, the chimes on it jingling softly with each of his deep breaths.

Yuta slid the door closed to a crack and as quietly as possible tiptoed past her love and over his leg towards the staircase.

"You should be in bed," a soft deep voice whispered behind her.

Yuta stiffened and then turned around to gaze at the violet eyes that gazed into her own. She smiled softly and leaned against a wall, folding her arms. "So should you," she whispered.

He smiled softly and shifted as if getting comfortable once again against the wall. "I'm fine here," his eyes gave a swirl of emotion. "It's the closest they would let me get to you…"

Yuta smiled softly and her cheeks tinged a shade of pink in the early morning light.

**_Yuta...I would die for you..._**

His words echoed in her head and she gazed back at him sincerely. "Don't worry about me…" she broke into a cocky grin that resembled the one he usually portrayed. "I can take care of myself."

She turned around, instantly loosing the grin as she reached the first step. She had barely had a foot upon it when he spoke once more.

"Can you?"

She blinked. "What?"

Yuta turned around to face him once again. He watched her and then slowly got up, first, laying his staff on the wood floor. He walked over to her and folded his arms into his sleeves. His eyes were deep with emotion as if he were searching for words. "Yuta," his voice was soft and hoarse with slumber. "If we really do this…If we really go after him I mean…I need you to promise me you wont rely only yourself," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "That you know the rest of us are here, with you-"

"What do you mean? Only on myself?" Yuta couldn't believe he was saying this. It was her they wanted, why couldn't she rely utterly on herself? "Hiroaki, I'm sorry to burst your male dominance bubble, but they want me. _Me. _At one point or another it's going to have to be just be me. Not_ 'us._'"

Hiroaki looked at her and gaped. She had never spat at him like that before. _'What's wrong with her?'_

He furrowed his brow and retorted, "Well I'd rather have that as a last resort!"

Yuta shook her head and jerked away from his hand. She didn't need his protectiveness at the moment. She needed out of here. Her golden eyes glared up to him. "Well we don't always get what we want now do we?" she spat as she whipped around and hurried down the stairs.

Hiroaki watched her as if she had just slapped him. "Yuta!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

But she only shook her head and kept going.

"Yuta!" he called again, leaning over the railing.

Yuta shook her head once more and hurried down the stairs, calling up to him, "Just leave me alone Hiroaki!"

Hiroaki watched weakly as she sped away and out of site. He slunk down to the stairs and sat down covering his face with his hands. '_What just happened?' _he asked himself groaning slightly. Nothing like this had ever happened before…why now?

The sound of a door sliding open and soft feet made their way to his ears and a gentle hand slid over his shoulder. "It's okay Hiroaki.." came his mother's cooling voice.

Hiroaki opened his eyes and gazed into her warm eyes. They seemed wary, tired, and tried, as if she was tired of everything as well. But when he looked into them, he knew that she knew better, that she had lived a rough life, but would not let that stop her, and that she would have the answers.

"Mother…I-"

"Shh," she hushed putting a finger to his lips. "She only needs time." she whispered in her soothing voice. "She's feeling useless at the moment.."

"But she's not! And she should know that!" he interjected.

"I know, I know," she spoke calmingly. "But this is hard for her. She wants to figure things out and you must respect her wishes."

She noticed his look and cut him off, "Even if it is not the best for your relationship for the time being. If you truly love her, you'll give her the space she needs and support her wishes. Common," she stood up and offered him a hand. "Go get some rest and clean yourself up. We'll wake everyone up soon."

Hiroaki looked to his mother's hand. It was calloused with old age and work, so she must know what she was doing. He nodded, looking back up into her soft face before taking it and getting up. "Thanks mom."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuta sped through the greeting room soundly, where Shippo and Rin lay asleep. Normally she would have stopped to poke fun at the compromising position they were both in, with Rin's back to Shippo's chest and his arms wrapped securely about her, but not now. She needed out, out of here.

"Yuta?" came the voice of a sleep ridden Shippo.

Yuta chose to ignore it tore the door aside and jumped as far as she could, before breaking into a run.

_'I need out of here…'_

Yuta pumped her heavy legs as much as she could until they finally gave out. She fell, her knees crumpling to the grassy floor, her hands reaching out to keep her from lying face down in the grass. She couldn't move another inch. Not one. Her body seemed frozen in the position and her nails dug deeply into ground below. Panting she looked up into the thick tangle of trees before her that made up the dense forest. She gazed into the dark recesses as she sat on her hands and knees, panting and gasping for much needed air. '_Why' _she asked herself _'…why was this happening? Why did she scream at Hiroaki like that? Why did she push away the one person she still had? Why? Why?'_

**"WHY?!"** she screamed out loudly, arching her back, before wringing back her fists, pummeling them into the ground below her, leaving small craters where they hit. "No…it's.. not fair…" she gasped as hot tears pricked her eyes. "..This shouldn't be happening…none of this should be happening.."

"But it is," came a deep voice from behind her. Yuta stiffened and lifted her head up slowly to him. She stared into his deep gray eyes that had saved her the day before, before ripping her eyes away from him and leaning her head back down her hair covering over her weeping eyes.

"The question is," He continued, walking over to her, his feet making soft crunching sounds on the grass below. He stepped up to her and knelt down on his haunches next to her. "What are you going to do about it?"

Yuta blinked, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked up to the demon. He reached out, his claws ever lightly grazing her cheek, and pushed away the tear as he gazed into her amber eyes. "I can tell you one thing," he whispered sternly. "Standing out here and crying isn't going to bring them back."

"But, I…I'm not… strong enou-"

His other hand found its way to her lips to hush while the other cupped her cheek. "Think about that later." Yuta gazed up to him, completely and utterly shocked. It was the first time that he did not seem like a perverted demon attempting to get into her pants. He looked…he seemed…_genuine_. Jaro reached down and grabbed her hand that was covered in dirt, cupping it with his own. "Common, we must get you back to the house, my Lady."

Yuta was slowly pulled to her feet, taking one last look at the dense forest behind her. Jaro tugged gently on her hand and she looked back down before nodding. "I'll find you guys…I swear.." she whispered before turning and following him back toward the house.

_**888888888888888888888888888TBC888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Yes...short..i know. But I thought it would be essiantial to point out that Yuta and Hiroaki have a REAL relationship and there will be arguements. sorry but even I, authoress of this mush admit that I like angst more...so much more fun to write...hence Yuta's angst. This chapter was completely improved and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and do not fear, You do not have to wait another year for a new chapter. I WILL be finishing this piece as I promised ages ago. Thank you

-HPangel589

PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BV!


	23. Claims

Almost four years... wow huh? Four years next month. Well After much deliberation, I have finally decided on finishing this tale. I thought "well I started it back as a incoming hs freshman, why not finish it as an incoming college freshman. Thank all of you who have stuck by this fic, and thank you for all your lovely comics. This ones for you guys!

**Broken Vow**

_Chapter twenty-two Claims_

"My lady," Jaro bowed after bringing out some tea onto the porch. His loose ebony hair fell into his handsome face as his tall form bent. Yuta smiled softly, thankful for his logic as he pulled her away from the forest only a short time before.

"Thank you, Jaro," she smiled sincerely and nodded to him. She had finally gained some composure and sat decidedly alone outside, with the exception of Jaro who stood nearby waiting for any request that she may have. Yuta turned and watched him out of the corner of her eye, making note of his lean form and tidy kimono. His face was clean cut and his eyes of dark stone stared at something on the horizon. He finally seemed to notice he was being watched and turned his gaze toward the young hanyou.

Yuta quickly looked away before noticing the small smile on his lips. She reached down and grabbed a cup of tea, and blew on it slowly, loosing herself in thought. How was she going to do this? How was she going to bring her parents home without the loss of her own life? Yuta grimaced and closed her eyes tightly. She wouldn't think of that, not now. She was strong enough to handle this…

Remembering this morning she sighed to herself thinking of all the things she had said. She regretted snapping at Hiroaki like she did and running off, worrying all those who supported her. She gazed over to the hill where she had screamed out her fury and where Jaro had come to rescue her from herself. Her eyes once more slid over to the demon.

He was good looking, she noticed. He was older, with long dark hair, and a chiseled face… He seemed to be standing watch, guarding her. She smiled softly into her tea before closing her eyes again tightly, as if shutting out the very thought. _'What am I doing?_' she asked herself. _'So what if this guy came and calmed me down this morning? Wasn't it Hiroaki that had held her through her tears and sat up all night guarding her?'_

Yuta grimaced again and sat her tea down rather roughly; it clattered lightly and drew unwanted attention to herself.

"Yuta?" Jaro stepped forward. "Is there something wrong with your tea? Shall I go get you something else?"

Yuta looked back up into his eyes and then shook her head, "I'm fine…"

"You sure?" He moved closer. "It's really not a problem."

Yuta glanced back up to the demon and then looked down next to her. "Jaro, do you have nothing better to do than to be my baby sitter?"

He smiled softly in understanding, "Would you like me to leave?"

Yuta looked back up and suddenly realized she knew nothing about this guy. He had always just been around, lurking in the corner, waiting to do something for her father. She scooted slightly and nodded to the ledge she sat on. "Sit."

Jaro gracefully sat down next to her.

"Jaro," Yuta began. "Don't you think it's a bit odd that we've been living in the same house for almost a month and we don't know anything about each other?"

Jaro placed his hands in his sleeves and shook his head. "It is accustomed that servants and their employers stay apart. It has been that way for many years. Not to mention, My lady seems very preoccupied with family and…_friends."_

Yuta's face twisted in thought as she attempted to keep her mind on something other than her parents. "Well…that doesn't seem right," she commented. "How long have you worked form my father?"

Jaro sighed softly and looked down to his feet, "Practically my whole life, My Lady."

Yuta thought that comment over. He may have looked rather young… but he was a demon. He could be centuries old for all she knew. "And how long may that be?" she focused her mind on anything but the thought of her parents or of facing Hiroaki. She gazed at her feet and at the dirt in front of her.

Jaro watched her face before he spoke, "I am sixteen my lady, I've been in your father's workforce since I was four."

Yuta huffed to herself, "Four?" she asked, "What can a four year old do?"

"As much as a six year old can, Lady Yuta."

"Please," She looked up into his face earnestly, "Don't call me _Lady_. I'm far from it…" She stared back down to her feet. "Why so long? You worked for my father I mean."

"Well my parents were… I was orphaned when I was three."

Yuta's gaze finally left her feet as she stared at the saddened demon. "Oh… Jaro… I'm so sorry… I didn't know…"

Jaro held up a clawed hand. His eyes gleamed in emotion, "I don't even remember them anymore, it's nothing." He smiled showing off his pearly fangs, "The ones responsible got their comeuppance… thanks to your father."

Yuta suddenly regretted asking all these questions. She stared into his serious gray eyes questioningly. "You don't even remember what your mother looked like?" Would she too forget what her parents looked like? Would she loose them as well? The feeling of overwhelming dread began to pick at her stomach once more.

She looked back down to the ground, the depression from early beginning to course through her. Suddenly she felt a smooth finger reach up under her chin and pull her up to face the stunningly hansom face of the servant. "Don't worry, _you'll_ never forget. Besides, it's not like I don't have anyone else to fill the lead female position in my life." He smiled again and Yuta's breath caught as she felt those smooth fingers slide up her cheek.

This…this didn't feel right… Not **at all**…

"Jaro…"

"So sorry to interrupt," came a bitter voice from the doorway. Yuta jerked and looked over see Hiroaki, eyes hard standing in the doorway. Yuta's stomach gave way at seeing his eyes and then followed his stare to Jaro's hand. She gasped and quickly moved away from the demon, standing up.

"Thank you for this morning Jaro, I'm sorry for your loss…" and with that Jaro noticed that he had been excused. He nodded and stood up as well, bowing to Yuta.

"I'm always here for you, Yuta. Consider me an asset to your cause." He turned and walked through the doorway where Hiroaki stood his eyes still hard. Jaro chose to bow to him as well and with a small smirk dismissed himself.

Yuta felt the hair on her shoulders blow toward Hiroaki and she smiled half-heartedly to him. "I'm sorry…" she murmured softly looking down to the wooden floorboards.

"For what? This morning, or Him?" Hiroaki asked sharply.

Yuta sighed, "For this morning, I had no right in treating you like I did." She looked back up to Hiroaki, some tears welling slightly in her eyes. "You should know from yesterday that he has no claim on me."

Hiroaki held her gaze for the longest time remembering.

**88888888888Yesterday888888888888888**

Yuta's hand wound itself deeper into Hiroaki's unraveled hair. It tossed in the breeze and bounced down onto his bare shoulders. His shirt was down around his upper arms and his chest was exposed to her wandering hand. Hiroaki let out a gasp of pleasure as she bit down at his neck, murmuring the words "_payback"_ against his skin.

He grinned to himself, his own hands roaming her body and keeping her close to him, almost afraid that she may leave. Her nudged her back up and he bridged the gap between their lips passionately. "Oh Yuta…" he gasped as her hands slid back up into his hair.

Yuta pulled back and smiled to him. "Yes, my Hiroaki?" she whispered back looking into his sparkling blue eyes. Oh how he wished he could keep her just the way she is, with that look of love in her eyes for the rest of eternity. Her golden eyes seemed to read only one thing: _I'm yours._

If only the rest of demon population in the Feudal Era could understand that. He forced the image of Koshiro pressed against Yuta out of his mind. He didn't need that right now, especially not with Yuta's lips teasingly kissing his along his jaw line. Hiroaki panted slightly at his pulse that was throbbing in his throat, as he attempted to ignore the other pulsing part of his anatomy. He knew neither one of them was ready so it wasn't as if he could claim her as his 'mate' as the demons called them…. Or could he?

He had heard of times when demons had claimed mates long before the mating ritual ever took place. It acted as a way for demons to tell which females had been claimed and which were available. Much like rings for the human community.

"Yuta," He asked again. She pulled back and smiled up to her love sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Yuta… do you want to stay with me and me alone?"

Yuta arched a brow as he picked up her right hand and placed it on his bare chest. "Of course I do, Hiroaki… what are you doing?" Hiroaki slipped his hand between her kimono and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

Yuta bit her lip and then nodded slowly, she noticed that they both had a right hand over each other's heart and it took her a moment to realize what was going on. Her eyes grew wide and she almost backed up, "Hiroaki, I'm not ready!"

Hiroaki grabbed her hand and put it back over his heart, and rubbed it gently. "I know my love, and I'm not going to try. I'm just sick of all these boys hitting on you… Yuta, I want you to mark us so that every demon we encounter will know we are claimed. I'm not asking for you to give yourself to me, just swear to me that we'll be both true." He smiled softly down to her.

Yuta watched his eyes and smile and then smiled softly herself, "Well when you put it that way…"

Her heart beat rapidly under his warm hand and she closed her eyes concentrating hard on that beat until it met the same beat that was under her hand. Yuta was only working on pure instinct, but something told her that this was right, that this felt right. She opened her eyes and gazed up into Hiroaki's amazingly blue eyes and the words came to her.

"Hiroaki, I love you, and with this mark I would let the whole demon community understand that you are claimed by Yuta of the inu youkai. You are mine," She giggled out and bit her lip as his smile grew.

Hiroaki repeated the words, editing them to fit his own claim. "Yuta, I love you with all my heart, and with this mark I would let the whole demon community understand that you are claimed by Hiroaki of the demon slayers." He smirked at the words and his eyes twinkled. "A demon and a demon slayer, oh what a mix we make my love."

Both smiled and Yuta leaned forward kissing Hiroaki deeply. The moment their lips touched, both felt a tingle crawl across their chest and a glow of a faint pink. The two teenagers pulled their hands back to reveal a glowing pink handprint that slowly faded into a discolored squared over their hearts.

Yuta looked back up to Hiroaki and grinned throwing her arms back around his neck. "I love you Hiroaki, and only you! Now no one can touch me…unless I you know…let them." She smirked and winked playfully.

Hiroaki growled and whispered; "Mine!" Against her lips before seizing them again.

8888888888888Present8888888888888888888888

Hiroaki finally looked away and down to his hand, lifting it to cover over the mark on his heart.

"I know he doesn't… but you let him touch you…"

Yuta closed her eyes and then quietly walked over to Hiroaki, taking his hand and placing it over her heart. "Hear that beat? It matches yours Hiroaki. My heart belongs to you, not Jaro. He just wants to help."

Hiroaki nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her again and buried his face into her long dark hair, holding her close. "I'm sorry I can't help you right now…"

Yuta stiffened once spoke and closed her eyes tightly. "Don't." She pulled up and looked at his face. "Don't."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Later that day, the main room was filled with a very odd mix of people. Miroku and Sango, the owners of the house sat with baby Juri, swaddled and asleep, next to the fire; next to Sango sat Rin, her face blanched and her eyes swimming with worry. Shippo was fighting a losing battle at whether or not to sooth poor Rin to his right or to worry over Yuta who sat across the way with Hiroaki, neither of them making eye contact with the other. Euiko and Eizan managed her way into the room and sat on the opposite side of Yuta, her face also looking fore lone and slightly troublesome. To finish the mix; Koshiro sat in the opposite corner of Euiko with his parents, and Jaro sat behind Miroku and Sango, watching over all with a serious demeanor.

The room had been achingly silent ever since Yuta and Hiroaki had made their way into the room. A small clearing of the throat brought all eyes back to Yuta.

She surveyed the room quietly before speaking steadily. "We are gathered here because each and every one of you wishes to help me in getting my parents back from…from this demon's clutches."

She looked down to her lap before looking back up with bitterness in her eyes. "I warn you now that I will not stand idly by and let someone else do the dirty work. I will go after my parents. No one will deny me that right," Yuta's eyes fell on Miroku and Sango. They both nodded in agreement.

"Now the only question is of course, who is coming with me, and where do we start?"

Shippo was first to stand up. "They're my parents as much as yours-I'm coming too."

Yuta nodded acknowledging her brother with a half-hearted smile, which he returned.

'_Thank you Shippo, I almost forgot how you may be dealing with this…'_

Rin looked up to Shippo and then sat up as well. "I may not be much of help, but I too will come along."

Yuta nodded to Rin as well.

Hiroaki looked over Yuta and to his siblings, whom both nodded in unison. "And you have the demon slayers behind you as well."

"No!" cried Sango, her eyes wide and fearful. "No Hiroaki, you mustn't! Arisa and Amane are still too young!"

"We are not!" cried an outraged voice from the doorway. The remaining two slayers stood brows furrowed, arms crossed. They were already fully dressed in their armor.

Hiroaki looked over to his mother pleadingly. "Mother, you know very well that we are a team. We cannot even hope to win while missing almost half of us."

Sango's eyes weld up and she closed her eyes looking away from her children as Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back up to his children and nodded, "We understand. And seeing as how we cannot go ourselves, I give you our permission."

Koshiro, adding his own voice into the fray, "I too shall go, I'm lacking on my hunting of late…" as he spoke he eyed Yuta and Euiko seriously.

Yuta looked past Koshiro's gaze to that of his parents. "I cannot go," Ayame said sadly. "I have left our cub alone for far too long already. But I will come and help the monk and his wife if need be."

She looked over to her husband who folded his arms. "Yes, I will go as well. Someone needs to watch over all you runts."

There was only one person left in the room, Jaro. Yuta's eyes gravitated toward him and she attempted to force the memory of his hand on her cheek to the dark back corner of her mind. "And you Jaro?"

He pondered this briefly before nodding, "I will go where my assistance is required." He finished with a smile that she blew off and looked to the fireplace. The low fire burned and she closed her eyes, "What a caravan we have..."

She opened them again and peered into the room. "With that settled, where do we start to look?" Everyone looked around at each other questioningly.

Yuta sighed and then asked, "Where was the last place that anyone saw anything of Naraku? Any left over incarnation?"

Suddenly Rin's hand raised timidly into the air. "I know. I was the last person to see Kagura after she…."

Yuta watched her before nodding slowly. "Then we must go find Kagura."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ooooh awww angst haha. Well the next chapter should be up shortly. I've also gone through and FINALLY fixed all the past chapters in the past two days so my back and hands are currently killing me. Its also past midnight so I hope that those of you who do read it enjoy it and don't think I'm a horrible person for making the two claimed already... I may change my view on the two and sex...

anyway goodnight all!


End file.
